


New Beginnings

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, Character Death, Come Eating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Original Character(s), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny moves to Hawaii to start a new life with his three children after tragedy befalls his family. After an encounter with someone new, Danny begins to wonder if things are starting to change for the better.





	1. Taking the First Step

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Danny pushed open the door to the community center and let out a sigh. He really didn’t want to be here but he promised his kids he would at least give it a shot. He shook his head and thought about the events that brought him to this place.

A month ago, he and his kids arrived in Hawaii after relocating from Boston after losing his husband six months earlier. After the funeral and all the insurance and estate issues were resolved, he and the kids decided as a family to move some place new to start over…somewhere that didn’t bring up so many memories. They decided to try Hawaii because it seemed like somewhere completely different from Boston. Of course, their oldest child was definitely happy with going to UH for school.

Danny thought about their three amazing children. Grace, the oldest of the three children, was 18 and took her big sister responsibilities very seriously. Their middle child, JD (Jacob Daniel), was hit hardest by the loss of his father and Danny was hoping that a change of scenery would help. Their youngest, Charlie, was six and he was a mini Danny through and through. All three kids were born via a surrogate and both Danny and his husband each donated. Although they didn’t know who the father was of each child, it was obvious that Grace and Charlie were Danny’s and JD was Aaron’s. Not that they cared because they were family and that was all that mattered. 

Now, he was in Hawaii and going to a support group for people who lost a loved one. He thought he was handling losing Aaron pretty well but last week, Grace and JD sat him down and told him he needed help. They found the support group online and asked that he go because they were worried about him. The conversation hit him hard but he had to try for his kids and for himself.Danny saw the sign outside the room for the support group, walked in, and looked around. There were a few people already sitting in chairs that were arranged in a circle. To one side of the room there was a table with some coffee and pastries. He decided to skip the food and coffee and took a seat on the far side of the circle. The room started to fill up and all the seats were taken except for the one to his right. The leader of the group began to speak.

“Good evening and welcome. My name is Marty and I’m the leader of this group. We formed this group to help those who have suffered a loss of a spouse. I consider this a safe space to share feelings and I hope you do too. I see that we have some new faces here tonight. Thank you for joining us and I hope you find the support you seek.”

At that moment, the door opens and Danny sees a man enter the room. He’s tall, has short dark hair that is greying at the temples, tanned skin, is wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt, and he can see tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves. Damn, this man was good looking. Danny immediately feels bad for having thoughts for another man so soon after losing his husband and for someone who was most likely in a similar situation.   

“Steve, we were just about to start. There’s one open seat. Why don’t you grab it and we'll begin.”

“Thanks, Marty.”

Damn, even his voice is sexy. Ok Danny, stop it now or you’ll never make it through the night. Remember why you are here – to get help with your grief and not to ogle other men. What would Aaron think about your behavior? He’s only been gone for six months. Thankfully, Marty starts to talk and pulls Danny out of his thoughts. 

“Let’s go around the room and do introductions. Please tell us your first name, who you lost, and why you’re here. Let’s start with one of our new faces.” Marty gestures towards Danny.  
  
Danny took a deep breath. “Hello. My name is Danny. I lost my husband six months ago. I’m here because even though I thought I was coping; last week, my children sat me down and told me they were worried about me. I’m hoping I can work through some of my grief so I can be there for my kids.”

“Thanks, Danny. I think you’ll find that having a support network of people in the similar situation will help you with your grief. You’ve taken the first step and we’re happy you joined us.” Marty smiles at Danny. “Ok, let’s continue. Steve?”

“Hi, my name is Steve. I lost my wife about nine months ago. I have a teenaged son who is my pride and joy. I’ve been coming here for the past three months because the people in my life told me I needed to deal with my grief in a more positive way than what I was doing. So far, this support group has been helping.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’m glad you came back this week. I know last week was kind of rough for you.” Steve gives Marty a half smile. “Ok, let’s continue.”

Marty continued introductions and Danny was trying to listen but having Steve sitting right next to him was a distraction. Steve exuded strength and leadership. He was definitely ex-military by the way he carried himself and even how he was sitting in his chair. This man was all about discipline and order and Danny wanted to get to know him better.

Introductions had concluded and Marty started paring people up. Danny was hoping he would be paired with the woman to his left. He didn’t know if he could concentrate if he was partnered with Steve. Of course, Danny wasn’t that lucky and he was indeed paired up with Steve.

“Ok, now that I’ve paired you up, we’re going to do a short exercise. In this exercise, you’ll be interviewing your partner. Yes, I know we’ve already done introductions but this is an opportunity to get to know more about each other. Once you’ve completed your interviews, you will then share what you were told with the group. I’ll be passing out some forms you can use to guide you through the interview process.” Marty looks at the group. “Ok, you will have 20 minutes to complete this exercise. Please use your time wisely.”

Danny and Steve turn their chairs so they are facing each other. It’s a bit awkward at first and Danny was trying not to stare at Steve.

“Well, do you want to go first?”

“Um, sure. So, I know your name is Steve so that’s out of the way. Can you tell me about your wife and how you met?”

“My wife’s name was Catherine. We met when we were both in the Navy. It wasn’t a traditional relationship at first but we ended up falling in love. We had our son 18 years ago when we were both in our mid-20s. We actually didn’t get married until our son was 10.” Danny gave Steve a quizzical look. “Like I said, it wasn’t a traditional relationship.”

“Ok, nothing wrong with non-traditional.” Danny smiles at Steve. “So, I thought you might be in the military.”

“Ex-military actually. I was in the Navy until about nine years ago. I was a SEAL and then in Naval Intelligence. Now, I head up the governor’s special task force.”

“Wow! That sounds very important.”

“Yeah, we take on some very difficult and important cases. My wife was part of the team so it’s been difficult being back at work since her death. Ok, that’s enough about me for now. So, what about you? How did you meet your husband?”

“I met Aaron in college. He was so far out of my league but somehow we ended up together. He came from a wealthy family in Connecticut and I’m from a blue-collar family in New Jersey. We were both attending Rutgers – Arron was studying to be a lawyer and I was studying to be a teacher. He went on to law school and I worked on my Master’s Degree in Education. We stayed together even though we both had very crazy schedules.” Danny took a breath and then continued. “We got married in Massachusetts when it became legal there in 2004. Soon after that, we started having kids via a surrogate.”

“It sounds like you two were very dedicated to each other. So, you're a teacher?”

“Yes, I’m a professor and I’ll be starting at UH in a few months. I brought my family out here to start a new life and to get away from all the places that just brought up memories. The kids have been so great but I’m afraid their old man isn’t doing as well.”

“Danny, don’t be so hard on yourself man. You have to give yourself time to grieve. I know I don’t really know you but I can tell you’re a good person so stop beating yourself up. After my wife died, I wanted to fall apart but I needed to be strong for our son and because of my job. This group has actually helped me let me guard down a bit. Just give it some time.”

“Thanks, Steve. There have been many nights when I cried myself to sleep but knew I had to be strong for my kids. It wasn’t easy and I guess I never fully grieved. I’m just hoping I can move past the pain so it doesn’t negatively affect my kids.” Danny smiles at Steve. “I really don’t have any friends here yet so this group has to be that for me for now.”

“Yeah, this group does become somewhat of a family over time. If you’d like, I can give you my number and you can call me anytime if you need someone to talk to or just hang out...maybe watch a game. You don’t even have to talk if you don’t want.”

“That would be great. That goes the same for you…although I’m sure you have a bunch of people you already talk to about things.”

“Actually, I don’t. Sure, I have people in my life but I’ve never felt comfortable enough to talk to them about my feelings. However, I don’t seem to mind opening up to you. You’re just so easy to talk to, Danny.”

“Well, I’m flattered that you feel that way…and thanks for being so open and allowing me to be open as well. I didn’t think I would get much out of this group but I’m starting to think I might have been wrong.”

“I know the feeling. Let’s say we wrap up this activity and get ready to share, which is always so much fun.” Steve lets out a laugh.

Each member of the group shares what they learned from their partners. Danny felt a sense of comfort hearing about each of the other group members. Although everyone’s’ stories were different, they all had a common theme around loss and grief. It helped Danny to know he was not alone.

Before he knew it, their time was up and Marty was giving some information for their next meeting. He wanted them to do a letter writing activity. The first part was to write a letter to the person you lost and tell them how you’re doing, how you feel, and describe your life without them. The second part was to write a letter from them back to you. Marty gave some direction for this activity. He said to allow your mind to quiet as you imagine what they would write back to you. Just let the letter flow as if they were writing it to you and see if they have any comforting words for you.

Danny was dreading this activity but knew he needed to do it in order to move forward with his life and past some of the grief. Danny got up and headed for the door.

“Danny, wait up.” Danny turned around and saw Steve heading in his direction so he waited for him to catch up.

“Hey, I wanted to say it was nice meeting you and that I meant what I said, anytime you need to talk or just want to hang out, give me a call.”

“Thanks! It was nice meeting you too and I just might take you up on calling some time.”

Danny and Steve shook hands and then went their separate ways. Danny got into his car and started to cry as a wave of sadness and grief washed over him. His emotions were raw from the events of the evening and they finally caught up with him. He sat in his car for a few more minutes before starting it up and heading home. Things were not great but he knew he took the first step in his journey.     

 


	2. Parenting Ups and Downs

Danny woke up the next morning and thought about his first meeting with the grief support group. He felt like it was a good first step and was glad that he attended. He also thought about Steve and how nice it was to talk to someone who understood what it was like to lose a spouse. Maybe he’d give him a call in a couple of days. Now, he needed to get up and get ready to head to the University. He had to meet with HR to finalize his paperwork and talk to the dean about his class schedule. 

Danny was about to get up when he realized that Charlie was in bed with him. His youngest was still having a hard time dealing with Aaron’s death and would crawl into Danny’s bed from time to time. He was hoping that Charlie would have moved past this by now but he can understand why he’s having such difficulty.

“Charlie? Buddy? It’s time to get up.”

“Awww…Danno. I don’t want to get up.”

“You can’t stay in bed all day. Did you forget that you're going to the beach with Grace and JD today?”

“Oh yeah…I can’t wait to go to the beach. I’m gonna swim in the ocean like the big kids.”

“Yes, you are but remember what I said, no swimming without either your brother or sister. You’re still too little to go in the water by yourself.”

“I know, Danno. You’ve told me a million times.” Charlie smiles at his father. “Can I bring my fins and mask?”

“Of course you can.”

"Cool!” Charlie hops out of the bed and then runs to his room to get ready.

Danny lays in bed for a few more minutes. He still can’t believe he’s in Hawaii raising his three children all by himself. Arron and he had so many plans for their family but now there really wasn’t a clear plan other than to help his kids deal with the loss of their father. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about money because Aaron made sure he and the kids were well provided for in his will. He also had the settlement money he received from accident lawsuit. So, they had more than they needed and Danny was determined to make sure the kids were never spoiled. However, he did make sure they had a nice house in which to live. It was probably a bit more than they needed but it provided them with room to grow as they got older. Of course, it didn’t hurt that the house was across from the beach, which meant the kids could walk their easily.

“Dad! Where are my swim trunks?”

“They should be in the third drawer of your dresser, JD.” Danny swears that kid loses his clothes on a daily basis.

“I can’t find them and I need them today! Why are my clothes always disappearing? Argghhhh! I hate this.”

Danny hears the frustration level in his son’s voice and quickly goes to his room to help.

“JD, calm down please. We'll find them. Let’s look together.”

“Thanks, Danno. I’m sorry for yelling. It’s just that Dad used to take care of our clothes and now…well, now it’s just not the same. I really miss him.” JD sat down on his bed and then started to cry. He was still not dealing with Aaron’s death very well, which seemed to be the case for all their children.

Danny sat down next to JD and pulled him into his arms. “Shhhh…it’s ok. We all miss him and it’s ok to cry. Sometimes I cry too.” JD looks up at his father. “I know you and your Dad had a special relationship and it’s going to take time to deal with his loss. Please know that I’m always here for you and you can talk to me anytime. You’re my son and I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“Thanks, Dad. I’m sorry for being such a crybaby. I should be stronger and I hate that I don’t feel better already.”

“JD, there is no set timeline on when someone gets over the loss of a loved one. Heck, I don’t know if you ever really get over it fully. However, over time the pain you’re feeling will lessen over time and when you think about him, you’ll only think about the happy memories.” Danny looks at JD and then ruffles his hair.

“Dad! The hair!” JD was just like Danny when it came to people messing with his hair.

“Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you’re not a little kid anymore.”

“I know. Thanks for everything you said. I love you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too. Now, let’s find those swim trunks before one of your siblings has a crisis.”

Danny and JD find his swim trunks and then he heads downstairs to get some coffee.

“Good morning, Danno.”

“Good morning, Monkey.”

“Dad! What did I say about that?”

“That you’re not a little girl anymore and not to call you Monkey. However, you’ll always be my little girl so you’ll always be my monkey.”

Grace rolls her eyes at her father. “Yeah yeah…I guess I just have to live with it don’t I?”

“Yes, that would be correct. So, are you ready to take your brothers to the beach?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to get in some more surfing before school starts. Some guys I met at the beach have been teaching me. It seems everyone here grows up surfing. It’s really cool.”

“So, who are these guys? Do I need to come down to the beach and meet them?”

“Oh my god no! Don’t embarrass me like that. They’re just some local guys that I met a few weeks ago when I went over to the beach. I met them and some of their girlfriends.”

“Well, ok. I had better not hear of anything crazy going on. Remember, you have to keep an eye on your brothers.”

“I don’t need her to keep an eye on me, Dad. I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“JD, we talked about this already. When you’re at the beach, you need to listen to your sister and do what she says. I’m trusting you both to take care of Charlie too. He is definitely way too young to be left unattended.”

“Yes, Dad. We know.” Both Grace and JD said at the same time.

“Thank you.” Danny smiles at JD and Grace. “Ok, I have to get ready to head over to the university. Make sure Charlie eats something before you go.”

“Yes, Dad!” Grace and JD replied.

“I should be home before dinner. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yes, Dad.” Both kids reply to Danny now with a hint of frustration in their voices.

“Ok, ok…I get it. Have fun.” Danny heads back upstairs to get ready for his visit to UH. 

**************

Grace, JD, and Charlie arrived at the beach and set up their blanket and umbrella. After they each put on sunscreen, they headed into the water to cool down. Charlie was splashing around and JD stayed nearby to make sure he was ok. All three kids loved the water and could swim very well. Danny and Aaron made sure they all had lessons so they would feel comfortable in the water.

Grace got out of the water, grabbed her towel, and dried off. She checked her phone for messages from her friends and then sat down to soak up the sun. She noticed some guys around her age that she didn’t recognize throwing around a football. One of the guys caught her eye. He was probably six feet tall, had short brown hair, tanned skin, and had a nice muscular body. He seemed athletic and must have played sports in school. He was probably on the football team…maybe even the quarterback. Now this was a guy she could see dating.

Grace was so distracted by the guy that she didn’t notice Charlie swimming too far out from shore. JD was riding his boogie board so he wasn’t paying attention to his brother. Grace ran down to the water and started calling for Charlie who didn’t hear her because he had his head under water looking at fish. She started screaming for JD to help her but he was too far away. The guy who she noticed earlier ran towards her.

“Hey! Are you ok?”

“No, my little brother is too far out in the water and I don’t see my other brother who is supposed to be watching him. I need to get out to him.”

“I was a lifeguard in high school and I know these waters so let me go and get him for you.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“No, I’m happy to help. I’ll be right back.”

Grace watches as the guy swims out to Charlie. She notices them talking for a few minutes before Charlie lets him bring him back to shore.”

“Charlie! You scared me!”

“Sorry, Gracie. I was looking at the fish and was trying to follow them. I didn’t know I was so far away but then this nice guy showed up and helped me get back.”

“Charlie, what do you say to the nice guy?” Grace looks at her brother.

"Thank you nice guy." Charlie says with a smile. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name. I’m Grace and this is my brother Charlie.”

“Hi! I’m Jackson. Nice to meet you.” Jackson looks at Grace and notices how good she looks in her bikini. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Grace smiled at Jackson. He was even better looking up close and his deep blue eyes were amazing. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Jackson. Thanks for helping me."

“You’re welcome little man.”

Charlie hears what Jackson calls him and starts to cry. Little man was the special name his father used to call him and hearing it brought back how much he missed his Dad.

“Oh no…I’m sorry if I upset you, Charlie.”

“It’s ok, Jackson. We lost our father not too long ago and when you called him ‘little man’ it brought back memories of Dad. That was his special name for Charlie.”

“Oh, crap. I didn’t mean to make you cry, Charlie. Please forgive me.”

“It’s ok. I just miss my Daddy so much. Danno tells me that it’s ok to cry when I miss Daddy.”

“Yeah, it’s always ok to cry in my opinion. My Mom passed away about nine months ago so I’ve been known to shed a tear or two from time to time.”

“Oh, sorry for your loss. It sucks losing a parent.” Grace said.

“Yes, it does. So, who is Danno?”

“That’s my Daddy.” Charlie said with a big smile.

“Ok, I’m confused. I thought you said your Dad passed away.”

Grace looks at Jackson. “Yes, our Dad did pass away. Danno is our other Dad.”

“Oh, so you have two dads. That’s cool.” Jackson pauses. “So, how long have you lived here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“We just moved here about a month ago from Boston. After Dad died, we decided as a family to move somewhere new. So, here we are.”

“Well, welcome. I’ve lived here all my life. My Mom and Dad were in the Navy and my Dad grew up here. I lived with my Grandpa when I was younger because my parents were always going off on missions for the Navy.”

“That must have been hard not having your parents around all the time.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t always ideal but my Grandpa was great and I saw my parents quite often. Plus, I can’t complain too much…I got to grow up in Hawaii.”

Grace was about to say something when JD joined them on the beach.

“Grace, what’s going on? Who is this?”

“Hey, JD. Charlie got a bit too far out in the water and Jackson helped bring him back in. Where were you? You were supposed to be watching him?”

“Chill out, Gracie. You’re not my mother. I got distracted.” JD was starting to rant just like Danny. “What were you doing anyway? We were both supposed to be watching him. Too busy looking at boys?”

“Whatever, JD. You’re such a jerk.” Grace gives her brother a nasty look then turns towards Jackson. “Anyway, thanks again for helping me with Charlie.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” Jackson smiles. “Well, I should get going. I hope to see you around. Grace, if you ever want surfing lessons, let me know. I’d be happy to jump on a board with you.”

"That would be great. Can I get your number?”

“Sure! That’s a great idea.”

Grace and Jackson exchange phone numbers and talk about surfing lessons. JD just rolls his eyes at his sister’s obvious flirting with Jackson. He doesn’t like the guy and the way he’s looking at his sister. He’s was going to keep an eye on him but for now, he decides to take Charlie to get some shaved ice. 

*************

Danny gets home around 6:00 and hears the kids in the kitchen. When he walks in, he sees that they are making dinner.

“So, what’s going on in here?”

“We’re making you dinner, Daddy.”

“Well, thank you Charlie. That is so thoughtful.”

“We wanted to surprise you, Dad.” JD smiles at Danny and damn does he look like Aaron.

“I’m definitely surprised.”

“Dad, you do so much for us and we wanted to do something for you.”

“Thanks, Gracie. You three are just the best!” Danny smiles. “So, how was your day at the beach?”

“It was so much fun, Danno. I was swimming and looking at the fish. JD was on his boogie board and Gracie got a boyfriend.”

“Charlie! I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Based on the amount of flirting and ogling that I saw, I have to agree with Charlie, sis.” 

“Jacob Daniel! We were just talking. He was a nice guy and he did help me with Charlie after all.”

“Hold up a minute. What do you mean he helped you with Charlie?”

“It wasn’t anything bad. Charlie just swam out a bit too far and this guy swam out and brought him back in closer to shore.”

“He was super cool, Danno. Don’t you think so too, JD?”

“He was ok, I guess but I didn’t like how he was flirting with Grace.”

“Ok, let me see if I understand this correctly. Charlie went out too far so this guy had to help? Where were you JD? Grace? How did Charlie get so far out if you were watching him as I asked you to do? Oh, and what’s this about flirting?”

“Dad! You’re making it sound worse that it was and nothing bad happened and I wasn’t flirting.” 

“You could have fooled me.” 

“JD, enough. Grace, you’re the oldest so you need to be more responsible. JD, why weren’t you paying attention to your brother?” 

“I’m sorry, Danno. I took my eye off of him while I was on my boogie board and before I knew it he was being helped back to shore by that life guard wannabe.” 

“I’ll have you know that he was an actual life guard in school so he was qualified to help.” 

“Whatever, Gracie! That’s just what he told you…it was probably just a line to impress you. You’ll believe anything a cute guy tells you.” JD made a face at his sister. 

“Danno, why is everyone fighting? Nothing bad happened. Please don’t be mad.” Danny looked at Charlie and saw how upset his son was becoming.

“Ok, everyone calm down. I’m not mad at you Charlie, but your brother and sister were supposed to be watching you and they didn’t do a very good job of that. However, everyone is ok so let’s drop this topic for now. Grace and JD, we’ll talk later. Now, what’s for dinner?” 

*************

Danny was sitting in bed later that evening trying to review the information for his class. He was excited to get started but was worried about his kids after the events from earlier. After dinner, he spoke to Grace and JD about being more responsible and let them know there would be consequences if anything like that happened again. Of course, there was a lot of whining and arguing about how he wasn’t being fair, which always made him question his parenting abilities. Damn! He missed Aaron at times like this…at least when Aaron was alive he wasn’t left to do all the parenting alone. Now, everything was different and he’d have to figure it out for his kids.

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and was surprised to see that it was from Steve.  

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Danny. This is Steve from the support group. I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.” 

“No, I’m just looking at some stuff for work. So, what’s up?” 

“I just wanted to call to see how things were going. After we went our separate ways last night, I noticed you sat in your car for a bit before driving off. I know things are always tough after the first time for new members and I wanted to see how you were doing?” 

“That’s very nice of you to check up on me and yeah, things kinda hit me hard after the session so I needed a minute to process.” 

“I get it. I remember what it was like. So, how was your day?” 

“Well, things were good until I got home and then there was drama with my kids. I think I handled it well but I really miss Aaron when it comes to parenting matters. Dealing with three kids alone is a challenge that’s for sure.” 

“I know what it’s like to parent one kid, I can’t imagine three. You get my respect, Danny.” Steve pauses, “So, I was wondering, would you want to grab a drink or something tomorrow?” 

“Sure, that would be great. Would it be ok if we met after I had dinner with my kids?” 

“That sounds good. I’ll text you tomorrow and we can figure out a location.” 

“Great! Thanks, Steve. I appreciate the invite. It will be nice to get out for a bit and spend time with another adult.” 

“Well, then it’s settled. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Danny smiles as he ends the call with Steve. It was nice that he was starting to form a friendship with someone in Hawaii. Steve seemed like a nice guy and Danny was thankful to have someone to hang out with and hoped it would help take his mind off things…even if it was only for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a long chapter. My muse just wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!

Steve woke up and thought about the conversation he had with Danny last night. He really admired him and didn’t know how he was able to raise three kids alone. It was a challenge just raising one by himself. Steve thought about his son Jack, and how close they were before Catherine’s death. They used to spend hours talking, swimming, and watching sports. Now, Jack could barely stand to be in the same room with him. Steve wished he knew what changed between his son and him.  

After his morning swim, Steve got ready for work. He was finishing his cup of coffee when Jack came out of his bedroom.

“Good morning, Jack! I’m leaving for work. Make sure you feed and walk Eddie.”

“Yeah yeah…and don’t call me Jack!” Ever since his mother died he only wanted to be called Jackson, which was what she always called him.

“Sorry, Jackson. By the way, I have plans after work so I won’t be home for dinner. There is food in the fridge or you can order something. I left some cash on the counter.”

“Whatever. I’m used to you not being around so it’s no big deal. I can take care of myself anyway.”

“Hey! What’s with the attitude?”

“I don’t have an attitude. Just stating a fact, Dad!” Jackson’s response is full of sarcasm, which is not lost on Steve.

“Jackson, I’m sorry I’m not around more but you know how important my job is and how the governor counts on my team to keep the islands safe.”

“Oh yes! The great Steve McGarrett and Five-0…keeping us all safe since 2010.”

“Ok, that’s enough. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm. If you’re not going to tell me what’s bothering you, then I can’t help you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me. So, what kind of plans do you have after work? A date? Ya know, Mom didn’t die all that long ago…don’t you think it’s too soon to start dating?”

“No, it’s not a date. I’m meeting someone from my grief support group who also recently lost someone. He seemed like a nice guy who needed a friend.”

“Well, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, plus I thought it would be nice to talk to someone in the same situation.” Steve pauses and looks at his son. “Oh, and when and if I start dating again, I will let you know. I’m not even considering it right now so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Good. I don’t need a new Mom anyway.”

“Jackson, are you sure you don’t want to talk? I’m sensing you’re upset with me and I don’t know why.”

“No, I don’t want to talk. I’m fine.”

“I don’t know if I believe you but I’ll drop it for now. Just know that I’m always here if you do want to talk.”

“I know. Don’t you need to get going?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

***************

Jackson was happy his father finally left for the day. He liked being home alone so he could do what he wanted and didn’t have to answer his father’s questions. He was always asking him what he was doing or where he was going. It was so annoying.

Jackson picked up his phone and saw the last message he received from Grace. They had been texting since last night and he was really starting to like her and hoped he could see her today.

J: Hey Grace! Are you up?

G: Yeah! I had to take care of Charlie this morning. Dad went to work.

J: What are you up to today?

G: Not much. Maybe the beach or just chill. You?

J: No plans here. Do you want to hang?

G: OMG! Yes! Charlie is going to summer camp. JD is driving me nuts.

J: LOL! Let’s meet at Kamekona’s truck at noon.

G: Sounds good. C U then!

J: Bye

Jackson smiled and was excited to get to know Grace better. She seemed like a nice girl and she could relate to losing a parent, which would give them something to talk about. He hoped that they could be friends and perhaps more.

************

Steve arrived at Five-0 and was still thinking about his conversation with Jack…ugh, Jackson, this morning. He knew there was something going on but he just wouldn’t open up to him. It obviously had something to do with Catherine’s death. He thought they were doing better these last few weeks but apparently, that wasn’t the case. Maybe he could talk to Danny tonight and get his opinion. Steve reaches for his phone and sends Danny a text.

S: Hey, Danny! How goes?

D: It’s going.

S: You ok?

D: Yeah. Lots to prep before school starts.

S: Just confirming for tonight.

D: Looking forward to it. See you later.

S: Later

Steve didn’t know why he was so drawn to Danny because he barely knew him. However, there was something about Danny that intrigued him and he wanted to know more. Maybe it was because they both lost a spouse. Maybe it was because there was no expectations between them…they were just two guys trying to cope and move on with their lives. Maybe it was because they were both single fathers. Whatever the reason, he was looking forward to getting to know Danny better and hoped they could become good friends.

**************

Jackson arrived at Kamekona’s truck a little before noon and looked around to see if Grace was there yet. He saw Nahele cleaning off some of the tables.

“Hey, brah! Howzit?”

“Jackson my man! What’s up?”

“Just waiting for a wahini I met here yesterday.”

“Oh yeah? What’s she look like?”

Jackson was about to describe Grace when she walks up to him.

“Hi, Jackson.”

“Hey, Grace. Glad you could make it.” Jackson smiles. “Oh, this is my friend, Nahele.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you.”

“Same. Well, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thanks, Nahele.”

“So, he seemed nice.”

“Yeah, he’s cool. Had a tough time when he was a kid but my parents helped him out and now he’s doing great. He’s back in school and working here to earn some extra money.” Jackson thinks about how far Nahele has come since he stole his dad’s car. “Nahele has really turned his life around and is probably the most together 16 year old I know.”

“He’s only 16? I would have figured he was older. So what did your parents do to help him out?”

“Well, when he was 14, he stole my Dad’s car. He was living on the streets and he was going to sell the car so he could feed himself. My parents heard about his situation and didn’t press charges but they did make him get a job and go back to school.”

“That’s cool that your parents helped him out. My Dads used to help all kinds of people who weren’t able to afford legal help. My Dad, who passed away, was a lawyer and he was always helping people.”

“That’s awesome how your Dads help others. My dad is in law enforcement so he’s all about helping others. Too bad he’d rather be helping others than spending time with me.”

“Ouch! Sounds like you don’t get along with your Dad.”

“We used to before my Mom died. I really looked up to him as if he was a super hero. Now, I don’t even want to be around him most of the time.”

“I’m sorry, Jackson. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, it’s ok. I didn’t ask you out to talk about my Dad. So, how are you? I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble with your Dad last night.”

“He was pissed but it was ok. I get that he’s doing the best that he can but he needs to realize that we’re not little kids anymore. He’s always so overprotective of me and my brothers and it’s gotten worse since our other Dad died.”

“Sounds tough. I’m sure it’s hard for him trying to raise three kids by himself. My Dad can barely raise one.” Jackson smiles.

“Yeah, I know and I’m not mad or anything but it can get to be annoying at times.” Grace looks at Jackson and smiles. “So, are you going to school in the fall? I’m enrolled at UH.”

“Yeah, I’m enrolled there too but I don’t know if I’m going to go. I had all these plans for college but after my Mom died I lost interest. What are you going to study?”

“I’d like to be a marine biologist. I’ve always been interested in sea life and now living in Hawaii only makes me want to do that more.”

“That sounds cool. I bet you’d be good at it…I can just tell.”

“Thanks! Did you want to get some food? I hear the shrimp here is great.”

“It sure is. Best on the island. My parents have been taking me here for years. I even know the owner, Kamekona. I can probably get us a couple of beers too.” Jackson notices a strange look flash across Grace’s face. “Grace, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I just don’t want a beer. Aren’t you too young to drink?”

“Yeah, but what’s the big deal if I have a beer? Don’t tell me you’re a prude.”

“Wow! I’m not a prude you jerk. I don’t drink alcohol because my father was killed by a drunk driver and I’ve decided that I’m not going to drink. If that makes me a prude, then so be it.”

“Grace, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do. Anyway, I think I should get going. Maybe I’ll see you around some time.”

Jackson couldn’t believe what an ass he was making of himself. He was screwing up big time and now Grace was walking away.

“Grace! Wait up.” Jackson catches up to Grace.

“What?”

“Please, wait. I’m so sorry. To be honest, I don’t even drink. I was trying to be cool and all I did was end up looking like an inconsiderate ass. Can you please give me a second chance? I’m really not a bad guy.”

“Then why did you act like a jerk?”

“Like I said, I was trying to look cool and impress you. Obviously, that was a bad idea and I’m very sorry.”

“Well, you have a strange way of trying to impress a girl. What, is this your first time going out with a girl?”

Jackson’s face turns red. “Honestly, yes. I’ve haven’t dated anyone before. Everyone assumes that I’m this cool guy and I’ve got all these smooth moves but I’m really just a goofball. If you give me another chance I’ll prove to you how much of a dork I really am.” Jackson flashes a big goofy grin.

“Ok, against my better judgement, I’ll give you another chance you big goof!”

*************

Grace and Jackson ordered some food and shared stories of their childhood. They were laughing at one of Jackson’s stories about a family vacation and then he stopped and looked away from Grace. His eyes were starting to fill with tears.

“Jackson, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Jackson wipes the tears from his eyes.

“Hey, it’s ok to cry. You don’t have to hide from me.”

“Everything is just wrong now. Every day I want to talk to my Mom to tell her something that happened or just to joke around but then I remember she’s gone. I still can’t believe it.”

“I get it, Jackson. I see my Dad and how sad he is and then it brings up all my feelings about losing my other Dad. It sucks and it’s totally not fair.”

“I’m just so angry all the time but I keep it inside.”

“Keeping it inside isn’t healthy. That’s what they keep telling me anyway.” Grace smiles. “So, other than the obvious, what else are you mad about?

“I’m mad at my Dad for failing my Mom. He said he’d always protect her and the one time she really needed him, he wasn’t there. He promised me that he’d never let anything bad happen to her.”

“It sucks when we find out our parents aren’t perfect, huh?”

“You can say that again. In my head I know it’s not really his fault but in my heart, that’s another story. I’ve tried to deal with it but every time I see him, it makes me want to scream.”

“Have you tried talking to your Dad? Maybe if you told him how you felt it would help.”

“I tried a few weeks ago but he got all sad and then he shut down. He’s been throwing himself into work and it seems like he’s never home. Then, this morning he tells me he’s going out after work and I immediately accuse him of going on a date with another woman. I know I’m acting like a brat but he’s acting like he did with my Mom. He shuts down and then freezes people out. My parents were always arguing because my Dad wouldn’t open up to my Mom. She always felt like he was keeping a part of himself hidden from her. I really thought they were going to get a divorce.”

“Wow! That’s terrible, Jackson. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, Grace. Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I keep talking about me and my Dad and our issues and I should be focusing on you.”

“It’s ok. I don’t mind. It actually helps me realize that I’m not the only one going through stuff. Granted, I don’t have the same issues with my Dad but it’s nice to have someone to talk to about stuff.”

“Yeah. It’s funny. I don’t usually open up to people so easily but something about you just makes me comfortable.”

“Yeah, I feel that too.”

“So, tell me about your family.”

“Hmmmm…where to begin. My Dads met when they were in college and fell in love. My Dad, Aaron, was from a wealthy family and they didn’t like Danno because he was from a blue collar family. I guess there was a lot of drama but once they got married in 2004, things settled down. Shortly after that, my Dads decided they wanted kids and I was their first.”

“That must have been hard for them being two married men with a child. Things are better for gay couples now but I can’t imagine how hard it was for them back then.”

“Yeah, people can be so small minded and mean. Thankfully, my Dads were able to shield my brothers and me from most of the ugliness out there.”

“It sounds like your Dads were amazing.”

“It’s kinda sappy but they were perfect for each other. They never argued and always had each other’s backs and would do anything for us. I really have no major complaints about either of them.”

“So, were you and your brothers adopted?”

“Nope. We’re biologically our Dads.” Grace notices the confused look on Jackson’s face. “They had us via a surrogate. They never told us which one of them is our bio dad, but I think Charlie and me are Danno’s and JD is our other dad’s. It doesn’t matter to us anyway because we’re a family regardless of our genetics.”

“That is so awesome, Grace! Genetics really shouldn’t matter when it comes to family. My Dad is always talking about ohana, which means family.”

“Yeah, I remember that from Moana.”

“Most people know it from there but I’ve known it all my life. Ohana is very important and it’s made up of all the people in your life you consider family. Most of the people my Dad works with are considered part of our Ohana. The guy you met earlier, Nahele, he’s ohana and pretty much a brother to me.”

“Wow! How cool! So, it’s like a big extended family. We had that back on the mainland. Danno comes from a big Italian family so we have a lot of aunts, uncles, and cousins. It’s just not the same here.”

“I bet it’s rough. If you want, you can be part of my ohana. Your brothers and Dad are welcome too.”

“Jackson that is very generous of you considering we just met. Maybe we should hold off on that for a bit.”

“Ah..yeah…sure. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“Oh, you didn’t. We should probably get to know each other better before we start talking family. Don’t you think?” Grace laughs.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just got so excited.”

“It’s cool. Thanks for offering thought. It was very sweet of you, Jack.” Grace moves closer to Jackson and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jackson blushes and smiles. He didn’t mind her calling him Jack either. In fact, he liked it.

“Um, what was that kiss for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I don’t know. It just wanted to give you a kiss.”

“Well, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Grace looks at her phone and realizes that she needs to get home to take care of Charlie. “Hey, I just noticed the time and I need to go. Charlie will be home from summer camp and I need to be there. I would have had JD stay home but he said he had things to do. Whatever that means.”

“Oh, ok. I wish you could stay but I get it. I’m glad you were able to meet me today.”

“Yeah, me too. It was fun and I enjoyed talking to you.” Grace hesitates and then looks at Jackson. “Jack, I’d like to see you again if you’d be into it.”

Jackson gives Grace a big goofy smile. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to see me again so yeah, I’d be totally into seeing you.”

“Great! Oh, do you mind me calling you Jack? I know some people don’t like nick names.” Grace laughs. “Oh, before you ask, I do have a nickname but I’m not telling you what it is. However, you can call me Gracie or Grace.”

“Thanks, Gracie. I don’t mind if you call me Jack one bit. I kinda like when you do. Of course, you can always call me Jackson too.”

“Ok! I really do need to get going. Text me later?”

“Will do.”

Jackson and Grace hug and then she heads back home. Jackson thinks about his afternoon with Grace and smiles. He was starting to fall for Grace…sure it was crazy since they only knew each other for one day but it just felt right. For now, he wasn’t going to question it and he’ll just enjoy getting to know Grace better.

************

JD watched as Grace hugged Jackson before she left Kamekona’s. He assumed she was headed home to meet Charlie after summer camp. Thankfully, he was far enough away that they didn’t see him watching their ‘date’. He didn’t like Jackson and he was keeping the promise he made to himself to keep an eye on this guy.

“Hey, brah! What are you doing staring at that girl? Are you some kind of stalker?”

“What? I’m not a stalker. What do you care what I’m doing? Are you the police or something?”

“No, but I am good friends with someone who is in law enforcement and that’s his son over there with the girl you’re stalking.”

“I told you I’m not stalking her. Now, get away from me.”

“You better tell me what you’re doing right now or I’m calling the cops.”

“Fine, that girl over there is my sister and I’m just keeping an eye on her and that guy. My sister is easily taken in by good looking guys and I don’t trust that dude one bit.”

“Well, that guy is a good friend and practically my brother. You don’t have anything to worry about with him. He’s harmless, trust me. Your sister is probably a bigger threat to him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jackson’s got no game with the ladies. He’s just a big goofball. He may come across as a being smooth and cool, but it’s just an act. He’s a bit oblivious.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“Well, I’ve been flirting with him for years and he has no clue. It’s kind cute in a sad straight boy kinda way.”

JD is surprised at how open this guy is being about flirting with another guy. He obviously has no problem with gay people but wasn’t expecting someone to be so open.

“That’s kinda funny. You’d think Jackson would be a player by the way he looks and acts. Kinda makes me feel like I might have a chance finding someone.”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll have any problems finding someone. You’re a hottie.” Nahele winks at JD. “I’m Nahele by the way.”

“Hey, I’m JD. You’re quite the hottie yourself.” JD surprises himself by openly flirting with Nahele. He’s always been attracted to guys but has never acted on it. For some reason he feels like he can trust Nahele.

JD starts to feel a bit embarrassed so he changes the subject. “So, how do you know Jackson?”

“It’s a long story. Let’s just say I got into a bit of trouble with the law and his parents bailed me out in more than one way. They ended up taking me in and they are pretty much my family now.”

“What did you do? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

“No, it’s ok. I was homeless and desperate. I ended up stealing Jackson’s dad’s car. I was going to sell it for money so I could eat.”

“Wow! Sounds like you were doing what you needed to in order to survive. My dad was a lawyer and helped a lot of people get out of tough situations.”

“That’s cool. So you say he was a lawyer. Isn’t he anymore?”

JD gets a sad look on his face, which Nahele immediately recognizes. “Hey, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s ok. My Dad was killed by a drunk driver earlier this year and it’s still hard to think about him without getting sad.”

“Damn. I’m so sorry, JD. That sucks. I lost my mom a few years ago and I understand. I still get sad when I think about her but most of the memories are of happier times. You need to grieve but then you’ll eventually get to the point where the pain is less and you’ll remember the good times.”

“That sounds almost exactly what my Dad told me the other day.”

Nahele looks at JD with a confused look on his face. “Um, didn’t you just say your Dad died earlier this year?”

“Yes, he did. It was my other Dad that I was talking about. I have, well had, two dads.”

“Ok, now it makes sense. That’s cool having two dads. Families come in all shapes and sizes nowadays and that’s cool.”

“I agree. I love my family even when they drive me crazy.”

“So, are you new to Hawaii?”

“Yeah, we moved here from Boston after our Dad died. Danno got a job at UH and Grace is enrolled there for the fall semester. So, we decided as a family to move and get a fresh start. I miss Boston and our family out there but Hawaii is awesome.”

“Who’s Danno? Is that your brother?”

“Oh no.” JD laughs. “He’s my Dad. My sister Grace had a hard time saying Daddy or Danny, which is his actual name, and it came out Danno. It kinda stuck and so we call him that as well as Dad. So, you’ll hear me use both.”

“That’s so cool. My mom would call me Hele sometimes. You can call me that if you like.” Nahele winks at JD. “So, what does JD stand for?”

“It stands for Jacob Daniel. I’m named after my grandfather and my dad.”

“I like it. It suits you.”

“Thanks. So, wanna hang sometime?” JD shocks himself by being so forward.

“Oh yeah!” Nahele gives JD a big smile. “If you didn’t ask I would have. You seem like a cool guy, JD and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Same here. Can I get your number?”

“Sure.”

JD and Nahele exchange numbers. “Well, I should get going. Grace left a while ago and I want to get home before my Dad. Otherwise, he will ask me a million questions about where I was and who I was with.”

“Sure. I’ll text you later.”

“Sounds like a plan. Glad I met you today. Talk to you soon.”

JD and Nahele give each other the requisite bro hug and then depart. JD smiled and was glad he followed Grace today. Maybe Hawaii wasn’t that bad after all.


	4. New Discoveries

Danny got home from the university and noticed that it was very quiet in the house, which was not typically the case.

“Hello! Is anyone home?”

“Danno!” Charlie came bounding down the stairs and hugged his dad. “I’m so happy you’re home. There’s so much I want to tell you about summer camp. I meeted a new friend. His name is Alika and he’s Hawaiian. We did fun things together and then...”

“Whoa...slow down and take a breath, buddy. Let’s go get dinner started and you can tell me all about your day as we cook. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great, Danno!”

Danny and Charlie enter the kitchen and see JD at the table playing with his tablet.

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?”

“You tell me. How was your day?”

“It was cool. I hung out at the beach and met a new friend. He was really cool. Oh, and I saw Gracie kissing a boy.”

“JD! What the heck. Were you spying on me?”

“No. Why would I want to spy on you? You’re so self-absorbed. Do you think anyone cares what you do?”

“Shut up JD. You’re a jerk.”

“Ok, enough. JD, apologize to your sister for your comments.”

“Daaad...why do I have to apologize?”

“JD, don’t make me ask again.”

“Fine! I’m sorry for what I said, Gracie.”

“Whatever, JD.”

“Grace!”

“I accept your apology.”

“…and you’re sorry for calling him a jerk.” Danny interjected. 

“I accept your apology and I’m sorry I called you a jerk.”

“Thank you, Gracie.”

“Ok, now what’s this about kissing a boy?”

“Danno, it wasn’t a big deal. He was being nice so I gave him a quick kiss. It’s not like we were making out or anything. Geez!”

“Grace, I’m not mad. You’re 18 and I know you’re going to date. I only ask that you’re safe and never let anyone pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“I know, Danno. Dad and you have told me this before.”

“I know. I just want you to know I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“So, who is this boy? When do I get to meet him?”

“He’s just a local boy. He’s really nice. He’s super smart too. I think you’d like him.”

“Well, maybe you should invite him over sometime.”

“Maybe. We’re just getting to know each other so it’s kinda too soon to have him meet the family.” 

“Ok...but I’m going to want to meet him if you start dating.”

“Sure, Dad.”

“JD, tell me about the person you met.” 

“Not much to tell. He was nice and we might hang out sometime. I don’t have any friends here but maybe that will change.” 

“That’s great, JD. I’m glad you’re meeting people.” 

“Danno! Stop talking to Gracie and JD already. I want to tell you all about my new friend, Alika.” 

“Sorry, buddy. Go ahead. I’m all ears.” 

Danny continues to make dinner while Charlie tells him all about Alika. He loves listening to his son talk about his new friend with all the excitement of a six year old. It made his heart smile that his youngest wasn’t affected by the death of his father like his older siblings. Danny only hoped he was raising his three kids in a way that would make Aaron proud.    

**********

Steve showed up at the bar where he and Danny agreed to meet. He didn’t know why but he felt nervous...kinda like he was on a first date, which he definitely wasn’t. He just shook his head to get that thought out of his mind and entered the bar. He looked around the room and saw Danny sitting at a table in the corner. Danny saw him, smiled, and then waved him over. Steve noticed how Danny’s smile caused small crinkles to form at the sides of his eyes. Oh, and those blue eyes! Damn! Steve smiles back taking in the good looking man waiting for him. 

“Hey, Steve? What’s with the aneurysm face?” 

“My what?” 

“The aneurysm face, babe. You look like you’re in pain. Are you ok?” 

“Ah, yeah. I was just thinking about something but I’m fine.” 

“Wow! Must have been something important based on how you looked. Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah. I was thinking about a case.” Steve lied hoping to end this line of questioning. “So, how are you? Any more drama with the kids?” 

“Funny you should ask. I swear my two oldest are driving me nuts. They’re always bothering each other and they were going at it again this afternoon. My daughter met a boy and my son saw her kissing him and then he ratted her out. It was nothing but drama. When I left, things had settled down and I hope it stays that way while I’m here.”

“Oh my. Yeah, that would cause some drama. I have a younger sister and she would always be in my business.” 

“Yeah. I have two sisters and I had a brother but he passed away several years ago.” 

“I’m sorry to hear. That must have been difficult.” 

“It was terrible. He was my best friend when we were growing up. Even though I was the oldest, he was taller than me and would always try to protect me. I used to get picked on a lot because of my size.” 

“Sounds like a good brother to me.” Steve smiles at Danny. “Well, from what I can see, you don’t look like you need anyone to protect you now. You obviously work out.” 

“Thanks. I learned how to defend myself at an early age and then I took jujitsu and became a black belt. I still spare at the gym from time to time. I like to stay fit. It helps when chasing after a six year old.”

“Oh, I bet. Well, all the hard work definitely paid off.” 

“Um, you’re no slouch yourself mister. All tall, dark, and muscles. Oh, and you have to show me those tattoos sometime. That’s some impressive ink.” 

“Thanks, Danny. Do you have any tattoos?” 

“Nope. I’ve kinda wanted to get one but I always back out. I guess I need the right design and location.”

“Yeah, that’s important. If we ever go to the beach I’ll show you all of my tattoos. There’s are a few others than what’s on my arms.” 

“Oooh...now I’m intrigued.”

“Ha...nothing like that. Just chest and lower back.” 

“Aww. My imagination was picturing other places.” Danny realized what he just said and freaked out. He was flirting with this straight guy that was trying to be his friend. He needed to do some damage control. “Ah, sorry Steve. I didn’t think about what I was saying. I’m sorry if I sounded a bit too flirty or made you feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t sweat it, Danny. I’m not offended or uncomfortable. Actually, I’m flattered that you feel comfortable enough to be yourself around me. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are, Danny.”

“Agreed, which is why I don’t but I’m also smart enough to know not everyone is ok with me being gay. Aaron and I have encountered our fair share of ignorant people.”

“That sucks! People should mind their own business and let people be who they are.”

“Thanks, Steve. I appreciate your words and I’ll try not to flirt too much. You’re a good looking guy so I might slip up from time to time.” 

“You’re a good looking guy yourself, Danny. Don’t worry about me, I’m cool.” Steve felt guilty telling Danny that he should be comfortable with who he was while he was not being completely honest about himself.

“Good. So, did you do your homework for the support group? I’m putting it off until the last minute.”

“Same here. I’m not looking forward to this activity at all.”

“Right? Like what am I going to say other than I miss you and wish you were still here?”

“Danny, would you mind telling me what happened to Aaron?”

Danny hesitated and then let out a sigh. “Aaron was coming back from work and he was hit by a drunk driver. The guy was well past the legal limit and had no business being behind the wheel of a car.”

“Danny, that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks. I still remember getting the call from the cops telling me Aaron was dead. It was the absolute worst day of my life.”

“It’s never easy when a loved one dies. Especially when you aren’t with them.” Steve’s eyes started to water as he thought about Catherine.

“Shit..I’m sorry, Steve. Here I am going on about myself when you’ve lost someone too. Do you want to talk about it?”

“We were on a case and Catherine and I were chasing a suspect down on the docks. I called for backup but they were too far out and we couldn’t let him get away. Unfortunately, we didn’t know he had a team waiting for us and we were captured and tied up. They tried to get some intel out of us and when we wouldn’t talk, they moved us outside to the edge of the dock and threated to push us in the water. When we still wouldn’t talk they pushed us in the water. I was a SEAL so I could hold my breath for a long time. Catherine did her best but she didn’t have the same training as me. By the time our team pulled us from the water, it was too late for Catherine.”

“Fuck! Steve, I’m so sorry.” 

“Danny, I tried everything to save her but I failed. All the training I’ve had in the NAVY and as a SEAL meant nothing. I couldn’t keep her alive. The one thing I promised my son I’d do, I couldn’t. Watching my wife die in front of me was…it was the worst feeling ever.” 

“Steve, I don’t know much about what you do on the task force but I’d imagine that you put your lives in danger every day. You can stop every bad thing from happening. Sometimes shit happens. Trust me, I know.” 

“I know you’re right but I should have waited for backup. Catherine was always on my case about waiting but I just wouldn’t listen. I only hope my son will forgive me for failing to protect his mom.”

Danny reached across the table and places his hand on top of Steve’s and squeezes it reassuringly. “Steve, you can’t blame yourself it doesn’t do any good.”

“…but it is. Danny, I have so much guilt about my wife. We weren’t doing well before she died. In fact, we were talking about getting divorced.” 

“Um, ok. Steve, you don’t have to tell me anything more about your marriage. That’s none of my business.” 

“Danny, I need to tell someone before I lose my mind. I feel like I can trust you. You’re a good guy, Danny.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’m happy to listen and know whatever you say, stays with me.”

“Ok, how about we go somewhere less public to talk? I know our houses are not good, but we could go to my office. It’s not far from here.” 

“That will work. Did you want me to follow you or take one car?” 

“Let’s take your car. It’s a Camaro, right?”

“Yep, my baby!” 

“Cool!”

Steve and Danny walk towards his car and Danny gets his keys out to open the doors. Before he knew what was happening, Steve grabs the keys from Danny’s hands. 

“Hey! Steven, give me back my keys!”

“No can do, Danny! I really need to drive this sweet car. Plus, I know where to go." 

“I know my way around…and I can follow directions.” 

“C’mon! You gotta let me drive this sweet car. Please….”

“Ok, fine. It’s easier than arguing with you…you’re such a big goof.”

“Ha ha…get in!” 

Steve and Danny get in his car, Steve starts up the car, and then races away from the bar.

“Slow down you animal! You’re going to get us killed.”

“Danny, I’m an excellent driver. Just sit back and relax." 

“Relax! Relax he says! Damnit Steve! I’d like to live to see my kids later. Don’t you have a son? How about we both live to see our kids later?” 

“Ok, Danny. I’ll slow down for you…but I really am an excellent driver.” 

“Yeah yeah. Thank you for slowing down.”

***********

JD couldn’t get his encounter with Nahele off his mind. What was it about him that was driving him crazy? Sure, he was definitely a nice guy and drop dead gorgeous but why did he make him feel so good? Maybe it was because he was so open about who he was that it made JD feel good about himself. He definitely wanted to see him again.  
  
JDs phone vibrates. It’s late but he looks at it anyway. It’s Nahele texting him.  
  
N: Hey, Brah! You up?  
  
JD: Yep. Can’t sleep.  
  
N: Me either. Call?  
  
JD: Sure  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Hi. What’s up?”  
  
“Nothing. Just laying here in bed. My Dad’s out and my brother and sister are in their rooms.”  
  
“That’s cool. I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime. Maybe go surfing or something.”  
  
“Go out? Like on a date?”  
  
“Yeah, unless you’re not interested in me like that...we can still hang...do bro stuff.”  
  
“Nahele, I’d really like to go out sometime. That would be cool.”  
  
“Yeah? Really?”  
  
“Uh huh. I’d like to get to know you better. Plus, I think you’re cute.”  
  
“Awe...thanks, brah. I think you’re cute too. So, I’ll text you tomorrow. Until then, here’s a little something for you.” Nahele sends JD a pic of him at the beach.  
  
“Ok. Catch you tomorrow.”  
  
JD ends the call and looks at the picture of Nahele. Damn! That boy was hot. He looks through his pictures and sends one of him back. It’s not shirtless or anything but he thinks it’s a good one. He waits a minute and then Nahele replies.  
  
N: So cute!  
  
JD: Thanks. Liked your pic too. Talk tomorrow.  
  
N: You bet. Good night.  
  
JD: Good night!  
  
“Who are you texting?”  
  
“Grace! Get out of my room?”  
  
“What’s the big deal? Do you have a secret girlfriend? Just tell me.”  
  
“No! Just get out!”  
  
“Fine! You’re a dork anyway. No girl would want to date you.”  
  
“Shut up! I hate you so much. I wish my dad was here!”  
  
“You’re dad?”  
  
“Yeah, my Dad. The one who died. Your dad is still alive.”  
  
“JD! He was our Dad too.”  
  
“Whatever! We all know he was my bio dad and not yours or Charlie’s.”  
  
“Don’t say that JD. It doesn’t matter. We’re family.”  
  
“You don’t care about me. I’m all alone and nobody understands me. You have Danno and I have no one. I want my Dad!”  
  
Grace’s heart is breaking for her brother. He was acting like he was all alone and not part of the family.  
  
“JD, don’t say that. You’re my brother and I love you. I hurts me that you feel so alone. Please talk to me.”  
  
“I miss Dad so much and need to talk to him.”  
  
“Why not talk to Danno? You know he loves you.”  
  
“I know. I love him too but I don’t want to bother him. He’s going through so much and he doesn’t need to deal with my crap.”  
  
“I think you’re wrong. Danno would drop everything to help us and just be there for us. Maybe you can talk to me?”  
  
“I don’t know. You’ll just make fun of me or tell Dad.”  
  
“JD, I’m your sister and you can trust me. It’s part of the sibling code.”  
  
“That’s not a real thing.”  
  
“Maybe not, but it should be. Let’s start it now. Whatever you tell me, as long as it’s not something illegal or puts your life at risk, will stay with me. I won’t say a thing.”  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“Yes, I promise.”  
  
“Ok...I think I’m gay.”  
  
“Ok. Is that it?”  
  
“Is that it? Isn’t that enough?”  
  
“JD, maybe you didn’t notice but newsflash, our dads are gay.”  
  
“Ha Ha. I know they’re gay but this is different.”  
  
“Ok, it’s different because it’s you but Danno won’t be mad or disappointed. You have to know that.”  
  
“Gracie, I know it but I’m still scared to tell him. Not because he will be mad or anything but because then it’s real.”  
  
“So? You know Dad will want you to be who you are and not hide part of yourself.”  
  
“I guess...but then people will know and then I’ll be ‘JD the gay Williams-Taylor kid’. I don’t want that to be my identity.”  
  
“JD, you get to choose your identity. Never let anyone tell you who to be or how to act. Sure, there will be jerks out there but screw them. If I hear of anyone bothering you, I’ll kick their asses myself. You know I can too...we’ve all had self-defense and jujitsu training.”  
  
“Thanks, Gracie. Sorry I’ve been such a jerk lately. It’s just been hard since Dad died.”  
  
“It’s ok. I get it and you’re forgiven.”  
  
Grace gives her brother a hug.  
  
“So, who were you texting?”  
  
“You’re not going to drop it are you?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
“Ok. I was texting the boy I met at the beach. He’s super cute.”  
  
“Oh? Do tell...”  
  
“He’s 16 and Hawaiian...tall with dark hair and a killer smile. Super cool.”  
  
“Oooh...sounds cute.”  
  
“Back off, killer. You have a guy.” JD teases his sister.  
  
“Ok, ok. He’s all yours. So, what’s his name?”  
  
“It’s Hawaiian and it’s different than anything I’ve heard before. It’s Nahele.”  
  
“Oh my god! That’s Jackson’s brother! Oh and he is a cutie.”  
  
“Yeah, he mentioned how Jackson’s parents helped him out and practically adopted him.”  
  
“Ok, this is just weird…we move all the way to Hawaii and then end up dating brothers!”  
  
“Yeah, pretty crazy.”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
“Gracie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Are you really ok with all this? Do you promise not to tell Dad?”  
  
“Yes, I’m fine and no, I won’t tell Dad. You’re going to tell him yourself. Of course, when you’re ready.”  
  
“Thanks and yeah, I know I need to tell him. Just let me do it my own way in my own time.”  
  
“Of course. If you want me there when you tell Dad, ya know for moral support, let me know.”  
  
“Thanks, Gracie. Oh, and one more thing. I was spying on you yesterday. That Jackson guy made me uncomfortable so I wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you.”  
  
“I knew it. I knew you were spying. I should be mad but I’m not. How can I be mad when you were trying to make sure I was ok? Thanks for caring about me.”  
  
“Always. You’re my sister even when we argue or don’t get along. Family first!”  
  
“Family first! Now, let’s talk about boys!”  
  
“Oh my god, Gracie. You’re so weird.”  
  
“Yes, but you’re stuck with me little brother.”  
  
“Yeah, and your stuck with me too!”

Grace and JD spend the next hour talking about boys and dating and strengthening their sibling bond. Their Dads would be happy at how well they were getting along.

************

Danny and Steve arrived at Five-0. Steve parks the car and they walk into the building.

“So, this is where you work? Fancy.”

“It’s called the Iolani Palace. It was the residence for the Hawaiian royal family.”

“Wow! That’s amazing. So, does your task force take up the entire building?”

“Oh no! We only have one of the floors. They converted it for my team. C’mon, let me show you.”

Danny and Steve get into the elevator and head to the second floor. The doors open and Danny sees the glass doors with the Five-0 logo etched into the glass.

“Five-0? What does that mean?”

“When we were forming the team we discussed what we wanted to be called. There were a lot of crazy suggestions that were all shot down by the team. Then, one day we were watching some of my old high school videos and someone asked why the number on my jersey was 50. I said it was Five-0 not fifty. It was what my dad called our family…he thought it would help us feel more like we belonged. Even though I was born here, it was sometimes hard to fit in with the locals.”

“Sounds like your Dad really wanted to make you feel like a team and that you belonged. So, is your family still around?”

“Well, that’s a complicated story, which I’ll tell you sometime. C’mon, I want to show you around.”

Steve showed Danny around the office and pointed out the offices and the smart table. Danny was impressed with everything he saw and Steve could tell. They made their way to Steve’s office and Danny noticed the name on the door. McGarrett…hmmmm, he realized at that moment that he never knew Steve’s last name.

“McGarrett’s your last name I take it?”

“Yes, that would be it. I guess we never exchanged last names. They usually don’t have us tell our last names at the support group. So, may I know your last name?”

“Sure. It’s Williams-Taylor. Taylor is Aaron’s last name. I added it to mine when we got married. He actually took my name too. So, we’re both Williams-Taylor as are the kids.”

“Wow! That’s cool, Danny.”

Danny looks around Steve’s office and admires the medals and commendations on his wall.

“Steve, this place is very impressive. The governor must really value your team.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty lucky to have all of this to help us do our jobs. Anyway, that’s not why I wanted to bring you here. Let’s sit.” Steve and Danny sit down on the sofa.

“Ok, so what did you want to tell me?”

“Danny, when we were talking about my marriage at the bar I was holding some things back. I wasn’t honest about Catherine and me.”

“Um, ok.”

“Catherine and I met years ago in the Navy. We were both single and we started dating. Then, after a night of, well...you don’t need the details…Cath ended up pregnant. We stayed together for our son but I wasn’t in love with her. I did love her…just not the way she should have been loved. I wasn’t being honest with her because I was interested in men. However, we were in the NAVY and because of DADT, I buried my feelings.”

“Wow! I’m sorry, Steve. That must have been difficult.”

“It was extremely difficult but I had to stay quiet or be dishonorably discharged. Plus, I didn’t want to leave my son. Anyway, we stayed together and then eventually got married. I know I should have told her but I was scared and then it eventually affected our marriage. I was keeping part of myself from her and she could sense it too. We would have fights and I know our son heard us. I hated lying to her and I will always feel guilty about that.”

“Steve, may I ask why you’re telling me all of this?”

“Danny, I’m tired of hiding who I am. When I met you and heard about you and Aaron it was like something inside of me came alive. I want what you had…I want to be myself and love who I want without consequences.”

“That’s great, babe. It’s always best to be honest about who we are. Aaron and I tried to instill that into our children.”

“That’s great! I wish I had been honest years ago. Now, I’m afraid of what will happen if I am honest. What if my son hates me even more than he already does?”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, Steve. Teenagers are moody creatures and everything seems like the end of the world. You need to be honest and then give him time to process the information. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but you owe him the truth.”

“I know you’re right but he’s already so upset about Catherine’s death and I don’t want to add this on top of that.”

“Steve, you don’t have to do it right now. You’ll know when the time is right to tell him.”

“Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate you listening and not judging me. It’s been very difficult since Catherine’s death and dealing with the guilt I feel about my part in what happened.”

“Steve, I know we just met but I’m flattered you felt you could talk to me so openly. As far as not judging you, you never have to worry about that from me.”

“Well, I think we should probably get out of here. I didn’t realize that it was already after 11:00.”

“Agreed. My kids are probably wondering where I’m at…that is if they aren’t arguing or sleeping.” Danny laughs and smiles at Steve.

Danny leans forward to stand up and before he knows it, Steve is kissing him. What was happening?!?!


	5. Be True to Yourself

Steve realizes what he just did and backs away. He couldn't believe he just kissed Danny. “Danny, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Can we please just forget what happened?”

“Um...yeah, if that’s what you want.” 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that...hell; I don’t even know why I did it.” 

“Ok. I think I should get going." Danny started to walk away but then stopped. "Shit! You need your truck!” 

“It’s ok. I’ll get an Uber.” 

“Are you sure? I can take you back to your car."

"No need. It's really ok."

Um, ok. Well, I guess I’ll see you later then.” Danny doesn't wait for Steve's response he just leaves the Five-0 office completely confused. First, Steve tells him he’s been hiding his true self, kisses him, and then just wants to forget about it. He didn’t know what to think but wasn’t going to dwell on it too much. His only goal right now was to get home and into bed. Hopefully, things will look better in the morning.

************

Danny wakes up and can’t get Steve off his mind. He was still thinking about the kiss Steve gave him last night. He really enjoyed the kiss but now he felt guilty. Was it too soon to start thinking about jumping into anything with someone else? Aaron was only gone for six months and he was still grieving his loss. Plus, Steve only lost Catherine nine months ago and even though he admitted to not being in love with her, he was still dealing with the fallout of her death. Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his kids talking and laughing. It was a welcomed sound compared to the arguing and yelling that has filled the house lately. He throws on a t-shirt and heads downstairs.

Danny sees Charlie watching TV in the living room eating a bowl of cereal and he hears Grace and JD in the kitchen.

“Good morning, buddy. Whatcha up to?” 

“Morning, daddy. I’m watching Nemo. It’s Alika’s favorite movie. He told me yesterday that he liked it and I like Nemo too.” 

Danny smiles as he listens to the happiness in his son’s voice. “Nemo is super cool, isn’t he?” Charlie nods his head in agreement. “Be careful, buddy. Don’t spill your cereal.” 

“I won’t Daddy.” 

Danny continues to the kitchen. He sees Grace and JD shoulder to shoulder watching something on JD’s phone. 

“Good morning. What are you two watching?” 

“Hey, Dad! Grace was showing me a surfing video that her friend sent to her. They’re really good.” 

“Yeah, Danno! You should see this.” 

Danny looks at the video and sees two teenaged guys chatting by the water holding surfboards. They enter the water and paddle out from the shore and then wait for a wave.

“I don’t see any surfing.” 

“Just wait. Ok, now!” 

At that moment, Danny sees the two guys effortlessly get up on their boards and ride a huge wave. The way they were maneuvering their boards was impressive. 

“Wow! They’re really very good. How do you know them?” 

“Those are the guys we told you about yesterday.” 

“Oh…so, Gracie, which one is the guy you kissed?”

“Dad!”

“Well, I’m curious who my daughter finds cute enough to kiss.”

“Oh my god, Dad! You’re so embarrassing.”

“JD, which one is the guy you met? The one you want to be friends with?”

“Nice try, Dad! I’m not telling you because then you’ll know which one Gracie kissed. I’m not ratting her out again. I’ve learned my lesson.” 

“Thanks, JD!” Grace smiles at her brother. 

Danny considered pressing them on the topic but was happier that his two oldest were getting along, had each other’s backs, and weren’t at each other’s throats. 

“Ok, ok. Both of those boys are cute kids. I approve.” JD nervously looked at his father. “JD, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s ok, JD. You should tell him.” Grace encouraged her brother to open up to their father.

“Grace….”

“JD? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Danno, please...just drop it."

“JD, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know but I don’t what you to be disappointed in me.”

“OK, now I’m getting worried. JD, please tell me what’s going on.”

JD was trying to form the words but nothing was coming out. It was just two simple words but he couldn’t get them out. His eyes started to water and before he knew it, his father pulled him into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze. “It’s ok, son. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

At that moment JD felt his father’s love and also realized that he knew what he wanted to tell him. His father knew his secret and yet JD still felt his love. All of his fears melted away as his father held him. “Dad, I’m gay.”

Danny looked at his son with so much respect and pride. He was happy JD finally told him what he and Aaron had already suspected. “JD, shhhh….it’s ok. I’m not upset. You have nothing to be worried about. Please know that I love you and it doesn’t matter if you’re gay. Well, it does matter but not in a negative way. I’m just so proud of you for telling me and for being brave enough to be yourself. Your Dad would have been just as proud of you as well.”

“How do you know? He’s not here. I miss him so much.” JD was sobbing into his father’s chest.

“Listen to me, JD. Your father and I thought you might be gay and we always knew that no matter what, we’d love and support you. He was so proud to be your father…we both are. You’re an amazing young man. Now, let’s dry your eyes and then go blow your nose...it’s making a mess on my shirt.

“Daaaaad! Don’t be gross.” Grace whined 

“I’m sorry. Am I embarrassing you? As your father, that’s my job.” Danny smiles.

“Dad, thanks for loving me and accepting me. I never want to disappoint you.” 

“JD, I would never be disappointed in you for being yourself. I want all my kids to be comfortable with who they are and to feel free to express themselves.”

“Thanks again. I love you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too.”

“See, JD. I told you that you had nothing to worry about. When are you going to realize that I know all?”

“Yeah yeah! You’re the best and we bow before your greatness.” JD bows to Grace and laughs.

“So, should I assume that you two talked about this last night?”

“Yeah, JD told me last night and I told him you wouldn’t be upset and that he should tell you.”

“Yeah, and I’m glad that you both know. I feel so much better.”

“Good! JD, let’s talk about this more this evening. Ok?” JD nods in agreement. “So, what are you two doing today?"

“Grace and I are meeting our friends at the beach. They want to teach us how to surf.”

“So, these friend who are going to show you how to surf, are they the boys from the video? 

“Yeah, they’re really cool.” 

“We’ve already established that Grace kissed one of the boys. Should I assume that you like the other boy, JD?” 

“Dad!”

“Well, I’m just asking. You know I don’t have a problem if you do like him.” 

“I know…but this is just kinda weird. I just came out and now we’re talking about boys. You’re as bad as Gracie. After I told her all she wanted to do is talk about boys.” 

“Well, what can I say…boys are fun to talk about.” Grace laughs. 

“Ok, ok…I get it. No talking about boys with your old man. Just don’t go rushing into anything…either of you.” 

“Yes, Danno.” 

“Well, then, you two have fun. Be careful and watch out for sharks!” 

“Danno, we’re not little kids anymore.” 

“Monkey, you’ll always be my babies so humor me.” 

“Ok, we’ll be careful.” Both Grace and JD replied. 

“I’m off to shower and get ready. Make sure Charlie’s ready when I’m done so I can take him to summer camp. Oh, and make sure one of you is here later to meet Charlie when he gets home.” 

“Will do, Danno” 

Danny heads upstairs with a big smile on his face. He’s happy that his kids are getting along. He started thinking about Steve and that kiss and thought he might text him later to see how he was doing. Ok, maybe that's not a good idea. He'd see Steve at the next grief support group and would talk to him then...maybe some time apart is best. Now, he had to keep himself distracted with work so he didn’t think about Steve. 

***********

Steve was finding it difficult to concentrate. The only thing he could think about was kissing Danny last night. He didn’t think about what he was doing…he just acted on his feelings….he always does that…acts without thinking. Damnit! They just met and Danny is still grieving for his husband. Steve felt like a jerk for kissing him like that…he only hoped Danny would still want to be his friend.

“Steve, where’s my board wax?” Nahele yelled pulling Steve from his thoughts about Danny.

“I think I saw it outside by the table when I came in from my swim earlier.”

“Ok, thanks!”

“Dad! Where are my boardies?”

“Which ones? The blue ones or the green ones?”

“The blue ones.”

“Did you check the laundry room? I saw them in there when I dropped off my towel.”

Steve laughed at how often his two boys were misplacing things or forgetting where they last had them. He didn’t recall being like this when he was that age but he was always very neat and organized, which helped him in the NAVY.

“Nahele, did you find your wax?”

“Yeah, it was where you said it would be. How do you know where everything is all the time?”

“Well, I was in Naval Intelligence and now in law enforcement so it’s my job to be observant and make mental notes of things. You two boys could use a bit more discipline in your lives.”

“Why? So we can be like you…old, boring, and anal.”

“Funny.” Steve gave his son a look of displeasure but ignores him to avoid an argument. “So, I take it you two are going surfing today.”

“Wow! You really are a top-notch detective, Dad. I mean you figured that out all by yourself with no hints at all…it’s not like Nahele needed his board wax and I needed my boardies. You’re powers of deduction are impeccable.”

“Jackson, don’t be such a jerk to your dad.”

“It’s ok, Nahele. Jackson’s not very happy with me right now. However, my graciousness isn’t going to last forever.”

“No, Steve. It’s not ok. You’re a great father and he shouldn’t be treating you like this.” Nahele looks at Jackson. “Yeah, that’s right, Jackson. You’re being an ass to the best man that I know. Why?”

“I’m not going to get into it with you, Nahele. He knows what he did and that’s all that matters. Let’s get to the beach…I can’t stand to be here any longer.”

Jackson storms out of the house not waiting for Nahele and before his father can say anything in response.

“Sorry, Steve. I don’t know what his problem is lately.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nahele. Jackson is dealing with a lot and I’m an easy target.”

“Well, I’ll talk to him today and see if I can get anywhere with him. I know he’s upset about Catherine’s death but he shouldn’t take that out on you.”

“Thanks, Nahele but he and I will work it out eventually. He just needs time.”

“Maybe but he still shouldn’t be such a jerk to you.”

“Perhaps not.”

“Ok, I should get going before Jackson leaves without me. I’ll catch you later.” Nahele gives Steve a hug and then leaves to meet up with Jackson. He was looking forward to seeing JD again after their conversation last night.”

************

The ride to the beach has been mostly silent with very little discussion. Nahele decided to break the ice.

“Brah, why are you such an ass to your Dad?”

“Just drop it, Nahele. It’s nothing.”

“You say it’s nothing but something tells me you’re lying.”

“Why can’t you just drop it?”

“Because I’m your brother and I don’t like seeing you and Dad fighting. Does this have something to do with your Mom’s death?”

“Nahele, I told you to drop it!”

“You may as well just fess up because you know I’m not going to drop it.”

“Fine! Yes, it has to do with my Mom’s death.”

“Ok, so tell me…what has you so mad at Dad?”

“The night before she died I overheard them arguing, which seemed to be happening more and more often. Anyway, I heard them talking about getting a divorce. My Mom was upset because she thought my Dad was keeping something from her. She said he was closing himself off and distancing himself and had been doing it for years. Then, my Mom accused my Dad of not being in love with her and he said she was right.”

“Wow! That sucks brah.”

“Yeah, it was ugly. Now, I wonder if my Dad is happy that my Mom died. Maybe he could have done more to save her but didn’t because then he didn’t have to deal with a divorce.”

“Jackson! You’re crazy if you think your Dad is happy Catherine is dead. Maybe he wasn’t in love with her but do you really think he’d be happy that she’s dead? I just can’t imagine Steve ever being happy about anyone’s death.”

“I don’t know, Nahele. He doesn’t seem too upset about it. I don’t even think he cried when she died. How messed up is that?”

“Ok, I think you are completely wrong on this one Jackson. Your Dad is the best and most honorable man that I know.”

“You’re just on his side because he saved your ass by not having you arrested when you stole his car.”

“You know that’s not true. Sure, he and your Mom helped me but I’m not blind. I’ve seen your Dad in action and he’s one of the good guys.”

“Well, I don’t know what to believe. I just know he and my Mom were going to get a divorce and then she ends up dead.”

“Jackson, you really need to talk to your Dad. He needs to hear this and be able to tell you his side of the story. You owe him that much.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it. Anyway, we’re here and I see Grace and her brother waiting for us. Oh, good luck with JD. I’m not sure about that one…he doesn’t seem to like me much.”

“I spoke to JD and he’s chill. Give him a chance. Plus, being nice to him wins you points with Grace.”

“Ok. I'll try. Now, let’s grab the boards and get to surfing.”

 


	6. Boys and Bugs

Charlie and Alika are having fun with their summer camp group exploring the woods and looking for bugs. Their camp leaders are helping each of the teams collect the bugs they need for their camp badges.

“Alika, we needs to find more bugs to be best team for the day.”

“Yeah! I think there are better bugs down there.”

“It’s too far. We might get hurted if we go down there.”

“C’mon, Charlie. ‘Member in Nemo how he was brave and saved Dori from the net? We are brave too.”

“Yeah, if Nemo can be brave, so can we. Let’s go and get the bestest bugs!”

Charlie and Alika wander off and climb down a small hill to get to where they think there are more bugs. Their camp leaders are busy with other kids and they don’t notice when they wander away from the group. As they start to climb down the hill, Charlie starts to slide and loses hold of the rocks. Alika tries to grab his friend but he starts to slide too. He and Charlie keep falling until they are at the bottom of a ravine. They didn’t realize how far down it was because they didn’t see the drop off.

“Charlie…Charlie…Are you ok?”

“No, I hurted my arm. It hurts real bad. I want my daddy.” Charlie starts to cry.

“Charlie, I’m scared. There are monsters in the woods.”

“Alika, shut up. You’re scaring me. I wish my Danno was here…he would save us.”

Alika starts to yell for help but they are too far from the other campers to be heard.

“I don’t think anyone can hear us. The monsters are going to get us.”

“Be quiet…you gonna make the monsters hear us.”

“What’s we gonna do now?”

“We needs to be brave like Nemo. My Danno will find me.”

“Here take this branch. If the monsters come we’ll hit them ‘til they run away.”

Alika and Charlie huddle together holding each other’s hands and the small tree branches to use as weapons if the monsters try to get them. Both boys were trying to be brave and hoped that someone would find them before it got dark.

************

Danny’s researching some information for his first class lecture and enjoying the solitude of his office. It was nice to have an office again where he could concentrate. Danny had just read about a new case that he wanted to talk about in his criminal justice class. He was deep in thought and almost didn’t hear his phone ring.

“Hello, this Danny.” 

“Is this Danny Williams-Taylor?” 

“Yes. Who is this?” 

“Oh thank goodness. My name is Kelani and I work at your son’s summer camp. There’s been an incident and your son and his friend Alika are missing,”

“Missing? What do you mean missing?” 

“Well, we were with in the woods with the kids collecting bugs and they wandered away and now we can’t find them.” 

“You’re telling me you lost my son?” 

“Sir, we’re doing everything we can to find the boys. The local authorities have been called and there are search teams looking for them now.” 

“I’m on my way. Just find my son!” 

Danny ran out of his office and couldn’t even think straight. How could they lose his son? Charlie was only six years old and he’s never been on his own. He’s probably scared and feeling so alone. If anything bad happens...oh my God!! Nothing bad could happen to his little boy. Danny jumps in his car and races toward the summer camp.

************

The scene at the summer camp is complete chaos. There are flashing lights from the police vehicles, officers with dogs, scared kids being led away from the area, and there in the middle of it all is Steve. Why was he here? Didn’t he only work on high profile cases?

Danny gets out of his car and is greeted by a young woman. “Hello, are you here to pick up your child?”

“No, I’m here because you lost my child!” 

“Mr. Williams-Taylor?” 

“Yes, are you Kelani?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry. We only turned our heads for a minute and then the boys were gone.” 

“Ok. What’s being done to find my boy and why is Five-0 here?” 

“As you can see we have teams out looking for the boys. They have dogs to help in the search. Five-0 is here because Alika is Senator Kane’s son.” 

“Oh. Ok. I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, so let me introduce you to their leader.” 

“That’s ok. I already know him.” 

Danny walks over to Steve who is talking to his team. 

“McGarrett! What are you doing to find my son?” 

Steve’s team looks at Danny wondering who he is and why was he talking to Steve in such a way. 

“Danny, we’ve got teams out looking for the boys. There are several canine units looking as well. So far, we’ve searched the entire area where the boys were last seen. We were able to use your son’s backpack so the dogs could get a scent.” 

“So, anything yet?”

“Not yet but I’m confident we will find them. They couldn’t have gotten far.” 

“They’re little boys, Steven and they could be hurt. I’m sure they’re scared. You have to find my son. I don’t know what I’ll do if you don’t. Aaron’s going to be so disappointed in me.” Danny fell to his knees as tears ran down his face. Steve wanted to scoop Danny up into his arms but didn’t think Danny would want that after last night. 

Tani walked up to Danny and placed her hand on his shoulder. “We’re doing everything we can to locate the boys. I know you’re scared but don’t think the worst. Stay positive.” Tani tries to reassure Danny that the boys will be ok. Danny smiles at Tani and tries to calm himself down. 

Adam approached the team. “Steve, one of the canine units thinks they have something. They spotted what looks like two boys at the bottom of a ravine.” 

“Oh my god, no!” Danny started to panic again.

Steve saw how Danny reacted to the news and his heart was breaking. “Can they assess the boys’ condition?” 

“They said it looks like they are alert, holding each other’s hands, and holding tree branches...they said it looks like they are holding them like swords.” 

Danny was relieved hearing that the boys seemed to be ok and were looking out for each other but he needed to get to Charlie. 

“Well, it sounds like they’re alert. Let’s get our gear and head out.” 

“I’m going with you!” 

“Danny, you need to stay here. We’ll bring Charlie back as soon as possible.” 

“Like hell I’m staying here. That’s my son and he needs me so I’m going. Just try to stop me!” 

“Fine, but you stay with my team the entire time and do what we say.” 

“Ok. Let’s go!” 

************** 

Steve and his team, along with Danny, arrived at the location where the canine unit located the boys. They were at the bottom of a ravine and they looked scared. Danny ran to the edge of the hill and started calling out for Charlie.

“Charlie! Charlie! I’m up here! Can you hear me?”

“Danno! I’m down here! I hurted my arm. Please come get me.”

“Charlie, just hang in there. Someone will come and get you right away.”

“Danno, I’m scared. You have to come get me.”

“I can’t come down but some nice people will be down in a minute. I’ll be right here, buddy.”

“Hurry!”

Danny’s eyes were wet with tears and he was fighting the desire to go down to his son. “Steve, please hurry.”

Steve and Junior were finishing putting on his repelling gear so they could go down to the boys. “Danny, Junior and I are going to get the boys. I’ll personally bring him back up to you. Please don’t worry.”

“Steve, you have to bring him back to me. He’s my baby and he’s hurt.”

“Danny, I promise I’ll do everything to bring your boy back safely. Now, we should get down there before we lose the sunlight.”

Steve and Junior repel down into the ravine as if it was no big deal. Danny was impressed at Steve’s skills and the way he took charge of the situation. If he wasn’t already attracted to the man this would definitely seal the deal. Danny watched as Steve and Junior make it to the bottom of the ravine and approached the two boys.

“Boys, I’m Steve and this is Junior and we’re here to bring you back up to your fathers.” Steve looks at Charlie and damn does that boy look like Danny. “Hi, you must be Charlie. Your dad is very worried about you. Did I hear that you hurt your arm?”

“Mmm hhhhh…I hitted it on the rocks and its real sore. Danno always takes care of my ouchies.”

“I’m sure he does a great job too. Would you mind if I looked? I promise to be very gentle.”

“Ok.”

Steve takes Charlie’s arm into his hands and looks up and down and presses lightly to see if Charlie has any pain. It doesn’t seem to be broken but it is starting to show some signs of bruising. Steve reaches into his pack to get some supplies.

“Charlie, I don’t think it’s broken but you did hit it very hard. I’m going to clean it up and then wrap it in this bandage. Is that ok?”

“Yes, I’m a brave boy and I can take it.”

“That’s my little man! You are brave.” Steve gave Charlie a big goofy grin and he smiled back.

Unlike when Jackson called him ‘little man’ he didn’t get sad or cry when Steve used that nickname. In fact, Charlie liked when Steve used his special name.

“There you go. All cleaned up and bandaged. You were so brave.”

“Thanks, Steve. Alika and I were scared but then we membered Nemo and how he was brave and then we weren’t scared. We was gonna chase off the monsters with our swords.”

Steve looks at the branches that the boys were calling swords. He was impressed by the boys and their bravery. “I’m sure the monsters wouldn’t have had a chance against you two. Maybe you want jobs on my special task force…catching the bad guys?”

“You’re funny, Steve. We’s too little to catch bad guys.”

“Well, maybe when you’re older.” Steve laughs and the boys laugh too.

“Sir, I think we’re ready to head back up now. You grab Charlie and I’ll take Alika.”

“Ok, boys, Junior and I are going to lift you up and strap you to us. Then, we’re going to climb back up to the top of the ravine. Your Dads will be waiting up there. Does that sound ok?”

“Yes Yes Yes!” The boys chant together.

Steve straps Charlie to his chest and Junior takes Alika. They make sure the ropes are secure and then start climbing up the side of the ravine.

“Wow! You’re so cool…you’re like a superhero.” Charlie was in awe of Steve.

“Nah, I’m not a superhero, Charlie. I’ve just been trained to do all sorts of tasks to help people. I was in the Navy and even was a SEAL?”

“You can’t be a seal, they live in the water and have flippers.”

“Oh, yeah. Not that kind of seal. I was a Navy SEAL – it stands for Sea Air and Land. It’s a special group that helps people in very bad situations.”

“That’s so cool…so you’re a SuperSEAL. Awesome!”

Steve let out a small laugh at the name Charlie called him. This boy was a charmer and Danny was going to have his hands full when he was older.

“Ok boys, you should be able to see your Dads now.”

“Danno! Do you see me? I’m with SuperSEAL Steve! He’s so awesome.”

“You’re right buddy. He is awesome!” Danny smiles at Steve, which makes him smile back.

Tani leans over to Adam and nudges his shoulder. “Do you see what I see?”

“I don’t know. What do you see?” Adam played dumb.

“Bossman and Mr. Williams-Taylor. They definitely know each other and there is definitely something going on there.”

“Tani, do you really think so? I thought maybe I was imagining things but you might be right. I didn’t think Steve was into guys.”

“Neither did I but it doesn’t matter to me if he is.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal…just wasn’t expecting it. He deserves to be happy after this past year.”

“Heck yeah he does.”

Steve, Junior, and the two boys make it to the top of the ravine. They are unstrapped from their SEALS and run to their dads. Danny was crying as he held Charlie tight against him.

“Danno! You’re crushing me!”

“Sorry…I’m just so happy to see you. I was so worried.”

“It’s ok now…SuperSEAL Steve saved me. He’s the bestest.”

“Yes, he certainly is the bestest.” Danny looks at Steve who is talking to his team. “Steve, can you come over here for a minute?”

“Sure, Danny. Be right there.” Steve finishes up with his team and then goes over to Danny and Charlie.

“Charlie, this is my friend Steve.”

“SuperSEAL Steve is your friend? That is so cool!”

“Yep, at least I hope he’s my friend.” Danny looks at Steve hoping they’re still friends.

“Steve, are you and my Daddy friends?”

“Yes, Charlie, we are friends. Your Dad’s pretty cool too.”

“I know. He’s my Danno! I knew he’d come to rescue me.”

“That’s right, buddy. I’ll always come to save you. You know why?”

“Cause Danno loves me!”

“Yes, I most certainly do!”

“Daddy, can SuperSEAL come over for dinner? I want to show him my race car bed and all my cool toys.”

“Charlie, I’m sure Steve has work to do or other commitments. Maybe another time?”

“Awww…..”

“Danny, I’m actually free for dinner and I’d love to see Charlie’s race car bed. I bet it’s awesome!”

“It’s super cool. I can’t wait to show you.”

“Steve, are you sure? If you have other plans we’d understand.”

“After what we all went through today, I think this is exactly what’s needed. What time should I come over? Oh and what’s your address?”

“I think 7:00 is fine…and I’m sure you can figure out the address on your own. After all, you’re SuperSEAL Steve.” Danny smiles at Steve.

“Ok, I’ll see both of you at 7:00.”

“Great! That will give me time to have Charlie checked out by his doctor.”

“See you later, SuperSEAL.”

************


	7. Malasadas and Coco Puffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to KErisLove for all the support, suggestions, and encouragement. You're the best!

Danny looks at the clock, see’s it’s already 6:30, and knows Steve would be there soon. He’d gotten home about an hour ago after taking Charlie to the doctor. Thankfully, he didn’t break his arm and didn’t have any more injuries other than some minor bruising. Charlie was now relaxing before dinner and Danny was whipping up some sauce to have with chicken and pasta. Luckily, he had all the ingredients in the house to put together a simple but tasty meal.

Grace and JD were going out to a movie with their friends and were finishing getting ready. At first, they didn’t want to go out because of Charlie’s accident but Danny assured them that he was fine. They were worried when Charlie didn’t show up at home after summer camp. Grace and JD couldn’t believe what happened but were so happy when Danny called them from the doctor’s office and told them about the rescue and that one of the men who saved Charlie was coming over for dinner…Charlie insisted. Danny was finishing the sauce when he heard Grace approaching.

“Hey, Dad! The sauce smells awesome as usual.”

“Thanks, Grace. It’s just the pasta sauce I make all the time.”

“Well, then Charlie’s hero will love it. I mean, you’re an amazing cook.”

“Thanks, Grace.” Danny continues to stir the sauce. “So, where’s JD?”

“He’s upstairs getting ready. I swear he’s worse than me.”

“So, did you two have fun today?”

“Yeah, it was fun. Surfing is harder than it looks.”

“I bet it is…”

“So, I think JD really has a crush on that boy.”

“Oh yeah? Just try not to give him a hard time about it, ok? He’s still figuring things out.”

“I know, Dad. I’m actually happy for him.”

“…and what about you and the guy you like?”

“Well, not much to tell yet. He’s nice but seems kinda distant. I know he and his Dad aren’t getting along right now. So, I’m not really sure the timing is right for anything more.”

“Ah, well just take your time before jumping into anything.”

“I will. So, this guy who saved Charlie, does he have a name?”

“Yeah, it’s Steve.”

“Steve…that’s a good name…and what does this Steve look like?”

“Grace! What does it matter? His name is Steve and I actually first met him in my grief support group. You know, the one you and JD found for me? He just so happens to be the man that rescued Charlie.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Hmmm…or maybe fate she thought.

“Yeah, anyway, he should be here any minute. I’d like to introduce you to him before you leave.”

“Ok, Danno.”

*************

“Danno! Someone’s at the door!” Charlie yelled into the kitchen and then ran upstairs.

“Thanks, Charlie. I’ll be right there.”

Danny finishes setting the table and then heads into the living room. Before he can get to the door, Grace has already opened it.  

“Hello! You must be Steve. I’m Grace. Please come in.” Grace looked at Steve and noticed how good looking he was and smiled….ah yes, fate indeed.

“Thank you, Grace.” Steve sees Danny walking towards him and has to calm the urge to kiss him. Danny’s wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt showing off his muscular body. Damn!

“Hey, Steve. What do you have there?”

“Oh, I didn’t know what you were making so I brought some malasadas and coco puffs we can share for dessert. “

“Those look delicious. Grace, can you take these into the kitchen, please?”

“Sure, Dad.” Grace heads into the kitchen but looks back at her Dad and Steve convinced she saw a spark between the two men.

“Danny, this is a very nice house.”

“Thanks. We like it.” Danny smiled. “So, you’ve already met Charlie and now Grace. JD is around here somewhere.”

“Danny, Grace is a beautiful young woman.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely giving me nightmares thinking about all the boys who will be after her.”

“I’m sure she can handle herself.”

“Yeah, Aaron and I taught all three kids how to defend themselves if ever needed. Of course, Charlie is still so small and needs more training.

“I’d be happy to show him some self-defense moves…if that’s ok.”

“Seeing how he already thinks you’re a superhero, I’m sure he’d love it.” Danny winks at Steve. “Why don’t we head into the living room and relax before dinner.”

“Sounds good.” As they walk toward the living room, Steve notices the family pictures on the wall. He sees one with Danny and the kids with who he assumes is Aaron. Wow! He was a good-looking man. Probably six feet tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and looked athletic.

“Steve? Earth to Steve…where did you go?”

“Oh, sorry. I was just looking at your pictures. Your family is beautiful.”

“Thank you. Do you have any pics of your son?”

“Of course I do.” Steve pulls out his phone, opens up the pictures app, and holds the screen up to Danny. “There he is…his name is Jackson.”

Danny looks at the picture of Steve’s son and is amazed how much he looks just like Steve, albeit a younger version. “Danm! He looks just like you but younger!”

“Yeah, we get that a lot. Just like you and Charlie I bet.”

“Nope…never heard that one before.” Danny laughs. “However, I fear that Charlie is going to end up taller than me too. Grace and JD are already taller.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Danny. As they say, good things come in small packages.” Steve smiles and hopes Danny isn’t upset. He just couldn’t stop himself from being flirty. He might even be earning the ‘Smooth Dog’ moniker after all.

“Uh huh…not small everywhere if you get my meaning!” Danny winks and he swears he sees Steve blush.

Thankfully, Charlie showed up to cut the tension caused by their unplanned flirting.

“Danno! SuperSEAL!” Charlie runs to Steve and then jumps into his arms.

“Hey, little man! How are you feeling? How’s the arm?”

Danny froze when he heard what Steve called Charlie. He was worried his son would react negatively but was surprised when he just smiled at Steve and then started talking.

“It’s a little sore but better. I gots a lollipop from the doctor.”

“Oh yeah? That’s always the best part of seeing the doctor.”

“Yep. Danno says if I’m a brave boy at the doctor I gets a treat.”

“Well, that only seems fair to me.”

“SuperSeal, you wanna see my race car bed?”

“Charlie, why don’t we save that until after dinner? Is that ok?” Danny smiled at his son.

“Yeah. When can we eat so I can show SuperSEAL my room?”

“Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Can you find JD and ask him to come down here?”

“Sure, Daddy.” Charlie ran upstairs shouting for his brother.

“Danny, he’s an amazing little guy. He’s so smart and he was so brave earlier when I was down in that ravine.”

“Yeah, he’s been through a lot and I’m so thankful that it hasn’t affected him too much. He’s such a ray of light in my life.”

“He’s definitely full of energy.”

“Yeah, like I said the other night, chasing after a six year old definitely keeps me in shape.” Danny smiles.

“Yes, and it definitely shows.” Steve winks at Danny.

Grace was listening to the exchange between her father and Steve and was definitely picking up on a vibe between the two men. Now, she wished she wasn’t going to a movie so she could spy on her father some more. Oh well…it was time to get going.

Grace comes out of the kitchen. “JD! We have to get going or we’ll be late for the movie!” Grace yelled up the stairs for her brother.

“Grace! Chill with the yelling.”

“Dad! We’re going to be late if he doesn’t hurry up.”

JD came running down the stairs and almost ran his sister over.

“JD! Please come here for a minute.”

“Yeah, Dad?”

“I’d like to introduce you to Steve. He’s the man who rescued your little brother earlier today.”

“Hi, Steve. I’m JD. Nice to meet you. Thanks for rescuing the squirt.”

“Hello, JD. It’s nice to meet you as well…and it was my pleasure.” Steve noticed that JD looked like Aaron. It wasn’t that he looked just like him but you could tell that Aaron was his biological father. He also noticed that JD seemed to have Danny’s mannerisms. Hmmm…like half Aaron and half Danny.

“What movie are you going to see?” Danny asked Grace and JD.

“I think the new Avengers movie. It’s like three hours long so we won’t be back until at least 11:30.” Grace smiled at her father. “So, don’t wait up.”

“Ok, but I still want a call as soon as it’s over letting me know you're on the way home. Understood?”

“Yeah, yeah….of course. Bye, Dad!

************

Grace and JD get into Grace’s car. “JD, did you notice anything between Dad and Steve? I swear I saw them giving each other a look…like they liked each other.”

“Gracie! I think you’re seeing things.”

“JD, I was listening to them when I was in the kitchen and I know they were flirting with each other.”

“Well, Steve isn’t bad looking for an older guy so if there is something going on, good for Danno. I know Dad’s only been gone for a short time, but Danno’s been so sad and if Steve can make him happy, I’m cool with it.”

“Yeah, me too. Danno shouldn’t be alone. I think Dad would approve.”

“Me too. Hey Gracie…did you notice how much Steve looks like Jackson? Do you think they might be related?”

“Hmmm…Steve did kinda look like Jackson. Wouldn’t that just be too weird?”

“Well, no weirder than you and I liking brothers.” JD laughs.

“Yeah…I guess we will have to do some investigating.”

***********

Danny and Steve moved into the kitchen so Danny could finish making dinner. Steve was watching how comfortable Danny looked as he effortlessly moved around the kitchen preparing their food.  

“Danny, I have to say you’re quite skilled in the kitchen. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks, Steve. My Ma taught all us kids how to cook. Said it was a life skill that everyone should have.”

“I wish my Mom had that same attitude. As it is, I never see her much anyway.”

“I’m sorry to hear. Doesn’t she live here in Hawaii?”

“Honestly, I don’t know where she’s at right now. I can’t get into the details but I thought she was dead for years and it turns out she faked it and was working for the CIA.”

“Wow! I didn’t see that coming. I bet that was hard thinking your mother was dead and then finding out she wasn’t.”

“Yeah, sometimes I wish she would have stayed fake dead. I know that sounds harsh but if you knew the hell she put me through, you might agree with me.”

“Hey, I’m not judging you, Steve. Families are complicated and we all handle things in our own way. My brother was involved in some pretty shady stuff, which is what led to his death. So, there’s no judgment from me.”

“Thanks, Danny. If you don’t mind, can we change the subject?”

“No problem. So, tell me about your son. Jackson? Right?”

“Yeah, Jackson. He’s 18 and right now quite the walking attitude. He blames me for Catherine’s death and although he won’t admit it, he’s mad at me for something else too. I’ve tried to get him to talk to me but he just closes himself off, which I’m sorry to say, I think he gets from me.”

“That sucks. I know what it’s like to get the cold shoulder from a child. Thankfully, I haven’t had to deal with that for a while.”

“You’re lucky. I just wish he’d talk to me. I don’t know what he thinks I did but I can’t help him if he won’t talk. Anyway, I’m sure we will work it out.”

“I have no doubt about that.”

“So, JD seems like a good kid. What does JD stand for?”

“Jacob Daniel. He was named after Arron’s father and me. So, where did the name Jackson come from?”

“He’s named after Catherine’s father. His middle name is John, after my Dad. I wanted to call him JJ but Cath said it would be over her dead body.”

“Wow! She was pretty insistent huh?”

“Oh yeah. She only called him Jackson…never Jack. I used to call him Jack but now he only wants to be called Jackson. Like I said earlier, he’s still not very happy with me.”

“Well, give it time, Steve. Kids go through phases as I’m sure you know.”

“Yeah, I just wish this phase was over.” Steve looks a bit sad. “So, Grace and JD are close in age but Charlie is only six. Was that planned?”

Danny laughed. “Aaron and I wanted the kids to be close in age so we planned to have him a couple of years after Grace…and Charlie was a complete surprise.”

“I’m confused. How could he be a surprise?”

“So, Aaron and I only planned on having two kids but when JD was around 10, we started thinking about the fact that our two oldest would be going off to school and then we’d be alone. I think it was a bit of empty nest syndrome setting in way too early.” Danny laughs. “When we thought about Grace and JD leaving and how empty the house would seem, we decided we wanted another child…and then there was Charlie.”

“Hmmmm…most parents might be happy to have their house back to themselves but it sounds like you and Aaron loved having kids fill up the space.”

“Oh yeah. We even talked about adopting once Grace and JD were off at school. I grew up in a big family so it just seemed natural to always have kids running around.” Danny stopped talking and got a sad look in his eyes.

“Danny?” Steve walked over to Danny and pulled him into a hug sensing he was missing Aaron and was sad that the plans they made were never going to happen. “Danny, it’s ok. Just let it out if you need to.”

Danny started to cry and felt safe and comforted in Steve’s arms. “I’m sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean to cry. Sometimes things just hit me and I can’t stop myself.”

“There’s no need to apologize. You are still grieving so it’s completely understandable.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny pulls away from Steve and wipes his eyes. “I think the pasta is ready.” Danny walks over to the stove to take care of the pasta when Charlie comes into the kitchen.

“Danno, when are we eating? I’m starving!”

“It’s just about ready. How about you ask Steve to help you get some milk from the refrigerator?”

“Steve, can you help me get some milk?”

“I’d be happy to, little man.” Steve smiled at Charlie and he giggled. 

*************

Danny, Steve and Charlie finished up dinner and then decided to have dessert.

“These malasadas are so freaking good.”

“Daddy, can I try a cocoa puff?”

“Sure, I think I might have to try one too.”

“Both are very popular here in Hawaii. I don’t usually eat them myself but on special occasions I will make an exception.”

“Well, I’m glad you consider dinner with Charlie and me worthy enough to make an exception.”

“It’s my pleasure, Danny.” Steve winks. “So, I have a question.”

“Ok.”

“What does Danno mean?”

“Danno’s my Daddy silly.”

“Ok, I get that, Charlie.” Steve smiles.

“When Grace was little, she couldn’t say Daddy so we tried to get her to say Danny and it came out Danno. It stuck and now all the kids use that or Dad or Daddy. It can be confusing for others but it makes completed sense to us.”

“That’s cute. I like it.”

“Yes, it is…and it’s for my kids only so don’t get any ideas.” Danny gives Steve one of his best ‘dad’ looks.

“Danno, can SuperSEAL  go see my room now?”

“Yeah, Danno. Can SuperSEAL go see Charlie’s room?” Steve chimed in.

“Oh boy! Now I have to deal with both of you!” Danny laughs. “Yes, you may show Steve your room. I’ll come up after cleaning up down here. Have fun!”

“Thanks, Danno!”

“Yeah, thanks Danno!”

“Yeah yeah…just go already.”

************

Danny finishes cleaning up the kitchen, starts the dishwasher, and then heads upstairs to join Steve and Charlie. He hears Steve and Charlie playing in his room. Charlie is making engine revving noises so he decides to listen in and not interrupt.

“Charlie, keep your eyes on the road. Ok, shift up, shift up.” Steve mimics Charlie’s engine revving noises. “Look out, pass that guy on your right. Good job.”

Charlie keeps his hands on the toy steering wheel as Steve guides him through the race.

“Here we go…into the straightaway. Wooo hoooo!!! And the checkered flag is waved and it’s another win for the young Williams. The crowd goes wild.” Steve and Charlie high five.

“Super Steve, thanks for playing with me.”

“You’re welcome, Charlie. Anytime you want a rematch, let me know.”

“Ok. Super Steve, do you like my bedroom?”

“It’s awesome. Did you pick everything out?”

“Danno and me went to the store and I got to pick out the bed. It’s not the same as our other house but that’s ok. I love my room. Danno’s the greatest.”

“He really is the greatest, isn’t he?” Steve fist bumps with Charlie.

Danny hears Steve and Charlie talking and smiles and then enter’s Charlie’s room. “Hey guys! It sounds like you two had a lot of fun!”

“Danno, Super Steve is so awesome! Can he stay over so we can play in the morning?”

“Maybe another time, buddy. Right now, it’s time for bed.”

“Can Super Steve read me a story.”

“Danny, it’s ok. I don’t need to. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, be quiet you big goof. You’re not intruding.” Danny smiles at Steve. “If Charlie wants you to read him a story, then that’s what you’ll do.”

“Ok. So, what do you want me to read, Charlie?”

“How about you make up a story about you and Danno.”

“Um, well, I will try.” Steve starts to tell a story and Danny just smiles at his attempt to make up something on the fly. Charlie’s eyes are getting heavy and before they know it, he’s asleep. Danny and Steve leave Charlie’s room and return to the living room.

“Hey, Steve, thanks for doing that for Charlie. He doesn’t open up to strangers as much since Aaron died so it’s nice to see him so comfortable around you.”

“It was my pleasure, Danny. He’s a great kid. You and Aaron have done a great job with him.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny smiles.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should get going.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks for coming over tonight. I know Charlie was very happy that you spent the evening with us.”

“Anytime, Danny.”

Danny looks at Steve and before he knows it, he’s grabbing the hem of Steve’s shirt and pulling him hard against him. He looks up at Steve and then kisses him. Steve groans low in his throat and then puts his arms around Danny pulling him closer. Danny was lost in the kiss and the feeling of being in Steve’s arms when his phone rang. They end their kiss and Danny answers his phone.

“Yeah, ok. Thanks for calling. See you shortly. Drive safely.”

“I take it that was Grace and JD?”

“Yeah, the movie is over and they are on their way home.”

“Ah. Ok.  I really do need to get going.”

“Steve?”

“Yes, Danny?”

“I had a very nice night. I enjoyed spending time with you and I definitely liked how the night ended.”

“Me too, Danny. Um, would you like to go out with me some time? Like a date?”

“Yes, I most certainly would.”

“Ok, great. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night at the grief support group.”

“Yes, you will SuperSEAL.” Danny hugs Steve and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Good night, Danno.”

“Good night.”

*************

When Steve got home the only light on in the house was coming from Jackson’s bedroom. After locking the door, he goes upstairs to say good night to his son. Steve reaches Jackson’s door and knocks lightly.

“Jackson, are you awake?”

“Yeah Dad. Come in.”

“How was your evening? Did you enjoy the movie.”

“Yep, it was cool. Nahele and I had fun with our friends.”

“I’m glad you had a good time.” Steve smiles. “I’m going to grab some water and then head to bed.”

“Ok. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Steve goes downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water and was thinking about Danny and their kiss. He grabs his phone, hesitates for a minute, and then dials Danny’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Danny. It’s Steve.”

“Oh, hey Steve. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to call and say thanks for the wonderful evening. It was just what I needed.”

“You’re welcome. Like I said earlier, I really enjoyed spending time with you. I know it’s crazy but I really feel a connection with you.”

“It’s not crazy, I feel it too.”

“Ok, I’m glad it’s not just me. That would be embarrassing.”

“Yeah. So, I wanted to apologize for the other night when we kissed in my office. I know I acted weird but it had nothing to do with you. The whole situation just caught me off guard. I was so afraid that I screwed up our friendship.”

“Steve, you have nothing to worry about. We’re both dealing with a lot but that shouldn’t stop us from exploring what we feel.”

“You’re right. I’m glad that we’re on the same page.”

“Oh, we’re definitely on the same page. I really like you Steve and I want to get to know you better.”

“That sounds good to me. Ok, I should let you go. Thanks again for a wonderful evening.”

“You bet, SuperSEAL. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Good night.”

Steve hung up the phone and didn’t realize that Jackson heard most of his conversation. He was so focused on talking to Danny that he completely missed the sound of his son coming downstairs.

“Dad! Who the hell was that? You told me you weren’t seeing anybody but obviously that was a lie. Who’s this woman and how long has it been going on?”

Steve stood frozen in place listening to what his son was asking him but couldn’t find the words to respond.

“Well?”  

 

 

 


	8. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson confronts his father while Danny and his kids connect the dots.

“So, are you going to tell me or not?”  
  
“Jackson, were you spying on me?”  
  
“No, I came downstairs to talk to you but imagine my surprise when I heard you talking to some woman. You told me you weren't meeting a woman the other night. I guess that was a lie.”  
  
“You have it all wrong. I didn't meet a woman the other night and wasn’t talking to a woman tonight.”  
  
“Well, it certainly sounded like it to me. It’s not like you’d be talking to a guy like that!”  
  
Steve can his feel his face turning red and can’t think of anything to say.  
  
“Oh my God! Don’t tell me you _were_ talking to a guy?”  
  
“Jackson, let me explain.”  
  
“Explain? What’s there to explain? Either you were taking to a woman or a guy, which I can’t even begin to wrap my head around.”  
  
“Let’s sit down and talk. I want to tell you some things that will hopefully clear things up.”  
  
“Fine. Talk.”  
  
“Excuse me? I’m still your father and I don’t appreciate your tone.”  
  
“Sorry. Please, explain.”  
  
“Ok, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Steve can’t look his son in the eyes so he looks away. “Yes, I was speaking to a man.”  
  
“Dad, I don’t understand. What are you saying?”  
  
“Jackson, I’ve been hiding who I am from everyone including myself. All my life I’ve been taught how to be strong and how to be a man and that included liking women. However, I’ve always been more attracted to men but I could never act on it.”  
  
Jackson looks at his father as if he’s a stranger. Who was this person that was talking to him about being attracted to men? He sat there in shock and didn’t know what to say.

“Jackson? Did you hear what I said?”  
  
“Yeah, I heard you but I’m not sure what to say. Oh, wait…I do have something to say. Why the hell did you marry Mom if you were always attracted to men?”  
  
“Jackson, you have to understand that things were different 18 years ago. Being gay or bisexual wasn’t accepted as much as it is now. Plus, I was in the Navy so I couldn’t tell anyone. If anyone found out I’d be dishonorable discharged and lose my career.” 

“So you were just using my Mom as your beard? Using her to keep your career? Did you even love her?”

“Yes, I loved your mother but not in the way she deserved. I know that sounds horrible.”

“I’m not sure how to deal with this information. I knew things weren’t great between you and Mom and I heard your arguments. I even heard you talking about getting a divorce but I never thought it was because you were into guys. Mom always said she thought you were keeping a part of yourself from her. Now, it makes sense.”  
  
“If I could change things I would. I never wanted to hurt her or you.” 

“Did you even want me or did you stay out of some sense of obligation? Or was I just the perfect way to cover up your secret? Oh look at the great Steve McGarrett…sleeping with chicks and got one pregnant...how manly.” 

“Listen to me, I’ve always wanted you. I never thought of you as a means to keep people from finding out my secret. The day I found out your Mom was pregnant was the happiest day of my life. I love you and I love being your father.”

“I’m finding it hard to believe anything you say. You’ve been lying to me my entire life.” Jackson looks at Steve as if he doesn’t even know him. “You said you would always do everything you could to protect Mom but you didn’t. I wonder if you even cared about her like you said. I guess it was just easier for her to die than for you to tell anyone the truth. Would you have ever told me if I didn’t overhear your phone call?” 

“Do you really believe that I’m happy your mother is dead?”

“I don’t know anymore.”  
  
“Jackson, I’m not happy your mother died. I tried everything I could to save her and it killed me to see her die. It also kills me that you would think I don’t care or that I’m happy that she’s dead.”  
  
“It just seems to be benefiting you now that she’s dead. Now you can date guys without having to go through a messy divorce. This is so fucked up. I can’t deal with it right now.” Jackson gets up and starts to move towards the stairs.  
  
“Jack, please don’t go. We need to talk about this.”  
  
“Why? So you can ease your guilty conscience?”  
  
“No, because we need to deal with this or it will destroy our family.”  
  
“You seem to have done that already, Steve!”  
  
“Excuse me? Steve?”  
  
“Well, I don’t really feel like your my Dad right now.” Steve feels like he was stabbed in the heart by Jackson’s comment.  
  
“I’m going to bed. I can’t talk about this anymore tonight.” Jackson heads up the stairs, walks into his bedroom, and closes the door.”  
  
Steve sits on the sofa devastated as tears run down his eyes.

************

“Dad, we’re home.”  
  
“Hey, Gracie, JD. How was the movie?”  
  
“It was so awesome. I can’t wait to see it again. Will you go see it with me, Dad?”  
  
“Sure, JD. That sounds like fun. So, how were the boys?”  
  
“Dad! Jeez!”  
  
“Sorry, Grace. I forgot the rule.”  
  
“It’s ok. How was your evening with Steve? He seemed nice.”  
  
“Yes, Steve is a nice guy and we had a very nice evening. We had dinner and then Steve played with Charlie in his room while I cleaned up.”  
  
“I bet Charlie loved that!” JD smiled.  
  
“Yes, he did. Steve even read him a bedtime story.”  
  
“Wow! Charlie never wants anyone other than you or Dad to read him bedtime stories.” Grace looked at Danny with a mischievous grin in her face.  
  
“Yeah, I was surprised too. He even lets Steve call him little man like your father used to.”  
  
“Ok, that’s interesting.” JD laughed and Danny just ignored the comment.  
  
“Dad? I have a question. Does Steve have any kids?”  
  
“Yes, he has a son who’s your age.”  
  
“Would his name happen to be Jackson?”  
  
“Yes. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Um, he’s the boy I kinda like.”  
  
“Really? Jackson McGarrett?”  
  
“Yes, that’s him.”  
  
“Ok, this is too weird. Steve didn’t say that his son was interested in you.”  
  
“That’s because Steve doesn’t know. I don’t think Jackson mentioned me to his father. Plus, I didn’t even know who Jackson’s father was…I never met him before. However, after I met Steve tonight, I noticed the resemblance.” Grace pulls out her phone and shows Danny a picture of Jackson. “See? Don’t they look alike?”  
  
Danny looks at the picture and instantly sees how much Jackson looks like Steve. “Wow! I can’t believe you know Steve’s son.”  
  
“We know both his sons.”  
  
“JD, what are you talking about? Steve only has one son.”  
  
“Not true, Dad. Sure, Jackson is his bio son but he also as an adopted son. He’s the guy I’m interested in and his name is Nahele.”  
  
“Ok, I’m so confused. Steve never mentioned an adopted son. I need a minute to wrap my head around all of this information.”  
  
“Dad, it’s weird that the man you met in your grief support group and who rescued Charlie is the father of the guys we like. I guess this is a small island after all.” Grace laughed.  
  
“Grace, you don’t even know how weird things are becoming.”  
  
“Um, maybe weird like you and Steve are interested in each other weird?”  
  
Danny looks at his daughter in amazement. “Grace, how...how did you know?”  
  
“Really, Dad? You two were flirting and shooting looks at each other from the minute he walked in the door.”  
  
“Yeah, Gracie and I talked about it after we left.”  
  
Danny looked panicked thinking about his children talking about him and Steve.  
  
“Danno, don’t freak out. We’re both ok. Sure, it’s weird to think of you with someone other than Dad but you deserve to be happy.” Grace smiles at her father.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve had to deal with so much this year and if Steve makes you happy, then that’s cool. So, you have our support and from what you’ve told us, Charlie is all in too.”  
  
Danny’s eyes started to fill with tears. His kids were the most amazing kids anyone could hope for.  
  
“Dad, why are you crying?”  
  
“I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have you for my kids. I never thought I’d move on from your father and I never thought you’d be so supportive when I did.”  
  
“Danno, like we said, we only want you to be happy. You deserve it.” Grace smiles at her father.   
  
“Yeah, you’re an amazing father who is always there for us no matter what. You didn’t even flinch when I told you I like guys. You just loved and supported me. How could I not do the same for you?”  
  
“I don’t know what to say other than thank you. Please know that this thing with Steve is still new and I don’t even know if it will lead to anything more. The one thing I want you to know is that I’m not trying to replace your Dad in my life or in yours. I could never replace Aaron in my heart but I do think my heart is big enough to allow Steve into it if that’s where this leads.”  
  
“Thank you for saying it although we know you’re not trying to replace Dad.”  
  
“Thanks, Grace.” Danny turns to his son. “JD, how are you with all of this?”  
  
“I’m happy for you but I’m also sad. I know we don’t talk about Aaron being my bio dad but it’s kinda obvious that he was. So, it does hurt a bit knowing that you’ll be spending your time with someone other than Dad.”  
  
“JD, no one will ever take your father’s place in my heart and I will love him until the day I die. I know you had a special bond with your father and nothing and no one will ever take that away. If things with Steve become serious, we will talk about how the family adjusts and where we all fit. I’m sure Steve will never try to take your Dad’s place.”  
  
“Thanks, Dad. I know I’m being a bit sensitive but I’ll be ok in time. It’s just an adjustment.”  
  
“Yes, it will be but let’s just take one day at a time before borrowing trouble. How does that sound?”  
  
“Sounds good to me. How about you, JD?” Grace looks at her brother.   
  
“I’m cool.”  
  
“Ok, how about you both give your old man a hug?” Grace and JD give Danny a big hug and fall on to the sofa. Before they realize it, Charlie was downstairs.  
  
“Danno, what’s going on? Why is everybody hugging without me?”  
  
“Hey, squirt! Come join us. I’m declaring a tickle war and Danno’s the target!” JD announced.   
  
Charlie laughs, launches himself on top of his family, and then they all proceed to tickle their father. Laughter filled the house as the Williams-Taylor family moved one step forward in their journey of healing.


	9. Knowing You Need Time and Space

The water was a bit rough this morning but it felt good having to fight against the current. It forced him to focus on his swimming and not on the terrible fight he had with Jackson last night. How the fuck was he going to make things right for his son?

Steve walked out of the water, grabbed his towel, and dried off before taking a deep breath and walking through the door. He didn’t know what to expect on the other side but knew he had to face his son at some point.

As he walked into the living room Steve sees Jackson sitting on the sofa holding a family photo. It was a picture from his 16th birthday party. Jackson was just staring at the picture with tears in his eyes thinking about how happy he was back then and wondered if that was even real.  
  
“Jackson? Are you ok?”  
  
“No, I’m not ok. Did you really think I’d just get over what you told me last night?”  
  
“No, but I was hoping we could finish our talk. I know I hurt you last night and I’m worried about you.”  
  
“Yes, I am hurt and I can’t say if or when I’ll ever be ok with everything. My entire perception of my life has changed and I’m not sure how to process it all.”  
  
“Jack, I’m so sorry for all of this and how it’s affected you. I was going to tell you eventually but it’s so new for me too that I didn’t know how to tell you.”  
  
“Dad, you have to understand that I’ve spent my whole life thinking one thing about you and now everything is different. Now, you’re gay or bi or whatever and it’s difficult to process.” Jackson let’s out a heavy sigh. “I just met a girl who has two dad’s and I think that’s cool but I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready to see you with another guy. I guess Grace and her brothers have had two dads their whole lives so it’s just the way things are for them.”  
  
Steve recognizes Grace’s name and the fact that she has two brothers doesn’t go unnoticed either. “Did you say the girl’s name was Grace and she has two brothers?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s her name and her brothers are...”  
  
“…JD and Charlie?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right. How did you know?”  
  
“The person I was talking to in the phone last night was their father, Danny.”  
  
“What? This is so not happening.”  
  
“I met him in the grief support group I’m attending. He lost his husband recently and we started talking and...”  
  
“Stop! I don’t want to know. I can’t believe that you and Grace’s dad are what, dating? Hooking up? Friends with benefits?”  
  
“Jackson! Watch it young man. Danny and I are friends and yes, we’re attracted to each other but it’s nothing more at this point.”  
  
“Good and I hope it stays that way. You’re going to screw things up for me. Grace and I can’t date if you’re dating her dad…it would be too weird. Plus, Nahele likes JD. This is like some Shakespearean tragedy.”  
  
“What? Nahele likes JD?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Well, I’m glad Nahele found someone he likes and I don’t think me dating JD’s Dad will affect their relationship. Just like I don’t think it will affect you dating Grace.” 

“Do you really think that you dating Grace and JD’s father won’t affect Nahele and me? You can’t be serious?” 

Steve pauses and takes a deep breath. “Jackson, my relationship with Danny doesn’t have to affect your relationship with Grace. Anyway, I’m not saying anything will happen with Danny but we do have feelings for each other and I plan on exploring those feelings.”  
  
“What? You can’t. That’s just wrong.”  
  
“Jack, I’m going to start dating again and I will be dating men. Whether it’s Grace’s father or someone else, I can’t go back to hiding who I am. There’s been enough lies.”  
  
“Whatever. Do what you want. You always do but I won’t be around to watch.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I called Grandma Rollins and asked if I could stay with her and Grandpa for the rest of the summer and she said yes. So, I’m going to the mainland for the next few weeks. When I come back, I’ll be moving into the dorms at UH.”  
  
“Jackson, don’t leave. We need to talk this through.”  
  
“I’m 18 and I can do what I want and what I want, no what I need, is to get away from you for a while. If I stay here I don’t know if we’ll ever get back to being ok. So, please don’t try to stop me. If you love me like you say you do, you’ll let me go.” 

Steve didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to let his son go but he knew if he didn’t, he might lose him for good. “Jackson, I don’t think you need to leave…we can figure this out but if you’re not here we can’t.” 

“I’ve already made up my mind and I’m going. I leave this evening and when I get back I’ll be moving into the dorms. I’ve already spoken to the admissions and housing departments and it’s all set. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish packing.” 

“What time is your flight? I can drive you to the airport.” 

“That’s ok. I’ve already asked my friend Jeff to take me so you don’t have to be bothered.” Jackson heads back upstairs and closes his bedroom door. Steve is frozen in place and can’t make himself get up off the sofa. What the hell just happened? 

************

Grace’s phone rings and she sees that it’s Jackson calling. She hopes for the best and then presses the answer button.

“Hey, Grace. I need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?" 

“Well, my Dad and I got into a huge fight last night. He told me that he has always liked guys…so now I guess he’s gay and to top it off, he’s interested in your father.”  
  
“Yeah, I found out last night too. So, how are you doing?”  
  
“How do you think I’m doing, Grace? I just found out my Dad’s into dudes and not just any dude, your father!”  
  
“So, what’s wrong with that?”  
  
“It’s different for you. Your Dad is gay. Mine isn’t. In fact, until he met your Dad he only dated women.”  
  
“What are you trying to say, Jackson? Do you think my Dad made your Dad suddenly like guys? Because if you are, you’re an absolute idiot!”  
  
“Well, it can’t be a coincidence that he met your Dad and is now into dudes. So, what am I supposed to think?”

“You’re supposed to think that maybe he’s struggled with it for a long time and didn’t know how to tell you or anyone. Maybe you should think that it’s no big deal if your Dad likes guys. Sure, maybe he was always with women before but he’s your father and you should support him and not act like a spoiled brat.” 

“Well, I guess we can’t all be as evolved as you, Grace.” 

“Wow! Were you always an ass or is this something new? You really had me fooled with your whole “I’m really just a big dork” routine that day at Kamekona’s. So, is there anything else you’d like to say or did you just call to accuse my father of turning your father gay?” 

“I’m leaving Hawaii for a few weeks to visit my grandparents on the mainland and won’t be back until school starts.” 

“Ok, you’ve informed me so there’s no need to continue this call. Please don’t call or text me again. I’m really not interested in anything you have to say.” Grace ends the call. 

Jackson throws his phone down on the bed. He just knew his father’s revelation would cause trouble for him and with his potential relationship with Grace. This just solidified his reason for getting off the island and away from his father and now Grace.

***********

Grace lets out a scream of frustration after her call with Jackson. He was being such an ass and she was not going to have any part of it. She knew he was dealing with the shock of learning his father was gay but he had no reason to take it out on her or her father.

“Grace, is everything ok? I thought I heard you scream.” 

“Ugh! I’m ok, Dad. Jackson is such a jerk. You wouldn’t believe what he just said.” 

“I’m sorry, Monkey. What happened?” 

“He called to tell me that he spoke with his father about you two and then he accused you of turning his Dad gay. Can you believe that crap?” 

“Oh, ok. That isn’t what I was expecting you to say. Did he say anything else?” 

“He also said that he was leaving Hawaii to visit his grandparents for a few weeks before school starts. I really don’t care what he does. There’s just too much drama with that boy.” 

“Yes, it certainly sounds like it. I’m sorry if I caused problems for you and Jackson.” 

“Danno! You didn’t do anything. Jackson is being a baby and he’s taking it out on his Dad and me.” 

“I still feel bad.” 

“Of course you do…that’s because you’re awesome and care about other people and how they feel.”

“Thanks, Gracie. I do hope Steve is ok. I’m sure he’s upset.”

“Well, maybe you should call him and find out. You know you want to.” Grace smiles.

“You know it’s very annoying when you do that…you really need to stop reading my mind.”

“Ha…if only that were true. Then, I would know where you hide the Christmas presents.” Grace laughs and then hands Danny his phone. “Now, go call him before I call him for you.”

“Ok, do not do that…I’ll call him.”

*********** 

Danny dials Steve’s number and then considers ending the call before he can pick up but he was too late.

“Hey, Danny.”

“Hi, Steve. Grace just spoke to Jackson and I take it things are not going well.”

“Ha…that’s an understatement. I knew he was going to be upset but I wasn’t expecting the reaction I got. Jackson is so angry and hurt that he doesn’t want to talk to me or even be in the same house as me. He’s leaving to go visit his grandparents until school starts.” 

“I heard. I guess he also accused me of turning you gay. Grace was quite upset about that one.” 

“Danny, I’m so sorry my family problems are upsetting you and Grace. I should have come clean about being gay years ago but I was too afraid.” 

“Steve, you don’t need to apologize for anything. It’s me who should be apologizing. I shouldn’t have let things get this far and perhaps we shouldn’t see each other again.” 

“No, Danny. That’s not the answer. I’m not going to give up on what we’ve started. I was bound to move on at some point and Jackson will either accept it or not.” 

“Steve, I can’t be the reason why you and your son don’t talk to each other. I won’t be that person.” 

“Danny, it wouldn’t matter if it’s you or another guy…Jackson and I would still be having the same issues. So, you do not get to be a martyr and end what we have started.” 

“You really are one crazy man, but if you still want to see where this thing we have started is going, then I’m all in.” 

“Great! I know it’s going to be a little bumpy but I have faith that things will work out.” 

“I gotta say I love your optimism. I’m not usually in that camp but maybe you can help me change.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Danny.” 

“Nice! So, when does Jackson leave?” 

“He has a flight this evening. One of his friends is driving him to the airport so I have nothing going on after 5:00.” 

“Oh yeah? Would you like to do something with me? Perhaps dinner or just hanging out. You welcome to come here or I can drop by your place.” 

“Yes, that sounds nice. I’ll call you after Jackson leaves for the airport.” 

“Ok. Hang in there. Like you said, it’s going to be bumpy for a bit but things will work out.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I’ll talk to you later.” 

************* 

“Steve? What’s going on? Did I hear you say that Jackson was going to the airport?” 

“Nahele, when did you get here?”

“Right when you said that Jackson was going to the airport. Where is he going?” 

“Let’s go outside and talk.” Steve leads Nahele outside to the lanai and they each take a seat. 

“Steve, you’re starting to worry me. What happened?” 

“Nahele, Jackson and I had a discussion last night about some things that I’ve been keeping from him and from everyone for a long time. It got very heated and then this morning it got even worse. I’m not sure I’ll be able to fix this.” 

“Steve, did you finally tell Jackson that you’re gay?” 

Steve looked at Nahele with a shocked look on his face. “What? How? Nahele, how did you know?” 

“C’mon, haven’t you ever heard of gaydar? I kinda figured it out after you and Catherine adopted me but it wasn’t my place to say anything. That’s your business and I wasn’t going to stir the pot. What if I had said something? Then what? Would you and Catherine have gotten divorced? What would happen to me then? Would I end up with you? With Catherine? Back in foster care? I just couldn’t risk it. I know that sounds selfish but I really love being part of this family and I love having you as my father.” 

“Wow! Ok, that’s a lot to take in. I’m sorry if my secret caused you so much concern. I never wanted that for either you or Jackson.” 

“Dad, it’s ok. I’m not upset or disappointed or angry.” Steve always loved when Nahele felt comfortable enough to call him Dad…and right now it was exactly what he needed. “Trust me…telling the people in your life that you’re gay is never easy no matter the circumstances. Before I told you and Catherine I felt like I was going to throw up because I was so nervous. I didn’t know how you were going to react. I’ve heard horror stories from some friends whose families didn’t accept them and threw them out. I didn’t want that to happen to me. So, I was so grateful when you both accepted me and loved me for who I am.” Nahele wipes the tears from his eyes. “So, it would be awfully hypocritical for me to not accept you for who you are. In fact, I’m proud to be your son and to call you Dad.”

Steve was amazed at Nahele’s level of maturity. He knew he went through a lot in his young life and that had shaped him into the person he was today. “Thank you, Nahele. Cath and I have always been proud that you were our son. When you told us you were gay there was only one way to respond and that was to accept you and love you. You’re an amazing young man.” 

“Dad, you’re pretty amazing too. I know Jackson is being an ass right now but maybe some time away will help him get some perspective on everything.” 

“I hope your right.” Steve sighed. “There’s more that I haven’t told you yet and you might not like it either.” 

“Ok. What else do I need to know?” 

“I met someone and we’re starting to explore whether or not there’s more there than just friendship.” 

“And?” 

“And, he’s the father of the boy you’re interested in dating.” 

“Um, ok. So, JD's father and you? How did that happen?” 

“We met in my grief support group and there was this instant connection. We didn’t act on it because we’re both dealing with our grief but things have changed between us and we’re seeing where it might lead.” 

“Well, that does complicate things a little but I don’t see a problem. You deserve to be happy and if JD’s father makes you happy, then I’m ok with that. JD and I will figure out things on our own and you’re relationship shouldn’t affect ours.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to miss out on having a boyfriend because of me.” 

“I’m sure…it’s not like I want you to miss out on having a boyfriend because of me either…so, we’ll take it day by day. We both know that life is too short to pass up a chance at happiness.” 

“Like I said earlier, you’re an amazing young man.” 

“Well, I had Catherine and you as my parents for the past several years…you helped me become the person I am today.” 

Steve stands up and before he realizes it, Nahele is giving him the tightest hug. He squeezes him back letting him know that he’s loved. Steve clears his throat. “Ok, I think we’ve expressed enough emotions for today.” Steve laughs. 

“Yeah, you might me right. I’m going to go check on Jackson…that’s not going to be fun. Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck! I’m going to head into Five-0 for a bit. Call me if you need anything.” 

“I will. Thanks, Dad!” 

Steve grabs his keys, badge, gun, and wallet and heads to his car. He’s mentally and emotionally exhausted but he needs to get out of the house for a little while to clear his head and put his mind on something other than his family situation. He’d run to the office, finish up some paperwork, and then get back home in time to say goodbye to Jackson. He just had to hold it together until then. 

************* 

Nahele knocks on Jackson’s bedroom door and it swings open. 

“Yeah, what do you want?”

“Whoa, brah! Chill out. I was just coming to see you…no need to bite my head off.”

“So, did Dad send you up here to check on me?”

“No, I thought I’d come up here all on my own. You really need to take it down a notch, dude.”

“Whatever, Nahele. You don’t need to check up on me or are you spying on me for him?”

“Ok, I don’t know what the fuck your problem is with me but I’m just here to see how you’re doing. I spoke to Dad and he told me what’s been going on with you two.”

“Yeah, so what? Do you think you’re going to come up here and make me change my mind about going to visit my grandparents?” 

“Nope…in fact, I think it’s best if you do leave. I’ll even help you pack.” 

“What? Is this some kind of reverse psychology?” 

“Not at all. You’ve been dealing with a lot since your Mom died and it’s probably a good idea to get out of here for a while...clear your head…get some perspective.” 

“Oh, do you really mean that? You’re not mad at me for leaving?” 

“Yes, I mean it and no, I’m not mad at you. Go figure stuff out and then I hope when you come back you’ll be the brother I know and love and not this person who is so full of anger.” 

“Nahele, you don’t understand what I’m going through…nobody does.” 

“Maybe I don’t know exactly what you’re going through by I lost my mother and my father is in jail. So, I get having a screwed up family. Unfortunately, you have an extra screwed up family but your Dad and I are still here for you.” 

“I know that but I can’t be here with him right now. It’s too much. Everything is different now. My dad wasn’t in love with my mom and now he tells me he’s gay. I need time away from here to think.” 

“I get that Brah, but don’t ever think that we don’t love you. Your father loves you so much…I know he loves me and I feel it every day but the way he loves you is something that I’ve always wanted. So, go and get some distance and really think about what you’d be giving up if you cut your father out of your life. Things aren’t the best right now but they could always be so much worse. Trust me, I’ve been there.” 

“Thanks for having my back, Nahele. I don’t want to cut Dad out of my life but if I stay here I won’t be able to think. I want to be able to accept everything and move forward as a family but I need time.” 

“Ok, so take time to figure it out but please come back. I’d miss your ugly ass too much if you didn’t.” 

“Yeah, and I’d miss you too.” 

Jackson and Nahele give each other a hug and then Jackson finishes packing his clothes for the trip to the mainland. He meant what he told his brother…he doesn’t want to cut their father out of his life but he knows he needs space to think. Spending some time with his grandparents would be the distraction he needs. 


	10. Pineapple Does Not Belong on Pizza

Steve made it home just in time to say goodbye to Jackson. It was killing him that his son was leaving but he knew it was for the best. Jackson needed time and space to figure things out and he wouldn’t be able to if he stayed. Steve’s eyes started to tear up as he watched his son drive away.  
  
“Hey, Dad! How about we go for a swim?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll go get changed.” Steve was thankful for Nahele always knowing what he needed and a swim would definitely hit the spot.  
  
“Great! I’ll meet you outside.”  
  
Steve and Nahele walked to the edge of the water and were happy when Eddie joined them on the beach. The three of them walked into the water and began to swim. Steve loved when Nahele and Eddie would join him in the water. Nahele always knew what Steve needed and he was amazed that Nahele never let his circumstances stop him from being a kind and loving person.   
  
After what felt like hours, they headed back towards the house. Swimming with Nahele and Eddie was just what he needed. Having them along side him as he swam always gave him a sense of calm and peace. They walked out of the water and dried off before sitting down on the lanai.  
  
“Thanks for suggesting a swim, Nahele. It definitely hit the spot.”  
  
“Well, I figured you needed to release some tension and I know how the ocean helps you relax.”  
  
“Yeah, it was perfect.”  
  
“Dad, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure, what do you want to know?”  
  
“Is this thing with you and JD’s Dad serious?”  
  
“That’s a good question and I honestly don’t know. We only met a few weeks ago and just admitted we had feelings for each other yesterday, so it’s too soon to say. However, there is just something about him...something special and I want to see where it might lead.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s how I feel about JD. He’s not the type of guy I pictured having feelings for but damn...that boy has a spark that I can’t ignore.”  
  
Steve laughs. “A spark you say? That’s a good way to explain what I see in Danny too. Apparently the apple hasn’t fallen far from the tree.”  
  
“I suppose. What do you think about having them over for a bbq this weekend? I’d like to meet Danny and I’d like you to get to know JD.”  
  
“That sounds like a great idea. I’ve met Grace, JD, and Charlie so it will be nice to have them over.”  
  
“Great! I can’t wait! You can invite Five-0 if you want...but only if you’re ready to come out.”  
  
“Yeah, maybe we’ll wait on having the ohana over until I’ve been able to talk to them.”  
  
“Ok. Makes sense.”  
  
“Nahele, thanks again for being so accepting of things.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Dad. I’ve got your back.”  
  
“Just like I have yours!” Steve looks at Nahele and then they fist bump. “Would you mind if I went out tonight? I’d like to see Danny.”  
  
“As long as you don’t mind if I go out to see JD.” Nahele laughs.  
  
“Of course not. I can drive you over if you’d like.”  
  
“If you’re going to their house, I’d love a ride.”  
  
“Ok, let me call Danny and make sure he’s ok if we both come over.”  
  
“Sounds good. I’m going to shower. Let me know what happens.”  
  
“Will do.”  
  
*************  
“Hey, Danny!”  
  
“Steve, what’s up? Did Jackson get off ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I just got in from a swim with my other son and Eddie our dog.”  
  
“I’m sure that helped relieve some tension.” Danny hesitates before continuing. “So, your other son, huh?”  
  
“Um, yeah I have an adopted son.”  
  
“Yes, Steven I know. JD filled me in last night. So?”  
  
“Danny, I’m sorry I didn’t mention Nahele. I wasn’t trying to keep that from you but with all the craziness with Jackson I wasn’t thinking clearly.”  
  
“It’s ok. I’m not upset. So, why the call?”  
  
“I did say I’d call after Jackson left so that’s what I’m doing. So what are you up to tonight? Would you like some company? Nahele was going to see JD so would you mind if I stopped by too?” 

“That sounds great! We can order some pizza or something.” 

“Sounds good. Make sure you get pineapple and ham!” 

“Steven, there will be no pineapple and ham pizza in this house. That is not pizza…that is an abomination.” 

“You seem to feel very strongly about this topic.” 

“You’re damn right..pizza is dough, sauce, and mutz…and if you want pepperoni that’s ok…but never ham or pineapple. Fruit does not belong on a pizza.” 

“Ok, Danno…if you say so.” 

“Oh, I do say so…don’t forget it.” 

“Dannnnooooooo!” 

“Hey, Steve! I have to run. Charlie is calling for me. So, see you at 7:00?” 

“Sounds good…see you then.” 

Steve hangs up the phone and has to laugh at Danny’s rant about pizza…he made a note to tease him about it as much as he could. Danny’s rants were actually quite adorable. 

“Are we ok to head over to JD’s later?” 

“Yep. I just spoke to Danny and he said to come over around 7:00 and we can order some pizza and relax.” 

“Awesome!” 

“I’m going to shower and then we can head over in a little bit.” 

“Sounds good. Just holler at me when it’s time to go.” 

************ 

“JD! Can you get the door please.” 

“Sure, Danno. I’ve got it.” 

“I’m coming too!” Charlie raced behind his brother.

 JD opens the door and smiles at Nahele. Charlie is jumping up and down trying to get Steve’s attention. 

“Hey, Nahele. Hi, Steve…is it ok to call you Steve or should I call you Commander or Mr. McGarrett?” 

“Steve is fine, JD.” 

“SuperSEAL!!! I’ve missed you!” 

“Hey little man! I missed you too! How are you doing?” 

“I’m awesome! I got to play with my friend Alika today. We had to play here because we were bad yesterday and wandered off…but that’s ok cause we had so much fun with Danno today.” 

“Sounds like a great day! Where is Danno?” 

“He’s in the kitchen with Grace.” JD replied.

“Thanks, JD. I’m going to go say hello. I’ll leave you two alone so you can give each other a proper greeting.” 

“Dad! You’re so embarrassing.” 

Steve smiles and then heads to the kitchen with Charlie following and talking the entire time. 

“Don’t worry, Nahele…my Dad is just as bad. Let’s go chill in the living room. Charlie and I were watching some people do stupid stunts and getting hurt.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Steve makes his way to the kitchen. “Hey, Danny!” Steve walks over to Danny and gives him a hug and a quick kiss. 

“Hey, yourself! I’m glad you could come over.” 

“Yeah, me too. Hi, Grace. How are you doing?” 

“I’m good. Danno and I were just looking at my course schedule for school. I think I’m all set.”

“Have you decided on a major yet?”

“Marine biology. Ever since I was little that’s all I ever wanted to do and now living in Hawaii I know I made the right choice.” 

“Wow! That sounds great! I’m a bit of a science nerd so if you ever need help in any of your science classes, let me know.” 

“Really? That sounds great.” Grace smiles at Steve. “So, did Jackson make his flight?” 

“He’s in the air as we speak. Sorry he gave you such a hard time…he’s normally not like that…we raised him better than that.” 

“It’s ok. He’s obviously dealing with a lot of stuff and I hope he figures it out.”

“Thanks for being so gracious, Grace. He really is a good guy but life has just dealt him some bad hands lately and he hasn’t handled it well.”

“Steve, you don’t need to apologize. We get it…sometimes things are out of our control and we can only  handle what we can handle. Sometimes, it can be overwhelming. I’m sure he will figure things out and be back to normal…whatever that is when it comes to teenagers.” 

“You’re so funny, Danno.” 

“I know! I should have been a comedian.” 

“Uh huh…don’t give up your day job.” 

“Danno, SuperSEAL? Why isn’t anyone talking to me?” 

“Oh, so sorry little man. What is it that you want to talk about?” 

“I want to talk about you, SuperSEAL. Tells me about all your adventures of saving the world from the bad guys.” 

“Charlie, I’m sure Steve doesn’t want to talk about himself all night.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. I’d be happy to tell Charlie about some of my adventures.” Danny glances at Steve and he knew what Danny was conveying in his look. Steve bends down and whispers in Danny’s ear, “Don’t worry…I’ll make sure to clean up the story and leave out certain details.” Steve then kisses Danny’s cheek. 

********** 

Steve started to tell Charlie about one of his SEAL missions leaving out all the inappropriate information a child shouldn’t hear. Charlie just sat in silence with his eyes focused on Steve as he relays how he and his team rescued the Princess. Danny watched the wonder in his son’s eyes and it made him feel warm inside.

“Danno, I’m going to my room to read through some of these papers for school. I’ll be back down when the pizza arrives.”

“Ok, Grace. Let me know if I can help with anything.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Grace heads upstairs and Danny excuses himself to go check on JD and Nahele. He walks into the living room and sees the two young men cuddled up on the couch together watching TV.

“Hey, guys! Whatcha watching?” 

The two boys separate and move away from each other. Danny laughs to himself.

 “Ok, you don’t need to move apart when I come in the room. If you want to cuddle on the couch it’s ok. What’s not ok JD, is going up to your room with a boy. Understood?” 

“Yes, Danno.” 

“Good. Now, feel free to cuddle. Sorry to have interrupted. Nice to have met you, Nahele.” 

“You too, Mr Williams-Taylor.” 

“Nahele, please call me Danny. No need to be so formal” 

“Thanks, Danny. 

Danny walked back towards the kitchen. 

“Your Dad seems cool.” 

“Yeah, he’s the best. He always has my back and he just accepted me without question when I came out.” 

“That’s great! Steve and Catherine were the same. We really got lucky with our families. Not everyone does.” 

“That’s so true. I had a friend back in Boston whose parents threw him out when he told them. My Dads let him stay with us for a little while until his aunt took him in.” 

“Sounds like both your Dads really care about people.” 

“Yeah, that’s why my Dad, Aaron, became a lawyer. He took on all kinds of cases that involved people who got a raw deal in life. He was my hero. Of course, Danno is my hero too but for other reasons.” 

“That’s awesome, brah. I told Steve that I wanted to be in law enforcement like him...I don’t think he was too excited with that information.” 

“He’s probably just worried about you.” 

“Oh I’m sure he’s worried so I started thinking that maybe I could help in another way. So, now I want to be a lawyer and focus on LGBTQ cases.” 

“Nahele, that’s so cool. I’m sure you’d be great at it too. Oh, my Dad teaches criminal justice at UH now. I’m sure he can talk to you about his class or about my Dad’s practice and the types of cases he handled.” 

“Ok, that sounds like a good idea.”

“Just a warning...once you get my Dad talking about criminal justice, or anything for that matter, he will go on and on. He means well but sometimes he gets so excited that he forgets to stop.” 

“Well, if he can help me with school and stuff, then he can talk away.” JD and Nahele laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Hey, Gracie! We were just talking about Dad and how much he can talk.” 

“Yeah, for sure...but you can be just as bad at times JD.” 

“What? I’m not like that!” 

“Oh, yes you are. You’re just like Danno in that regard. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” 

“I think it’s cute, JD.” 

“Why thank you, Nahele. You obviously have good taste.” JD laughs. 

“So, Grace…what happened with you and Jackson? He wouldn’t tell me anything before he left.” 

“He was being a jerk and accused Danno of turning your Dad gay. Then, he had an attitude and was just being a jerk so I told him not to call or text me anymore.” 

“Wow! Sorry, Grace. He really is a good person he’s just not good at emotions. He’s a lot like Steve in that way.” 

“I can get that but I don’t have to deal with it. School is starting soon and I don’t need drama. I hope he figures things out but I need to focus on school and not his problems.” 

“That makes sense. I thought you two would be a great couple.” 

“Yeah, I thought so too but it’s not meant to be. So, what’s up with you two? You’re looking very cozy cuddled up on the couch. Better not let Dad catch you.” 

“He already caught us but was totally cool.” 

“Wow! He must be so distracted by Steve that he’s letting things slide.” Grace laughs.

“He does seem happy so that’s a good thing.” 

“Yes, it certainly is! So, Nahele what do you think about our Dads dating?”

“Grace, I’m cool with it. Steve’s an awesome Dad and I want him to be happy. He was hiding who he was for years and I’m glad he found someone he felt comfortable enough with to be himself. I think your Dad will be good for him.” 

“I hope you’re right, Nahele. I don’t want your Dad or ours to get hurt.” 

“Yeah. That would not be good. So, it sounds like you’re ok with things but what about Jackson? From what he said to Grace it seems like he’s not too happy about his father liking guys.” 

“Jackson will come around in time. You have to understand that he still blames Steve for his mother’s death and now he learns his Dad is gay and never was in love with his Mom. His view of his family was completely blown up and he’s trying to figure out what’s real. I’m just hoping he gets some perspective while he’s visiting his grandparents.”

“I hope you’re right and I hope he figures things out. It would suck if this permanently ruined his relationship with his Dad.” JD chimed in.  

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the kids’ discussion. Their pizza had arrived. Danny and Steve answered the door, paid the delivery guy, and then brought the pizzas into the kitchen. Everyone grabs some pizza and then takes a seat around the table. 

“Danny, I thought you weren’t going to get a pineapple and ham pizza. Didn’t you call it an abomination?” 

“Yes, Steven…it is an abomination but I am nothing if not a gracious host so I make sure my guests have what they like…even if it’s an abomination of a pizza.” 

Steve takes a bite out of his pizza. “Thanks, Danno! This is delicious.” 

“You’re an animal…don’t speak with a mouth full of pizza. We have manners in this house you Neanderthal!” Everyone laughs at Danny and Steve. 

“Danno, I want some pizza like SuperSEAL is eating. It looks good.” 

“Oh Lord! Steven! See what you’re doing? You’re corrupting my innocent child.” 

“Danny, I’m doing no such thing…I can’t help it if Charlie knows good pizza when he sees it.” 

“He’s only eating it because you are Steve. He doesn’t even like pineapple.” JD chimed in. 

“Yes, I do JD! I love pineapple.” 

“Oh yeah? Since when?” Grace asked. 

“Since SuperSEAL likes it…so I like it too” 

“See, Danny! Charlie likes it.” Steve ruffles Charlie’s hair. “Way to go little man!” 

“Thanks SuperSEAL. You can be my best friend if you want.” 

“I would love that Charlie.” 

“Yay!!” Charlie throws his fist in the air in victory.

“Ok, Charlie…chew your food and swallow…more in the mouth and less on the floor please.”

“Awww, Danno!” Steve chimed in and gave Danny a goofy smile. 

“How is this my life?”

“Dad, you know you love it.” Grace smiled at her father.

“Yeah, I agree with Grace.” JD added. 

Nahele starts to laugh. “Ok, is this what meal time is like in this family? Because if it is, I have to be here for every meal.” 

“I wouldn’t say every meal but most, that’s for sure.” JD bumps his shoulder against Nahele’s. 

“I’m with Nahele on this one! I hope I get to take part in these family meals in the future.” 

“Play your cards right Steven, and you may get what you desire.” 

“Daaaad! Oh my God! There are children present.” Grace said playfully.

“Ha ha, Gracie.” The table erupts in laughter except for Charlie.

“What’s so funny, Danno? Why is everyone laughing?” 

“It’s nothing, Charlie…just eat your abomination of a pizza.” 

“Ok…it’s so yummy.” 

Danny gets up and walks over to Charlie and starts to tickle him. “Oh, it’s yummy is it? How yummy is it?” 

“Danno! Stop! I’m gonna barf!” 

“Ok, ok….” 

Danny, Steve, and the kids continue to talk and eat their pizza. They are having a great time and it even felt like they were a family. After dinner, the kids went into the living room to watch a movie and Danny and Steve went outside and sat by the pool. Steve flipped off his slippahs, sat down on the side of the pool, and then submerged his feet in the water. 

“Mmmm…this feels good. You should join me, Danny.”

“It does look relaxing. Scoot over.” Danny sits down next to Steve and takes off his shoes. He then puts his feet into the water next to Steve’s. “Oh wow! This does feel good.” 

“So, dinner was nice. It felt normal. Thanks for having us over.”

“You’re welcome. It was good to have a nice meal with everyone. It felt like a family.” 

“You’ve heard the word ohana, right?” 

“Yeah, it was in the Disney movie Moana.” 

“Yup. So, ohana, or family, is more than just your relatives…it can include anyone you feel is family. My team at Five-0 and my friends are my ohana. Now, I consider you and your kids part of my ohana too.” 

“Thanks, Steve. I know we’ve only known each other a short time so I’m honored that you feel that way.” Steve turns toward Danny and then kisses him on the lips. The kiss is deep and passionate and lasts for several minutes. Danny looks into Steve’s eyes and sees how deeply he cares for him and it’s as deeply as he cares for Steve.

“That was nice.” 

“Yes, it was.” Steve clears his throat. “How about we go for a swim?”

“Um, do you have a suit?”

“No, but I’m sure I can borrow one of yours. You do have an extra don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. Let’s go to my room and we can change in there.”

Danny and Steve walk back into the house and head for the stairs. 

“Dad? Where are you two going? You know no boys allowed upstairs.” 

“Very funny, Gracie. Steve and I are going to change so we can go swimming. You all can join us in the pool if you want.” 

“I wanna go swimming with SuperSEAL!!” Charlie shouted. 

“Ok, come on little man…let’s get you changed.” Danny picked up Charlie and carried him upstairs. 

“So, you want to go for a swim, Nahele or finish the movie?” JD asks. 

“Let’s finish the movie. I want more cuddle time with my boyfriend.”

“Oh, so are we boyfriends now?”

“Um…I hope we are.” 

“Yeah, I like it! Ok, back to cuddling boyfriend.” 

“Oh my God! You two are too cute for words. I’m gonna be up in my room away from all this cuteness.” 

“Don’t leave because of us, Grace.” 

“It’s ok, Nahele. You two have fun.” Grace winks at the two teenagers and then heads upstairs. 

*********** 

Danny helps Charlie into his swim trunks and then he runs downstairs. “Charlie, do not go in the pool and until Steve and I get down there.” 

“Ok, Danno!”

“JD! Make sure he doesn’t go outside.”

“Ok, Dad.” 

Danny shows Steve to his room and then shuts the door so they can change. 

“I think my spare trunks are in my dresser.” Danny pulls open a drawer and finds what he’s looking for and then hands the trunks to Steve. “Here you go…I think these should fit you.”

“Thanks, Danny.” 

Danny heads into the bathroom to grab his trunks, which were hanging across the shower curtain rod where he left them after Charlie, Alika, and he went swimming earlier in the day. With his trunks in hand, he goes back into the bedroom and stops in his tracks when he sees Steve take off his shirt. Damn! He knew Steve had a nice body based on his tight shirts but nothing could prepare him for the reality of a shirtless Steve. His body was tanned, his chest was covered in a nice layer of hair, and his muscular arms were covered with tattoos…my God! Danny thought he died and went to heaven. 

“Hey, Danny. Are you ok?” 

“Um…ah..yeah. I just wasn’t prepared…uh never mind.”

“Danny, I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“Steve, it’s ok. I just haven’t been this close to a shirtless man since Aaron died. I guess I just wasn’t prepared with how I’d feel.”

“Oh? How do you feel?”

“That I want to rip all the clothes off your body.” Danny couldn’t believe he just said that to Steve. “Oh my God! I’m sorry Steve. I didn’t mean to be so forward.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. In fact, I liked it. Of course, as much as I would love you to rip my clothes off, this isn’t the time or the place….but soon.” Steve winked at Danny.

“Yeah, all good things in time.”

Danny turned his back to Steve and removed his shirt. Now, Steve was the one admiring Danny. He was impressed with Danny’s strong back and he could see the muscles in his arms. Danny wasn’t kidding about working out. He might be shorter than most men, but damn was he built. Steve noticed Danny start to turn around and then his chest was in full view. Fuck! Danny had a seriously cut body. His abs were amazing as was his chest. Steve never thought twice about whether or not he’d prefer a hairy or smooth guy but seeing Danny’s beautifully hairy chest cleared that up. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the golden hair on his chest to see if it was a soft as it looked. 

“Earth to Steve! Hello?” 

“Um...sorry Danny. I was distracted.”

“Oh, do tell, Steven. What was causing you to be distracted?” 

“Um…” 

“Use your words, Steven.” 

“I was distracted by your body…ok? You’re seriously cut, Danny. I’m impressed.” 

“Why thank you. You’re no slouch yourself. All your SEAL training has paid off…that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah, they really push us to be in our peak physical condition. I guess it stays with you even after you leave. It doesn’t hurt that I run or swim every day.” 

“Well, I approve.”

 Danny and Steve finish getting changed trying not to stare at each other too much. Danny wanted to look when Steve removed his cargo pants but felt he should be more restrained. Hopefully, there would be a time when they took their relationship to the next level and he’d get to see Steve in all his glory.

“Hey, Danny? Are you ok? This isn’t too much is it?” 

“It is a bit much but I’m ok…in fact, I feel really good. I don’t know why but I just feel comfortable with you…and that’s a good thing.”

“I know how you feel.” Steve moves across the room until he’s standing directly in front of Danny. He reaches out and places his hand on Danny’s abs. Danny shudders at the touch but doesn’t move away. As he slowly moves his hand up Danny’s torso, he runs his fingers through the hair on his body and then leans down and kisses Danny. Danny lets out a soft moan when he feels Steve’s fingers run through the hair on his chest and can’t believe how good it feels when Steve’s fingers move lightly over one of his nipples. Danny’s barely keeping it together at this point and needs to stop before it goes too far. He reaches for Steve’s hand and holds it in place. 

“Steve, we should stop otherwise I’m not going to be able to and this is not the time. Our kids are in the house.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I just got carried away when I saw your body. You’re amazing, Danny." 

“Thanks, babe.” Steve was surprised when Danny called him babe but it also made him feel good inside.

“Ok, we should go before the kids get suspicious. I’m surprised Charlie hasn’t been knocking at the door already.”

“Yeah. Let’s go find him and get some swimming in before it gets too late.” Steve places his hands on Danny’s face and then pulls him into another kiss.

“Steve! Damnit…you have a one track mind. I like it but we really need to get downstairs.” 

Danny and Steve compose themselves and the head downstairs for a night of swimming. They’re both happy with the way the night was turning out and looked forward to exploring their relationship in the coming weeks.  


	11. Parents are People Too

 Jackson made it down to the baggage area where he saw his grandparents waiting for him. He hadn’t seen them since his mother’s funeral and seeing them again brought back all the sad feelings he’d been holding inside. By the time he reached his grandparents, tears were streaming down his face. Jackson’s grandmother opened her arms and he walked into them and immediately felt comforted.  
  
“Sshhhhh...it’s ok. I’ve got you.”  
  
Jackson felt like a little kid as his grandmother held him in her arms. He pulled away slowly and then wiped his eyes.  
  
“Hey, Jackson. Let’s grab your bags and the head back to our place. You must be tired from the long trip.”  
  
“Thanks, grandpa. I am pretty tired. Flying overnight is always a killer.”  
  
“Yeah, those redeye flights are rough.”

“I think I just want to rest for a bit once we get to your place, if that’s ok.”

“Of course. After you get some rest we’ll sit down and you can tell us all about why you needed to get away.”  
  
“Grandma...I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“Well, you don’t have a choice. We know something’s going on and we’re going to talk about it. You didn’t travel all this was to sit around and wallow.”  
  
“Yes, grandma.”  
  
Jackson grabs his bag off the luggage carousel and they head out to the car. He wasn’t looking forward to talking but he knew there was no way around it.  
  
***********  
  
Steve rolled over in his bed and looked at his phone. It was 2:00 am so Jack must be in Virginia now. He was hoping he’d get at least a text letting him know he made it but there wasn’t anything on his phone. He debated whether or not he should text Jackson but decided against it. He hoped that his son would reach out but wasn’t hopeful. Maybe he’d call Catherine’s parents when he woke up later.  
  
**********  
  
Danny heard a noise coming from JD’s room and got out of bed to investigate. When he got to JD’s door he could hear him talking loudly and he sounded panicked. He opened the door and saw that he was having a bad dream. Danny walked to the side of JD’s bed and gently nudged his shoulder.  
  
“JD...you’re having a bad dream. Wake up, bud.”  
  
JD starts to wake up and looks up at his father. “Huh? What? Danno, is that you?”  
  
“Yeah, you were having a bad dream. Did you want to talk about it?”  
  
“Ah...I don’t remember much but you were hurt and then I started to freak out thinking that I couldn’t lose you too.”  
  
Danny sits on the bed and then takes JD in his arms. “Shhhh...it’s ok. I’m here. Nothing bad happened...it was just a dream.”  
  
JD held on to his father not wanting to let go. “I can’t lose you too, Daddy. I can’t.”  
  
Danny was surprised when JD called him Daddy. It’s been a long time since he’s heard that from JD and it indicated just how upset he was by his dream.  
  
“JD, you’re safe, your brother and sister are safe, and I’m safe too. We’re all safe.”  
  
“Yeah...I know...but it was so real.”  
  
“I’m sure it felt real. I’ve had some bad dreams since your father died as well and they always shake me up a bit. Would you like me to stay with you or did you want to come sleep in my bed with me? Just tell me what you need, son.”  
  
“I think I’d like to sleep in your bed if that’s ok?”  
  
“Of course. Go get yourself a glass of water from the bathroom and then meet me in my room.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
JD got some water and then joined Danny in his room. He was already under the blankets when JD entered so he lifted the blankets and JD slid on to the bed and up next to Danny. JD felt like a little kid again but didn’t care because it was comforting to lay next to his Dad. Danny wrapped his arms around JD and then kissed him on the top of his head.  
  
“How are you doing? Feeling a bit better?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry if I’m acting like a baby by sleeping in your bed.”  
  
“JD, there’s no need to apologize or feel embarrassed. Your my son and I’ll always be here to protect you no matter how old you are. Capisce?”  
  
“Yeah. I love you, Danno.”  
  
“Danno loves you too. Now, let’s try to get some sleep, deal?”  
  
“Deal.” 

************* 

“Gail, what do you think is going on with that boy? He seemed so desperate to come visit us. I wonder if he and Steve are having problems.” 

“I really don’t know, Jack. It may have something to do with what Catherine told us about Steve all those years ago. Perhaps Jackson found out.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll need to talk to him to see what he knows. We really need to do it sooner rather than later.” 

“Agreed.” Gail smiled at her husband. “Jackson, you’ve had enough time to relax, come join us in the living room.” Gail Rollins calls for her grandson. 

“I’ll be right there, grandma.” Jackson enters his grandparent’s living room. 

“Jackson, please take a seat.” Jack smiles at his grandson as he sits down on the sofa. 

“So, your grandmother and I would like to talk to you about why you needed to come and visit us.” 

“Can’t I just want to see my grandparents? Does there have to be some reason other than that?” 

“Jackson, you called us practically begging to come and visit, which indicates to us that something is going on with you. So, please tell us…we want to help.” 

Jackson lets out a big sigh. “Things are bad between Dad and me. We’ve been fighting over the last couple of months and things came to a head yesterday.”

“Ok, what happened.”

“I’d rather not say, Grandpa.”

“Jackson John McGarrett, you are going to tell us what’s going on with you. We’re not going anywhere until you tell us…we’re retired and have nothing else to do but wait.”

“Ugh! If you must know I’m mad at my Dad. He said he’d always protect my Mom and he failed. I’m sure he probably did what he could but I still blame him and I can’t get past my anger.”

“Jackson, based on what we know, your father did everything he could to protect your mother. You have to realize that sometimes shit happens that’s out of our control and we can’t blame people for those situations. Besides, you’re mother knew the risks involved in her line of work…and if you didn’t already know, your mother was a bit of badass. She was very well trained and was involved in many missions without your father and was very capable of taking care of herself. So, you can’t put the blame on your father.”

“But Grandma…you don’t understand everything. If you only knew.” 

“Jackson, what are you talking about now? What don’t we know?” 

“I don’t know if I should say this…my Dad might get mad.” 

“Please, tell us so we can help you.”

“Grandma, Grandpa, my Dad told me that he’s gay.”

“Hmmmm…ok.”

“Ok? Is that all you’re going to say? I tell you my Dad is gay and that’s it? Aren’t you mad at him?” 

“Jackson, you’re mother had suspicions about your father years ago and talked to us about it. We weren’t happy that our daughter had to deal with the situation but she was an adult and we supported her.” 

“What? If she thought my Dad was gay, then why did she stay with him?” 

“You have to understand, your mother loved Steve and she loved you. She didn’t want you to grow up in a broken home. So, she stayed but never felt it was a burden or hardship. She and your father were happy for many years. However, shortly before she died, she made the decision to ask your father for a divorce. You were 18 and old enough to handle it as well as the news about your father.” 

“This is just crazy.” 

“Jackson, don’t every doubt that your mother loved both you and your father. Steve treated her well and she never felt like she made the wrong decision. She wanted you to grow up in a loving home with two parents.” Gail took a deep breath. “We’re not saying we agree with how both your parents handled things but Catherine and your father did what they thought was best at the time.” 

“Well, I kinda get that but even knowing this I still feel like my whole life has been a lie.” 

“You need to get that thought out of your head, son. You’re parents loved you and gave you a wonderful home. They took care of you and supported you and made sure you had everything so that you could grow into the amazing young man you are today.” 

“Grandpa, it still doesn’t make what they both did right. They shouldn’t have stayed together because of me.” 

“Perhaps you are right, Jackson. However, what can you do about it now? They did what they thought was best for you. Parents are not perfect and they make mistakes. It’s never easy learning that your parents are actually human beings and sometimes screw up just like everybody else. However, you have a choice to make…you can either hold on to the anger and destroy your relationship with your father. Or you can choose to move past it and repair your relationship with your father. It’s up to you.”

“I suppose. I need time to think about all of this and what I’m going to do next.” 

“Jackson?”

 “Yes, grandma?”

“While you’re thinking, think about what your mother would want you to do. Do you think she’d want you to cut your father out of your life or would she want you to forgive him and work on your relationship?”

“I don’t really have to think about that one too much, grandma. I know Mom would want me to repair my relationship with Dad.” Jackson looks at his grandparents. “Thanks for the talk, grandma and grandpa. You’ve given me a lot to consider.” 

“You’re welcome. Please think about everything before making a decision. Until then, why don’t we head into DC, grab some lunch, and then do some sightseeing? How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good to me. Thanks again. I love you both.” 

“We love you too, Jackson.” Gail moves over to her grandson and pulls him into a hug.

“Ok, let’s go get some food. I’m starving!” Jack rubs his stomach.

Jackson laughs at his grandfather and then they head out to lunch.

*************

“Danno! I’m hungry.” 

The sound of Charlie’s voice woke Danny up from his sleep. He saw that JD was still sleeping next to him and then saw Charlie standing at the side of his bed. 

“Danno, why’s JD in here?”

“Shhh…don’t wake him up Charlie. He had a bad dream last night so he came in here with me. You know how you do when you have bad dreams?”

“Mmm hhhh…you always make the bad dreams go away cause you’re my Daddy!” 

“That’s right, Charlie. I’ll always take care of you and your brother and sister. Let’s go get you some food before we wake up your brother.” 

“Too late. I’m awake.” 

“Sowwy, JD. I was hungry and I can’t reach the cereal.” 

“It’s ok, squirt.” JD reaches down and lifts Charlie into the bed and tickles him causing him to laugh. 

“Ok, you two. It’s too early for this….” Before Danny can finish his sentence his sons have jumped on top of him and start to tickle him making him laugh. 

“What the heck is going on in here? Don’t you know what time it is?” 

“Gracie! Come tickle Danno.” 

Grace rolls her eyes. “No thanks, I’m going back to bed. Keep the noise down.” 

“Yes, Mom.” Charlie and JD both replied. 

“Ha ha…you two are so funny. Danno, get your children under control.” 

“Yes, Ma’am!” Danny laughs as Grace leaves the room.

“Ok, guys…let’s go downstairs and grab some food before you sister yells at us again.” 

“Gracie is silly.” 

“Yes Charlie, she most certainly is.” 

*************  

“Good morning, Dad!” Nahele greets his father as he comes in from his morning swim. “How are you doing? Did you get any sleep last night?” 

“Not really. I was hoping that Jackson would at least text me letting me know he made it to his grandparents’ house.” 

“Oh, I heard my text alert go off earlier, maybe it was him. Let me check my phone.” Nahele grabs his phone and checks his text message. “Ok, I did get a text from Jackson saying he made it there ok. I guess he’s still giving you the silent treatment.” 

“Looks that way. I’m just glad he made it there safely. Hopefully, spending time with his grandparents will help him deal with everything. I know he’s got a lot to work through and maybe this time away will be exactly what he needs to move forward.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Nahele smiles. “So, you and Danny seemed to be getting close last night. Don’t think I didn’t see all those looks and not so subtle touches. Oh, and not to be creepy but damn, Danny has a rockin bod for an older guy.” 

“Hey! Danny and I are the same age. We’re not old…but I agree with you on one thing, he’s got quite the body.” Steve looked at Nahele and had to laugh at how strange it was to talk to Nahele about another man’s body. 

“Ok…ok…neither of you are old but you know what I meant.” 

“Yeah, I hear ya and yes, Danny and I are getting closer. Now, what’s up with you and JD? I saw you two cuddled up on the sofa.” 

“JD’s a cool guy. I really like him and we’re just taking it slowly…figuring things out. We’re going to try to do something over the weekend.” 

“Well, it sounds like you’re being smart about things…just don’t rush into anything you’re not ready for. Oh, and if things get to a certain point, make sure you’re safe.” 

“I know Dad, but it’s not like that right now. If we do get more serious I know all about being safe.” 

“OK, just wanted to bring it up and if you ever have any questions, you know you can always come to me, right? 

“Yes, I do. Thanks!” 

“You bet. Ok, I’m going to shower and then head into work. I’ll see you later.” 

“Sounds good.”

************

Steve was deep in thought as he drove into work when his phone started to ring pulling him from his memories of last night at Danny’s house.

“McGarrett!”

“Well, good morning Commander. How are you doing?” 

“Hey, Danny! I’m ok. Just driving into work.” 

“Yeah, I’m doing the same. I need to do some additional prep before the semester starts in a few weeks.” 

“Sounds like you’re excited about teaching at UH.” 

“Yes, it’s different than the last university I taught at but that makes it interesting.” Danny pauses. “So, did you hear from Jackson?” 

“No, but Nahele got a text from him when he arrived at his grandparents.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. That must be tough. When one of our kids are hurting all we want to do is make it better but that’s a lot harder when they won’t talk to us or leave.” 

“Yeah, I’m trying not to think about it too much and focus on work and you sexy man.” 

“Aww, such a sweet talker. By the way, last night was nice. The impromptu swim was nice…but you touching me up in my room was even nicer. We need to do that more often.” 

“Yes, I agree…more touching is definitely the plan…you might even say it’s my mission.” 

Danny clears his throat. “Ok, now I need to sit in my car for a few minutes before going into my office.” 

“My my…Daniel. I barely said anything dirty and you’re in such a state just from thinking about last night.” 

“Shut up, Steven. You play all innocent but I suspect that is far from the truth.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Danny. I’m just trying to have a nice conversation and you’re the one taking it somewhere naughty.” 

“Ha ha. Anyway, I should let you go…oh, are you free for lunch? I’d love to show you my office and around campus if you can get away. I got to see your office so it only seems right to show you mine.” 

“That sounds like a great plan. I’ll text you later to talk specifics or if I get pulled into a case.” 

“Sounds good. Talk to you later, babe.” 

“Bye.” Steve hangs up and is surprised by Danny calling him babe but he liked it. 

As he continued to drive, Steve hoped that the team didn’t catch a case that would prevent him from joining Danny for lunch. Maybe he’ll pull the boss card and just make the team handle anything that comes up.

************  
Danny looks up and sees Grace standing at his office door. “Hey, Grace! What brings you by my office?”

“I needed to finalize some things with my schedule and then I went to the bookstore to get the books I need for class. We talked about this yesterday but you were probably distracted thinking about Mr. tall, dark, and oh so yummy!”

“Grace Williams-Taylor!” 

“What? I have eyes…you can’t tell me I’m wrong.” 

“That’s beside the point, young lady.” Danny rolls his eyes. “So, did you get all your books?” 

“Yeah, I’m glad you work here because books are expensive. It helps getting the faculty discount.” 

“You’re telling me. It’s not like we don’t have the money but everything we can save helps. Give me the receipt and I’ll transfer money into your account.” 

“Thanks, Dad. Oh, I met a bunch of student volunteers and one of them is going to be in some of my classes.” 

“That’s nice. I’m glad you’re making friends and meeting people. Your Dad and I always knew you’d embrace college and make the most of it. I’m so proud of you, Gracie.” 

“Thanks, Dad. I’m glad we moved here but I miss Boston and New Jersey. Do you think we can go back over winter break? I’d really like to see the family…especially my grandparents and cousins.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I miss my parents and I’d love to see my sisters as well as Aaron’s family. I know they really miss you three kids.”

“Yeah, JD and Charlie will be so excited. I know we don’t talk about it but since JD is Dad’s bio kid, I know grandma and grandpa Taylor would be so happy to see him.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right about that, Grace. You know they love you just as much, right? They don’t care whose biological child you are, the love you because you are his daughter.” 

“I know, Danno but you know JD has a special connection to them and he does look an awful like Dad so I think it helps them miss their son less.” 

“Grace, how did you get so smart and insightful?” 

“I don’t know…maybe because I have the two best parents in the world who always loved and supported me? You think?” 

“I might be biased but I think you’re probably correct.” Danny walks over to Grace and gives her a hug. “OK, I should get back to work. I’ll start looking into dates and then make sure we can swing it with schedules.” 

“Thanks, Dad. Oh, I can hang around campus if you want to grab lunch with me.” 

“Um, well I might have plans.” 

“Oh yeah…and who might these plans be with? Steeeeeve?”

“Maybe…now go, I have work to do.” 

“Uh huh…bye, Danno. Enjoy you lunch.” Grace walks out the door making kissing noises and Danny just rolls his eyes. 

*********** 

“JD! There’s someone at the door.” 

“Ok, I’ll be right there, Charlie.”

JD runs down the stairs to get the door. When he opens it, he’s surprised at who’s standing there smiling. 

“Nahele, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to do something this weekend?” 

“Are you not happy to see me?” 

“Of course I am. I’m just surprised. Come inside. It’s just Charlie and me today.” 

“That’s cool.” 

“Hele!!!” Charlie runs to Nahele and jumps up into his arms. 

“Hey, squirt! Howzit?” 

“I’m good. Wanna watch Nemo with me? He’s the bestest!” 

“Charlie, I’m not sure Nahele wants to watch Nemo. Haven’t you watched it like a million times?” 

“It’s ok, JD. I’d love to watch Nemo. Let’s grab some snacks and chill in the den.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“YAY! Nemo! Nemo!” 

*********** 

Steve walked through the halls of the building looking for Danny’s office. He was following the direction’s Danny gave him earlier and was grateful he had them otherwise he’d be wandering the halls aimlessly…the layout made no sense to him. He approached Danny’s office and heard him talking on the phone. Looking inside the office he’s taken aback by what he sees. Danny’s wearing khaki pants, a button down shirt, a tie that is loose around his neck, and glasses. Damn! He looked good and those glasses stirred up all the thoughts about what he wanted to do to Danny. 

Danny noticed Steve standing outside of his office and waved him inside and gestured toward one of the empty chairs on the other side of his desk. He finished up his phone call and took a deep breath. 

“Hey, babe! It’s good to see you.” 

“Ah…Yeah…good to see you too, Danny.” Steve stumbles over his words and could feel his face turning red. 

“Steve, what’s going on? You’re acting strangely.” 

“Ah, well…to be honest you look…pardon my choice of words…fucking amazing.” 

“Thanks. I’m just wearing my normal work clothes.” 

“Well, um, I’m having a hard time concentrating…those glasses are making me have all kinds of naughty thoughts.” 

“Babe, you’re being weird but thank you for the compliments. You know, I like what you’re wearing as well. I don’t think I’ve ever been turned on by a man in cargo pants and combat boots but damn…I can’t take my eyes off of you either.” 

“Well, we should probably get out of here and get something to eat before we do something inappropriate in your office.” 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Danny and Steve head down to the faculty dining room, which was a lot nicer than the student cafeteria. They grabbed a table and ordered some food.

“This is nice, Danny.” 

“Yeah, it’s much nicer than my last school. The foods pretty decent too. So, how has your morning been going?” 

“Not too bad. I had a meeting with the governor and that’s about it. How about your morning?” 

“Very productive…I think I have everything ready for when school starts in a few weeks. I’m excited to see what kind of students I’ll have in class.” 

“I bet it’s always different, huh?” 

“Oh yeah, but that’s what makes it interesting.” Danny smiles at Steve. “So, Grace stopped by my office earlier and talked about going back east for the winter break. The kids are starting to miss all their relatives back home. I think Aaron’s parents are missing their grandchildren as well. It’s really been hard on them and the kids definitely make things a bit easier.” 

“I bet. I’m kinda glad Jackson went to see his grandparents. He grew up mostly with my Dad since Cath and I were in the Navy. Jackson would go to her parents place over the summer but he was mostly in Hawaii. So, I’m sure they are loving having him stay for a few weeks. I’m sure Gail and Jack feel closer to Cath when Jackson is there.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, JD sent me a text earlier and apparently Nahele dropped over before lunch. Charlie roped them into watching Finding Nemo.” Danny hesitates but then continues. “Steve, what do you think about JD and Nahele dating? Do you have any concerns with the situation?”

“Danny, Nahele is a good kid. He’s had a rough life, which is how he ended up living with us. His mom died when he was young and his Dad’s in prison. He ended up living on the streets because of an abusive foster home situation and he ended up stealing my Dad’s old car to try and sell it to get money for food.” 

“Sounds like he had it rough. How did he end up with you and Cath?” 

“Well, he was arrested for stealing my Dad’s car and when HPD called me down to the station I started asking him questions. I learned about his situation and after speaking to Cath, we decided to help him and we took him in to live with us. After a while, his Dad terminated his parental rights and then we adopted him.” 

“Wow! You and Cath really must have seen something in him to adopt him and welcome him into your family.” 

“Yeah, there’s just something about him, Danny. He has the most generous heart and he works so hard to make us proud of him. He never complains about anything, which is kinda of freaky but I love him as if he were my biological son. I’m sure you understand that.” 

“Oh, I get it for sure. JD is not my biological son but my heart doesn’t know the difference between any of my kids. I love them equally.” 

“Yeah, you get it. So, to get back to your question, no, I don’t have any concerns with Nahele and JD dating. Well, that’s not true…I guess I have the same concerns any parent would have, which is hoping the person your child is dating treats them well and doesn’t break their heart.” 

“Of course. I don’t look forward to when one of the kids gets their heart’s broken. You never want that for your child but you know you can’t avoid it either.” 

“Let’s just hope we both get through any of those rough patches if they happen.” 

“Agreed.”

Danny and Steve continued to talk and enjoy each other’s company over lunch. It was comfortable and nice having someone else to talk to again about kids and responsibilities. It was almost starting to feel natural to be in each other’s’ company and they looked forward to getting to know each other better.


	12. Malasadas and Misunderstandings

It’s been a week since Jackson arrived at his grandparents and he still hasn’t spoken to his father except for a couple of short text messages to let him know he was ok. Although he was starting to feel better about his father being gay, he still wasn’t completely ready to move forward. He knew he was being stubborn and maybe a little childish but he needed more time to come to terms with everything. It was difficult to understand why his mother would stay with his father even though she knew he was gay. Even knowing why she did it didn’t seem to help. He was also thrown because he thought his father was the one who wanted a divorce when in fact, it was his mother.  
  
“Hey, Jackson! What has you so deep in thought?”  
  
“Hi, grandpa. Just thinking about everything with my parents and trying to process.”  
  
“So, have you come to any decisions on what you’re going to do?” 

“I’m still not sure.” 

“Jackson, I know it hasn’t been easy for you but ask yourself these questions. Was there ever a time when you felt like your parents didn’t love you? Did you ever feel unwanted?”  
  
“Grandpa, I know my parents loved me and wanted me. Mom was amazing and was always there to support me. Dad was my best friend and he taught me so much about how to be a good man.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“I think it’s time to call my Dad and talk to him. I’m tired of being so angry and I need to work things out before I go home.”  
  
***********

“McGarrett.” Jackson smiled at how his father answered the phone. His father was nothing if not predictable.  
  
“Hey, Dad!”  
  
“It’s good to hear from you, son. How are you doing? Steve was happy he was hearing from Jackson but was a bit nervous at the same time.  
  
“I’m good. Um, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and talking with grandma and grandpa and it’s helped.”  
  
“I’m happy to hear. Have you made any decisions?”  
  
“Yes, I’m going to stay here for the next two weeks as planned but then I’ll be home.”  
  
“Ok. So, what does that mean?”  
  
“Ah...Dad?”

“Yes?”  
  
Jackson started to cry. “Dad...I’m sorry...I was an ass and I’ve been acting like a spoiled baby. Can you forgive me?”  
  
“Jackson, please don’t cry. It’s ok. Of course I forgive you. You’re my son and I love you no matter what.”  
  
“Really? But I’ve been horrible towards you and said things that weren’t fair.”  
  
“Listen, you’ve had a hard time lately and I didn’t help with my recent revelation. I can’t blame you for being upset. Plus, I should be the one asking for forgiveness.”  
  
“Dad, you don’t need to apologize. Grandma and grandpa helped me to see things differently and you and Mom did what you thought was best at the time. I had a great childhood filled with love so that’s what I’m holding on to...not the pain.”  
  
“It sounds like you’ve done a lot of thinking and growing up.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s time I act my age and start behaving like an adult.”  
  
“So, what are your plans when you come home?”  
  
“I’m still going to move into the dorms at UH. It’s time to get out into the world and see what’s out there. Plus, isn’t that what 18 year old’s do? They move out and go to college?”  
  
“I think it’s pretty typical.” Steve laughed. “It will be good for you to be on your own and meet new people. You know I was more or less on my own after your grandfather sent me to the mainland.”  
  
“Yeah, now it’s my time for me to get out on my own. We can talk more when I get home. We need to talk about school and everything else.” 

“Ok, sounds good.” 

“Well, I’m gonna let you go. I’ll call you next week. I love you, Dad.  
  
“I love you too, son. We’ll talk soon.”

************

Steve couldn’t believe the conversation he just had with Jackson. He was starting to feel like there was hope for him and his son and couldn’t wait until he was back in Hawaii. It was pretty late but he really wanted to talk to Danny so he picked up his phone and called him.

“Hey, Danny!” 

“Steve? Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, sorry for calling so late but I needed to hear your voice.” 

“Ok, what’s going on? Not that I don’t love hearing from you.” 

“I just got a call from Jackson and we actually had a nice discussion. It sounds like his grandparents helped him to work through a lot of what’s been bothering him since Catherine died and since I told him that I’m gay.” 

“Steve, that’s great. I’m happy he’s starting to come around. I know you’ve been worried about him and whether or not you two would be able to repair your relationship.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I’m definitely feeling so much better about things now. I was really starting to think that Jackson would never want to talk to me again. I’m just glad I have another chance with him but…” Steve stopped talking. 

“Steve? Are you still there?” 

“I’m here.” 

“What are you thinking about? Why did you stop talking?” 

“Jackson might be starting to feel better about things but I’m still nervous about him accepting me dating men….dating you.” 

“I get that and if you want to put our relationship on hold or end it, I’d understand. I’ve told you before that I don’t want to come between you and your son.” 

“Danny, I don’t want to end things with your or even put them on hold. I’m not going to go back into hiding but I want to make sure he’s ok before springing it on him. He knows we started dating but he hasn’t seen us together yet and he might not be completely ready to see us as a couple.” 

“That makes sense, Steve. If you want to cool things off until Jackson’s comfortable, let me know. We can take it slow and see how things go. You just tell me what you want.” 

“I’m really not sure at this point, Danny. I don’t want to cool things off with you but I don’t want to make Jackson feel like I’m flaunting things in his face. Let’s just see how things go when he gets back to Hawaii and go from there.” 

“Ah, sure. Well, I should let you go. I need to be up in a few hours…talk to you later. Good night.” Danny ended the call before Steve could respond. 

Steve was thrown by Danny suddenly ending the call. He thought he was clear that he didn’t want to end things with Danny but maybe he wasn’t as clear as he thought. Was Danny thinking he was having second thoughts or was he really just tired? He hoped he didn’t blow it with him. It was too late to go over to Danny’s house but maybe there was something else he could do. He was going to get some sleep and then put his plan into action. 

*********** 

Steve dries off from his morning swim and runs upstairs to take a shower. He needs to get ready early and put his plan into action. He had to make sure Danny knew how much he wanted to be with him and he wasn’t giving up on their new relationship. 

Nahele was eating some cereal when he saw Steve coming down the stairs. “Hey, Dad! Where are you off to so early?” 

“Good morning, Nahele. I’m off to surprise Danny with breakfast and a day out exploring the island.” 

“Oh, how romantic. You’re really falling for him aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that…he’s so different than who I expected to be attracted to. I’ve said it before, there’s just something about him that does it for me.” 

“You don’t have to explain it to me. I think those Williams-Taylor men have some kind of power over both of us.” Nahele laughs. 

“You know, I think you might be right about that, Nahele. Anyway, I’m off and probably won’t be back until later.” 

“Ok, sounds good. I’ll probably hang with JD today.” Nahele catches the look Steve gives him. “Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen. I’ll even go to his house so we won’t be alone here. Ok?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I know you’ll be responsible.” 

“Thanks, Dad. Now, get out of here already.” 

************ 

“Danno! Someone’s at the door!” 

“Ok, Charlie. I’ll be right there.” 

JD was coming downstairs and heard his brother yelling about the door. “It’s ok, Dad. I’ll get it.” 

JD opens the door and sees Steve standing there with a box of malasadas. “Good morning, JD. Is your father home?” 

“Hey, Steve! Yeah, he’s in the kitchen and if those are malasadas, you’re about to be even more popular with Dad than you already are.”  

“Thanks, JD.” 

“SuperSEAL!” Charlie runs over to Steve and hugs his legs. 

“Hey, Charlie! How’s my little man doing today?” 

“I’m good. Eating some cereal. Are you here to see Danno?” 

“I am indeed.” 

“Are you and Danno boyfriends?” 

“Well, I hope we will be. Is that ok?” 

“Yep. I think it’s awesome! Danno has been sad and you make him happy.” 

“You know what, Charlie?” 

“What?” 

“Danno makes me happy too. I’m going to go see him now and bring him some treats. Do you want to come with me?” 

“No, I don’t want to miss my show. You go and kiss Danno.” 

“Thanks, Charlie.” 

Steve walks into the kitchen and sees Danny and Grace sitting at the table looking at the computer. He moves closer and clears his throat. “Good morning. I come baring malasadas.” 

“Hi, Steve. It’s nice to see you.” Grace noticed the tension between Steve and her father. “I need to grab something from my room. I’ll be right back.” 

“Steve, what are you doing here?”  
  
Steve immediately noticed that Danny’s eyes weren’t as bright as usual and he had a look of sadness on his face.  
  
“After your call last night I didn’t think I’d see or hear from you for a while.”  
  
“Danny, that’s why I’m here. After you hung up I had a feeling you might have had the wrong idea.”  
  
“So, what are you telling me, Steve? I thought you wanted to slow things down.”  
  
“What I was trying to say is that when it comes to Jackson, I want to us to take things slow. However, that doesn’t mean I want to stop seeing you.”  
  
“Steve, I’m still really not sure what you’re saying.”  
  
“What I’m saying is that I still want to see you, go out on dates, and spend time with you but I’m not ready to be full on boyfriends in front of Jackson.”  
  
“So, you want to date on the down-low? Because if that’s what you’re saying, I’m not interested and you can just leave now.” 

Things were definitely not going the way Steve imagined. All he was trying to do was tell Danny that he wanted to be with him and that they needed to take things slow when it came to Jackson. 

“So, are you just going to stand there or what? You’ve said what you wanted to say so you may leave.” 

“Danny, please listen to me, I do not want to end things with you nor do I want to date you on the down-low. All I’m saying is that I need to make sure Jackson is ok with us before we do things like kiss in front of him. Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

Danny looked at Steve confused by what he was hearing. “Steve, I’m so confused. Last night it seemed that you wanted to pull back and not see each other. Now, you say you want to see me but what? Hide or downplay how we act around Jackson. Steve, I really like you but when I thought about dating again I didn’t think it was going to be this complicated.” 

“Danny, I’m sorry but I’m not trying to make things complicated I’m just trying to be honest.” 

“Steve, I appreciate you being honest but I need to be honest too. I thought I was ready to start dating again but right now I think I need to focus on my family and myself and maybe you need to focus on your relationship with Jackson.” 

“Danny, please, don’t give up on us. Jackson and I will work through our issues and it won’t affect our relationship. Please, I haven’t felt like this about anyone in a long time. Don’t shut me out.” 

“Steve…” 

“Danny, this is not how I imagined this morning going at all. Please, before you make any decisions give me one day. Give me today to show you how much you mean to me and at the end of the day, if you still think we should end things, then I won’t fight you.” 

“Steve, you’re a crazy person. I don’t think this is a good idea. What do you hope to accomplish?” 

“Just give me today. Please.” 

“Fine…against my better judgement, I’ll give you one day but I don’t think it will make a difference.” 

“Danny, have faith.” 

“Yeah yeah. So, what do you have in mind?” 

“First, let’s enjoy these delicious malasadas with some coffee. You’re going to need your energy for what I have planned.” 

“Oh boy…that better not be some sly reference to sex.” 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Danny.” 

Charlie walked into the kitchen and was confused. “Danno, why does SuperSEAL think your head is in the gutter? You’re not lying in the street.” 

“Charlie, Steve was just making a joke. He’s silly like that.” 

“Yeah, Charlie…just ignore me.” 

“You two are weird…may I have a malasada, please?” 

“Because you asked so nicely, yes you may.” Danny hands Charlie a malasada on a small plate along with some napkins. “Here you go. Did you want to eat it here with us or, if you promise not to make a mess, you can go back into the den and watch TV.” 

“May I go watch TV? I promise to be careful.” 

“Yes, you may.” 

Charlie runs off into the den with his treat. Grace returns and JD follows her into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Dad. Steve.”

“Hey, JD.”

“Did you two talk about whatever it is you needed to talk about?” 

“Yes, Grace, we did and Steve and I are going to go out in a bit to spend the day together.” 

“That’s cool. What are you going to do?” 

“I have no idea. This animal won’t tell me.” 

“Oooooh, a mystery date. How romantic.” 

“I don’t know how romantic it’s going to be but I hope your Dad likes what I have planned.” 

“I’m sure he will have fun as long as he’s with you, Steve.” 

“Yeah, he needs to get out more and do adult things. He spends most of his time with us.” 

“Thanks, JD, Grace.” Steve said smugly. 

“Hey! No fair ganging up on me. You’d think my own kids would have my back but nooooo.” 

“Dad, you know you want to go out with Steve so stop being so difficult.” 

“I already said I’d go but I can’t promise I’ll enjoy it.” 

“Well, this is going to be an interesting day.” Steve wasn’t going to be deterred from his mission…and he never fails when he has a plan. 

“Good luck with that, Steve.” JD replied sarcastically. 

“Thanks, JD. C’mon, Danno…finish eating and then get changed. Put on something you’d wear if you were going hiking.” 

“Steven! I am not an outdoorsy person. Please tell me you’re not taking me into the jungle.” 

“Danny, we don’t have jungles in Hawaii. It’s the forest and don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. Now, go change.” 

“Fine.” 

Danny goes upstairs and Steve is left in the kitchen with Grace and JD. 

“Steve, have your heard from Jackson? How’s he doing?” 

“Yes, I heard from him around two this morning. He seems to be doing much better and we actually had a good conversation. Thanks for asking, Grace.” 

“I’ve been worried about him. He and I really didn’t leave things on good terms.” 

“I know but that’s not your fault. Jackson has had a lot to deal with and unfortunately, he didn’t handle it very well.” 

“I’m just glad that he’s dealing with things and I hope you two can work things out.” 

“Thanks, Grace.” Steve smiles. 

“Steve, Nahele told me about how you and Catherine took him in when he was going through a rough time. He really loves and respects you…but I’m sure you already know that.” 

“Thanks for saying that, JD. He is a great kid and has overcome so much. I’m very proud of him and he’s just as much my son as Jackson. I’m glad you two are getting to know each other better.” 

“I really do like him. You don’t mind that we are dating?” 

“Absolutely not. From what I know about you already I think you and Nahele make a good match. I’m glad you have each other.” 

“Thanks, Steve.” 

Danny walked back into the kitchen wearing some cargo pants, a t-shirt, and hiking boots. “Well, is this acceptable?” 

“It’s perfect, Danny. Now, let’s get going.” 

“Ok, but before we go, Grace and JD behave and take care of your brother. I’ll be back later, right Steve?” 

“Yes, Danny. You’ll be home later.” 

“Have fun you crazy kids!” 

“You’re not funny, Grace.” 

“I thought that was funny, Grace.” 

“Thanks, bro.” 

“Ugh! How is this my life?”

Danny and Steve head out for the day and Danny has no idea what Steve has planned. He agreed to give Steve one day to show him how much he means to him so that’s what he was going to do. Only time will tell if it’s enough to convince Danny that Steve was serious about their relationship.


	13. Conversations and Meeting New People

“Grace? Where do you think Steve is taking Dad? It certainly sounded like they were going hiking. Dad’s gonna love that!” JD laughed. 

“I’m sure Dad will be fine. Remember when Dad and Danno would take us camping?” 

“Yeah, I do and I also remember Danno not having a good time at all. He’d always be complaining about bugs and wild animals. Danno is definitely a city boy.” 

“That might be true but I think he’ll be ok because he’s with Steve. You know how much Danno has fallen for him. He hasn’t been this happy since Dad died.” 

“Oh, that’s obvious. He’s actually been smiling and seems to be enjoying life again. I’m so glad we made him go to that support group.” 

“Me too. If he didn’t go, he wouldn’t have met Steve.” 

“Funny how things work out, huh?”

“Oh yeah! Who would have thought Dad would have met someone in a grief support group?” Grace smiles at her brother. “So, what are your plans today? Do you want to hit the beach after Charlie goes to summer camp?” 

“Sure! Do you mind if I invite Nahele?” 

“Nope. Not at all. I’m glad you met him…you two make a cute couple.” 

“Thanks, Grace. He’s a great guy and I’m lucky I met him…even if it was when I was spying on you.” JD smiles and then laughs. 

“You’re lucky I’m such a nice sister and have forgiven you for that.” 

“Yeah yeah…you’re the best sister ever!” 

“…and don’t you forget it. C’mon, go call Nahele and then we can get ready.” 

“Sounds good!” 

************ 

“Steve, where are we going? I gotta tell you, I’m not really into hiking or forests…there are bugs and wild animals.” 

“Danny, just relax. I’ve got bug spray and I can defend you against the wild animals, which there aren’t many. You’re going to enjoy what I have planned…just trust me.” 

“Ok, I said I’d spend the day with you so I will and I’m going to do my best to stay positive.”

“That’s the spirit. So, I really meant it when I said I didn’t want to end things with you. I’ve never felt about someone the way I feel about you…and I have to say, it’s caught me totally off guard. Yes, I need to address the situation with Jackson but please don’t think I’m saying we need to end things.” 

“Steve…” 

“Danny, please let me finish. Things with Jackson are getting better but I need to talk to him before we can be open in front of him. I’m not asking you to hide or date me on the down-low. I would never ask you to do that. What I am asking is that you give me some time. That’s all…just some time.” 

“Thanks, Steve, I appreciate you clarifying things for me and I’m sorry if I jumped to conclusions last night. You have to understand that you’re the first man I’ve been interested in since Aaron died and I’m really taking a risk with my heart.” Danny takes a deep breath. “I have to be honest with you…I’m scared by how quickly I’ve developed feelings for you and I’m scared that you could break my heart.” 

“Danny, I understand completely. You’re the first man I’ve ever fallen for…and yes, I’ve completely fallen for you. We both have a lot to lose and we both risk having our hearts broken.” Steve smiles at Danny. “Can you do me a favor?” Danny nods. “Let’s just take it one day at a time starting with today. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah, I can do that. So, are we almost there?” 

“Yes, we’re almost there. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the scenery.” 

Steve reaches over and takes Danny’s hand in his and continued to drive towards their destination. 

*********** 

“JD! Nahele is here!” 

“Send him up to my room, please.” 

Grace looks at Nahele. “Well, you heard him…you better get moving. Oh, and no funny business…just because my Dad isn’t here doesn’t mean the rules go out the window.” 

“No problem, Grace.” 

Nahele runs up the stairs towards JD’s room and almost knocks down Charlie. 

“Charlie! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.” 

“That’s ok. I’m little like my Danno.” Carlie says proudly. 

Nahele reaches down and ruffles Charlies hair. “Well, you’re Danno is a great person no matter what size and so are you!” Charlie laughs and then runs downstairs. 

Nahele stands in the doorway to JD’s room and sees JD wearing only his board shorts. Damn JD was one fine looking guy! “Hey, good looking. Howzit?” 

JD turns and sees Nahele, which makes him smile. He walks over to his boyfriend and gives him a kiss. 

“Well, hello to you.” 

“Hey! I’m just getting my stuff for the beach.” JD noticed Nahele staring at him. “Um, hello? My eyes are up here.” 

“Sorry, brah. I didn’t mean to stare but you really do have a nice body.” 

“Thanks! I used to work out with Dad and Danno plus I played a lot of sports back in Boston. You’re pretty fit yourself, bro.” 

“Thanks…so, let’s get your things and get downstairs before I can’t control myself?” 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. If we’re up here too long Grace will come looking for us.” 

Nahele laughs and then they head downstairs to join Grace and Charlie. 

************ 

Steve stops the car and Danny has no idea where they’re at. He looks around and sees green everywhere and some mountains off in the distance. 

“Steve, where are we?” 

“We’re at the Ko’olau Mountain Range.” 

“Ok. Should that mean something to me?” 

“Probably not but it means something to me and I wanted to share this with you. C’mon….let me grab my gear and then we can head out.” Steve grabs his pack from the back of the truck. He has some water, snacks, rope, and other hiking supplies to aid them on their journey. 

“Are you ready, Danny?” 

“I’m as ready as I’m going to be, Steven.” 

“Danny, can you just try to enjoy yourself, please? I’ll explain everything on the way.” 

“Yeah, I’ll do my best.” Danny looks around at takes in the scenery. “Wow! The view from here is amazing. I can’t imagine how much better it will be once we go higher.” 

“You’re going to love it…trust me.” 

Danny follows Steve and they hike their way through the forest. They stopped from time to time to take in the views and just enjoy the quiet. 

“My Dad used to take me here every year. We’d hike all over and then end up at the petroglyphs. It was our chance to spend quality time together. I’ve always loved the days that we came here.” Steve turned away from Danny because he didn’t want him to see the tears start to form in his eyes. Of course, Danny knew what was happening without actually seeing Steve’s face. 

Danny walked up behind Steve and pressed his body to Steve’s back and then wrapped his arms around him. Steve reached down and held Danny’s hand’s as they rested on his stomach. Danny’s strong arms enveloped him and he could feel the love radiating from the man he was quickly coming to care for deeply. They didn’t say anything and it wasn’t necessary. They were both feeling the same thing and it felt so good. After about five minutes, Steve turned, looked Danny in the eyes, and then leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was deep and full of promise. 

“Danny, thank you for coming here with me. I know this isn’t necessarily your idea of fun.” 

“No, it isn’t my idea of fun but it’s important to you, so it’s important to me. Plus, I love getting to know more about you and your childhood. It helps me to understand the man you are today.” 

Steve’s face was turning red as Danny spoke to him. He was feeling so loved and embarrassed by how Danny was able to express his feelings so easily. “Thanks, Danny. Let’s hike up to the summit and check out the petroglyphs.” 

“Sounds good. Lead on, Commander!” Danny looked at Steve and then winked at him. 

************

Grace, JD, and Nahele are having a good time at the beach. The surf was perfect and JD was out in the water with Nahele. Grace was watching them from her spot on the beach. As she watched her brother and his boyfriend, she saw one of the guys she me the other day at school. He was one of the volunteers helping kids with signing up for various activities. She was trying to remember his name but before she could, he walked up to her. 

“Hey, Grace! Howzit?” 

“Um, hi. How are you?” 

“Do you remember me from the other day at school?”

“Yeah, but I’m so sorry, I don’t remember your name.” 

“No worries. I’m Maleko but my friends call me Mal.” 

“Nice to meet you again, Mal. So, Maleko is a Hawaiian name I take it?” 

“Yes, it means warrior. My parents are big into our Hawaiian roots and wanted me to have a Hawaiian name.”

“That’s so cool.” 

“Yeah. So, are you here with friends?” 

“No, I’m here with my brother and his boyfriend. They’re out in the water.” 

“That’s cool. So, how do you like Hawaii so far? You said you were from Boston when we met at school.” 

“Hawaii is great! I do miss my family back home but I’m certainly not going to miss the cold winters.” 

“I bet. I’ve actually never lived anywhere but here so I’m not familiar with it getting too cold.” 

“Consider yourself lucky.” 

“Oh I do! So, why did you move all the way here from Boston?” 

“Well, my Dad died and we decided that maybe a change of scenery would help us move forward in our lives. Everywhere we went back home just brought up memories and it was really hard on my Dad,  brothers and me.” 

“Wait? Your Dad? I thought you said he died?” 

“I did. I have two Dads…well, had two Dads.” 

“Oh, ok. I’m sorry to hear about your Dad dying. That must have been rough.” 

“Yes, you can say that…we were devastated and it’s still hard to think about. I’m just happy we’re moving past most of the grief and being here has certainly helped. My Dad is even starting to date again, which is great because he was so sad.” 

“I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose one of my parents. I’m glad you and your family are doing well.” 

“Thanks, Mal.” Grace smiles and then notices JD and Nahele walking towards her. 

“Maleko!! What’s up brah?” 

“Nahele! Howzit? What are you doing here?” 

“Just hanging with my boy and his sister. This is JD and his sister…” 

“Grace. We met the other day at school. Hey, JD. I’m Maleko, or Mal. Howzit?” 

“Hey! Nice to meet you. So, I take it you and Nahele are friends?” 

“Oh yeah! We go way back! Plus, everyone knows Nahele from Kamekona’s shrimp truck.” 

“That’s cool!” 

“So, why don’t we all go grab some lunch. I know I’m starving.” Nahele rubs his stomach. 

“Me too!” JD interjects. 

“Grace, take my hand and I’ll help you up.” Mal helps Grace stand up and she loses her balance and falls into Mal’s arms. 

“Oh my God! I’m such a klutz. I’m so sorry.” 

“No worries, sistah. It was kinda nice. You can fall into my arms anytime.” 

“Oh man! That was not smooth at all, Mal.” Nahele teases his friend. 

“Don’t listen to him, Mal. I think it was sweet.” Grace smiles. 

“Oh no! Here we go…” 

“JD! Be quiet!” Grace scolds her brother. 

“Um, what’s going on here?” Mal is confused. 

“It’s nothing…don’t pay attention to JD.” 

“Ok. So, let’s get some food!” 

Grace, JD, Nahele, and Mal head off towards Kamekona’s shrimp truck to grab some food. Grace and Mal talk and laugh as they get to know each other while JD and Nahele walk hand in hand. The day was turning out to be a lot better than Grace had expected and she hoped her father and Steve were having a good time as well.  

************* 

Danny and Steve reached the summit and stood in front of a large rock wall that had carvings of animals, sick-figures, and various symbols. 

“Danny, isn’t this amazing? These petroglyphs were carved into the stone by native Hawaiians centuries ago and they are still here today. Look at this one. What does it look like to you?” 

“It kinda looks like a turtle.” 

“That’s right. Turtle, or honu in Hawaiian. These stick-figures are most likely warriors and these over here represent the elders. These other carvings probably represent religious symbols.” 

“Wow! This is amazing, Steve! You certainly know a lot about petroglyphs.” 

“Yeah, when I came up here with my Dad he told me all the old stories and I really became interested in Hawaiian history. I looked up as much as I could about the petroglyphs. In fact, all the islands have petroglyphs but the Big Island has the most. I’ve seen just about all of them over the years.” 

“That’s great! Did you see them by yourself of was this something you did with your Dad?” 

“I saw some of the petroglyphs on the other islands with my Dad but mostly by myself when I came back to Hawaii after my Dad was killed.” 

Danny could sense some sadness in Steve’s voice so he moved next to him and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve put his arm around Danny’s shoulders and bent his head sideways until it was resting on Danny’s. They stood there for a while just enjoying each other and taking in the wonder of the petroglyphs. 

Steve removed his arm from Danny’s shoulders and then grabbed his pack and opened it up. He took out a blanket and then spread it on the ground and sat down. He reached up for Danny’s hand and took it in his. 

“Danny, come join me. We can rest for a bit before we head back down. I’ve got some snacks and water as well.” 

“That sounds great.” Danny laid down next to Steve and rests his head in Steve’s lap. Steve slowly cards his fingers through Danny’s hair. 

“Steve, where do you see things heading with us? I know you said you want to date and not hide our relationship from anyone and I’m all on board with that as well. Please know that I’m not asking you for a long-term commitment but my feelings for you are definitely more than just casual.” 

“My feelings for you are more than just casual as well. I told you earlier that I’ve fallen for you and I intend on seeing where things go. What we have is so unexpected and I’m not giving up on us, Danny.” 

Steve lifts Danny’s head off his lap and then he lays down so he and Danny and face to face. He moves forward until their bodies are pressed against each other and they can both feel the heat between them. Steve moves closer and kisses Danny on the lips. The kiss is tender and sweet and quickly becomes full of heat and passion. Steve starts moving his hand down to the bottom of Danny’s shirt and slowly moves his hand under his shirt to feel Danny’s hairy chest. Danny let out a soft moan and Steve continued to explore his body. Not wanting to be left out, Danny moved his hands down Steve’s back and pulled his shirt up over his head. Steve was lying next to Danny shirtless and damn, he was sexy. Before he knew it, Steve was removing Danny’s t-shirt. They pressed their bare chests together and continued kissing. Things were starting to heat up and if they didn’t stop, they’d be having sex right there. 

“Steve…Steve…we need to stop.”

“C’mon Danny…where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Steven, we need to stop. Please.” Danny pushed Steve away, grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on.

“Danny? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”

Danny didn’t answer and Steve was getting nervous. He didn’t know what was wrong with Danny.

“Danny, please talk to me.” 

“Steve, I want to be with you so much but I don’t think I’m ready yet. I’m not ready in here.” Danny points to his heart. “Trust me, I want you and my body is certainly on board but my heart still hasn’t caught up to my head and body. I’m so sorry. Please understand.” 

“Danny, you don’t have to apologize. You don’t have to do anything you are not ready for when it comes to us. We can take things at the pace in which you feel comfortable. There’s no need to rush.” 

“Are you sure? You seem like you are ready to take things to the next level but I’m just not there yet.” 

“Yes, I am completely sure. While I do feel ready, I’m also nervous about doing more with you. Remember, I’ve never been with another man before so this is all new to me. However, I know that I trust you and I want my first time to be with you.”

“Steve, I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered.” Danny smiles. “Are you sure you’re ok with waiting?”

“Yes, now stop worrying. We’ll know when the time is right. Plus, this probably wasn’t the right place to be moving things to the next level anyway.” 

“Yeah, there’s no way our first time is going to be outside in plain view of some random hikers. Oh, and then there’s the whole dirt and bug factor. No thank you!” 

Steve laughs. “I can always count on you to point out the obvious.” 

“Well, I’m nothing if not practical.” 

“Well, ok. Let’s gather up our stuff and get out of here. It’s getting late and we have to hike out of here before it gets dark.” 

“Sounds like a great idea.” 

Danny and Steve pack up their blanket and food and then head back down to Steve’s truck. Despite the awkwardness of the afternoon, Danny feels good talking to Steve about his feelings. He knows that he wants to move things along in their relationship and knows it will happen in time. Until then, he’s looking forward to getting to know more about Steve and deepening their relationship. The only hurdle he can see is Steve’s son Jackson.  


	14. Jackson Returns and Other Family Moments

It’s been a couple of weeks since Danny and Steve went to see the petroglyphs and they’ve been growing closer and closer each day. They continued to attend their grief support meetings and spent as much time together as they could when their schedules permitted. Steve was starting to spend a lot of time at Danny’s house and he even stayed overnight a couple of times. They still haven’t moved their relationship to the next level but enjoyed being able to cuddle with each other at night and waking up in their arms. Grace, JD, and Charlie were pretty used to the idea of Danny and Steve dating and even seeing Steve in the morning. Nahele would come over most nights and then head back to his house to take care of Eddie. It was starting to feel like they were becoming a family.   

Back in Virginia, Jackson decided to fly home to Hawaii a couple days earlier than originally planned. As much as he loved his grandparents, it was time to go home. He didn’t tell his father that he’d be back early because he wanted to surprise him. 

As the Uber pulled up to his house he noticed a black Camaro parked in the driveway and wondered whose car it was. When he opened the front door Jackson noticed a pile of shoes and a couple of backpacks on the floor and he heard voices and laughter coming from outside on the lanai. He walked through the house and walked outside and was surprised by what he say. Nahele, JD, Grace and Charlie were playing in the water on the beach and his Dad and, who he assumed was Danny, we’re cuddled up on the chaise. He was frozen in place and didn’t realize that his father noticed him standing there.  
  
Steve got off the chaise almost knocking Danny to the ground and approached Jackson.  
  
“Jackson, what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of days.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that...what’s going on here?” Jackson was glaring at his father.  
  
“Danny and his kids came over to spend time on the beach and to have a barbeque.”  
  
“How nice. I guess you’ve got a new family now. I’ll just be in my room. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Jackson heads back inside and goes directly to his room and locks the door.  
  
Steve feared this might happen and that’s why he told Danny they needed to take things slowly with Jackson in regards to their relationship. He didn’t think Jackson would be home for a couple days so he didn’t think twice about being affectionate with Danny.  
  
“Steve, why don’t you go talk to Jackson. We’ll gather up our things and head home. Nahele can come spend the night at our place.” Danny hesitates. “Um, I think we should probably not see each other for a few days so you can focus on Jackson.”  
  
“Danny, I’m so sorry. I feel terrible for all of this and the way Jackson behaved and for making you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“It’s ok, Steve. We talked about this and I get it. You need to talk to Jackson so you go do that.”  
  
“Thank you, Danny. I’ll call you later.”  
  
Steve goes inside to talk to Jackson while Danny informs the kids about the change in plans. 

************

Danny and the kids got home after a very quiet drive. Nobody wanted to talk about what happened at Steve’s house. Grace took Charlie upstairs to get him bathed and changed. JD and Nahele help Danny put their things away in the garage.  
  
“Dad, is everything ok with Steve and Jackson?”  
  
“JD, you have to understand that there’s been a lot going on in Jackson’s life since his mother died and he’s trying to work through things as best as he can.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense. Nahele, how are you doing?”  
  
“I’m ok. Steve and Jackson have always been so close and it’s hard to see how far apart they’ve grown. I just hope they can work things out.”  
  
“Yeah, I think they will. Jackson was caught off guard by seeing Steve and me and all of you getting along. I think once they talk things will be better.” Danny smiles at JD and Nahele. “Ok, let’s grab the food we brought over from Steve’s and fire up the grill.”  
  
Danny, JD, and Nahele grab the food and head out to the lanai. They were looking forward to spending the day at Steve’s but this would have to do. Danny was trying not to worry but his mind was on what was going on at Steve’s hoping that things worked out for the father and son.  
  
************  
  
Steve approaches his son’s room and knocks on the door. Jackson, may I come in? Jackson?”  
  
The door to the room flies open and Jackson is standing on the other side with a scowl in his face. “What do you want? Shouldn’t you be outside with your new family?”  
  
Steve heart sunk hearing the hatred in Jackson’s voice. “Danny, his kids, and Nahele left and went over to Danny’s house so we could have some time to talk.”  
  
“Whatever. I’m not in the mood to talk.”  
  
“Jackson, when we last spoke you seemed to be doing better about everything. I know walking in on Danny, the kids, and me must have been a surprise.”  
  
“Ya think? It’s certainly not what I expected to see when I came home.”  
  
“I’m sorry for that. If I had known you were coming home I wouldn’t have invited them over. I know we need to talk and that you’re probably not ready to see me with another man yet.”  
  
“You’re right and I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that. I’m sorry, Dad. I really am ok with you being gay, I just don’t know if I can handle seeing you with someone other than Mom.” Jackson sees the sad look on his father’s face. “I know I can’t expect you to be alone for the rest of your life but I’m just being honest about how I feel.”  
  
“Jackson, I appreciate your honesty. I don’t want you to think you have to hide how you feel.”  
  
“So, what do we do now?”  
  
“I’m really not sure. Maybe it’s best if I just don’t date. I’ll let Danny know that we should stop seeing each other.”  
  
Jackson felt like shit when he heard his father say he’d give up Danny. He thought knowing his father wasn’t dating another man would make him feel better but it did the exact opposite.  
  
“Dad, you can’t do that...you can’t break things off with Danny because of me.”  
  
“Jackson, if you’re not comfortable with me dating men then that’s what I’ll do. You come first.”  
  
Now he really felt horrible. How could he ask his father to give up Danny when he obviously cared a lot about him? He said he was ok with his father being gay so now he had to try his best to prove it to his father and to himself.  
  
“Dad, don’t stop seeing Danny because of me. I told you I was ok with you being gay so I have to accept everything that comes with that. However, can you give me some time to get used to the idea?”  
  
“Jackson, are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t want you to go back in the closet and be miserable. I’m just asking that you see Danny at his house for now. Give me time to adjust.”  
  
“Ok, that’s reasonable. I figured that’s how we would handle things but we never got to do that because you came home early and walked in to see Danny, the kids, and me.”  
  
“Yeah, it was a surprise but it’s ok. I’m sorry for reacting so badly.”  
  
“It’s ok, son. How about we get some food and you can fill me in on your trip?”  
  
“Sounds good.”

*************

Danny was putting away the leftover food while JD, Nahele, and Charlie were outside in the pool. Grace was up in her room talking on the phone. It had been several hours since he left Steve’s house with no updates and he wondered how things were going. The sound of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts. He walked into the living room and opened the door.  
  
“Steve? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Hey, Danny. May I come in?”  
  
“Oh, yes...please come inside.”  
  
Steve walks inside and pulls Danny into a tight hug. He can feel Steve start to shake and Danny knew he was crying but wasn’t sure why.  
  
“Steve, what’s wrong? What happened with Jackson?”  
  
Steve took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Well, he wasn’t very happy seeing us together.”  
  
“I’m no detective but I could tell that much.” Danny smiles.  
  
“Yeah, it was hard for him to see me with you. He thought he was going to be ok with me being gay but he really wasn’t ready for the reality of it all. He even said he didn’t think he’d ever be able to see me with a man.”  
  
Danny heard what Steve said and was expecting his next words to be that he was breaking things off with him.  
  
“Steve...”  
  
“Danny, let me finish. After Jackson told me he might not be comfortable seeing me with a man I told him I’d break things off with you.” Steve saw the light in Danny’s eyes fade.  
  
“So, is this your way of letting me down gently? I mean, I get it. Your son needs to come first.”  
  
“No, I’m not trying to let you down gently. What I’m trying to do is tell you that Jackson said that I shouldn’t break up with you. He just needs time to get used to seeing me with a man.”  
  
“Oh, ok. That’s not what I expected to hear. I’m happy but what does that really mean?”  
  
“It means that we can still see each other but until Jackson is ready to see us together, we have to see each other away from my place. He’ll be moving into the dorms at UH in a week so that should help ease the transition. We’ll be able to date and he will have his own space. I’m sure over time it will all work out.”  
  
“Ok. I hope you’re right.”  
  
“Danny, when I thought about not being able to see you it hurt more than you know, which completely caught me off guard. I know it hasn’t been that long since we’ve been dating but I guess I’ve fallen for you more than I thought.”  
  
“I gotta tell you, Steve, I feel the same way.” Danny looked sad and a bit apprehensive. “Steve, I need to be honest with you about something.”

“What’s that, Danny?”

“While I’m thoroughly enjoying dating you there’s a part of me that feels guilty. I feel like I’m betraying Aaron. I know I shouldn’t but I do.”  
  
“Danny, of course you feel that way. You and Aaron we’re together for a long time. He was your first love and the father to your children so it makes complete sense. Just know that I understand and I’m not trying to replace him or make you forget about him. He was an important part of your life as well as your children’s lives.”  
  
“Thanks for saying that, Steve. It means a lot that you understand. Please don’t think that my feelings for Aaron diminish what I feel for you. I’m truly happy that we found each other and I know Aaron would want me to be happy.”  
  
“I get it, Danny. I’m not threatened by the memory of Aaron. I want you and your kids to feel comfortable talking about him. Never feel like you have to hide that from me.”  
  
“I won’t. Just know that you can talk about Catherine too. I know things weren’t necessarily ideal but I know you did love her and she is Jackson’s mother.”  
  
“Thanks, Danny. I did love her just not in the way she wanted. I regret not being the husband she deserved but I will never regret having Jackson with her. Catherine was a great mother and she would do anything for that kid, as would I.”  
  
“Ok, then it’s settled. We will continue to date and not shy away from talking about Aaron and Catherine.”  
  
“Sounds good to me. Now, get over here.” Steve wraps his arms around Danny and draws him into a passionate kiss.  
  
“Oooooh...Danno and SuperSEAL sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g!!” Charlie laughed.  
  
Steve turned and grabbed Charlie and lifted him up so he was laying across his arms with his stomach facing up. Danny reaches over and starts to tickle his son causing him to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
“So, you think you’re funny, huh? How do you like getting tickled?”  
  
“Danno...ah...stop....” Charlie could barely speak he was laughing so hard. JD and Nahele heard Charlie laughing and came into the living room from swimming. They had on their board shorts and had towels around their necks.  
  
“What’s all the laughing about?” JD sees Danny and Steve tickling his brother. “Uh oh! What did you do Charlie?”

Charlie was still laughing but managed to speak a few words. “I caught Danno and SuperSEAL kissing.” Charlie starting making kissing noises. 

“That’s right! He caught us and then starting singing the k i s s i n g song. So, he got a tickle attack.” Danny smiled at JD. 

“Charlie, dude, you need to do that from a distance so they can’t catch you.” JD laughed.

 Danny and Steve stopped tickling Charlie and let him down on the ground and he immediately ran up the stairs. Then, they heard him singing and making kissing noises from upstairs. 

“Ok, that kid is the best.” Nahele smiled and bumped shoulders with JD.

“Yes, he is. I imagine you were just like him as a kid, Danno.” 

“Well, from what your grandmother tells me, I looked and acted like him when I was a kid. So, I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” 

“Well, I hope Charlie doesn’t inherit your shortness, Dad.” 

“Ouch, just stab me in the heart why don’t ya.” 

“Danny, don’t listen to him. I like you the way you are.” Steve smiles. 

“Of course you do, Gigantor! Just don’t ever think I’m helpless.” 

“Danny, from what I can tell, you are more than able to take care of yourself. You’re super fit! JD tells me you and his Dad used to work out with him all the time.”

“Thanks Nahele. Aaron and I wanted all our kids to be able to take care of themselves and to lead an active lifestyle.”

“Nahele, you should have seen Danny hiking with me at the Ko’olau Mountain Range to see the petroglyphs. He did complain a bit but he kept up with me no problem.”

“That’s great! I’ve been up there before with my Mom years ago and it’s not an easy hike.” 

“Um, Nahele, do you think you can take me there some time?” 

“It would be my pleasure, JD.” 

“It’s really beautiful, JD. Your Dad would have loved it and I think you’ll feel close to him up there. It’s so peaceful.” 

“Thanks, Danno. I think I’d like to see it with you Nahele.”

“Well, when you boys decide to go, let me know and I’ll make sure my gear it all prepped.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

Yeah, thanks Steve.” 

“Would you two excuse us for a bit. Steve and I need to talk about some things.” 

“Yeah, we’ll head into the den and watch some TV or play some video games.” 

“Ok, we’ll be outside on the lanai.” 

JD and Nahele head into the den and Danny and Steve walk out to the lanai. 

************

“Hey, guys! Did I hear Steve earlier?”

“Yep! He’s outside with Dad. I think they had something to discuss.” 

“Oh, ok. I won’t bother them. So what are you two doing?” 

“Just watching TV. You want to hang with us?”

“Sure.” 

“So, Grace, what’s up with you and Mal? He keeps asking me about you whenever I see him.” 

“Not much, Nahele. We’ve been texting and we’ve been out a couple of times but I can’t read him. He seems like a nice guy though.” 

“He’s a great guy but sometimes he’s kinda dense when it comes to people. Plus, he probably doesn’t think you’re into him.” 

“Why wouldn’t he think I’m into him? I’ve been giving him signals.” 

Nahele laughs. “That’s exactly it, Grace. He doesn’t pick up on signals like you or I would. He’s a good looking guy but he’s really very insecure so he never thinks people would be interested in him.” 

“Well, that’s just crazy. Sure, he’s hot but he’s also super smart and very sweet. He really is the whole package.” 

“Right? I’ve always thought that too. If only he played for me team.” 

“Hey! I’m sitting right here.”

“Sorry, JD. You know what I’m saying. You’ve met the guy.” 

“Yes, but you don’t have to talk about him like that in front of me.” 

“Oh, don’t get jealous. You’re the only one for me.” Nahele turns and kisses JD. 

“Ugh! You too are so sappy…but you’re cute, so I approve.” Grace smiles at JD and Nahele. 

“Thanks, Grace. So, are you interested in dating Mal? Cause if you are, you need to be direct with him.” 

“I’m very interested, Nahele. We’re going to see each other tomorrow on campus. He’s going to show me where my dorm is located and then we’re grabbing some lunch.” 

“That’s cool. Take my advice and just tell him you’re interested and want to date. I’m positive he’ll want the same thing.” 

“Thanks, Nahele. You’re so sweet. I can see why my brother likes you. It’s just a shame that you’re gay because I would totally date you.” 

“Grace…back off. He’s mine!” JD laughs. 

“Well Grace, I guess it wasn’t meant to be. JD has spoken.” Nahele says sarcastically. 

“Damn straight, sexy!” JD kisses Nahele. 

“Well, that’s my cue to go. I’m going to check on Charlie. One never knows what he can get into when left alone for too long.” 

“See ya, Gracie.” 

************

Danny and Steve sit next to each other with their feet in the pool. This is becoming a default activity for the two men when Steve is over at Danny’s house. They’ve spent hours over the last few weeks just relaxing and talking with their feet in the pool or relaxing in the jacuzzi. Many nights they didn’t even say much and just held hands or kissed. It was as natural as anything they’ve ever experienced before. 

“So, is Jackson really ok?” 

“I think he will be in time. He told me that he and his grandparents had some very good discussions over the last few weeks. Apparently, they knew about me being gay for quite some time.” 

“Seriously? How did they know?” 

“According to Jackson, several years ago Catherine told them she suspected I was gay but stayed with me because she loved me and Jackson. She didn’t want to have him grown up in a broken family.” 

“Um, ok. I’m not sure if she was doing a good thing or what.” 

“She told her parents that she knew I loved her but that I wasn’t in love with her but she wanted to stay until Jackson was older. She even told them she was going to ask me for a divorce but she died before she had the chance.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Steve.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. I had no idea she knew and it’s a hard pill to swallow knowing that she stayed with me even knowing I would never love her the way she wanted. I feel like such a bastard. I should have just been honest and maybe she would have met someone else and she’d still be alive.” 

“Steve, you can’t think like that it never leads anywhere positive. I’m not saying what she did or what you did was right but it sounds like you both did what you thought was best at the time. That’s all we can do, Steve. Sometimes life and circumstances lead us down a path and before we know it, we find ourselves somewhere we never thought we’d be but you can’t keep second guessing every decision or you’ll go mad. All we can do is deal with our situations as best as we can and hopefully we make the right choices.”

“Danny….” 

“Steve, listen to me. No parent is perfect and we all make mistakes but we can’t dwell on the past. We can only think about right now and how we choose to live our lives. I worry every day that I’m not doing the best for my kids but that doesn’t stop my from trying. I know things with Jackson are difficult right now but just keep being there for him because that’s what he needs. He needs to know that even though his life has been turned upside down, you will always be there not matter what. He needs to feel loved and secure, which is what we all want for our children.” 

Steve wraps his arm around Danny and looks into his eyes. “Danny, thank you for everything you said. You don’t know how much it means to hear you say what you did. I’ve been thinking I’m a terrible father and it turns out that I’m just a father trying his best to do what’s right for his son. Your support means so much to me.” Steve leans down and kisses Danny softly on the lips and then stops the kiss. 

“Hey! Why did you stop? I was enjoying myself…and I can see you were too.” 

“That’s the problem. I was enjoying it too much and there’s no way we are going to have sex with our kids in the house.” 

“You have a point. We could always go out for a drive and happen upon a nice hotel. Grace can keep an eye on the kids tonight. What do you say, Commander?” 

“Damnit, Danny. You know I can’t resist you when you call me Commander but I really should get back to Jackson. I’m not sure staying out all night would be the best move on his first night home.” 

“Yeah, I suppose that wouldn’t be the best idea.” Danny looks at Steve. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold out, Steve. I want to make love to you…I want to show you how much you mean to me.” 

“Danny, I want that too and we will get there. Once Jackson is in the dorms my place will be free…well, as long as Nahele is out, which won’t be that difficult to arrange.” Steve winks at Danny. 

“Oh, I like how you think.” Danny suddenly gets a strange look on his face. 

“Danny, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about how strange it’s going to be when Grace moves into the dorms. She’s my first and my only girl and I’m going to miss having her around.” 

“I can relate. Well, at least to having my first moving out. It’s definitely going to be different. At least we still have JD and Nahele for a couple years and you have many years left with Charlie.” 

“This is true. Charlie won’t be going anywhere for at least another 12 years.” 

“See, lots of time to get used to having an empty nest…and who knows, maybe there will be someone new in the house to keep you company.” 

Danny knew exactly what Steve was referring to and the thought of them being together 12 years from now definitely made him smile. “Yeah, that would be nice indeed.” 

Steve and Danny sat out on the lanai for a couple more hours just talking before Steve decided to go home. Nahele was sleeping on the sofa next to JD so he left him there so he didn’t wake him. Danny got some blankets and he and Steve covered up the sleeping teenagers. 

Danny walks Steve to the door. “Thanks for stopping by and for a wonderful evening.” 

“You’re welcome, Danny. Thanks for the talk and letting Nahele spend the night.” 

“Sure, no problem. I’m sure this won’t be the first of many sleepovers. We just need to make sure those two are being responsible. I know we can’t stop them from having sex and I’m doing better with that thought because I know they’re both mature for the age.” 

“I feel the same way, Danny. However, we still need to keep an eye on them.” 

“Oh, of course. It’s not like I’m saying they will be having sex with us around. That will not happen but we were both teenaged boys so we know what can happen.” 

“Yeah, but let’s not worry about that too much. Ok, I really need to go. Thanks again.” 

Steve pulls Danny into a long goodbye kiss and then leaves. Danny closes the door and smiles thinking about Steve and how much he was looking forward to taking their relationship to the next level. 


	15. Dorm Rooms and Revelations

It’s been a couple of weeks since Jackson returned from his trip to visit his grandparents. After his initial reaction to seeing his father with Danny and his kids, Jackson was starting to slowly accept his father’s relationship. His Dad continued to see Danny but they didn’t come to the house. If fact, Jackson still hasn’t officially met Danny and he wasn’t really in a hurry to make that happen. He knew he was being a bit childish but he just wanted to get into the dorms before having to deal with his father’s boyfriend. He’d mostly been keeping to himself and didn’t hang out with his friends. Instead, he choose to focus on getting ready for school.  
  
“Jackson! Do you have anything else that needs to go with you to school? The truck is very packed already.”  
  
“No, Dad. I’ve packed everything I’m taking with me. I can always come back for anything I’ve forgotten.”  
  
“Ok. We can go whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“I’m ready now.”  
  
“Hey! Don’t I get a goodbye?” Nahele entered the room.  
  
“Of course you do, bro. Come here.” Nahele walks over to his brother and Jackson gives him a hug. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
  
“It’s not like you’re leaving the island, Jackson. We’ll still see each other just not every day. Oh, and don’t think I won’t be visiting you at school.”  
  
“You better visit. I can even take you to the parties on campus.”  
  
“Hey hey...none of that Jackson. Nahele can visit but no college parties.”  
  
“Dad...”  
  
“Don’t ‘Dad’ me. No college parties for you young man.”  
  
“Fine.” Nahele wasn’t happy but would do as he was told. He respected Steve and wouldn’t go against his wishes.  
  
“Well, let’s get going. We have a lot of things to move into your room.” Steve looked at both of his sons. “Are you sure you don’t want to help us, Nahele?”  
  
“As much fun as that sounds, I’ll pass. I’ve got plans with JD.”  
  
“Ok. Have fun and I’ll see you for dinner at Danny’s.”  
  
“Sounds good, Dad. Later Jackson.”  
  
“Later, bro.”  
  
*************  
  
“JD, can you help me with Charlie? I need to get going. I have a lot to do at school since classes start next week.”  
  
“Danno, I’m almost seven I can take care of myself.”  
  
“I’m well aware of your age young man and you still need your brother to help you.”  
  
“Danno....”  
  
“Charlie, big boys don’t whine. JD, come get your brother. I have to get going.”  
  
“It’s no problem, Dad. Say hi to Gracie for me. Ya know, it’s weird not having her here anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, it only been a few days but it feels like longer.”  
  
“Nahele said Jackson was moving into the dorms today.”  
  
“Yeah, Steve is taking him and then he’ll be here for dinner.”  
  
“Cool. I like it when he’s here.”  
  
“Ya know, so do I!” Danny smiles” Ok, I’m headed to campus. Charlie needs some school supplies. Please take him later this afternoon. The list is on the fridge.”  
  
“Ok. Nahele and I will take him. We need some stuff too. I can’t believe school starts next week. This summer flew by.”  
  
“Yes, it certainly did. It seems like we moved her yesterday. Funny how time flies.” Danny smiles at JD. “I really need to go. Oh, I added money to your debit card to cover yours and Charlie’s supplies.”  
  
“Thanks, Dad!”  
  
************  
  
Grace was hanging some art on her dorm walls when someone knocked on her door.  
  
“Hey, Gracie!”  
  
“Mal! What are you doing here?”  
  
“I wanted to see you before my roommate moved in later today. Aren’t you happy to see me?”  
  
“Of course I’m happy to see you I just wasn’t expecting you today. Come on in.”  
  
“Wow! The room’s looking good. You and Lani have done a great job. I hope my roommate is cool and not a slob.”  
  
“Don’t you know who it is? You were supposed to get their info weeks ago.”  
  
“Remember I told you he got reassigned to a quiet after he realized he was in a dorm with the jocks?”  
  
“Oh yeah. I forgot. So, who’s the new roommate?”  
  
“I’m not sure. They didn’t assign anyone until the last minute so it will be a surprise.”  
  
“Well, good luck with that.”  
  
“Gee, thanks for the support.” Mal laughed.  
  
“So, when do you need to get back?”  
  
“In an hour. Why?”  
  
“Cause then there’s time to do this...”. Grace pushes Mal on the bed, gets on top, and then leans down and kisses him. The kiss is steamy but they don’t take it any further. They still haven’t gone past making out and maybe some light touching. Grace wasn’t ready and Mal respected her enough not to pressure her into something she wasn’t ready for yet.  
  
Grace’s phone rings and she sees it’s her father. Of course. It’s like he knew what she was doing and had to interrupt.  
  
“Hey, Dad! What’s up?”  
  
“Nothing’s up. Can’t a father just call his daughter to say hello? Does there have to be more to it than that?”  
  
“Sure, but I know you and you don’t call just to say hello.”  
  
“I keep forgetting that you’re so smart. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Jackson is moving into his dorm today.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. JD told me.”  
  
“Ok, just thought you should know in case you run into him.”  
  
“It’s cool Danno. I’m bound to run into him at some point. It will be fine as long as he doesn’t say anything stupid.”  
  
“Grace Williams-Taylor! I better not hear that you popped Jackson in the face.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Danno. I’ll just use my words like a civilized young woman who was raised properly would do.”  
  
“That’s what I want to hear. Oh, Grace?”  
  
“Yes, Dad?”  
  
“Tell Mal two feet on the floor at all times and he better respect you or he’ll have to deal with me!”  
  
“Geez, Dad! Do you have my room bugged? You really need to chill and trust me to do what you taught me.”  
  
“Ok ok...I just worry. You’re my little girl and I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“I know, Danno and I love you for that but you gotta let go and trust me.”  
  
“Ok. I’ll try my best. Anyway, I gotta get back to prepping my lessons. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you, monkey.”  
  
“I love you too, Danno. Bye.” Grace ends the call and puts her phone down.  
  
“Your Dad I take it?”  
  
“Yeah, he means well but sometimes he makes me want to scream.”  
  
“He’s a Dad and you’re his only daughter so of course he’s going to be overprotective.”  
  
“I know. He’s always been a bit overprotective but ever since my Dad died it’s gotten worse. I get it but still.”  
  
“I get it. My parents can get weird about stuff. Parents...huh? At least we have people who care. I couldn’t imagine being out on the streets with no family support.”  
  
“Yeah, it would suck. I’ll take overprotective Danno any day over that.”  
  
“Yeah. Your Dad’s cool. I have him for Criminal Justice this semester.”  
  
“Yes, you told me. Good luck with that. He’s tough.”  
  
“So I hear. I’m ready for the challenge. Plus, I can get major girlfriend’s dad respect points if I do well.”  
  
“You do have a point there. He might go easy on us if you’re one of his better students.” Grace laughs and pulls Mal into another kiss.  
  
“Ok ok...I should get going. Gotta meet this dude who will be my roommate. I’ll text you later.”  
  
“Ok. Good luck. Hope he’s not a psycho.”  
  
Mal leaves Grace’s room and heads across campus to his dorm.  
  
************  
  
Steve walks into Jackson’s dorm room carrying the last box from the truck.  
  
“Here’s the last box. Where do you want it?”  
  
“Just put it over in the corner. Thanks for helping, Dad.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Where’s your roommate? I thought he’d be here.”  
  
“Yeah, So did I.”  
  
Mal opens the door to his room and sees two people standing there.  
  
“Jackson McGarrett as I live and breathe! Don’t tell me you’re my roommate?”  
  
“Maleko!! Hey Brah. Looks like I am indeed you’re roommate.”  
  
“Sweet! What good luck.”  
  
“Dad, do you remember Maleko from my high school? He was on the football team with me.”  
  
“Ah yes. Hello Maleko.”  
  
“Please call me Mal, Mr McGarrett.”  
  
“Mal, Dad prefers Commander.”  
  
“Don’t be silly, Jackson. Mal, please call me Steve.”

“Ok, nice to see you again, Steve.” Mal shakes Steve’s hand. “I’m so glad you’re my dorm mate, Jackson. The guy who was supposed to room with me got reassigned to another dorm so I didn’t know who I’d end up with this semester.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad too. Ya just never if the guy’s going to be lolo or something.”  
  
“Ain’t that the truth.” Mal laughed.  
  
“Well, I think I’m going to leave and let you unpack. Call me later.”  
  
“Will do, Dad. Thanks for helping.”  
  
“Anytime.” Steve smiles at his son and then leaves his room. He was a bit sad now that Jackson wouldn’t be living at home but he knew it was time to let him experience all the adventures that college would bring. As he walked down the hall, Steve thought about Catherine and how proud she would have been of their son. She always encouraged him to focus on school and strive to go to college. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t live to see Jackson grow up. Steve stopped to wipe the tears out of his eyes and decided to see if Danny was in his office. He needed to see him because he’d understand how he was feeling.

***********

JD decided to lay out by the pool after his Dad left for the day. Charlie was floating in the water on his inflatable dolphin. Danny and Aaron made sure all three kids knew how to swim at an early age. Charlie took to the water quickly and swam like a fish.

JD looked over at his brother to make sure he was ok. He smiled watching him just float on his dolphin and loved spending him with Charlie, who most of the time was his shadow. He laid back on the lounge chair and applied sunscreen to his arms, chest, face, and legs. Thankfully, he took after Aaron and had a darker complexion so he rarely burned. He looked down his chest and torso and he was already showing signs that he would have a hairy chest like both his fathers, which for some reason made him smile. It was a sign that he was growing up and would no longer be a child. JD smiled, closed his eyes, and started to fall asleep. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep with Charlie in the pool but it was so tempting to just take a nap. 

JD noticed the sun was being blocked and opened his eyes to see Nahele standing in front of him. 

“Hey, good looking. I was waiting for you to show up.” 

“Well, here I am…and you’re looking quite good yourself.” Nahele leans down to kiss JD and then runs his hand over JD’s chest spending some time running his fingers over his nipples. 

“Hey…” JD puts his hand on Nahele’s to stop him from touching his nipples. He liked the feeling but knew he couldn’t let himself get carried away with Charlie nearby. “Nahele, stop…Charlie is right there and my Dad isn’t home.” 

“Oh, sorry…I just carried away when I saw you laying there all sexy.” 

“Aren’t you the charmer? Keep it up and we won’t be able to hold back for much longer.” 

“Nothing wrong with that in my opinion. I’m ready to take things further whenever you are but no pressure.”

“Thanks, Nahele. I’m not ready yet for more just yet. Are you disappointed?” 

“First, there is no pressure to take things further. I’ll wait until you are ready. Second, I’m not disappointed. I love you and we don’t need to have sex until you’re ready.” 

JD was surprised that Nahele said that he loved him. They haven’t said that to each other yet but it felt natural. “Thank you, Nahele. I love you too.” Nahele leaned down and kissed JD. 

“Ewwwww! Do you two have to kiss all the time?” Charlie yelled at his brother and Nahele. 

“Yes, we do so get used to it. Squirt.” JD smiled at his brother. 

“Hey, JD, let’s get him?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

JD and Nahele got up, jumped into the pool, and splashed Charlie.

“Hey! No fair! Two against one.” Charlie tried to escape his brother’s and Nahele’s splashing. 

“Sorry, Charlie…you brought this on yourself.” 

The three boys splashed each other in the pool and had a good time just horsing around. They had fun just enjoying the water and spending time being boys. It was a nice way to spend the day before school started next week. JD swims over to the side of the pool to take a break from the water fight. 

“Nahele, we have to take Charlie for school supplies later. We should pick up our stuff too while we’re at the store.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go after lunch.”

“Ok…until then, let’s get the squirt.”

***********

Steve walked through the campus heading to Danny’s office. When he reached his office he heard talking. It sounded like a female student asking Danny questions about his class. She was obviously trying to flirt with Danny but wasn’t getting anywhere. Steve just smiled and decided to save Danny. 

“Hey, Babe. Are you ready for lunch?” Steve looks at the young woman and smiles. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know anyone was in here. Hi, I’m Steve, Professor Williams-Taylor’s boyfriend.” 

The young woman got red in the face from embarrassment. “Oh, Professor Williams-Taylor I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” 

Danny gets up, walks over to Steve, and puts his arm around Steve’s waist. “Chelsea, this big animal is Commander Steve McGarrett, my boyfriend.” Danny smiles. 

“Nice to meet you, Chelsea.” 

“Yeah, good to meet you too. I’m going to get going. See you in class Professor,” 

“Sounds good. See you then, Chelsea.” 

Chelsea leaves Danny’s office and the Steve closes the door behind her. Danny walks over to Steve and faces him, reaches up and takes Steve’s face in his hands, looks up and then pulls Steve into a kiss. 

“Mmmmm…Professor. What a nice welcome.” 

“You deserve it after saving me from Chelsea. That girl was about five minutes from jumping me. I can’t believe how aggressive these girls are nowadays.” 

“Well, I’m glad I showed up when I did. I wouldn’t want you to have to defend yourself from your student.” 

“You’re such a gentleman for a Neanderthal.” Danny laughs. 

“Yeah yeah. How about we go grab some lunch unless you have other plans?” 

“That sounds great…but can we wait a few minutes? I need to relax if you get my meaning.” 

Steve looks down at the font of Danny’s khakis and laughs. “You really do get excited easily. You’re like a teenager.” 

“Well, what can I say? When I’m near you I can’t help it.” Danny winks at Steve. 

“Well, perhaps we need to do something about this before we go to lunch.” Steve reaches down and rubs the front of Danny’s khakis.

 “Steve! We can’t do this in my office you animal. This is where I work and I don’t need the dean to stop by and catch us. I happen to like my job.”

 “I’m the animal? You’re the one who keeps teasing me…I’m just trying to take care of my boyfriend.” Steve smiled knowing that Danny loved it when he called him his boyfriend.

“Ok, maybe I’m a bit worked up but in my defense, you’re so fucking gorgeous that I can’t help it.” 

“Well, thanks Danny. I’m flattered and I can’t wait to get you into my bed.” 

“I can’t wait for that either. We need to make that happen, Commander.” Danny smiles knowing that using Steve’s title would have the desired effect on him. 

“Danny, now who’s teasing who?” Steve grabs Danny and pulls him into a deep kiss but ends it as quickly as it started. Danny has a disappointed look on his face. “Sorry, Danny but we can’t mess around in your office. Your rules.” 

“You’re such a Neanderthal!” 

“That may be, but it doesn’t change the rules. Now, let’s go get some lunch.” 

“Fine but just remember, payback’s a bitch.” 

“Bring it on, Danno.” Steve laughs. 

Danny and Steve leave the office and head down to the faculty cafeteria for lunch. They spend the next hour eating lunch, talking, and laughing. Things between the two men were becoming more serious and while it was a little scary, it was also very exciting. 

************

“So, Jackson, what’s new with you? I haven’t seen you all summer.”

“That’s not a simple answer, Mal. So, you know my Mom was killed late last year, right?” Mal nods yes. Well, it’s been crazy ever since.”

“Yeah, sorry about your Mom. I remember she was always nice to the guys on the team. She never missed a game.” 

“Mom was the best and I miss her every day. Anyway, at the beginning of the summer I met a girl and I thought we might get together but I screwed it up.” 

“Oh, no. What happened?” 

“Things were going well and then I said some stupid shit about her father.”

“Damn, Jackson. What did you say?” 

“I’d really rather not say. Anyway, she didn’t like what I said and kicked me to the curb. Oh, and to top all that off, my Dad told me he was gay.” 

“Shoots, brah! That’s certainly not what I expected hearing. Steve McGarrett is gay?” 

“You’re surprised? How do you think I feel? I was floored. Anyway, I didn’t react very well to the news and I said some things to my Dad that I regret.”

“Wow! That’s rough, brah.”

“It was not one of my finer moments so I decided to head to the mainland to see my grandparents. While I was there they helped me deal with everything and things are better with my Dad. However, he’s now dating a guy and I’m still not ready to be around them.”

“I’m sure that’s got to be weird for you. I’m still shocked that your Dad is gay. I don’t have a problem with someone being gay, it’s just that I never would have guessed that about your Dad.”

“Well, he is so let’s move past that for now. Tell me what you’ve been up to this summer?”

“Well, I met a girl about a month ago and we’ve been dating ever since. She is so cool and has a great family.” 

“That’s great man! Does she go to school here?” 

“Yep. In fact, I saw her earlier today. She might stop by soon.” 

“That’s cool. I’d love to meet her.” 

At that moment there is a knock on their dorm room door. 

“That’s probably her now. Can you grab the door? You’re closer.”

“Yeah, I’m so much closer…it’s not like this room is that big.” Jackson laughs and walks over to the door.

Jackson reached for the door knob and turns it and opens the door. He’s shocked when he sees Grace standing on the other side of the door.


	16. The Past Comes Back to Bite You

“Jackson? What are you doing here?” Grace gives Jackson a dirty look.

Before Jackson can respond Mal sees Grace. “Hey Gracie! Come on in. Do you know Jackson?” 

“Yeah, I know him.” Grace sneers. 

“Mal, how do you know Grace?” 

“Jackson, Grace is my girlfriend. How do you know each other?” 

“Well….” 

“Let me answer that, Mal.” Grace speaks up. “My Dad and Jackson’s Dad are dating.” 

“Oh….oh….” Mal puts the pieces together and realizes that Grace was the girl that Jackson was interested in until he messed things up. 

“Well, I see we now know all the players, which is my queue to leave. Mal, call me later.” 

Grace turns to walk out the door. “Grace, wait up. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” 

“Thanks, Mal. You’re a true gentleman.”

Jackson doesn’t misunderstand the looks he was getting from Grace the entire time she was in his room. He really blew his chance with her by being such a jackass. It sucked and what really sucked was that his new roommate was now dating Grace, which meant he had to deal with seeing her with Mal. Damn! This was going to be a long shitty semester. 

********** 

“Grace, slow down. Why are you walking so fast?” 

“Why am I walking so fast? I’ll tell you why…I’m walking so fast to get away from that jackass who is now your roommate.” 

“Whoa! Jackson told me he was interested in you and then he screwed it up by saying something about your Dad.” 

“I’m surprised he accepted any accountability for his shitty actions. However, he acted like a spoiled baby and accused my father of making his father gay. I’m sorry but I have to time for idiotic people who make uninformed statements like what he said. Oh, and he claims to be ok with his Dad being gay but won’t even meet my Dad or let his Dad and mine be together around him. He’s such an immature baby. So, go ahead and take his side if you want but realize that this thing with us will be over before it’s even really begun if that’s the case.” Grace was pissed and wasn’t backing down. 

“Hold on a second. Whoever said I was taking Jackson’s side. Did I say that? I was just telling you what he told me. Why am I the bad guy all of the sudden?” 

Grace looked at Mal and realized that she was reacting badly to seeing Jackson and taking it out on Mal. This was not how she wanted to behave after seeing him. 

“Mal, I’m so sorry for acting like such a bitch. Jackson just makes me so crazy. He can be such an ass.” 

“No problem, Grace but remember I’m not Jackson.” 

“I know and again, I’m sorry. I thought I was ready to see him again but apparently I’m not.” 

“Well, not to be a jerk but you better figure it out quickly. Not only is his Dad dating your Dad but he’s now my roommate so you’re going to be seeing a lot of him around here.” 

“You make a good point.” Grace stops for a minute and turns to Mal. “Perhaps I should just bite the bullet and talk to him. Maybe we can clear the air and then things might not be as tense. What you do think?” 

“I certainly don’t think it would hurt. However, you should probably wait a day or so before opening that can of worms.” 

“Most definitely. So, I didn’t eat lunch today and could use a bite to eat. Care to join me?” 

“I would love to. Let’s check out that burger joint on the other side of campus. I hear it’s pretty good.” 

Mal takes Grace’s hand in his and they walk to get some food. Grace keeps thinking about Jackson and hopes that she can get past her anger towards him. She was not looking forward to the upcoming semester if she had to deal with Jackson all the time. 

************ 

“JD! Why can’t I have these markers too? Look at all the colors.”

“Charlie, those are not on your list of approved supplies. Dad said to only get the things on the list. If you want something different, ask him later.” 

“Aww…you’re no fun!” Charlie whines. 

“Yeah, JD, you’re no fun! 

“You’re not helping, Nahele.” 

“Sorry. Charlie’s just so cute that it’s hard to resist him.” 

“Yes, and he knows it too. Trust me, you can’t fall for his puppy dog eyes or you’re doomed. Charlie has perfected them and he knows how to use them.” 

“But how can you not fall for it?” 

“Just look away, Nahele.” JD laughs. 

Charlie looks right at Nahele and gives him the saddest puppy dogs eyes possible. “Nahele, please don’t listen to JD. He never wants me to have fun things.” 

“Charlie, that’s enough. Nahele isn’t going to fall for your tricks. You can ask Dad for extra markers another time but for now, we’re only getting what’s on the list.” 

“Ok.” 

JD, Nahele, and Charlie finish up their school supply shopping. Charlie didn’t realize it but JD bought the extra markers for his brother but didn’t let him know. He would talk to his father later and maybe they could surprise Charlie with the markers as a reward for good behavior or grades. 

*********** 

“So, Danny, would you like to come have dinner at my place tonight? I know we planned on my coming over to your place but now that Jackson is at school, I thought it might be nice for us to have some time alone.”

“Why, Commander…are you trying to get me alone so you can have your way with me?” 

Steve knew Danny used his rank to get him worked up and it was having the desired effect. “What if I was, Professor? Would you be opposed to spending some alone time with me?” 

“I can’t think of anything I’d like more, Steven.” 

“Then it’s a date. How does seven sound?” 

“That works. I’ll make sure JD and Nahele stay at my place with Charlie. I’m sure they won’t have a problem getting to spend some time together without us around.” 

“I’m betting they will be more than willing to have the place to themselves…well, mostly by themselves.” Steve smiles. 

“Yeah, those two are really good for each other.” 

“Ah, young love.” 

“Right?” Danny laughs. “Well, as much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you, I need to get back to work.” 

“Ok. I’m going to head to the store and get some steaks for dinner then go get things ready at my place.” 

“Sounds good.” Danny pulls Steve into a kiss before they part and go their separate ways. 

************

“Hey, Jackson! It looks like you’ve gotten most of your stuff unpacked.” 

“Oh, hey Mal! You’re back. How did things go with Grace?” Jackson didn’t really want to know but he thought it was the right thing to ask. 

“Ah, well, she wasn’t very happy with the fact that you’re my dormmate. She really doesn’t like you, brah. I mean, really really doesn’t like you.” 

“I’m not surprised. I was a total ass to her. In my defense, I was in a bad place and was still dealing with the shock of finding out that my Dad is gay.” 

“Brah, I get it but if you were really interested in Grace, didn’t you think going off like you did would upset her?” 

“That’s just it, Mal, I wasn’t thinking. I could only think about how my Dad was lying to me and my Mom for years and I couldn’t think straight. I know Grace’s Dad didn’t make my Dad gay but at the time I was trying to make sense of things and was placing blame on anyone who I thought deserved it.” 

“Well, I hope you can figure it out because Grace tells me you still won’t meet her father or even let your Dad be around him if you’re around. The way I see it, if you’re really ok with your Dad being gay then you need to be ok with everything that comes with that…like a boyfriend.” 

“You’re right, Mal. I was just hoping to have more time to process my Dad being gay and then when I got home there he was, Grace’s Dad at my house with his kids being all affectionate with my Dad. I had no time to adjust and I admit I didn’t act very maturely.” 

“So, what are you going to do now? Grace and I are dating and you’re going to see a lot of her and I’m sure her father too. I’m pretty sure Grace is going to want to talk to you to clear the air.” 

“I figured I’d hear from her soon enough. I don’t want to keep being angry all the time…it’s exhausting.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Mal pauses and thinks about his next question. “Will me dating Grace be a problem for you? I know you were interested in her earlier this summer.” 

“No, I think it will be ok. It’s probably better that we try to be friends or at least friendly since our Dads are dating. I was an idiot and blew my chance so I’m going to have to live with it.” 

“I hope you mean that, Jackson. I don’t want our friendship to suffer because I’m with Grace.” 

“Yeah, I’m chill.” 

“Good. So, what’s your class schedule like?” 

“Nothing too difficult. Most of my classes start after nine in the morning. I’m still not sure what degree I want to pursue. I did get a call yesterday and I have to see someone in the registrar’s office next week regarding a schedule change. I’m not sure what the problem is but I’ll find out on Monday.” 

“Cool. I’m actually in Grace’s father’s Criminal Justice class this semester. I hear he’s hard but fair. Hopefully, I can impress him and he won’t give me a hard time dating his daughter.” 

“So, have you met him yet? What’s he like?” 

“Yeah, Grace invited me over to hang out at their pool. Her Dad was home and he was really chill. Of course, he was asking me a million questions but I get it, Grace is his only daughter and he’s just being cautious. Oh, Nahele was there too. He and JD are such a sickening sweet couple.” Mal laughs. 

“Yeah, Nahele really found a good guy. Anyway, I suppose I have to meet Grace’s Dad at some point. Hopefully, he won’t hate me for the way I’ve been behaving.” 

“Brah, I’m sure it will be fine. Like I said, he’s really chill and so freaking smart. We were chatting about the law and criminal justice and I was impressed with how much he knows. I know I’m going to learn a ton in his class.” 

“Cool. It’s still weird thinking about my Dad dating a dude but that’s my world now and I better get used to it, eh?” 

“You know it! Ok, let’s get out of here and check out the campus. Maybe we can find you a cute co-ed to get your mind off things.” 

“Ha, I’m not really looking to date right now, Mal.” 

“Who said anything about dating?” 

“You’re terrible.” Jackson punches Mal in the upper arm. “Ok, let’s go check out the campus but no girls.” 

“Whatever! You’re no fun!” 

The two teens head out to check out the lay of the land. Things were starting to feel normal again and Jackson was looking forward to seeing what the semester would bring.   

*************

Steve stopped at the grocery store and then returned home. He was nervous thinking about his evening with Danny and him. He knew he was ready to take their relationship to the next level but since he’d never been with a man before, it was a bit stressful.   

Steve ran around the house cleaning things up. He spent extra time in the kitchen and bathrooms. Next, he changed the sheets on his bed and made sure to pick up the clothes he’d left on the floor of his bedroom. Lastly, he placed the supplies he picked up at the local pharmacy in the drawer of his bedside table. 

Once the bedroom was in tip top shape, Steve returned to the kitchen and prepared a nice marinade for the steaks. With the steaks marinating, he cut up some vegetables that he would grill alongside the steaks. He wrapped up the veggies and then went outside to the lanai. He picked up the towels and boardies that were hanging over the chairs, brought them inside, and placed them in the laundry room. 

Everything was starting to fall into place and he was going to be ready for Danny when he showed up for their date. This was going to be a night they would both remember. 

************* 

“Do you have eyes on McGarrett?” 

“Yes, sir. He’s at home. He dropped off his kid earlier and then met his boyfriend for lunch. After that he went to the grocery store and then back home. Now, he’s cleaning the house and preparing dinner. It looks like he’s having someone over for the evening.” 

“Ok, make sure someone watches his house tonight. Tomorrow, I want you to continue to follow him. I want to know his every move. Where he goes. Who he talks to. I need you to document everything about him. My plan counts on it. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir. We won’t let you down.” 

“You better not…or you’ll suffer the same fate as your predecessor. Now, get back to work. I expect a full report later at our regular check in time.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The man puts down his phone and reviews his plan for the ex-Navy SEAL and his loved ones. He was going to make him pay for everything he took from him. If McGarrett’s task force would have just kept their noses out of his business, he wouldn’t have lost everything. It was too bad McGarrett’s bitch of a wife was killed in their last encounter. No matter, he would just have to kill McGarrett’s brat and his boyfriend. If that wasn’t enough, then he’d take out his boyfriend’s kids too. In the end, McGarrett would be left with nothing and he would only have himself to blame. 


	17. Date Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the updates. Real life sometimes gets in the way. Thanks for your continued reading and support. Enjoy!

Danny couldn’t believe that he was going to be spending the evening with Steve at his house. Now that Jackson was away at school, it was the perfect opportunity for the two men to take their relationship to the next level. Danny was nervous thinking about what was most likely going to happen tonight. He hasn’t been with another man since Aaron died and the fact that Steve hasn’t been with another man increased his anxiety level. He knew he had to take things slow and was looking forward to showing Steve how much he loved him. 

“Dad? Are you home?” 

“I’m in my bedroom, JD.” Danny was upstairs trying to decide on what to wear for his evening with Steve. 

JD raced upstairs to see his father. “Hey, Danno! Do you have a minute to talk?” JD notices Danny standing in front of his closet staring at his clothes. “Dad, what are you doing? You look like a deer in headlights.” 

“Um, I’m having dinner with Steve tonight and I don’t know what to wear.” 

“Oh, I see. You don’t normally have a problem picking out something to wear. What’s different about this dinner?” JD looks at Danny and notices his face turned a light shade of red. “Oh, oh…I see. So, what can I do to help?” 

“Well, help me pick out something to wear. I want to look nice but not like I tried too hard. You know?” 

“Yeah, I get ya. Here, what about a pair of jeans and a button down? I think this shirt brings out the blue in your eyes and shows off your physique. Oh, and these jeans show off your ass, which I’m sure Steve has noticed.” 

“JD!”

“What, you have a great ass, Dad. You need to accentuate your best assets.” 

“Steve has already seen me with no clothes on…” 

“Dad! I don’t need to hear this. La la la la.” 

“I don’t mean it like that…it’s just that we’ve changed into our swim trunks in front of each other so it’s not like Steve hasn’t seen things.” 

“Oh, even so, wearing some nice clothes that show off the goods, doesn’t hurt. You gotta keep him on the hook, Dad.” 

“Um…I just want to look nice, ok?” 

“I know. Just wear these jeans and button down. Oh, and roll up your sleeves a bit…show off those forearms.”

“Yeah yeah…I can’t believe I’m taking advice from my 16 year old son.”

“Well, you are! So, suck it up Danno and listen to me.”

“Ok, thanks for the help, JD. So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about when you came up here?” 

“Oh, yeah…Um, well ah…”

“JD? What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yes, but this is kinda personal.”

“Ok, now you’ve got me worried. Please tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“Nahele wants to take our relationship to the next level and I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet. I’m afraid if I don’t agree he won’t want to be with me anymore.” 

“First, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for when it comes to sex. It’s your choice to make when you are ready. Second, is Nahele pressuring you?”

“No, no, he hasn’t pressured me at all. In fact, he said that he’d wait until I was ready.” 

“Good. So, what’s the problem?” 

“I know he said he’d wait until I was ready, but think he’s going to break up with me if I don’t have sex with him.”

“JD, listen to me…if Nahele breaks up with you because you won’t have sex with him, then he’s not worth dating. Sex is a big decision and you both need to respect each other and wait until you’re both ready. From what I’ve gotten to know about Nahele, I don’t think he’s the type of guy that will break up with you because you won’t have sex with him. You really need to talk to him and let him know how you’re feeling.”

“Yeah, I’m just nervous that he won’t understand.”

“JD, Nahele’s great guy and he will understand. Trust your old man on this, ok?” 

“Ok, you’re right. I’ll talk to him. Thanks for listening, Dad. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Oh, and I really do like Steve. I think he’s good for you and our family.” 

“Thanks, for saying that, JD. Please know that I am not trying to replace your Dad with Steve. Aaron will always be your father no matter what happens. Steve has no intention of trying to take his place in your lives. All he wants is to be part of the family and who knows where that might lead over time. I’m certainly not ready to get remarried but I also don’t want to be alone.” 

“I know. Gracie understands too. In fact, she’s yours and Steve’s biggest cheerleader. I swear that girl is too involved in our love lives. Could you imagine if were that involved in hers?” 

“Um, yeah I can…I’ve been poking my nose in her relationship with Mal and she called me on it. It’s hard letting go especially since she was our first. I do trust her but being a concerned parent never stops no matter how old all of you get.”

“I’m sure. We do appreciate that you care but sometimes you can be a bit much.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. I’m trying to be better but it’s hard.”

“Oh, you’re much better now that you have Steve.” JD smiles at his father.

“Oh, I see how it is…you pawn me off on Steve so I don’t pay attention to you kids.” 

“Well, it seems to be working.” JD lets out a loud laugh. 

“Hey! What’s going on up here?” Charlie heard that laughter and came to check out what was going on. 

“Hey, squirt! I was just making a joke about Danno.” 

“Oh. Danno, you don’t look like it was funny.” 

“It wasn’t as funny as your brother thinks. I think we should get him and tickle him. What do you think?”

“Yeah…let’s get him.” 

Charlie and Danny push JD down on the bed and then start to tickle him. They were all having a good time smiling and laughing and rolling around on the bed. Danny was happy thinking about how these types of family moments were always the best part of his day. He was looking forward to more father and son moments with his two boys now that it was just the three of them at home. 

************* 

“Dad? Where are you?” 

“I’m in the kitchen, Nahele.”

Nahele enters the kitchen and sees his father preparing a salad. “That looks good. What’s that wonderful smell?” 

“That’s probably the marinade I made for the steaks.” 

“Are we having company?” 

“Yeah, about that, I invited Danny over for dinner…”

“Oh, I see. So, do you want me to go out for a while?”

“I was going to ask if you wouldn’t mind staying at Kamekona’s tonight. Would that be ok?”

“Yeah, I’m cool with that. You and Danny deserve some alone time. Plus, I’ll just go hang with JD and Charlie. Do you think Danny would be ok if I stayed over there tonight?” Steve gives Nahele a suspicious look. “It’s not like that, Dad. I would just go over and hang out. I’d even sleep on the couch in the family room.” 

“I don’t know if I’m completely comfortable with you and JD being alone for most of the night. You know, Danny isn’t sleeping over here. He intends to go home.” 

“That’s cool. Like I said, I’m just hanging and sleeping. No funny business.” 

“Well, let me talk to Danny and see if he’s on board. If he’s ok, then so am I. I do trust you but I know how it is to get caught up in the moment.” 

“Thanks, Dad! I won’t disappoint you.” 

“Ok, let me call Danny and I’ll let you know what we decide. In the meantime, can you take Eddie for a walk?”

“You bet.” 

Nahele gets Eddie’s leash and take him for a walk. Steve takes his phone out of this pocket and calls Danny. 

“Steve, what’s up?” 

“I have to ask you something.” 

“Ok, shoot.” 

“Nahele was hoping that he would be able to stay at your place tonight…before you say anything, he promised me it’s just to hang out with JD and Charlie and he will even sleep on the couch.” 

“Ok.” 

“Ok, what? Are you saying you’re ok with Nahele staying the night?” 

“Yeah, I trust both him and JD and I know they won’t do anything to disappoint either of us.” 

“Um, ok. That was easier than I thought it would be.” 

“Did you think I would have a problem with it?” 

“I know you can be a bit overprotective of your kids and I’m not saying that’s a bad thing…it’s just I figured you’d rant about how crazy I must be to think you’d let two hormone-driven teens stay in the same house overnight.” 

“Yeah, that does sound like something I’d do, but like I said, I trust them. Nahele is very mature for his age and JD is too. Plus, I just had a conversation with JD and he’s not ready to move their relationship to the next level…so, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. Sure, there will probably be some making out and touching but nothing more than that. Now, when it comes to what I want to do to you, it won’t be so innocent.” Danny laughs. 

“Oh my, Professor. You are such a tease.” 

“It’s only teasing if you don’t follow though…and I most definitely intend on following through…over and over.” 

Steve’s shorts were starting to get a bit tight thinking about what Danny wanted to do to him. He couldn’t wait to finally be with Danny. 

“Steve, are you there? You’ve gotten awfully quiet.” 

“Ah, yeah…I’m here. You’re just driving me crazy. I can’t wait to be with you, Danny.” 

“The feeling is mutual, Commander.” Danny smiled knowing what using Steve’s rank would do to him. 

“Um…ok, you need to get your hot ass over here before I explode.” 

“Aye aye, Commander. I’ll be there shortly.” 

Steve couldn’t believe how much Danny made him squirm in excitement. Although no stranger to sex with woman, he has never been with a man even though he’s thought about it since he could remember. He hoped that he didn’t disappoint Danny because of his limited experience with men. 

*************

“JD! Can you come here for a minute?”

“Sure, Dad. Be right there.” JD entered his father’s bedroom. “Wow! You look great! I told you that combination would be perfect.”

“Yes, and thank you for the help. Now, I want to talk to you about something.” 

“What is it?” 

“I just spoke to Steve and he mentioned that Nahele wanted to hang out with you and Charlie tonight.” 

“Ok, that’s cool with me. Is there more?” 

“Yeah, he also asked if it would be ok to spend the night. He made it very clear to Steve that there wouldn’t be any fooling around and he’s even sleep on the couch. Now, based on the conversation we had earlier, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with him staying over. I’m not planning on being out all night so I will be home at some point.” 

“Thanks for asking me but I think I’ll be ok. He’s stayed over before and things were fine.” 

“Ok, just wanted to make sure you were ok. Remember what we talked about. You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for when it comes to sex.” 

“Dad…I know. I’ll be ok. Really.”

“Ok, I’ll confirm things with Steve. Now, go see what your brother is up to. He’s been quiet for too long.” 

“Will do.” 

*********** 

Nahele walked back into the kitchen as Steve was ending his call with Danny. “So, what did Danny say? Is it ok if I stay over at JD’s tonight?” 

“Yes, Danny said it was ok. Now, don’t make me regret this, Nahele.” 

“I won’t. You can trust me, Dad.”  

“Good. Why don’t you get your stuff ready and head over.”  

“Ok. Have a good night with, Danny.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve puts the finishing touches on the food and then heads upstairs to shower and get dressed. He was full of nervous energy and wished he had time to go for a swim but that wasn’t in the cards. 

*********** 

“JD!!! Someone’s at the door.” 

“I’ll be right there, Charlie.” JD raced down the stairs knowing it was most likely Nahele at the door. He opens the door and is met by a smiling Nahele.

“Hey, JD!” 

“Hey, handsome. Come inside.” JD steps aside to let Nahele enter the house. He passed JD still smiling and carrying his bag over his shoulder.

“So, did you miss me?” JD smiles at Nahele who moves in close and kisses his boyfriend on the lips.

“Ewww….do you two have to kiss all the time?”

“Yes, we do, squirt! If you don’t like it don’t look.”

“Daaaad! JD and Nahele are kissing again!” 

“Charlie, why did you have to do that? 

“Cause you wouldn’t stop. You better not be kissing all night when you’re supposed to be watching me.” 

Danny enters the family room. “Hey, Nahele. It’s good to see you. JD, what’s this about kissing?” 

“Daaad! You’re embarrassing me.” 

“Mr. Williams-Taylor, please don’t be mad at JD. I kissed him.” 

“First, I’ve told you that you can call me Danny. Second, I’m not mad about the kissing. I was a teenager once too so I get it.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, Charlie it’s ok if your brother and his boyfriend kiss. That’s what people in a relationship do when they greet each other.” 

“But it’s gross!” 

“Yeah, it probably seems that way now but trust me, you won’t always feel like that.” 

“I’m never kissing anyone…it’s gross.” 

“Charlie, you’ll want to kiss someone when you’re older.”

“JD, you’re crazy. Kissing is gross. I’m going to watch a movie.” Charlie grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and started his favorite movie - Finding Nemo. 

Danny looked at both JD and Nahele. “Guys please come with me into the kitchen.” The two boys follow Danny into the kitchen. “Now, I’m trusting you two to watch Charlie and make sure he gets to bed at a reasonable time. He needs to take a bath and brush his teeth. Also, I know you’re young and full of hormones, but no funny business, understood?”

“Daaad!” 

“Danny, we won’t do anything inappropriate and we’ll make sure Charlie gets to bed after taking a bath and brushing his teeth.” 

“Thanks, Nahele. I’m sure neither of you will disappoint me. OK, I’m heading over to Steve’s but I’ll be back later. I left some money on the counter so you can order some food. Have fun.” 

“Thanks, Dad! Have fun yourself!” JD winks at his Dad as Danny rolls his eyes and walks out the door. 

“So, what should we order for dinner? Pizza? Chinese?” 

“I’m thinking pizza will be the best. Charlie is picky about Chinese food so I don’t want to deal with him not eating.” 

“Ah, pizza it is.” Do you guys order from anywhere in particular?” 

“Yeah, let me grab the menu from the drawer. Danno says that it’s the only place on the island that serves real pizza. Not that fake Hawaiian stuff.” JD laughs. 

“Your Dad really has a thing against Hawaiian pizza, doesn’t he?” 

“Oh yeah, don’t even get him started on why ham and pineapple are not proper pizza toppings. He won’t shut up for hours on how it’s an abomination.”

“Thanks for the warning. So, what kind of pizza should we get?” 

“Ham and pineapple, of course?” JD smiles.

“I thought that wasn’t real pizza.” 

“Well, Danno’s not here and besides, Charlie likes it too.” 

“Ok, then let’s order. I’m starving.” 

JD and Nahele order their pizza and then join Charlie in the living room. They settle in next to each other on the couch to watch some movies and enjoy each other’s company. It was nice being able to spend time with each other without parental supervision. They both wanted to make out but that would have to wait until Charlie went to bed. Until then, they settled for holding hands with the occasional glance into each other’s eyes. It was the start to a very nice evening for the two young men.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter gets a bit more explicit than previous chapters as Danny and Steve take their relationship to the next level. This will be my first attempt at writing anything explicit so it may take me a bit longer to post than normal. Hopefully, I'll have it up later in the week.


	18. Date Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve finally spend some quality time together and take their relationship to the next level. Needless to say, this chapter contains explicit situations. This is my first attempt at writing anything like this so I hope it's ok. Enjoy.

Mal looks up to the sound of Jackson entering their room and then slamming his books on his desk. He’s clearly upset about something but Mal doesn’t know if he should ask. He decides to risk it.

“What’s going on? Did something happen?” 

“You could say that. It turns out there was a mix up with my classes. My intro to forensics class was full and somehow I didn’t get in so I have to take it next semester.” 

“That sucks but it’s not all bad. Now you have a lighter load.” 

“You’d think that, right? Problem is I need to maintain full time status so I had to take another class.” 

“Ok, so take a fluff course.” 

“I wanted to but my Dad would kill me if I did that so I picked something that could go towards my degree.” 

“What’s the class?” 

“Criminal Justice.” 

“Cool. Oh wait. Don’t tell me…” 

“Yep, that’s right. My Dad’s boyfriend is the professor.” 

“Awkward!” 

“You can say that again. I’ve never really met the guy but I’m sure he doesn’t think much of me based on my behavior.” 

“Why not just take a different course?” 

“I thought about it but I need to take this class eventually, so I might as well suck it up and just take it. I’ll deal with Professor Williams-Taylor. I’ll just go to class and keep my head down.” 

“At least we’ll be in the same class. We can help each other with projects and assignments.” 

“Works for me.” Steve smiles. “So, what are you up to? Where’s Grace?” 

“Grace is hanging with her roommate tonight. Do you want to grab some dinner?” 

“Yeah, but let me call my Dad first to let him know what’s up with my classes.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Jackson calls his father but gets his voicemail so he leaves a message. It’s not unusual that his father doesn’t answer and he figures he’s on a case.

“I’m ready. Had to leave a message. I’m sure he’ll call back later.” 

“Ok, let’s go.” 

Jackson and Mal leave their dorm and head over to the Campus Center Food Court. They were thankful to have some options and it was even nicer that they didn’t have to pay for it since it was part of their tuition. As they walked over to the food court Jackson had a strange feeling that someone was watching them but when he looked around, he didn’t see anyone. As they entered the building, Jackson just brushed off his feelings and attributed it to being in a new place. He was positive that nobody was following them. 

***********

Steve noticed the time and knew Danny would be there soon. The steaks were marinating, the salad was prepared, and the veggies were ready to be grilled along with the steaks. He walked into the living room and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair making sure it was perfect and hoped everything went the way he imagined. Tonight could be the night that he and Danny took their relationship to the next level and he couldn’t wait to be with the man he loved. Steve was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Danny knocking at the door. He walked to the door, took a deep breath, and then opened it to the sight of the man he knew he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

“Danny, ah, you look good. Come on in.” Danny walks through the door and hugs Steve and gives him a kiss. 

“You’re looking good too, babe. Who knew you cleaned up so nicely?” Danny smiles and walks into the living room. “What smells so good?” 

“You’re probably smelling the marinade I made for the steaks. I also have a salad and some veggies that I’ll grill up.” 

“Sounds delicious. I can’t wait to eat! Oh here, I brought a bottle of wine. I think it will pair nicely with steak.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine. I’m more of a beer guy myself but I think wine will be a nice change of pace.” 

“Do you need help with anything?” 

“Thanks, but I think I’m good for now. I’ll start the grill in a few minutes. Until then, how about we relax and I’ll get us some wine.” 

“That sounds great.” 

Steve heads into the kitchen and pours two glasses of wine and then heads back into the living room where he sees Danny sitting on the sofa. Damn! He looked so good. Danny’s tight blue jeans and the light blue button down brought out the color in his eyes. Steve appreciated that Danny’s sleeves were rolled up exposing his forearms. Taking in all of Danny was almost too much. Steve wasn’t sure they’d make it to dinner if he sat down next to this gorgeous specimen of a man. Handing Danny a glass of wine, he sat down next to him on the sofa. 

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny takes a sip of his wine. “Mmmm…this is good if I do say so myself.” 

Steve smiles and then lifts his arm and puts it around Danny pulling him closer. “This feels nice.” 

“I agree. It’s weird because it feels like we were just meant to be together like this.” 

“I was thinking the same thing. I just can’t get enough of your eyes. They’re so beautiful.” 

“Thanks, babe. You’re eyes are quite nice as well.” 

“I’m glad you like.” Steve tilts his head down to kiss him. The kiss is full of passion and went on for several minutes.  Steve started moving his hands down Danny’s side towards his waist and reaches under Danny’s shirt. 

“Steve, are you sure you want to do this now?” 

“Oh yeah! The food’s in the fridge so it will keep. Now, where were we?” Steve ran his hands down Danny’s back moving lower to his waist. Steve couldn’t believe this was finally happening. He was always attracted to men but never thought he would have the chance to act on it. Now, here he was with this wonderful, caring, and beautiful man and he felt it was the right time. He reached down and ran his hands along Danny’s face, which was covered in a thin layer of stubble. It felt different than a woman’s skin but it felt nice and he wanted more. 

“Steve, you’re driving me wild. I need more…I want to do more.” Danny pushed Steve down on the couch and looked down at this beautiful man. He couldn’t believe that he found someone like Steve in a grief support group but he’s so thankful that he did. 

Steve started to unbutton Danny’s shirt. Once his shirt was open, he took in the sight of the thick blonde hair that covered Danny’s chest. God! He couldn’t believe how sexy he looked with his shirt open. Reaching up he ran his fingers through the hair on Danny’s chest. He moved his fingers and found his nipples and rubbed them gently and heard Danny let out a soft moan letting him know that he liked what he was doing. 

“Steve, yes. Keep doing that, please.” Danny’s eyes were closed and he was starting to moan. 

“You’re amazing. I can’t believe how sexy you look.” Steve ran his hands down the front of Danny’s body and stopped when he felt his hard cock through his jeans. “Mmmm…you’re as aroused as I am.” 

“Fuck! I’m so hard….you’re killing me.” Danny stood up and adjusted himself then extended his hand out. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

“Now, that’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.” Steve jumped up and ran towards the stairs as Danny followed. Before ascending the stairs, they embraced and both moved in for a deep probing kiss. Steve ended the kiss and then grabbed Danny’s hand and then they headed upstairs. 

Steve couldn’t believe he was finally going to be with a man…with Danny. He was so excited that his legs were weak and shaky as they walked up the stairs and could feel his heart racing as they approached his room. They walked through the door and stood facing each other at the foot of the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

“Fuck, Danny. Yes! I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment.” 

Danny slowly removed his shirt, his shoes, and then started to unbutton his jeans. His jeans dropped to the floor and he stood there in his boxer briefs. Steve could see the outline of his cock and balls and then reached out and ran his hand over his crotch. He felt Danny’s hard cock and was starting to get nervous because he was a lot bigger than he had imagined and didn’t know if he was ready to take such a large cock. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m just..um…I’m kinda nervous now that I’m seeing how big you are.” 

“You don’t have to be nervous. I’ll make sure you’re ready to take me and I’ll go slow. Now, let’s get you out of your clothes. I’m feeling a bit exposed here being the only one naked.” 

Steve unbuttoned his shirt exposing his toned hairy chest and upper arms. Although not as hairy as Danny, the hair on his chest turned Danny on. Staring at the tattoos on Steve’s upper arms drove him crazy and he couldn’t wait to touch all of his naked body. 

“Damn, Babe! You’re chest and arms are a work of art.” 

Steve’s face turned red not used to being so openly appreciated. “Thanks. You’re no slouch yourself and have nothing to be ashamed of. Oh, and your ass…damn! So fucking hot!” 

Steve unbuttoned his jeans and removed them and his boxer briefs in one swift motion. Danny was impressed at how quickly he undressed and zeroed in on Steve’s cock, which was a thing of beauty just like the rest of the man. 

Steve stood in front of Danny fully erect and needed to feel his body next to his. He moved next to Danny and pulled him into his arms pushing his cock up against Danny’s and it was the most amazing feeling. He moved his hands down Danny’s back and took his firm ass into his hands. 

“Fuck! You’re cock feels so good against mine.” Danny reached around Steve and put both of his hands on his ass pulling him closer and started to move up and down allowing his cock to run up against Steve’s. Steve started to shake and knew he needed to slow things down or it would be over before it began. 

"Wow, you're very excited aren't you?” 

"Yeah.” 

“Just relax, babe.” 

"Danm, I can’t relax. This feels too good.” 

“Take some deep breaths. There’s no need to rush things. Since this is your first time with a man, I’m here for you. What would you like to do?” 

“Can you lay down on the bed so I can explore your body?” 

“Now, that I can do.” Danny walked to the head of the bed and laid down on the bed. He reached behind him and propped up the pillows and made himself comfortable. “Ok, I’m ready.” 

Steve climbed onto the bed next to Danny and looked over his beautiful body. Danny’s cock wasn’t fully erect but it was still quite impressive. 

“Steve, you can touch me wherever you want. Just do what comes naturally.” 

Steve touched and rubbed Danny’s hairy legs, then ran his fingers up along his inner thighs and then to his tight stomach. He ran his tongue along Steve’s stomach, chest, and then licked his nipples. Steve then ran his fingers through the hair on Danny’s chest, which was much softer than he imagined. 

He moved back down Danny’s body to his hard cock. He wanted to suck on it but was hesitant. He worried that he wouldn’t be any good and that Danny would be disappointed. He stared at the throbbing cock in front of him and couldn’t move. 

“Babe? Are you ok?” 

“Ah, yeah. I’m good. This is just a lot to take in and I’m hoping you won’t be disappointed.” 

“Steve, look at me. You don’t have to worry about me being disappointed. I love you and whatever we do or don’t do will not affect how I feel about you. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Just do what you want and everything will work out.” 

Steve smiled at Danny and then turned his attention back towards Danny’s cock. He knew his boyfriend was well endowed and now that he was looking at him up close, he wondered if he was ready to take things further. He knew Danny would be gentle so he had to stop worrying. Steve pushed all feelings of doubt out of his mind and knew he would be fine. He was a SEAL after all. 

With new found enthusiasm, Steve moved down on the bed and positioned himself in between Danny’s spread legs. He looked up at his balls and then licked each one and then ran his tongue underneath Steve’s balls towards his ass. Steve was like a man possessed as he licked under Danny’s balls while stroking his cock at the same time. Danny was moaning with every lap of Steve’s tongue and let out a deep growl when Steve started to lick the underside of his cock and then finally sucked his cock. He could tell Steve hadn’t done this before but it didn’t matter. The feeling of Steve’s mouth on his cock was driving him wild. He had to stop Steve before he exploded bringing an end to their fun. 

“Steve…Steve…you have to stop.” 

Steve stopped and got a look of worry on his face. “What is it, Danny? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Hell no…just the opposite. You were doing too good of a job. If you didn’t stop I would have come and I’m not ready for that yet.” 

Steve smiled. “Oh, ok.” 

“How about I take care of you for a bit. I’d like to make you feel good too.” 

“Sure. Where do you want me?” 

“Let’s switch places. Lay on your back and just relax.” 

Steve laid on his back and then put his hands behind his head. Danny was looking up and down Steve’s body taking in every inch of the beautiful man in front of him. He climbed onto the foot of the bed and then crawled over Steve until they were face to face. Danny moved in and pressed his lips against Steve’s and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Both men moaned at the feeling of each other’s bodies pressed together. They continued to kiss as Danny began to slide his body up and down against Steve’s until both of their cock’s were sliding up against each other’s. Steve couldn’t believe how good he was feeling Danny’s body rubbing against his. 

Just as he was starting to get close to coming, Danny stopped kissing Steve and started to kiss down Steve’s chest. He slowly sucked on each of his nipples while stroking Steve’s cock, which elicited deep moans from the man under him. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked down at Danny sucking on his nipples and was so turned on. He watched as the man he loved moved from sucking on his nipples to kissing his chest and then his armpits. Danny was sucking his armpits and it felt amazing. He never thought that would be an area that would turn him on but he was learning all kinds of new things about himself tonight. Danny sucked each armpit followed my light kisses on the tattoos that adorned each of Steve’s biceps. Each was a work of art and Danny gave them much appreciated attention. 

“How are you doing, babe?” 

“I’m fucking great, Danny!” Steve smiled and then let out another moan as Danny began to kiss down his stomach through the hair that led to his cock. 

Danny was still stroking his cock as he made his way down towards Steve’s hardness. Before he knew what was happening, Danny took his cock into his mouth and swallowed it to the base. Steve couldn’t believe he took his entire cock into his throat but was too turned on feeling his throat muscles massage his throbbing member to even process all the sensations he was now experiencing. Danny expertly sucked on Steve’s cock moving up and down while massaging Steve’s heavy balls. He was working over Steve’s balls while continuing to give him a mind-blowing blowjob. 

Stopping long enough to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand, Danny opened it, coated his fingers, and then Steve’s ass. He knew that his boyfriend had never been fucked so it was important to work him open so he wouldn’t feel any pain when he entered him. Danny’s finger circled Steve’s ass ring, making him moan then worked his finger around Steve’s twitching hole. He removed his finger, put a little more lube on Steve’s hole, and then sank his finger all the way into Steve’s hotness. Danny repeated the motion and twisted his finger as he moved in and out of Steve’s hole.

“Still doing ok, babe?”

“Yeah, ah…just don’t stop. C’mon, Danny. Give me more!”

Danny continued to move his finger inside Steve and after a bit of exploring he finally found his prostate. He pressed on Steve’s prostate over and over making him buck up and down on the bed in extasy. The more times he pressed on his prostate the louder Steve moaned. After about five minutes, Danny added a second finger and then a third to Steve’s loosening hole. He was getting his lover ready to take his cock. Steve was moaning and begging for more. 

“Danny, please…I need to feel you in me. Please, fuck me.” 

That was all Danny needed to hear. Danny got on his knees in between Steve’s legs, lifted up his legs and put them over his shoulders, and then lined up his throbbing cock with Steve’s now open hole. His cock was leaking so much pre come that he didn’t need to use extra lube to slicken himself up. 

“Steve, are you ready? If it’s too much let me know.” 

Steve looked at Danny and nodded yes.

Danny moved in closer and pushed his cock up against Steve’s hole. To his amazement, his cock slipped in easily but then Steve grunted as if in pain. Not wanting to hurt Steve, Danny just let the head of his cock rest inside of Steve’s hole so he could get used to the feeling. After a few minutes, Danny started to push his cock further into Steve’s hole.

“How are you doing, babe? Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare stop, Danny. I want you all the way inside of me. Just fuck me already.”

Danny smiled and then pushed all the way into Steve’s tight hole. He couldn’t believe how amazing Steve’s hole felt clenching down around his cock making him think he was going to last very long.

Steve felt so full and could feel Danny’s balls on his ass. It was the most incredible feeling he’s ever experienced. Looking up, he made eye contact with Danny, who was lost in the moment. He was now thrusting in and out of Steve’s willing hole pulling his cock almost all the way out and then driving it back in balls deep. 

“Danny, give me more. Pound my hole. Fill me up.”   

Steve’s words made Danny drill his ass harder and deeper. He was in heaven making love to this wonderful man who so willingly gave himself to him. The thought that he was the first person to fuck Steve was almost too much. Danny continued to drive in and out of Steve’s tight hole and he never wanted it to end. 

Danny continued to fuck Steve for another 10 minutes making sure he hit Steve’s prostate with each thrust. The feeling was too much and Danny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He picked up the pace and then reached down and began to stroke Steve’s leaking cock. Danny wanted Steve to come when he unloaded in his hole. Danny began fucking Steve faster until he felt his entire body stiffen. He drove his cock deep inside of Steve’s hole filling him up with his warm load. At that moment, Steve’s cock exploded untouched covering his chest and even hitting him in the face. Danny had removed his hand from his cock when he came in his ass and Steve couldn’t believe that he came without being touched. That was a first for him. 

Danny gently pulled out of Steve and then moved next to him on the bed. Both men were breathing heavily as they laid next to each other covered in sweat and come. 

“Danny, that was…I don’t even have the words to describe how I feel right now. Incredible doesn’t really do it justice.” 

“I know how you’re feeling, babe.” 

“I’m so glad that my first time was with you. I love you, Danny.” 

“I love you too, Steve.” Danny tilted his head and kissed Steve. 

“Danny, how about we get cleaned up and then grill those steaks? I’m starving after that workout.” Steve laughed. 

“Now, that’s a great idea. Let’s hit the shower and then eat!” 

Danny and Steve get out of bed and head to Steve’s shower. They took their time washing each other and enjoying the post-sex intimacy. In that moment none of the recent problems or issues with their kids or their deceased spouses were even a thought in the minds. They just enjoyed the moment and were happy thinking about the future.   

*********** 

“What’s the latest on McGarrett’s kid?” 

“He’s currently eating dinner with his roommate.” 

“What about McGarrett?” 

“As of the last report, he’s at home with his boyfriend.”

 “Good. What else can you tell me?” 

“Our tech guy did some poking around in the school’s computer system and discovered that McGarrett’s kid is enrolled in his Dad’s boyfriend’s class.” 

“Hmmm…that’s interesting.” 

“Sir?” 

“Yes, this gives me an idea how I might be able to take care of two problems at the same time.” 

“I’m not following, sir.” 

“Don’t worry about it right now. You’ll be told more when you need to know. For now, keep an eye on McGarrett’s kid and report back to me at the normal time.”

“Yes, sir.”

The man sits back in his chair thinking about how things were falling into place without any manipulation on his part. His plan to get revenge on McGarrett was coming together quite nicely. Before too long he’d be enjoying the sight of McGarrett suffering just like he did all those months ago. This was going to be fun.


	19. Date Night Part 3

Danny and Steve were relaxing after having a nice dinner. Their steaks were perfect as was the company. Over their meal they talked about work - Steve about Five-0’s latest case and Danny about the upcoming semester. He let Steve know that Jackson was enrolled in his class, which was going to be interesting.  Steve asked Danny to keep him posted on how things go and if there was anything he could do to help. Danny assured him that he would be ok but would let him know if otherwise.

After dinner the two men moved to the living room to watch a movie. They immediately cuddled on the couch and held each other.   
  
“Thanks for dinner, Steve. Everything was delicious.”  
  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad we finally had some time alone without the kids.”  
  
“Agreed. It feels good to just be us together as a couple.”  
  
“Yeah.” Danny looks at Steve and hesitates before speaking. “Steve? May I ask you a question?”  
  
“Of course. You can ask me anything.”  
  
“Um, earlier why did you let me...”  
  
“You want to know why I let you be the top?”  
  
“Yeah, I figured you’d want to be the top for your first time with a man.”  
  
“Danny, ever since my father sent me away I’ve had to be strong and in control. That strength and control helped me deal with my situation. Then, I joined the Navy and became a SEAL and being strong and in control was what helped me be successful. Most of my life has been about control. Control of myself in order to keep my secret safe and control of situations to achieve an objective. Even as head of Five-0 I’m still in control, which is necessary or people could get hurt or die. So, tonight I wanted to let go of that control and just enjoy being with you, the man I love and trust.”  
  
“Wow! Thanks for telling me all that. I hope you know I love and trust you too.”  
  
“I know, Danny. Please know that being with you felt amazing. Not being in control was a bit scary but I knew I was safe with you.”  
  
“I’m glad you felt safe.” Danny smiles. “You know, I’m happy to switch roles next time. I’m good either way.” Danny winks.  
  
“Oh, there’s no doubt that we’re switching it up. I can’t wait to feel what it’s like to be with you that way. If you didn’t have to get home, we’d so be doing it again.”  
  
“It’s not like I have a curfew.” Danny grins.  
  
“Why Professor...you better not be teasing me.”  
  
“Nope. Not teasing.” Danny smiles and winks at Steve. 

Before he knew it, Steve picked him up and was carrying him fireman style up the stairs to his bedroom. He’s never had a guy take charge so quickly…he’s surprised and very turned on by Steve’s caveman-like behavior. 

“Put me down you Neanderthal!” Danny protested but didn’t really mean it. 

“Nope, not gonna happen, Danno. I’ve got plans for you.” Steve laughs and smacks Danny’s ass. 

Once in Steve’s room he pushes Danny down on to the bed and then crawls on top of him until they are looking into each other’s eyes. Steve leans down and presses his lips against Danny’s and kisses him. The kiss was deep and full of passion. Both men fought for dominance but Steve had the upper hand and was pressing his hands down on Danny’s shoulders. Although he struggled, Danny gave in and submitted to the kiss. This man was going to be the death of him and he was totally on board for that.

Steve ended the kiss and then pulled Danny up, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head exposing his hairy muscular chest. Fuck! Steve was taking control and he didn’t care. He watched as Steve pulled his shirt over his head and admired his chest and tattoos. He reached up to touch the beautiful man on top of him but was pushed back down on to his back. Steve moved down the bed and quickly removed Danny’s boxer briefs exposing his hard cock. Danny felt like a teenager and was so horned up from being dominated by the man he loved. Steve continued to explore his body moving his fingers through the thick hair on Danny’s chest pinching his nipples as he moved down his body. Without any warning, Steve leaned down and took one of Danny’s nipples in his mouth.

“Fuck! Steve! Dammit!”

“Everything ok, Danno?”

“Did I say you could stop? Fuck!"

Steve was happy to go back to sucking on Danny’s nipple while at the same time lightly pinching his other nipple. Danny was moaning and squirming on the bed being driven crazy that he didn’t realize Steve was now stroking his hard cock, which was leaking per-come making him nice and slick. He couldn’t believe how amazing he felt as Steve worked him over and he didn’t know if he would be able to hold out much longer.

“Babe…you…better…stop or I’m going to come.”

“Yeah, then come for me Danny. Just let go!” Steve began to stroke Danny’s cock faster and he continued to leak pre-come…it wouldn’t be much longer.” Come, Danny! Come for me now!”

Danny lifted his hips off the bed and then let out a howl as he shot his second load of the night. Steve continued to stroke his cock as he exploded and shot after shot landed on his chest and even his chin. Danny couldn’t remember the last time that he came so hard. Steve looked down at Danny as he coated his chest and face in his warm load and smiled. Before he knew it, he was lapping up the come that landed on Danny’s chest. Steve had always thought about trying this with a man but never had the chance until now. It tasted warm and a bit salty but not bad at all. The fact that it was Danny’s load made it that much better. Danny was shocked that Steve would lick up his come but was so turned on at the same time. After Steve licked the come off of his chin he leaned up and kissed him and Danny tasted his come on Steve’s lips and in his mouth. This was fucking crazy and amazing at the same time. Both men were so turned on and neither wanted to end the kiss.

“Fuck! Steve, that was incredible. I haven’t come like that since I was a teenager.”

“I’m glad you liked that because we’re not done yet.” 

“You gotta let me rest. I need time to recover.” 

Steve looked at Danny and gave him an evil grin, which let him know Steve wasn’t going to give him any time to recover. Just as he thought, Steve was a man on a mission and his mission was Danny. He watched as Steve reached for the lube and knew what was about to happen. 

Moving down in between Danny’s legs, Steve sat up on his heels, squeezed some lube onto his finger, and then lifted Danny’s balls with his left hand and rubbed his finger across Danny’s hole. Not being his first time, Danny lifted his legs up giving Steve easier access to his hole. 

The muscles around Danny’s hole were relaxed so Steve pushed in, it was easy and his wet warm flesh clung to his finger. Steve then tried two fingers with a similar result. He then shuffled forward a little until his cock was beside his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and then pushed his cock in, just a little. 

Danny was tight and it was difficult but he offered no resistance. Steve continued to push into Danny until his balls were resting against his ass. 

"How are you doing, Danny? Are you ok?” 

“I’m fucking awesome, Babe. It feels great but you better start moving soon.” 

Steve was more than happy to follow through with Danny’s wishes and lowered his body onto Danny’s and started to pump his hips. He was moving in and out of Danny’s tight hole making him take his full seven and a half inches with every thrust. Steve pulled out leaving only the head of his cock in Danny’s hole and slowly pushed in and then pulled back out. He could feel Danny’s hole gripping his cock with every thrust, which pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Danny…I’m going to come soon. Do you want me to pull out?" 

"Don’t you dare. Shoot in me.” Danny moaned. 

As Steve’s cock was burying itself in Danny’s hole, his tongue was doing the same in his mouth and he was loving it. Steve had reasonable self-control but this was the first time fucking another man and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

He continued to thrust in and out of Danny’s hole making him moan so loud that Steve was afraid he might be heard by the neighbors. Danny was stroking his cock as Steve continued to drill him hard and deep. Before too long, Steve started to feel his balls tighten and his cock began to throb. He gave one final deep thrust and with each push he shot deep into Danny until his balls were empty. At the same time, Danny shot his third load of the night. Steve was so turned on at the sight of Danny coming again that he pushed into him one last time before laying down on top of him. Their sweaty bodies were pressed up against each other as they came down from their amazing orgasms. Steve slowly slid out of Danny and laid next to him on the bed. 

“Damn, babe! That was intense. I can’t believe you made me come again.” 

“Fuck, Danny. You’re absolutely amazing. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Steve.” Danny smiled. “Well, as much as I don’t want to, I really should get cleaned up and head home. JD and Nahele will start to worry.” 

“Can’t you just relax with me for a bit? I’m not ready to let you go just yet.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, I’d be a fool to leave now.” Danny laughed. “Ok, I can stay for a bit longer but I really need to leave soon.” 

“Just another thirty minutes. Then, you can clean up and go home.” 

Danny turned on his side and Steve cuddle up behind him taking the big spoon position. He wrapped his arms around Danny and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Mmmmm…that feels nice. Don’t stop.” 

Steve continued to kiss Danny’s neck while running his hands up and down Danny’s hairy chest. He loved the feeling of his soft chest hair on his fingers and took every opportunity to touch the golden fur. Danny began to moan and Steve’s cock started to get hard. This was so crazy…he just came less than ten minutes ago and he was already getting hard. Fuck! Danny turned him on so much that he just couldn’t help himself. 

Steve moved his cock up against Danny’s ass and slowly began to move his hips back and forth. His cock was hard and rubbing up against Danny’s ass crack. 

“Fuck, Steve. You can’t be serious. You’re ready to go again? What are you, seventeen?” 

“Danny, I can’t help it. You’re so fucking beautiful and I need you. I need to be inside you again.” 

Danny didn’t reply but he did move his ass back towards Steve’s cock. Steve took it as his signal that Danny was ready to go another round. He moved closer and slid his hard cock in Danny’s wet hole. Steve could feel his come inside him making his entry quick and easy. He moved back and forth and Danny started to match his movements. Steve’s cock was buried deep in Danny’s hole causing him to moan and push his ass back to get as much of Steve’s cock in him as possible. 

“C’mon, Steve. Fuck me. Pound my hole.” 

Steve started thrusting faster into Danny’s hole. Pulling all the way out and then slamming back in causing Danny to moan louder. He wasn’t letting up on Danny’s already worked over hole and was determined to make him come again. He slowed his pace and made sure to hit Danny’s prostate each time he thrust into him. 

“Oh God! Fuck! Fuck! Steve, you gotta stop. It’s too much.” 

“I’m not going to stop Danny. I know you can take it. You’re loving every time my cock hits your prostate. I’m going to keep going until you shoot. C’mon, baby. Give me another load.” 

“Steve…you gotta stop. I can’t come again.” 

“I don’t believe you, Danny. You know you want to shoot your load for me. You want to make me happy so you’ll shoot for me.” 

Danny was so turned on by Steve’s words that he couldn’t take it much longer. He never had anyone talk to him like this and he was loving every minute. Every time Steve’s cock hit his prostate he saw stars and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Oh God! Steve! I’m gonna come. Fuck! Arghhhhhhhhh!” Danny exploded for a fourth time that evening. His load wasn’t that big but that was understandable considering the number of times he came already. 

Steve was so amazed that he made Danny come for a fourth time that he could feel his load start to build up. He reached down and gathered Danny’s come with his fingers, pulled his cock out of him, coated his cock with Danny’s come, and then pushed back into his tight hole. Steve was now fucking Danny with his own come and he was so turned on that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“C’mon, Steve. Pound my hole. Fill me up with your come.” 

“You want another load in your ass? Tell me how much you want it.” 

“I want it so bad. Give it to me. Breed that hole.” 

Steve couldn’t believe how much Danny was begging for his load. It was like a scene out of a porno and he was loving every minute. He never thought sex with Danny would be like this but damn, this was hot.

Steve felt his cock twitch and he knew he was about to come. He thrust into Danny’s hole one last time and filled him up for the second time that night. He felt his cock pulse as it emptied his hot seed into Danny’s willing hole. Both men were exhausted from the evening activities that they fell asleep with Steve’s cock still buried in Danny’s hole.   

They woke up a short time later in the same position and Steve couldn’t believe he was still inside of Danny’s hole. He slowly pulled his cock out of Danny and rolled onto his back. 

“You’re awake I see.” 

“Hey, Danny. Sorry about that. How long have you been awake?

“Not long. Maybe ten minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“Because I was enjoying having your cock in me and I didn’t want you to pull out yet. Plus, I was really enjoying you holding me. It felt nice. Safe.” 

“Danny, tonight was more than I could have ever hoped for. You’re amazing and I didn’t think I could love anyone as much as I love you.” 

“You’re quite amazing yourself, babe. I can’t say that I’ve ever experienced anything like what we did before. Sure, I’ve had sex with men before and yes, Aaron was amazing, but this was just on a whole different level.” 

“I know what you mean. I was so turned on that I just went with what felt good in the moment.” 

“Oh, it felt good alright. More than good. Fucking amazing. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Steve sighed. “Ok, as much as I want to fuck you all night, you really should get cleaned up and head home.” 

“I don’t wanna. I’m too comfortable here with you.” 

“It does feel pretty good, doesn’t it? However, you need to get home otherwise JD and Nahele will really worry.” Steve smiles. “So, up with you and hit the shower. You can’t go home smelling of sex.” 

“Yes, Commander.” Danny winks at Steve. 

“Now now…don’t start with the Commander business or I might have to fuck you again.” 

“Promises, promises.” Danny laughs but gets up and heads to Steve’s bathroom to get cleaned up. He can’t believe what an amazing night he had with Steve and was definitely looking forward to a repeat performance. 

Steve watched as Danny walked to the bathroom. Damn! He had an incredible ass! How did he get so lucky to find this amazing man? Danny was the most loving and caring man he ever met and he was completely head over heels in love. He was so far gone and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. However, for now he was content to just lay back and wait for Danny to finish his shower.  

*************

Steve walked Danny to his car and they stood holding each other not wanting the evening to end. 

“Well, I guess I should get going.” 

“Yes, we both have work tomorrow and we need to get some sleep. I know I’m going to sleep like a baby.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure I will too. I’m just glad I don’t have a class until eleven tomorrow morning so I can sleep in later than normal.” 

“Yeah, just rub it in why don’t ya?” Steve smiles. 

“Steve, tonight was amazing and I’m looking forward to more nights like this one.” 

“Me too, Danny.” 

“One more kiss for the road?” 

Steve placed his hands on either side of Danny’s face and then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Both men were drawing out the kiss because they didn’t want to end the evening. Danny was the first to pull away. 

“Ok, I gotta go. Thanks again, Steve. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great. Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely.”

“Will do. Good night, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too. Good night.”

************* 

“Report. What’s the latest?”

“McGarrett’s boyfriend just left. It doesn’t look like they did much but eat and fuck.” 

“What about his kid?” 

“Our man at the college said he’s been in his room all night with his roommate. Nothing new to report there.”

“Ok. My plan is almost ready and I need you to make sure we know every move that his son and boyfriend make.” 

“Yes, Sir. We will stay on his son and I put a man on the boyfriend too. He’s following him as we speak.” 

“Excellent. Continue to have your team watch McGarrett, his kid, and the boyfriend. Report back at the normal time unless something comes up that I need to know. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir. We’re on it.” 

“Excellent.” 

The man thinks about his plan and knows that he needs to strike soon or he might be discovered. McGarrett was smart and might spot a tail and then all his hard work would be for nothing. He was not going to let that happen. He was too close to getting his revenge.


	20. First Day of School

“Jacob Daniel Williams-Taylor!!”

“Yeah, Dad!”

“Don’t ‘yeah dad’ me. Get down here and eat your breakfast or you’ll be late for school.” 

“Jacob Daniel get your butt down here now and comes eat your breakfast!” Charlie yelled. 

“Charlie! What’s with the yelling?” 

“I was helping, Danno.” 

“Uh huh…how about you finish your breakfast and then grab your backpack.” 

“Ok. I can’t wait to get to school and meet all the kids. I love school, Daddy.” 

“I know you do. You’re my smart little man!” 

“That’s right. Daddy Aaron will be very proud of me.” 

“I’m sure he will, Charlie. He was proud of all you kids.” 

“I miss him, Danno.” 

“I miss him too, but he wouldn’t want us to be sad. What did Daddy always say?”

“He said he would always be with us no matter what.”

“That’s right. I feel him with me every day.” 

“I do too, Danno.” Charlie looks at his father and smiles. 

Danny turns to see JD entering the kitchen. “Good morning, young man. Sit down and eat your breakfast.” 

“Danno…I don’t have time to eat.” JD whines. 

“Yes, you do. Now, sit and eat.” 

“Fine…but if I’m late it will be your fault.” 

Danny looks at his son and rolls his eyes. “Sorry, this one’s all on you, JD.” Danny fills the dishwasher and then turns to his sons. “I’m going to finish getting ready, but I’ll be back down in ten minutes. You better be ready to go when I get back down here.” 

“Yes, Danno.” Both boys replied to their father.

************

Danny arrived at the university after dropping JD and Charlie off at their respective schools and made his way to his class excited to begin a new year. After walking into the room, he noticed that some of the students had already arrived. He always took notice of the students who arrived early knowing that they fell into two categories. They were either overachievers or trying to suck up to the teacher. This was going to be interesting to see who fell into each group. Danny set his bag down and pulled out his laptop making sure that everything was ready to go. He wasn’t going to have any technical difficulties on day one…that would not bode well.  

In the hallway, Jackson looked at the door to his Criminal Justice class and wanted to turn and walk the other way. He was definitely not looking forward to seeing his father’s boyfriend let alone dealing with him as his teacher. This was not going to be fun.  
  
“Hey, Jackson! Why are you just standing there looking at the door?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to go in too early and see my dad’s boyfriend.”  
  
“Well, you can’t stand out here all day. Come with me. I’ll protect you.”  
  
“Ha Ha. You’re so funny, Mal.”  
  
“Right?” Mal smiles at his friend. “C’mon, let’s go.”  
  
“Fine but I’m not sitting up front.”  
  
Jackson and Mal entered the classroom and immediately took seats toward the back of the room. Professor Williams-Taylor was standing in the front of the room typing on his laptop and organizing his notes. A few students were standing near the professor and would occasionally engage him in conversation. They must have said something funny because the man was smiling. Jackson had to admit that the professor seemed like a nice person, but it was still weird that he was dating his father. He looked at the clock on the wall and couldn’t wait for the hour to be over.  
  
“Good morning and welcome to Criminal Justice 101. My name is Professor Williams-Taylor. Yeah, it’s a mouthful so please call me Danny.” The students laughed and he smiled. “Ok, we’re going to spend the next semester discussing....”  
  
Danny proceeded to explain his expectations of the students, his teaching style, and an overview of the course. He let them know that everything he was telling them could be found in the course syllabus and that all pertinent assignments and due dates were clearly outlined in there. He also let them know the location of his office and his office hours. Once all the foundational information was out of the way, he started with an introduction to the practice of criminal justice. Jackson was surprised at how much he was enjoying the class and listening to Danny talk about the topic. It was obvious that he was very passionate about Criminal Justice. Before he realized it, the hour was up and Danny was dismissing the class.  
  
“Ok, check the syllabus for your assignments for our next class. See you next time.” Danny looked directly at Jackson. “Mr. McGarrett, could you come and see me please?”  
  
“Oh shit! So much for laying low.” Jackson sighed as he looked at Mal.  
  
“Good luck, brah. See ya later.” Mal smiled and left the lecture room.  
  
Jackson made his way down to where Danny was standing and did his best not to make eye contact. He failed. Danny’s eyes were so blue and he couldn’t help but look into them as he walked closer to him.  
  
“You wanted to see me?”  
  
“Yes, I was surprised to see your name on the latest class roster. Up until the other day you were not in this class.”  
  
“There was an issue with one of the classes I signed up for, so I had to find something else.”  
  
“I see. Well, I hope being in my class won’t be an issue for you. I can always transfer you out if you want.”  
  
“No, it’s ok. I don’t think there will be any problems.” Jackson looks at Danny. “In fact, I quite enjoyed today’s class.”  
  
“Good. I’m glad to hear that.” Danny smiled. “To address the elephant in the room, please know that my relationship with your father will not factor into this class in any way.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jackson hesitated and then proceeded. “I do have one thing to ask in regard to your relationship with my father, please don’t hurt him. He and I might not always see eye to eye but he’s still my dad and I don’t want to see him get hurt.”  
  
“Jackson, I have absolutely no intention of hurting your father. I know what you’ve both been through and the last thing I want is to cause either of you more pain. I told your father that I’d walk away if our relationship ever damaged yours.”  
  
“Yeah, Dad told me and thank you for that offer but I don’t think it will be necessary.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Thanks for talking to me. I figured you didn’t like me much after the way I behaved.”  
  
“Jackson, I really don’t know you well enough to dislike you. Plus, you’ve had to deal with a lot over the past year. Both our families have had a lot to deal with actually. So, we’re good and I’d like to get to know you better. However, If we’re only professor and student than that’s fine too. It’s your call. I won’t push for more.”  
  
“Thanks. You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about. I can’t promise anything more than a teacher/student relationship right now so let’s start there and see what happens.”  
  
“Sounds like a very mature plan.” Danny smiles. “Now, I need to get going. I’ve got a meeting. Good luck with your other classes.” Danny gathers his things and walks out of the room.  
  
Jackson sits back down and thinks about their conversation. Maybe things will be ok after all. Danny seemed like a nice person and was giving him a chance, so maybe he would reciprocate and do the same. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with him dating his father, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that right now.  
  
************  
As Danny walked to his meeting, he sent Steve a text to let him know how things went in class with Jackson.  
  
D: Hey, babe! Just out of class.  
  
S: How’d it go? Any problems?  
  
D: Went better than expected. Talk later. Off to mtg. 143!  
  
S: I love you too.  
  
Danny was smiling as he put his phone back in his pocket. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Steve in his life. After losing Aaron he never thought he’d find someone he’d want to be with again but fate had other ideas.  
  
“Dad? Hello?”  
  
“Oh hi, Grace. I didn’t hear you. “  
  
“Obviously. What has you so distracted? Wait, don’t tell me...you were thinking about Steve.”  
  
“You think you’re so smart. What’s going on?”  
  
“I’m just heading to my bio class and I saw you, so I thought I’d say hi. How was your first class? Mal tells me Jackson is in your class. How’d that go?”  
  
“It was a bit awkward at first but we had a nice chat after class and I think it will work out. He even seemed to be handling things in a mature manner.”  
  
“Really? Jackson was mature? That’s new.”  
  
“Grace, people can change. He knows he acted childishly, and I really think he’s trying. Maybe you should cut him some slack.”  
  
“Yeah, no. I’m not interested.”  
  
“Grace Ann Williams-Taylor, your father and I didn’t raise you to be like that. You’ve always been so understanding of people and what they’ve gone through.”  
  
“Dad, it’s not like I hate the guy. I just don’t have any interest in being friends with him right now. Maybe eventually but not now.”  
  
“Ok. Just know that you may be seeing him more often with Steve and me getting closer. I’d like for both families to get along, so can you at least try?”  
  
“Yes, Danno.” Grace smiles at her father. “I’m glad you found Steve. It’s good to see you happy. JD and I were worried about you after Dad died.”  
  
“I know, and I appreciate you and your brothers looking after me. I’m not sure I would have made it without all of your support.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you didn’t have to find out.” Grace hugs her father. “I should get to class. I’ll talk to you later. Maybe dinner this week with the family? I love you Danno.”  
  
“Danno loves you too...and dinner sounds great. Now, scoot.” Danny laughs and heads to his meeting.  
  
*************  
  
“Dude! How did things go with Danny? He didn’t throw you out of his class, did he?”  
  
“No, he didn’t throw me out. In fact, I think we came to an understanding.” Jackson smiled at his friend.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yep! He’s actually pretty nice and we’re good. I really liked his class too.”  
  
“Awesome! I thought his class was cool. He’s very knowledgeable and passionate about criminal justice. It was nice that he let us call him Danny and didn’t treat us like kids.”  
  
“Yeah, that was pretty cool.” Jackson smiled. “I think I’m going to learn a lot. I might even sit in the front of the room next time.”  
  
“Wow! I’d say things definitely improved between you two.” Mal grinned.  
  
“Yeah. I’m still not complexly ok with him dating my Dad but I’m not totally hating the idea either.”  
  
“Sweet! I’m glad it’s working out. I’m sure it will help things with your Dad too. He’ll be happy to know you’re getting along with his man.” Mal makes kissing noises.  
  
“Shut up, Mal. You can be such a child sometimes.”  
  
“You know it, brah.” Mal playfully punches Jackson in the arm. “Let’s go grab some lunch. I’m starving.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Lead the way.”  
  
************  
  
JD was headed to the cafeteria at Kukui High School hoping to see Nahele. It was his first day at his new school and he was trying to stay focused. Entering a new school as a junior was hard because most of the students have known each other for several years. He really needed to see Nahele for some support. Thankfully, they agreed to meet for lunch. JD walked into the cafeteria and immediately saw his boyfriend sitting at a table surrounded by a group of his friends. He didn’t know if he should walk up to the table and say hi considering they were all probably seniors. Plus, he didn’t know if Nahele told his friends about them being a couple. So, he decided to head to the food line and he’d figure out what to do after he got his meal. 

After grabbing his tray, he proceeded through the line and grabbed a salad and a sandwich. The food looked much fresher and healthier than what he’d been used to back in Boston. I suppose Hawaiians are a bit more health conscious than his friends were back home. JD realized that Boston was no longer home and his home was now in Hawaii. What a difference a year makes. He tried not to think too much because that always brought up memories of his Dad. It was still hard thinking that his Dad would never see him again and he wouldn’t see him graduate high school, college, or even get married. JD was lost in thought and didn’t realize someone was talking to him. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Um, yeah. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hold up the line.”

“That’s ok. You’re new here, right? I’m Kailani and a junior by the way.” The girl smiles at JD. 

“Hi, I’m JD and I’m a junior too. Nice to meet you…and yes, I’m new here. My family and I moved here before summer.” 

“Where did you live before?” 

“Boston.” 

“Oh wow! Hawaii must be quite different for you. How do you like it so far?” 

“So far, so good.” JD and Kailani move to the cashier. 

“Did you want to join me and my friends for lunch?” Kailani smiled. 

“I’d love to but believe it or not, I have a boyfriend and he goes here too.” 

“Yeah? That’s cool. You work fast.” Kailani jokes. 

“We met over the summer. He’s a senior but I don’t know if I should try to sit with him and his friends or not.” 

“Well, who is your boyfriend if you don’t mind sharing?” 

“His name is Nahele.” 

“Oh my god! Nahele is the best. He’s actually friends with my older brother Kimo. You should totally sit with them. In fact, I’ll go with you.” 

“Really? That would be great. Thanks.” 

“You bet. I think you and I are going to be friends JD…stick with me and you’ll be just fine.” Kailani smiled and then they headed towards Nahele’s table. 

“JD! It’s about time you got here. Guys, this is my boyfriend, JD. JD, this is everyone.” 

“Hey!” The boys and girls at the table welcomed JD. 

“Hi everyone.” 

“Kailani, how do you know JD?” Nahele asks. 

“We just met in line. He seemed a bit lost, so I helped him out.” 

“Well, thanks for rescuing him. Come, sit with us…both of you.” 

JD and Kailani sit at the table and join in the conversation. Of course, everyone wanted to know about JD, why he moved to Hawaii, and about his family. They were all very sad to hear about his Dad and let him know they would listen if he ever needed to talk. 

The conversation moved towards sports and whether or not he played football. Nahele was the star quarterback on the varsity team and they hoped JD would play on either the junior varsity team or with Nahele on the varsity team. 

“Guys stop pestering JD. If he wants on the team, I’ll make it happen. If not, then he can definitely come out and support the team by cheering us on as a fan.” JD looks at Nahele and mouths ‘thank you’, which gets a wink from his boyfriend. 

“At least tell you us surf.” Kimo asked. 

“Yeah, but I’ve only been surfing since the beginning of summer when we moved here. Nahele has been giving me lessons so I’m getting better.” 

“Well, stick with us and you’ll be riding the waves like a pro in no time. In fact, we hit the beach after school most days when we don’t have football practice. You should join us.” Kimo said enthusiastically. 

“That sounds like a great idea, Kimo. You should join us too Kailani.” Nahele replied. 

“I’m in for sure.” JD smiled. 

“Then it’s settled…we hit the beach after school. I’ll get some boards from Mamo then we hit the waves.” Nahele and JD bump fists and smile at each other knowing that this was going to be a great year. 

*********** 

Danny pulled up to Charlie’s school and parked his car. He got out and leaned up against the door waiting for his son to come out of the building. He noticed some other parents waiting to pick up their kids and waved. He’d introduce himself another time. The doors to the school opened and kids started to exit and head towards their parents. He was excited to hear about Charlie’s first day at his new school. 

“Danno!” Charlie raced out of the school and ran directly to his father. Danny bent down and hugged his son. 

“Hey, buddy! How was your first day?”

“Oh my God! It was so much fun! My friend Alika is in my class and we got sit next to each other. My teacher, Miss Kelly, is super nice. I can’t wait to go back tomorrow.” 

“Wow! It sounds like you had a great day. That calls for a special treat. How does some shaved ice sound? We can go to Kamemona’s place down on the beach.” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I love shaved ice and Kamekona is so funny too!” 

“Great! Then let’s get us some shaved ice.” 

“Yay! Danno, you’re the best!” 

“Thanks, Charlie. Now, hop in the back in get strapped in for me.” 

Charlie hopped into the car and Danny drove away towards Kamekona’s. On the way, Danny’s phone rang and he put it on speaker. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, handsome! How are you doing? Did you pick up Charlie from school?” 

“Hi SuperSEAL! Danno is taking me to get shaved ice.” 

“Oh, hey little man. Shaved ice is the best! You’re a very lucky boy.” 

“I know…my Danno is the best.” 

“Now, I have to agree with you there, Charlie.”

“How’s your day going, Steve?” 

“It’s gotten much better now that I’m talking to two of my favorite guys.” 

“Aww…aren’t you sweet.” Danny laughed. 

“SuperSEAL and Danno…sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!” Charlie sang and then started laughing. 

“Ok, aren’t you tired of that yet, Charlie? How many times are you going to sing that song?”

“Danno…it’s funny. You and Steve are boyfriends, so you should kiss. I’m just singing about it.” 

“Very funny.” Danny laughed. 

“Charlie, you know what I think is funny? I think it’s funny when I tickle you.” Steve laughed.

“Noooo! Don’t tickle me SuperSEAL. I’ll stop.” Charlie didn’t sing anymore but he did quietly make kissing noises not thinking that Danny could hear him. Danny just smiled. 

“Danny, I’m not busy right now, how about I join you for some shaved ice?” 

“Yes!!! SuperSEAL is gonna have shaved ice with us!” Charlie cheered. 

“Sounds like a great idea. We’re about ten minutes from Kamekona’s truck.” 

“Great, I’ll meet you there. See you soon. Bye, Danno!” 

Danny ends the call and smiles. Today was turning out to be a good day. Things with Jackson seemed to be headed in a good direction, his kids were healthy and safe, and now he gets to see the man he loves. Yes, this was definitely turning out to be a good day. 

************* 

As Danny was driving to Kamekona’s he thought he saw a car following him. He didn’t typically notice these things but it was odd that this car was making all the exact turns as he was making. He even noticed the car run a red light to keep up with him. Although he wasn’t one hundred percent sure, he decided to call Steve just to be safe. 

“Danny? Is everything ok? Are you still headed to Kamekona’s?” 

“Yeah, everything is fine…at least I think it is but I’m not sure. I think someone’s been following me since I left Charlie’s school.” 

“Ok, what makes you think are being followed?” 

“Well, I noticed that there’s a white sedan behind me that’s been taking the exact same route as me. Plus, he’s been running red lights and I think it’s to keep up with me. I’m not sure what I should do.”

“First, don’t panic. It’s probably nothing. However, I’ll have the team track your phone and I’ll catch up to you. Don’t stop until I tell you to…just drive around in circles if you have to. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand. Steve, I’m scared. Charlie’s in the car.” 

“I know Danny, but don’t freak out. Just remain calm and I’ll be there before you know it.” 

Steve hangs up and calls the team. “Tani, I need you to track Danny’s phone. He thinks someone’s following him and I need to know his location. He’s got Charlie with him and we need to handle this ASAP!” 

“Got it boss.” Tani pulls up Danny’s phone GPS data on the smart table and begins to track his phone’s location. “Is he sure he’s being tailed?” 

“No, but I don’t want to take any chances. I’ve got a lot of enemies and now that I’ve been spending time with Danny and his kids, someone might try to get to me through them.” 

“Who would be stupid enough to try that? Don’t they know you?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine at this point. Any luck tracking him?” 

“Yeah, he’s on Pikoi about to turn north on Ala Moana.” 

“Ok, great! I’m on Pikoi now and should be right behind him in a minute.”

“Is there anything you need us to do, Boss?” 

“Get the team to Kamekona’s. I’ll have Danny head there and then we can cut the guy off and see what’s going on.” 

“We’re on our way.” 

Steve turns on Ala Moana and can see Danny’s car ahead of him as well as the car Danny was talking about. Danny was right, it was definitely tailing him. The guy must be a professional because he’s not being too obvious but must have screwed up somehow and that’s how Danny noticed him. Very sloppy for you but good for him. 

“Steve?” 

“Danny, I’m not far behind you. You should be able to see my truck in your rearview mirror. I see the car you mentioned and I think you’re right…someone is following you. Start to head over to Kamekona’s.” 

“Wait, you said not to go there.” 

“Yeah, but now I want you to go there. My team will be there and we’ll handle your little admirer.” 

“Steve! Please be careful.” 

“You don’t have to worry, Danny. This guy doesn’t stand a chance. Now, when you get there, park like normal and head over to Kamekona’s truck.” 

“Ok. See you in a few, I hope.” 

“You will see me. Now, head to the parking lot and find a space. My team and I have this.” 

Danny makes his way down Ala Moana and arrives at Kamekona’s truck. He turns into the parking lot and the white sedan follows him. Before he knows it, two cars pull behind him cutting the driver off. He then sees Steve’s truck pull up behind the white car blocking him in. Steve and his team jump out of their vehicles with their guns drawn and yell at the drive to put his hands up and exit the vehicle. The driver steps out of the vehicle and then slips something into his mouth. Steve sees this and knows it’s too late. The guy bit into a cyanide capsule and fell to the ground dead. They all move in closer to the driver and Steve feels for a pulse knowing he wouldn’t find anything. 

“Is he dead?” 

“Yes, Junior. Cyanide capsule. Dammit!” 

“Why was this guy following Danny? I can’t believe he has any enemies…what professor has enemies?” Adam asked. 

“They were probably following him to get to me. It doesn’t make sense otherwise.” 

“Boss, we can handle this…go check on Danny and Charlie. They must be a bit shaken up.” 

“Thanks, Tani. Let me know if you find anything out about the driver’s identity. It may help us determine who he was working for.” 

“Will do. Now, go check on your man.” Lou laughed.  

Steve runs over to where Danny parked his car and notices that he’s still sitting inside with Charlie. He walks over to the car and knocks on the window. 

“Danny? It’s over. Please open the door.” Steve’s request was met with silence. Danny didn’t even turn his head to look at Steve. 

“SuperSEAL, Danno won’t answer me. I keep talking to him but it’s like he’s not there.” 

“It’s ok, Charlie. I’ll take care of Danno, just sit back. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ok, good boy.” Steve looks through the front window of the Camaro and Danny looks like his in shock. His eyes are locked and glazed over and his hands are still gripping the steering wheel. “Danny, please look at me. Can you hear me?” 

Steve calls Junior over to his position. “Junior, can you get the slim jim out of my truck. I need to get into Danny’s car. He’s not responding.” 

“Sure thing, Sir.” Junior runs over to Steve’s truck and retrieves the requested tool. He returns and hands it to Steve. 

Steve uses the tool and unlocks the driver’s door. He swings it open, kneels down, and then places a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Danny? Please look at me. Everything is ok. You’re ok and so is Charlie. My team took care of the guy following you.” Steve looks back at Charlie and then tells Junior to take him so he can focus on Danny. 

“Is my Danno ok, SuperSEAL?” 

“He will be in a minute. How about you go with Junior and get some shaved ice and then Danno and I will join you?” 

“Ok. Take care of my Daddy.” 

“I promise, Charlie.” Junior takes Charlie’s hand and then they go to get shaved ice. 

Steve unbuckles Danny’s seatbelt and lifts him out of the car, places him on the ground, and then sits next to him. He takes Danny’s hands into his and gently rubs them. 

“Danny, I know you were scared but it’s ok now. You’re ok…come back to me.” 

Danny starts to breathe heavily and Steve holds on to him tightly. “Danny, can you hear me? You’re ok. You can relax now. Just relax.” 

Danny squeezes Steve’s hand and leans into his body. He was starting to snap out of it and Steve felt the tension in his body disappear. “Danny?” 

“Steve? Where am I?” 

“Danny, you’re in the parking lot at Kamekona’s. Do you remember how you got here?” 

“Yes, someone was following me and then we pulled into the lot and I parked in an open space.” Danny looks around and gets nervous. “Where’s Charlie? Where’s my son?” 

“Danny, calm down. He’s ok. Junior took him for some shaved ice. I didn’t want him to panic and worry about you.” 

“Steve, I was so scared. I didn’t know what was going to happen and then I had flashes on Aaron’s accident and it freaked me out.”

“Danny, I’m so sorry.”

“Steve, it’s not your fault I’ve just never had to deal with anything like this before. I’m sure it’s no biggie for you.” 

“I might be trained for these types of situations but when it involves someone I love, it’s never easy.” 

“Thank you for coming to my rescue. You’re my knight in shining armor.” 

“I’ll always come to your rescue, Danno.” Steve leans over and kisses Danny. “What do you say we join Charlie and the team for some shaved ice? I think we earned it after all that craziness.”

“I think that’s a great idea but can we sit here for a few more minutes? I’m still a bit shaky and I don’t want Charlie to see me like this.” 

“Whatever you need, Danny.” Steve smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer. He made a vow to himself to would find out who’s after him and make them pay for going after Danny and Charlie. He was now on a mission and whoever is behind this better watch out…Steve always got his man.


	21. It's Time for a Plan

Danny, Steve, Charlie and the team are enjoying their shaved ice trying to act as normally as possible for Charlie’s sake. The events of the afternoon were weighing on everyone’s mind but any further discussion would have to wait until Charlie wasn’t around.

“Hey Flippa! Howzit?” Steve smiled.

“Hey bruddah! I see Kame is taking care of you. Why’s all of Five-0 here?” 

“I’m here with Danny and Charlie. The team decided to join us.” Steve didn’t want to get into any details with Charlie still sitting at the table. 

“Well, is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“Actually, would you mind if Charlie hung out with you for a bit. We need to talk and he wouldn’t be interested.” Steve winked at Flippa and he picked up on what he was trying to convey.   

“Sure thing. Maybe he can be my helper. I’d be happy to show him the ropes.” 

“Charlie, how does that sound? Would you like to hang out with Flippa?” Danny asked his son. 

“Oh yes, yes yes! Flippa is so much fun! I want to help serve the shaved ice and put the flavoring on for customers.” 

“That sounds like a great idea to me. C’mon keiki. Let’s get to work.” 

Charlie and Flippa head off to the shrimp truck and now Danny, Steve, and the team can talk.

“Steve, what the hell is going on? Why was someone following me? Am I safe? Are my kids safe?”

“Danny, slow down. We don’t know why you were being followed but we think they were following you to get to me.” 

Danny gave Steve an odd look. “I gotta tell ya, I’m not feeling good about all of this.” 

“Danny, I know this isn’t a great situation and it’s scary but we won’t let anything happen to you…I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Steve, you can’t guarantee that nothing will happen. For God’s sake, I was just followed with my son in the car!”

“Sir, you might want to lower your voice. Charlie is looking over here.” Junior looks at Danny. 

“Oh, sorry. Thanks!” 

“Ok, let’s all calm down and take a step back. We need to come up with a plan, but not here. Danny, can we regroup at your place? We can say we’re having a cookout so Charlie doesn’t get worried.” 

“Boss, do you think that’s the best idea? We should go back to Five-0.” 

“Tani, I don’t want the kids to worry so a familiar place will help.” Steve looks at Danny hoping this situation isn’t too much for him to handle. He really doesn’t want Danny to end their relationship over this. “Tani and Junior, head to the university and get Grace and Jackson. Adam and Lou head to the high school to pick up JD and Nahele. We’ll call the kids to let them know you’re coming. Then, we’ll meet up at Danny’s place.” 

The team gets up and heads to their cars to get the kids from their respective schools. 

“Steve, I gotta tell you I’m really scared. I can take care of myself but when someone goes after my kids, it’s just too much. They’re innocent…why are they even involved? What did you do to cause someone to want to hurt the people you love?” 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to figure this out and eliminate the threat before anything can happen. My team is excellent at what they do and we won’t fail. I’ll call in some SEALs if needed. There are a few that owe me a favor or two. Now, let’s call the kids to let them know the team is coming to get them.” 

Danny grabs his phone and calls Grace. Steve waits to call Jackson in case Danny should need him.

“Hey, monkey. How’re you doing?”

“Hey, Danno. I’m good. Just finishing up some homework. Mal and I are meeting for dinner. So, why are you calling?” 

“Well, there was an incident this afternoon and Steve wants all of us to meet up at our place to talk.” 

“Danno! What happened? Are you ok? JD? Charlie? What’s going on?” 

“Someone was following me while I was taking Charlie to get shaved ice. Steve and his team took care of it but now he’s worried that we might be in danger.” 

“Oh my God! I can drive over and be there in 20 minutes.” 

“Grace, you can’t drive to the house because you might be followed. We sent Tani and Junior to get you and Jackson.” 

“Oh, ok. Should I meet them somewhere?” 

“No, just wait in your dorm room. They will come to you.” 

“Danno, I’m scared.” 

“I know. I am too but Steve and his team are the best at what they do so go with them and do everything they say, ok?” 

“Yeah. I love you, Danno. I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you too, Monkey.” Danny turns around and sees Steve looking at him. 

“How’d she sound?” 

“She tried to sound like everything was ok but I could tell she was scared. Steve, you know I love you but I guess I never considered it would mean my kids and I might be in danger. Maybe I was being naïve.” 

“Danny, please know that this is not a regular occurrence, but I’m not going to lie to you that it might not happen again. In my line of work there is always the possibility that someone we’ve arrested could seek revenge.” 

“Well, that’s not very reassuring.” Danny looks away from Steve and he notices the sad look on Danny’s face. “I’m going to get Charlie. Why don’t you call Jackson? I’ll be right back.” 

Steve watched Danny walk away and got a bad feeling. The last thing he ever wanted was to put Danny or anyone he loves in danger. Sure, he and Catherine faced dangerous situations on a daily basis but they were trained to deal with them. However, Danny was a civilian and this wasn’t something he knew how to handle. He only hoped that he could eliminate the current threat and keep both his and Danny’s families safe.

Steve picks up his phone and calls Jackson.

“Hey, Dad! What’s up?” 

“Jackson, I need you to listen to me carefully. There was an incident this afternoon and I’m sending Tani and Junior to the university to get both you and Grace. They will then bring you over to Danny’s house where we’ll all be meeting.”

“Dad, what’s going on? What happened?” 

“Danny and Charlie were being followed on their way to Kamekona’s. The team and I were able to get there in time but the driver took a cyanide capsule before we could question him.” 

“Damn! That’s serious stuff. Who would be following Danny? He’s a teacher…sure, a student might not like a grade but the semester just started. Who would have a grudge against him that quickly?” 

“I don’t think they were after him because of something he did. I think they were trying to get to me through him.” 

“Fuck! Sorry, Dad.” Jackson takes a breath. “How’s Danny? What about Charlie?” 

“Physically they are ok but I think Danny’s a bit freaked out.” 

“Yeah, I get that. I can’t say that I’m cool with the danger your job can bring, but at least I’ve grown up knowing that there was the possibility. You and Mom never kept that part of your lives secret and I’m glad you prepared me.” Jackson took a breath. “Oh my God! Grace and JD! Are they in danger too?” 

“Jackson, I don’t know. We just learned that someone might be after me so the investigation is still in the early stages. That’s why I wanted to get us all together at Danny’s. We need to regroup and make a plan to keep everyone safe. I know things with Danny, Grace, and you have been strained but I hope I can count on you to put that aside right now and help them cope.” 

“You don’t need to worry, Dad. I’ll do what’s needed. Plus, Danny and I had a great talk today and things are better and I won’t cause any problems with Grace. I’m a McGarrett and when the shit hits the fan, we band together and we confront the challenge head on. You can count on me.” 

“That’s my boy!” Steve smiles. “Thanks, Jackson. The team should be there any minute. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” 

“I love you too. See you at Danny’s.” 

Steve ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket. He looks up and sees Danny and Charlie walking back towards him. He gets up from the table and Charlie races into his arms. 

“SuperSEAL, Danno tells me you’re all coming over for a cookout. That’s awesome! Will you go swimming with me?” 

“Charlie, Steve might not have time to go swimming tonight.” 

“Aww…but Danno!”

“Charlie, I’ll try to swim with you but I can’t promise anything. How does that sound?” 

“Ok. I really want to swim with you. You’re so much fun in the pool.” 

“I’ll try my best, little man.” Steve picked Charlie up and then carried him to Danny’s car. Charlie hopped into the back seat and buckled himself in.   

“Thanks for carrying him to the car.” Danny hesitated. “I have to call JD. Can you wait here a minute?” 

“Sure, take your time. I’ll keep Charlie company.” 

Danny walked away to call JD. 

“Hey, Dad. What’s up?” 

Danny proceeded to explain everything that happened and informed his son that Adam and Lou was coming to the school to pick up both Nahele and him. Then they would all return to their house. JD had a ton of questions, most of which Danny couldn’t answer and told him they would talk more at their house with Steve and his team. Danny told his son he loved him and he said the same back. He ended the call and walked back to Steve. 

Steve noticed that Danny looked worried and his eyes were a bit teary. “Danny, is JD ok?” 

“No, no he’s not. He tried to be brave but I could tell he was freaking out. He’s so sensitive and caring but he tries to hide that side of himself. I know he immediately started to think about Aaron and the accident. Steve, this is just too much. All of the feelings of losing Aaron are flooding back. I thought the support group and our relationship was helping me but I feel like I’m going to lose it.” 

“Danny, I’m so sorry. I never wanted my work to affect you and your kids.” 

“I know you didn’t but here we are and I don’t know what to do.” Danny sighs. “I’m aware enough to know that bad things happen and we really don’t have much control over those situations. Aaron was just driving home when some idiot drunk took him from us…so I get that. I just don’t know if I can be with someone that willingly puts himself in danger every day. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle that…the not knowing from minute to minute if you’re ok…it’s just so foreign to me.” Danny shakes his head and doesn’t know how to move forward. 

“Danny, I get it…I really do. My father was a cop and I saw how it affected my mother and Mary. Unfortunately, that’s a part of being with someone in law enforcement.” Steve looks into Danny’s eyes hoping to see the light he has been drawn to these past weeks. “Let’s get back to your place and figure out how to deal with this threat. Until then, please don’t give up on me. Once things are settled and if you still feel the same way, I’ll understand if you want to walk away. I only want what’s best for you and your kids.” 

“Ok, I guess I can give you that. Thank you.” 

“No problem. I’ll follow you back to your place.” 

Danny exits the parking lot and Steve follows closely behind. He looks in his rearview mirror at the man he’s fallen in love with but is so scared that he might lose him because of his job. Danny wondered how other people in relationships with cops handle the constant worry. How do they not go crazy always wondering if their loved ones were ok? He was confused and didn’t know what to do. What he did know was that he needed to focus on keeping his kids safe. There’ll be time to sort everything else out later. 

*************

Danny, Steve, and Charlie were the first ones to arrive at the house. Charlie ran upstairs to change into is swim suit while Danny and Steve went into the kitchen. 

“So, what’s the plan?” 

“We wait for my team and the kids and then talk about what’s next. We need to determine security for our houses and when the kids are at school.” 

“Steve, what does that mean? I don’t want my kids lives to be disrupted. They’ve had enough to deal with the past year.” 

“Danny, I know and we will minimize the impact to their lives. However, we need to make sure they’re safe. The team and I will coordinate security for each of the kids.” 

“I don’t want police officers following my kids around. Won’t it look suspicious?” 

“Our guys would wear clothes to blend in to their environment so that they will look like teachers at Charlie’s, JD’s and Nahele’s schools or other students at the university that Jackson and Grace attend.” 

“I guess that’s ok.” 

Danny hears the front door close. 

“Dad! Where are you?” 

“In the kitchen JD.” 

JD comes running into the kitchen and immediately pulls his father into a hug and starts to cry. 

“Shhhh…it’s ok JD. I’m ok. Charlie’s ok.” 

“I was so scared for you and Charlie. I know you said you were ok but I couldn’t help being worried on the ride over. I can’t lose you too!” 

Danny continued to hug his son and tried his best to reassure him that things were ok. “JD, listen, Steve and his team are going to do everything they can to keep us safe. This is what they do and from what I hear, they are damn good at it too.” 

“That’s right, JD. My team and I will make sure that you are safe.” 

“Oh really? Then why didn’t you know there was a threat and that my Dad was being followed? If he didn’t notice that car then who knows what would have happened.” 

“Son, I know you are upset but you don’t get to speak to Steve in that manner. Your father and I raised you better than that…now apologize.” 

“No, I won’t! You should have never started dating him. Now we’re all in danger because of him. This would never have happened when you were married to Dad…before he died.” JD yelled. 

“Jacob Daniel Williams-Taylor, you’re upset so I know you don’t mean what you are saying. Please calm down so we can talk about this as a family.” 

“Whatever…do what you want. I’m going to my room.” 

JD storms out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to his room. Nahele and Adam entered the kitchen after JD bolted upstairs. 

“Hey, Dad! That was intense.” 

“Yeah, it was.” Steve looks at his son and then at Adam. “Thank you for getting the boys.” 

“No problem. We kinda overheard JD just now. I’m sure he’s just upset and will realize he didn’t mean what he said.” 

“Thanks, Adam.” Danny barely smiles. “JD has a big heart and cares so much about his family and this situation has really hit him hard. It stirs up a lot of memories of his Dad’s death.”

“I’m gonna go upstairs and check on him, if that’s ok?” 

“I think that’s a good idea. Thank you, Nahele. I’m sorry you all had to witness his bad behavior. He’s not usually like that.” 

“Danny, don’t worry. This is a stressful situation and he’s just expressing how he feels.” Steve tries to reassure Danny. 

“Yeah, I’ve gotten to really know him and he’s just hurting right now. You can hardly blame him for acting out.” Nahele smiles. “I’m gonna head up now. Let me know when everyone arrives.” 

Nahele heads upstairs to find JD. At the same time, Charlie races into the kitchen. 

“Danno, why was JD yelling?” 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. I see you’re ready to go swimming.”

“Yeah, can SuperSEAL join me?” 

“Sorry, little man but I have to stay here and talk to you Dad.” 

“Awww….” 

“Hey, Charlie, would it be ok if I went swimming with you?” Adam asked. 

“Really? You want to go swimming with me?” 

“Yep, I think it would be fun. So, what do you say?” 

“I say that’s awesome!” 

“Great! I’ll grab my swimsuit out of my car. Everyone needs to keep a spare with them at all times…after all, this is an island.” 

Charlie goes with Adam to get his swimsuit just as Grace and Jackson arrive with Junior, Tani, and Lou. 

“Danno!” 

“In the kitchen, Grace. Bring Jackson and the team.” 

Grace goes directly to Danny and hugs him as Jackson hugs Steve. Grace then goes to hug Steve and Jackson shakes Danny’s hand. 

“Ok, what’s the plan, Dad? How are we going to keep everyone safe?” 

“Who’s everyone young man? Definitely not you.” 

“C’mon, Dad. You and Mom trained me to handle these types of situations. You can’t make me sit on the sidelines.” 

“I can and I will, son. My team and I will handle this. You need to continue to go to your classes. You too Grace.” 

“Fine, but I can help you know.” 

“You can help by staying out of danger and letting my team protect you.” Steve looks at Grace and Jackson and gives his best ‘Commander McGarrett stare.’ 

“Danno, I’m scared.” 

“I know Gracie, but Steve and his team are going to make sure we have protection. You will be watched at all times to make sure you are safe.” 

“Grace, my Dad and his team are the best at what they do. I’m confident they will protect us.”

“Thanks, Jackson. I know you grew up with two parents in the military and can take care of yourself but my brothers and me only have basic self-defense training…certainly nothing to protect us from this type of danger.” 

“Grace, Jackson might have grown up around this but he still needs protection too. We’ll do everything possible to make sure you’re all ok.” 

“Thanks, Steve. I know you’ll do all you can to keep up safe.” Grace smiles. “Where’s Charlie and JD?” 

“Charlie’s going swimming with Adam and JD is upstairs with Nahele.” 

“What? I thought no boys are allow upstairs?” 

“Yes, normally that is the rule but JD isn’t doing too well so Nahele went up to see if he could calm him down.” 

“That boy wears his heart on his sleeve and this must really be hitting him hard. I’m sure he’s thinking about Dad.” 

“Yet again you are too smart, my beautiful daughter.” Danny smiles at Grace and she smiles back. 

“Jackson, let’s go upstairs and see if we can’t help. When JD gets like this it usually takes all of us to help snap him out of it.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, come on Rambo!” 

“Rambo was in the Army…not that Navy like my pops!” Steve laughed at Jackson’s response. 

“Yeah yeah…let’s go.” 

************

Nahele was sitting on the bed next to JD holding his hand. He knew his boyfriend was upset and didn’t know how to console him. 

“JD, please talk to me. I know you’re upset but I don’t know how to help you.” 

“You can’t help me. Nobody can. My Dad is dead and my other Dad is in danger. It’s just too much. I wish we were still back in Boston.” 

“Please don’t say that, sweetheart. I know you’re scared and I don’t blame you but please let me help you.” 

“Yeah, I am scared. I wish I was stronger like you. You don’t seem scared at all.” 

“Oh, I’m definitely scared JD, but I know Steve and his team will keep us safe. He’s like a superhero and won’t let anything happen to the people he loves.” 

“I thought his wife died on a mission with him. He didn’t keep her safe.” 

“Yes, you’re correct and I don’t have an answer for you regarding that situation. All I know is that Steve and his team have been very successful and I trust them with my life.” 

“I hope you’re right. I wouldn’t be able to take it if something happened to my Dad, Grace, Charlie, or you.” 

Both boys turn when they hear someone knocking at the door. “JD, it’s Grace and Jackson. May we come in?” 

“Sure, you may as well join us.” 

“Hey guys.” Grace and Jackson spoke at the same time. 

“Hey bro!” Nahele greets Jackson.   

“Hey Grace.” JD smiles at his sister. 

“So, I guess we’re all in the same boat, huh?” Jackson looks at everyone in the room. 

“Looks that way.” Nahele chimed in. 

“So, when have you and Jackson become so chummy?” JD looks at his sister. 

“About an hour ago when Tani and Junior picked us up from UH.” Grace replied. 

“Yeah, at times like this it really doesn’t make sense not to get along. We need to have each other’s backs.” 

“Jackson, how do you seem so calm? I’m freaking out.” 

“JD, you have to understand, both my parents were in the military so you get used to never knowing if they will come home. I’m not saying it ever gets any easier but you learn how to always hope for the best and pray that all the training they received will be enough to bring them home.” 

“You say it like it’s no big deal.” 

“Oh, it’s certainly a huge deal but if you always worry about it, then you’ll never be able to function. So, you learn how to distract yourself. When I was little I lived with my grandpa John and he used to make sure I was always occupied with sports, swimming, or homework so I wouldn’t worry. Most of the time it worked and when it didn’t, he was there to support me. That’s what we need to do for each other…be there to help with distractions and be there when support is needed.” 

“Jackson, that’s a great idea. As you said, we’re all in the same boat so we better get used to spending time with each other.” 

“Thanks, Grace. Hopefully my Dad and his team figure this out and then we can go back to normal…whatever the hell that is.” Jackson laughs. 

“JD, are you ok? I mean really ok? Dad said you’re not doing so well with all of this.”

“I’m getting there, Gracie. When Danno told me about what happened earlier I started to think about Dad’s accident and it hit me hard.” 

“I figured as much. You’re always an easy read when it comes to how your feeling. It’s what we all love about you.” 

“I agree with your sister, JD.” Nahele smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek.” 

“Thanks. It sucks but I’ll be ok. I’m glad I have you three for support.” 

“Anytime, brah. Nahele and I both know what it’s like to lose a parent so anytime you need to talk, just let us know.” 

“Thanks, Jackson. I really need to go downstairs and apologize to your Dad. I kinda said some things that I shouldn’t have and I feel bad.”

“JD, Dad knows you didn’t mean what you said to Steve but I think it would be a good idea to apologize to him. I’m sure Steve feels bad about the entire situation.” 

“I agree with Grace. My Dad may be the big brave badass SEAL but he really is a big marshmallow when it comes to the people he loves. He’s probably beating himself up over the situation. I know he’d appreciate the apology.” 

“JD, so are you up for it? I’ll go with you for support.” Nahele looks at JD. 

“Yeah, let’s go. Thanks again everyone. Oh, and I’m glad you two are getting along. It will make family gatherings less awkward.” All four kids laugh.

“Just go already…” 

“Yes, Grace.” 

JD and Nahele leave his bedroom and head downstairs. Grace and Jackson follow but stay in the living room where Junior and Tani are watching TV and talking. 

“Is everything ok?” Tani asked. 

“It will be. JD just needed some support from his ohana.” Grace smiles at Jackson. 

“Good. Things are stressful enough right now so the fewer distractions the better.” 

“You’re so right, Junior.” My Dad and the Navy have taught you well. 

*********** 

Danny looks up to see his son and Nahele enter the kitchen. Steve is sitting across from Danny and smiles. 

“JD. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m ok, Dad.” JD nervously looks at Steve. “Steve, I’m really sorry for yelling at you and saying what I said. I know this isn’t your fault and I feel like crap for being such a jerk. Can you forgive me?” 

Steve gets up, walks over to JD, puts his hands on his shoulders, and then looks him in the eyes. “JD, your apology is accepted. I know you were just scared and you lashed out so don’t worry about it. I’m a big boy and can take it.” Steve smiled that goofy smile Danny loved. “Now, let’s forget about it and move forward. What do you say?” 

“Thank you, Steve. I appreciate you being so understanding.” Unexpectedly, JD moved closer to Steve and hugs him tightly. 

Danny was amazed that JD hugged Steve because he rarely hugged anyone who wasn’t family. Danny watched and couldn’t believe his eyes…to him it looked like JD and Aaron hugging. He rubbed his eyes and now only saw JD and Steve, but he knew that Aaron was there looking after his son, and he smiled. 

“Ok, how about we actually cook some food at this fake cookout?” 

“I’m with you, Danny. I’m starving.” Jackson rubbed his stomach and everyone laughed. 

They decided to eat and then discuss their plan of action once Charlie was safely tucked in bed. They still had a lot of work ahead of them but for now, they put that aside and took the opportunity to enjoy each other’s company. 


	22. Plans Have Been Made...But Will They Be Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to KErisLove for the continued support, subbing for my muse from time to time, and for keeping me motivated. Your support is truly appreciated.

“Danno…I don’t want to go to bed. I’m not tired.”

“I’ve already let you stay up an hour later than normal so please stop whining. You have school in the morning and you need your sleep.” 

“JD and Grace have school so they should go to bed too. Why do they get to stay up?” 

“Charles Matthew Williams-Taylor! Your brother and sister are older and don’t need to go to bed as early as you. I’m done discussing this with you. Tell everyone goodnight and I’ll come tuck you in.”

“Can SuperSEAL read me a story and tuck me in? Pleeeeeeease?” 

“Steve?” Danny looks at his boyfriend. 

“Sure, little man. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Yes!” Charlie jumps and throws his fist into the air. “Good night everyone.”

The whole house simultaneously replies ‘good night’ and then Charlie runs upstairs.

“Wow! He is something, it’s he?” Jackson says to his father. 

“Yes, he most certainly is. He reminds me of someone when he was that age.” Steve looks at his son. 

“Oh yeah? I must have been adorable then.” 

“More like a terror, I bet.” Nahele joked. 

“Alright, I’m going to read Charlie a story and when I come back we’ll talk about the plan.” 

Steve heads upstairs while the rest of the family and team move into the living room and get comfortable. Lou begins to offer up some ideas while they wait and they all come up with a strategy while Danny and the kids listen. Once they got going, the Five-0 team was like a well-oiled machine and in perfect sync with each other. Danny was impressed at how well trained the team was and at their ability to come up with a plan. 

About twenty minutes later, Steve joined the group in the living room. 

“Ok, let’s figure out a plan to keep everyone safe.” 

“Dad, I think your team has that covered.” Jackson smiles.

“Alright, what do you have?”

“I’ll start.” Lou offered. “First, we need to keep the kids safe. For that task, we can get some plainclothes HPD officers to follow each of the kids. We’ll work with Duke to get the best officers he has…ones that can hide in plain sight and can handle themselves in potentially dangerous situations. We can assign two officers per kid. Of course, we’ll contact each of the schools so they are aware of the situation and can help us accommodate the officers as either teachers or students, in the case of the university.” 

“Ok, so far that sounds solid.” Steve looks impressed. “What about Danny? Who’s covering him?” 

“Well, I figured I would cover Danny myself.” Tani replied. “I’m probably the only one on the team who could pass for a college student or a teaching assistant. Therefore, I’ll be Danny’s TA, which will allow me to remain close to him without too much suspicion.” 

“What do you think, Danny? Will Tani’s idea work?”

“Yes, I think that’s a great idea. Plus, I get some free help. I can’t pass that up.” Danny winks at Tani and she smiles. 

“Ok, I think that covers Danny and the kids. Lou, Junior, Adam, and I will continue to look into who is behind all of this as well as do random sweeps of the schools.” 

“Sir, what about Danny’s house? He doesn’t have a security system and there are several vulnerable spots where someone can enter the premises.” 

“I think we can take care of that easily enough. First, we can get a security system installed tomorrow. I know a guy that can set it up quickly. Second, I’ll get some former SEAL buddies to watch the house around the clock. Third, until we eliminate the threat, I think it would be best if Jackson, Nahele, and I stay here with Danny and the kids.” 

“Steve, do you really think that’s necessary?” 

“Well, it’s either that or all of you stay at my place. Either way, we need to stick together as much as possible. Nobody goes anywhere alone.”

“Fine, I suppose you’re right. Plus, my house has more space than yours does.” 

“Danno, why can’t I stay in my dorm? I’m sure Tani can stay with me on campus.” 

“Grace, if Steve thinks it’s best that we all stay here, then that’s what we’re going to do. Plus, I would worry about you if you weren’t here.” 

“Ok. Can Tani stay here at least? Otherwise, it’s just me in a house with six guys.” 

“Grace, that’s up to Steve.” Danny looks at them. “So, what do you think?” 

“Yes, Tani will be here too. She will be helping to keep an eye on the house with the rest of the team.” 

Grace gets up and hugs Steve. “Thank you. You’re the best.” 

“You’re welcome.” Steve smiles and the turns towards Lou. “Do you want anyone on Renee, Will and Samantha? I know Renee went with the kids to the mainland to help them get settled into school, but we don’t know the extent of the threat and whoever is behind this may have people everywhere.” 

“I already made a few calls to some friends back in Chicago and they will keep an eye on Renee as well as the kids at school. I’ve also spoken to the head of security at Northwestern and made him aware of the situation.” 

“Ok, great!” Steve replies. 

“So, what do we do tonight? You’re SEAL buddies aren’t here to watch us.” Danny said nervously.

“That’s where my team comes in. As I mentioned, they will stay here tonight and watch the house. Junior was a SEAL and Lou was a SWAT captain so they know the drill. Tani and Adam will partner with them and watch the house from outside as well as inside.”  

“Sir, we’ve got you covered.” 

“Thanks, Junior. What about you kids? Did you need anything from your dorms?” 

“No, Tani told us to pack some things so we’re good.” Grace smiled. 

“I’m good too.” Nahele replied. 

“Ok, sounds like everything’s covered. Kids why don’t you head upstairs and get ready for bed.” Steve sounded very Commander-like. 

“Wait a second.” Danny interrupted. “The sleeping arrangements are as follows. JD, you’re in your room alone. Jackson and Nahele, you take the guest bedroom. Grace, you’ll stay in your room. Understood?”

“Yes”. All four kids reply. 

“Ok, thanks. Now, scoot!” 

*************

While plans on how to keep everyone safe were being made at the Willams-Taylor home, plans of another kind were being made in an abandoned warehouse across town. 

“What the hell happened? How did McGarrett know we were following his boyfriend?” 

“I don’t know sir. Our man must have been spotted and when he was cornered by McGarrett and his team, he took the cyanide capsule.” 

“This does not make me happy. Now, McGarrett knows something is up. It won’t take him long to figure things out, which means we need to put my plan into action a lot sooner that I’d hoped. Tell me you have everything in place for tomorrow.” 

“Yes, sir. Everything is set.” 

“Good. Now, you’ve also taken into account that McGarrett has probably put guards on his boyfriend and all of their kids, correct?” 

“Yes, sir but it won’t matter much based on what you’ve got planned. They won’t see it coming.” 

“That’s what I’m counting on. Now, go make the final arrangements and do not fail me!” 

“Yes, sir. We’ll be ready and waiting.” 

“Good. Tomorrow will be a day McGarrett never forgets.” 

*************

Back at Danny’s house the kids were still awake and piled on JD’s bed. They weren’t tired and needed to talk about what happened this afternoon and evening.

“So, how do you think your Dad’s doing with all of this?” Jackson asks. 

“He’s acting like he’s ok but I know he’s freaking out.” Grace offers up. 

“Yeah, I agree with you sis. He’s acting just like when Dad died…trying to be brave but freaking out inside.” JD shared. 

“Yeah, I thought he looked a little green around the gills. I can also tell my Dad is worrying that Danny will break up with him because of this situation. I hope that doesn’t happen.” 

“Wow! I figured you’d be happy if they broke up.” Grace said pointedly.  

“Grace!” 

“It’s ok, JD. She’s right…there was a time when I would have been happy if Danny broke up with my Dad. However, I’m not sure that would be the best for either of them. Dad seems much happier since he met your father. Before dating your Dad, he was Commander Steve McGarrett and not a lot of fun. That’s all changed since they met and I even have to admit it’s been for the better. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, bro. Dad was really upset when you didn’t want to be around him and accused him of just using your Mom.” 

JD and Grace look at Jackson and he knows what they’re thinking. “Yeah, I know. I was a total ass. I was pissed and I lashed out. It’s not one of my finest moments. In fact, I owe you an apology Grace…I’m sorry for acting like a jackass after I found out about our Dads dating. I really don’t have a good excuse other than I wasn’t thinking clearly. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Grace stares at Jackson amazed at how far he’s come in such a short time. “It’s all good, Jackson. I know you’re sorry and feel bad and you’re forgiven. After all, if my Dad doesn’t freak out and end things with your father, we’ll be seeing each other quite often. We may as well just leave it in the past.” 

“Thanks, Grace. Do you two really think Danny will end things with Steve?” Nahele asked. 

JD spoke up. “Nahele, you have to understand. When Danno lost Dad, he was in a bad place. Sure he put on a brave face but he was devastated. I don’t know if he can handle losing another person he loves whether that’s one of his kids or Steve. Grace and I had to force him to go to the grief support group and it scares me to think what might have happened if he didn’t go.” 

“You don’t think he would have done anything to hurt himself, do you?” Jackson looked at JD and Grace with a concerned look on his face. 

“No, I think what JD meant was that we didn’t know if Dad would have ever allowed himself to love again. He was slowly cutting himself off from people outside of the family and we didn’t want him to isolate himself like that. Danno has such a big heart and capacity to love so we didn’t want him to close himself off to finding love again. That’s an awfully lonely existence.” 

“That makes sense. So, do you think he can handle being with my Dad?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sure he’s worried and thinking about how your Mom died on a case with your father and wondering if Steve can keep him safe when he couldn’t do the same for Catherine.” 

“He knows that it’s not my Dad’s fault, right? My parents knew the risks and unfortunately shit went sideways and my Mom paid the price. That risk is sadly part of the job…the suckiest part of the job in my opinion.” Jackson’s eyes started to tear up after speaking about his mother. 

“I’m pretty sure he knows it wasn’t your Dad’s fault but right now his heart is overruling his head. It’s going to be up to us to make sure he doesn’t make a rash decision and end things with your father.” 

“You’re right, Gracie. We can’t let Danno cut himself off again so we need to keep an eye on him and make sure he’s ok.” 

“Let Nahele and me know how we can help. Like I said earlier, our Dads are good for each other and we need to make sure they stay together.” 

“Then it’s settled…we’ll make sure our Dad’s don’t fuck things up like adults tend to do.”

The four kids continued to talk for the next hour on how they will proceed with their plan. They decided to go to bed and talk more in the morning.

************* 

“So, do you think the kids are in bed?” 

“Really, Steve? What do you think?”

“Yeah, I figured. I’m glad they seem to be getting along now. Sucks that it took this situation to make that happen.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Boss, Junior and I will take the first shift outside. Let us know if you need anything.” 

“Thanks, Tani.” Steve looks at Adam and Lou. “Well, looks like you two will be inside.” 

“Yes, we’ve got you covered.” Lou smiles. “Danny, do you think we could make some coffee? It’s going to be a long night.” 

“Sure, I’ll go set things up.” Danny stood up and walked toward the kitchen. 

“I’ll go with you.” Steve followed Danny. 

“So, Lou, do you think they’ll be ok? Danny seems a bit concerned and I’m not sure he’s really handling things well.” 

“I don’t think Danny has any idea what to do or think right now. He isn’t used to this type of situation…for God’s sake, he’s a teacher and has no concept of what it’s like to do our jobs. I just hope he doesn’t end things with Steve, not after they found each other.” 

“Yeah, I hope they make it too. Steve seems like a totally different person ever since he’s met Danny and his kids. I like this version of him and would hate for him to revert back to how he was after Catherine died.” 

“Amen, brother. Ok, let’s check all the windows and doors and then grab some coffee.” 

************* 

Danny was so focused on making coffee that he didn’t hear Steve talking to him. He needed to keep his mind on something other than the current situation. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? He really didn’t think through what dating Steve meant. He should have known better…it’s not like he didn’t know the details around Catherine’s death but that was on a mission. He didn’t go on missions with Steve so he wouldn’t be in situations where he could get killed. Boy was he wrong. 

“Danny? Danny?” 

“What!” Danny yelled and then realized what he just did. “Oh, sorry, Steve. Did you need something?” 

“I think we should talk about everything.” 

“Steve, I’m really not in the mood right now. If we talk I’m probably going to say something I’ll regret and I’d rather not deal with that tonight.” 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I’ve really made a mess of things.” 

“How could you have known that this would happen? You’re not all-knowing.” 

“Perhaps, but I let my guard down and for that I’m sorry.” 

“Steve, stop. There’s no sense second guessing things right now. I’m doing enough of that in my head for the both of us. Let’s just get through this crisis and then we can talk.” 

“That sounds reasonable.” Steve looked nervously at Danny. “So, I assume you’re going to sleep in your bedroom tonight? May I join you?”

Danny sighed and looked at Steve. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I think I need some space right now.” 

“Danny, please don’t shut me out. I need to be near you. I’m freaking out a bit too you know.” 

“You are? It certainly doesn’t seem like it to me.” 

“Well, I am but I’ve just been trained not to let it stop me when there’s a mission to complete. Don’t you think I’m worried that I’ll fail to protect you like I failed to protect Catherine? I’m so scared that I won’t be able to keep you or our kids safe but I can’t let that fear distract me from doing what needs to be done. I can’t let it…not when I have to lead my team…my team who counts on me to make the right decisions and to hold things together…but don’t think that I don’t get scared. God! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you or one of our kids.” 

Danny listened to Steve and looked into his eyes and saw that fear and he also saw a man who was focused on protecting his family at all costs. “Steve, I didn’t know. I just assumed that nothing scared you…after all, you’re Commander badass SEAL McGarrett.” 

“Yeah, that’s so far from the truth. Believe it or not, I get scared all the time but I use that fear to my advantage.” Steve sighs. “Danny, I get that you’re scared and I can hardly blame you, but being involved with someone who’s in law enforcement and former military is not an easy road.” Steve pauses and looks at Danny. “I hope that you know I would never willingly do anything to put you or your family in harm’s way.” 

“Steve, I hear what you’re saying but it still doesn’t make me feel any better. I have three children to think about and I can’t let my needs supersede their safety. I can’t take a chance with their lives or mine. I’m the only parent they have left and if something happens to me, then they will have lost both their parents and I won’t do that to them.” Danny looks at Steve with tears in his eyes. “I think that once the threat is eliminated we should end things.” Danny sighs. “Now, I need to head to bed. It’s been an exhausting day and I have class and faculty meetings tomorrow. I’m sorry, Steve.” 

Danny leaves and heads to his bedroom as tears run down his face. He really thought Steve was the one he’d spend the rest of his life with but perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. Danny wished he was stronger but there was too much at stake and he couldn’t risk his heart or his kids for anyone.

Steve watched as Danny left the kitchen and couldn’t believe what just happened. The man that he fell in love with was walking away and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Danny had very valid reasons and Steve couldn’t argue with anything he said but it didn’t make the situation hurt any less. However, he had a job to do so he needed to put things aside, compartmentalize as Catherine had accused him of a million times. Now was the time to focus on the mission and deal with everything else later. 

************ 

It didn’t take long for Danny to fall asleep from exhaustion. The day’s events took a toll on him and he just needed sleep. Around three o’clock in the morning, he realized that someone was in his bed. He looked over and saw JD cuddled up next to him, which wasn’t surprising. JD was obviously very upset after all the chaos and needed to feel safe. Danny recalls many nights when JD would join Aaron and him in bed because of a bad dream or when their son was upset or scared. As he got older, he grew out of this behavior but he started crawling back in bed with Danny after his father died. Although some might think he was too old to be sleeping with this father, Danny never said anything and loved that his son felt comfortable enough to come to him for support. He was pulled from his memory when he noticed JD looking at him.

“You know, staring at someone while they’re sleeping is creepy.” 

“Yeah, I know. I’m the one who taught you that line.” Danny smiles. “Not that I don’t enjoy the company, but why are you here?”

“Can’t I just want to be near my Dad? Does their have to be a reason other than that?” 

“Nope, but I know you son and I know when you are scared. So spill.” 

“You’re right, I’m scared and I couldn’t sleep so I thought being in here with you would help.” 

“So, did it?” 

“Not really but I was able to get some sleep. I don’t want to lose you, Dad.” 

“JD, I’m not planning on going anywhere. You all need me too much for me to leave. Plus, Steve and his team will take care of the threat and then things will go back to normal.” 

“I hope you’re right because there’s no way I can live like this all the time.” JD sits up in the bed and looks at his father. “Dad? Are you and Steve going to break up?” 

“What makes you ask that?” 

“Well, Grace, Jackson, Nahele and I were talking about it earlier…saying how much we don’t want you to end things with each other. You’ve both been much happier since you started dating and we don’t want either of you to slip back into how you were before meeting.” 

“JD, even if Steve and I break up, I won’t slip back to the way I was before meeting him. I won’t let myself go there again. I have to think about what your father would want me to do and he’d want me to be happy. So, even if I’m not with Steve I’ll find a way to be happy.” 

“You know we just want you to be ok, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. Now, let’s try to get some sleep.” Danny hugs his son and then gives him a kiss on the head. They both lay down and JD cuddles his father and then falls fast asleep.

************

Jackson was the first of the kids to wake up, which wasn’t unusual. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he found a fresh pot of coffee. After pouring a cup be noticed his father doing laps in the pool. He walked outside, placed his coffee cup on the table, removed his shirt, and then dove into the pool. He pushed off the side of the pool and caught up to Steve who looked over to see his son keeping pace with him. They continued to swim back and forth until Steve finally stopped and floated in the deep end of the pool. Jackson saw his Dad stop and swam up next to him. 

“Hey, Dad! What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Just getting in some swimming before everyone wakes up and we have to put our plan in motion.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you. Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or what?” 

“Jackson, just drop it. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Of course it matters. You’re upset and I want to help.” 

“There’s nothing you can do so there’s no sense in trying.” 

“Woah! Who are you and what did you do with my father?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well, my father would never give up on anything or anyone. So, again, who are you and what did you do with my father?”

“Very funny. Let’s just go inside and get things rolling.” 

“No, I don’t think so, Dad. Since you won’t tell me what’s wrong, let me guess. Danny wants to end things with you and now you’re beating yourself up over it, right?” 

“How did you know?” 

“I didn’t know for sure but we suspected this might happen.” 

“Oh, who is this ‘we’?” 

“The other kids and me. So, what are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m not going to do anything. Danny made his decision and I have to respect his wishes.”

“Bullshit!” 

“Jackson John McGarrett!”

“Sorry, Dad but it’s bullshit. When have you even given up on anything without a fight? The Steve McGarrett I know taught me to never give up even when things looked hopeless.”

“This time it’s different, son. I can’t risk Danny’s or his kid’s lives just because I want to be with him. I already failed your mother and I don’t want to be the reason why someone else pays the price because of what I do. Can’t you understand that?” 

“I get why you feel that way but you can’t give up. I know I gave you a hard time for what happened to Mom, but I know it wasn’t your fault.” Jackson looks into his father’s eyes. “You can’t miss out on something good out of fear. That’s no way to live. Danny will come around once you and Five-0 take care of the threat. You’ll see.” 

“Now, I have to ask you…who are you and what did you do with my son? You’re sounding awfully mature and reasonable and not at all like the son that was living with me this past year.” 

“Well, I’ve had to grow up a lot lately and face some things about my life. Dad, you know as well as I that life is too short and we can’t give up on the ones we love. You didn’t give up on me even when I was being a total jackass and now I won’t let you give up on your happiness with Danny.” 

“Thanks, son. I appreciate what you’ve said and I’ll think about it. However, we really should get dried off and head inside. I bet everyone is starting to wake up.” 

“Ok, but promise me that you’ll really think about what I’ve said.” 

“I will. Now, let’s go inside and see who’s up.” 

Steve and Jackson both stand up and give each other a hug before heading inside. 

************* 

“Danno! Wake up!” 

“Charlie, what time is it?” 

“The clock says six four five. You need to wake up and help me get ready for school.” 

“Ok, I’ll be there in a minute.” Charlie runs out of his father’s room and slams the door. 

“What the hell!” JD wakes up from the sound of the door slamming. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

JD rubs his eyes and stretches his arms above his head. “Hey, Dad. Who slammed your door?” 

“That would be your brother. He needs me to help him get ready for school.” 

“Do we really have to go to school today? Wouldn’t it be better if we all stayed here?” 

“Maybe, but I don’t want your lives interrupted. So, you’ll go to school and there will be officers there to watch both you and Nahele. They won’t be in uniform so they’ll blend in with the school’s staff. You probably won’t even notice them but they’ll be there.”

“Fine. This whole thing just sucks and I hope it’s over soon.” 

“Me too. Ok, go ahead and use my bathroom to get ready. I’ll go see what your brother is up to.” 

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Danny gets out of bed and heads out of his room to see what Charlie is doing. On his way to Charlie’s room he looks in on Grace to see that her room is empty. Next, he passed the guest room and heard his daughter and Nahele talking so he went in to see what was going on. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning, Dad.” 

“Morning, Danny” 

“How did you both sleep?” 

“Not too bad all things considered.” Nahele smiled. 

“I’m with him…I’m just happy I don’t have class until ten. We heard your bedroom door slam. What was that about?” 

“Nothing, just your brother racing around as usual. I’m actually headed to his room to help him get ready for school.” 

“Dad, let me do it. You need to get ready for work. I’ve got some time and really don’t mind helping.” 

“Thanks, Grace. You’re the best!” 

“Yeah, I know. Now, go get ready.” 

Danny smiles and then goes back to his room to shower and get dressed for work. He reached for his door when it suddenly opened and JD was standing there in a towel. 

“Hey, Dad. I’m done in your bathroom so it’s all yours.” JD walks past his father and heads to his room. 

Before he made it through the door, he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around and saw Jackson looking at him. 

“Hey, Jackson.” 

“Good morning, Danny. Do you have a few minutes to talk?” 

“I was just about to shower but I can spare a minute or two. What’s up?” 

“I know we don’t really know each other that well but I wanted to talk to you about my father.” 

“Jackson…” 

“Please, just give me a few minutes.” 

“Ok, go ahead.” 

“I know you’re thinking about ending things with my Dad and I wanted to talk to you about that.” 

“Hold on, this really isn’t a conversation I want to have with you. This is something between your father and me.”

“I mean no disrespect but you’re wrong. This is something between both our families.” Jackson sighs. “Danny, I know you’re scared and you want to protect yourself and your kids but I know you love my Dad and I know he loves you too. I haven’t seen him this happy since my Mom died and that’s because of you. I know I wasn’t supportive of you two dating but I’ve seen how it’s changed him.” 

“Things between your father and me are complicated. I can’t afford to risk my life or the lives of my children.” 

“I get that and that’s what fathers do but you also can’t live your life afraid and alone. I know you’re going to ultimately do what you think is best for you and your family. I’m just asking that you think about things a bit more and don’t completely close the door on my father yet. Give him a chance to show that he can protect you and your kids.” 

“Jackson, you’re a good son and I appreciate you talking to me. I can’t promise anything but I will continue to think about everything. Now, I really do need to get ready.”

“Ok, thanks for letting me say my peace. I’ll see you in class later.” 

Danny closes his bedroom door and sits down on his bed exhausted from not getting enough sleep and from his conversation with Jackson. The last thing he wanted to do was end things with Steve but what choice did he have? He surely couldn’t be with someone who was always putting his life in harm’s way or to let their work bring danger into their lives. Was he just taking the easy way out or should he learn ways to cope with dating a cop? He really needed to think about everything before making a final decision. However, right now he needed to get his ass in gear or he would be late for class.


	23. This Could Not Be Happening

Danny walks into the kitchen and hears Steve on the phone talking about their situation. He seemed focused so he just grabbed his coffee and then went into the living room where he joined the kids. Steve noticed Danny come into the kitchen and was disappointed when he didn’t stay. He was sure Danny made his decision and it was definitely not what he hoped for. However, that had to wait.  

“No, Chin. I don’t think you need to come back to Hawaii. My team has it covered. However, if that should change, I’ll let you know.” Steve listens to his friend. “Ok. Thanks for the information. Let me know if you hear anything else that might be helpful.” 

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Chin?” 

“I wanted to let you know that I’m happy you found Danny. I know things are a bit crazy right now, but I could hear the difference in your voice the last few times we spoke, which I assume is because of him.” 

“Thanks, Chin. Danny and his family have really been a surprise and they make me very happy. Let’s just hope he doesn’t get cold feet because of what I do.” 

“Well, good luck. Although, I know you’ll turn on the McGarrett charm and he won’t stand a chance but to give in.” Chin laughs. 

“Ha. Let’s hope.” Steve smiles. “Ok, thanks again. Oh, and don’t be such a stranger. We’d all love to see you, Abby, and Sara. It’s been awhile since your last visit. Take care and we’ll talk soon.” Steve ends the call and then lets out a deep sigh. 

“Hey, Steve. Was that Chin? Has he heard of any credible threats against you?” Lou asked. 

“Yeah, but he hasn’t heard anything. Whoever this is has done a good job of covering their tracks.” 

“What about your Navy connections? Anything?” 

“Other than the usual chatter, nothing credible.” 

“Well, shit. You really must have pissed someone off to have such a vendetta against you?” 

Steve sighed. “It appears that way. Until we know who we’re up against, we need to be ready for anything. Let’s go see where the others are and put our plan into action.” 

Steve and Lou head into the living room where they find Danny, the kids, and the rest of the team. 

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you were able to get some sleep.” Steve looks at Danny and senses a bit of sadness from the man. “Ok, here’s the plan. Danny, you and Tani take Charlie to school and then head to the university. Lou and Adam, you take JD and Nahele to Kukui, and Junior and I will take Grace and Jackson to UH in about an hour. I’ve confirmed with Duke that the undercover officers are already in place at each school. Does everyone understand their orders?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Ok, everyone other that Tani, meet me at Five-0 headquarters after you drop off the kids and Danny. We need to get down to work and figure out who is threating our families. Everyone be careful. If you see anyone suspicious, alert the officers at your schools and call me immediately.” 

Everyone leaves except for Steve, Junior, Grace and Jackson. The house felt so empty. Grace looks at Steve and can sense he needs to talk. 

Steve, how are you doing?” 

“I’ve been better, Gracie. I’m concerned for everyone’s safety.” 

“Yeah, but you’re especially worried about Danno, in more ways than just one, huh? I could tell there was something off about you two this morning.” 

“Yeah, your father and I…well, let’s say things are a bit strained at the moment.” 

“I figured. He’s scared and when he gets scared he closes himself off from the people he loves. You have to know that he loves you but I’m not sure he can handle being with someone who’s life is in danger on a daily basis. I’m hoping that he realizes that you’re the best thing for him. All of us kids agree.” 

“So I hear. Jackson filled me in earlier on the conversation you all had last night. I appreciate your support and I hope your father doesn’t give up on us.” 

“Well, let’s do everything we can so that he doesn’t.” Grace gives Steve a hug. “Ok, I have to get ready for school. I’ll be down in fifteen minutes and then we can go.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks again.” 

Grace runs upstairs to get ready for school and Steve calls Duke to make sure everything’s in place security wise. 

************

Danny and Tani drop Charlie off at his school and talk to the two officers assigned to watch him. Once Danny’s satisfied that the officers are competent, he and Tani leave for the university. 

“Danny, how are you doing with all of this? It know it can’t be easy.” 

“Um, I’m hanging in there but I’ve never had to deal with anything like this before. As a father your main job is to make sure your kids are happy, healthy, and safe. I feel like I’m failing in the safety area. How can I be involved with someone whose life is in danger on a daily basis and not to mention that said danger might affect me or my kids? It’s a lot to handle. I don’t know how you all do it.” 

“I get it, Danny. You have to understand that Steve and the entire team take our responsibility very seriously and yes, sometimes that means putting ourselves in harm’s way. However, it’s what we train for and we’ve learned to live with it.” Tani pauses. “If you want to make things work with Steve, may I recommend becoming part of a spouses of law enforcement group like A Thin Blue Line Foundation. I know you’re not married but there are a few groups on the island like that one you could look into. There are also several books that deal with this topic. I can send you the information if you’re interested.” 

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t even think that there’d be groups for those involved with people in law enforcement but that makes sense. Thanks, Tani. Once your team takes out this threat I’m going to look into these groups.” 

“You’re welcome, Danny. Steve’s a great guy and you’re good for him so I’d hate for you to give up without a fight. Call me a romantic.” Tani smiles. 

Danny returns the smile as he turns into the parking lot for the university. They exited the car and walked towards Danny’s office. For the first time since yesterday he was feeling like there was hope for Steve and him. 

************

JD and Nahele sat in the back of Lou’s truck holding hands. Nahele was worried about his boyfriend knowing that he had a bad night and ended up in Danny’s room. 

“JD, how are you doing?” 

“I’m really not doing well with all of this chaos. I mean, I never thought my Dad’s life or mine would be in danger like this…oh, and having protection at school too. It’s a lot to handle.” 

“I know, baby. This is new to me too. Sure, Steve’s been my Dad for years but this is the first time his job affected me. However, I know Steve and I know he and his team will do everything to keep us safe.” 

“I’m trying to buy that but he can’t be everywhere all the time.” 

“Agreed, but like I’ve told you before, his team has a proven record and I trust them to take care of this threat.” 

“Well, I hope you’re right.”    

They arrive at the high school and Adam and Lou find the undercover officers and introduce them to JD and Nahele. Both boys thank the officers and then head towards their lockers. They try to act normal but it’s difficult considering the situation. 

************

Lou and Adam arrive at Five-0 and start their investigation and got a hit on the driver’s fingerprints. He was former soldier and hired gun. He was obviously working for the man that wanted to hurt Steve. They started looking into his past affiliations to see if there was a connection to one of the team’s cases or to Steve’s Navy career. Steve and Junior arrive at Five-0 and they are updated on the latest about the driver. 

*************

Danny and Tani are in his office getting things ready for his first class. Jackson and Mal would be in his class and he hoped nothing happened. He reviews what Tani needs to do as his TA to be believable. They discussed how they would introduce her to the class, which would begin at 10:00. 

*************

Charlie was playing with his friends at recess. One of the HPD officers was disguised as a school janitor and was cleaning up the playground so he could be near Charlie. The other officer was helping the maintenance crew with some repairs around the building. They were both highly trained officers and watching out for any suspicious activity near the school. 

“Alika, you won’t believe who was at my house last night.” 

“Who? Tell me.” 

“SuperSEAL, Junior and their whole team. We had a cookout and it was so much fun. I gotted to swim with Adam. I like him.” 

“Wow, that sounds like fun. I wish I was there too.” 

“That would have been even more fun. Next time I’ll ask Danno if you can come over.” 

“Thanks!” 

“Uh huh! Let’s play on the swings and see who can go higher.” 

Both boys take a swing and then proceed to go as high as they could laughing the entire time. Little did they know what was to come. 

************

“Is everything in place like we discussed?” 

“Yes, sir. We’re ready.” 

“Ok, now hit the grade school at 9:30 and then the high school at 9:45. That should get McGarrett’s attention and cause just the distraction we need. Tell our men not to kill any of the kids. We may need them if things go sideways with the boyfriend and McGarrett’s kid.” 

“Got it. I’ll make sure the men understand their orders.” 

“Have our team hit the university at 10:00. That’s when the boyfriend’s class starts. Mcgarrett’s kid will be there too. We’ll be able to take them both out.” 

“Yes, sir. We won’t fail.” 

“Excellent!” 

************

Jackson and Mal enter their criminal justice class and see Danny and Tani talking and getting things ready for the day. Class won’t start for another ten minutes but Jackson wanted to get there early in light of all the craziness. He and Mal decided to take seats towards the front of the room. As they walked to their seat, they both noticed someone new in the class. Jackson figured it was one of the undercover officers. He smiled and then took his seat. 

“Who’s that?” 

“Must be a new student.” Jackson tells his friend. 

“Ah, looks older than everyone else in class.” 

“He’s probably a returning student. I’ve seen some older people in my other classes. I say good for him. You’re never too old to learn.” Jackson smiles. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Danny sees both boys take their seats and he smiles at Jackson. He tried his best to treat this class like every other and focus on what he does best, teach. 

************

Back at Five-0 headquarters, the team is able to track the driver’s movements since arriving on the island. They saw he was going to an old warehouse once a day for about 30 minutes. This must be where the person in charge was hiding out. They get in their vehicles, call for backup, and then head to the warehouse. 

************

The first explosion occurs at Charlie’s school. The bomb was planted in a part of the school that was not regularly used. The two officers assigned to protect Charlie searched the entire school but couldn’t find him. 

In all the confusion at the school, Charlie was able to grab his backpack and slip out of the school unnoticed. Charlie was scared and needed to get to his Danno. He knew something was going on when his Danno was acting weird in the car yesterday. They told him they were having a cookout but then why was all of SuperSEAL’s team there? His Danno needed him and he was gonna find him. 

“Charlie, where are you going? We need to stay here or we’ll gets in trouble.” 

“Alika, I’m going to find my Danno. He might need me. I’m gonna find him just like Nemo’s dad went to find him.” 

“We’re too little to find your Dad. How are we going to get to him?” 

“Danno is at work but he putted the place in my phone for ‘mergencies. See?” Charlie holds up his phone to show his friend the map. 

“Charlie! That’s so far away. How are we gonna gets there?” 

“We just need to start walking toward the dot on the map.” 

“That will take forever. Just call SuperSEAL and he will help us like when we fell at summer camp.”

“SuperSEAL is probably busy trying to help my Danno. So, I’m gonna be brave like him and Junior and get to my Dad’s work. Are you coming or do I gots to go alone?” 

“I’ll go with you…but we will never get there.” 

“Don’t be a baby. SEALs are tough and we don’t give up. Now, let’s go.” 

Charlie and Alika start walking towards the university. 

************

On the way to the warehouse, Steve’s phone rings and puts the call on speaker. “McGarrett!” 

“Commander, this is detective Kekoa. I was assigned to Charlie Williams-Taylor’s school. There’s been an incident and Charlie’s missing.” 

“What do you mean ‘an incident’? What happened and where is Charlie?” 

“Sir, there was an explosion at the school and in the confusion we lost sight of Charlie. HPD and the bomb squad are here checking the building for additional explosives.” 

“Keep looking for Charlie and let me know if you find him. I’m on my way.” 

“Sir, let me track Charlie’s phone to see if it’s no longer at the school.” 

“Thanks, Junior. Detective Kekoa and his partner were the ones assigned to the school. 

Steve calls Adam in the SUV behind them. “Steve? What’s up? 

“There was an explosion at Charlie’s school and now he’s missing. Junior and I are heading to the school now.” 

“Do, they know if this was an accident or could it be an attempt to get to you through Charlie?” 

“Lou, I don’t know. The bomb squad is there now. We’ll know more once they clear the building of any other explosive devices.” 

“Sir, I’ve got a location on Charlie’s phone. It’s actually not at the school. It looks like it’s about a mile away and it’s moving. Why isn’t Charlie at the school? Did someone take him?” 

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out. Junior, let’s go find Charlie. Adam and Lou, continue over to the warehouse and see what you can find.” 

Steve noticed he was getting another call. “Hang on guys. I’m getting another call.” 

“McGarrett! 

“Sir, this is officer Iona. I’m at your son Nahele’s school. There’s been an explosion and we’ve also heard gunshots” Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was obviously a coordinated attack to get to the people he loved. 

“Sir? Did you hear me?” 

“Yes, where are JD and Nahele?” 

“We’ve got them with us. We’ve barricaded ourselves in the principal’s office. The school is on code red lockdown. We’ve alerted HPD and they are on the way.” 

“Good. I’m off to get Charlie Williams-Taylor. I’ll send Adam and Lou from my team to your location. May I speak with the kids?” Steve waits while officer Iona hands her phone to Nahele. He signals to Junior to call Adam and Lou and update them on the latest situation and to head over to the high school. 

“Dad! Things are crazy here. There was an explosion and gunshots. Please tell me you’re coming to get us?” 

“Nahele, I need you to stay calm. Adam and Lou are going to your location. I have to find Charlie.” 

“Charlie? What happened to him?” 

“There was an explosion at his school and he’s missing. We have a trace on his location and I’m headed to get him. That’s why I need you to be calm and strong for me. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, but JD isn’t doing so great. He’s freaked out and won’t talk. I’m scared, Dad.” 

“I know you are. Can you hold the phone up to JD’s ear? I want to at least let him hear my voice.” 

Nahele takes the phone and holds it up to JD’s ear. “JD, I know you can hear me. Please know that we’re going to get you out of there. HPD is on the way and so is my team. The officers and Nahele will stay with you and keep you safe. Please hang in there.” 

“Dad, he barely blinked when you were talking to him. I think he’s in shock. What should I do?” 

“Nahele, lay him on the ground, elevate his feet, and keep his as warm and comfortable as possible. Stay hidden in the office until Adam and Lou come for you personally. Do not open the door for anyone else, ok?” 

“Got it. Thanks, Dad. I’ll make you proud.” 

“You already do, Son. Can you please put office Iona back on the phone.” 

“Sir?” 

“Stay in the office and don’t let anyone in even if they say they are HPD. Captain Lou Grover and Adam from my team are on the way. Only open the door for them. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Steve hangs up the phone and sighs. “Junior, this is obviously a coordinated attack to get back at me. Have you heard from Tani recently?”

“No, sir. I’ll call her now.” 

“Good, give her a call but we have to find Charlie.” 

***********

Tani feels her phone vibrate but class is in session so she doesn’t answer. She saw that it was Junior and knew he’d worry so she sent him a text to let him know things were fine and she’d call him after class. Junior replied – emergency at schools, explosions, gunshots. Tani read the response and as soon as she stood up to alert Danny she heard gunshots outside the classroom. The students began to scream and ran for the doors at the back and front of the room but it was too late. Two gunmen entered through the door in the back of the room and one through the door at the front. Tani reached for her gun but was hit from behind and she fell to the ground unconscious. 

The gunman at the front of the room looked around and saw his targets. “Everyone down on the ground now! Professor, where is Jackson McGarrett?” Danny doesn’t answer. “I’m not going to wait all day. Speak up now or I’ll shoot everyone in this room until I find him.” 

“Jackson isn’t in class today so you’re out of luck.” Jackson heard Danny speak from his hiding spot under the long table but didn’t know why he was lying. 

“Now now, Professor…you can’t protect your boyfriend’s kid by lying to us. We know he’s in this class because we’ve been watching him for weeks now. So, Jackson why don’t you show yourself before we start shooting…starting with your Professor.” The lead gunman wasn’t messing around. 

“I told you…Jackson isn’t here today.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” The gunman walked up to Danny and punched him in the stomach. Danny grunts and falls to his knees. “I’m going to count to three and if you don’t show yourself, the good Professor dies. One…” 

Jackson stands up. “I’m the one you’re looking for. Now, let everyone else go.” 

“Look at that…Steve McGarrett’s son trying to play the hero.” He laughed.” Now, get down here.”

Jackson slowly makes his way down to the front of the classroom. He looked around  that there were two gunman in the back of the room standing near Tani’s body. Jackson was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation but things weren’t looking good. 

“Well, I’m glad you could join me. Now, why don’t you get down on your knees next to your Dad’s boyfriend.” 

“Why, so you can shoot us?”

“Oh, I’m not going to shoot either of you. My boss would be quite upset with me if I did and I like my life. Oh no, he wants to personally take you both away from McGarrett himself. My men and I will be taking you to him, where you will suffer a fate worse than death.” 

“You’re not going to get away with this. My Dad will find us and you won’t make it out alive.” 

“So brave for someone who’s Dad isn’t coming anytime soon. You see, there have been several explosions around town this morning that are keeping the great Steve McGarrett and his team busy.” The gunman sees the look of concern on Danny’s and Jackson’s faces. “Yes, those explosions were at a couple of schools where I think you know some of the students.” 

“Bastard! What did you do?” 

“Just created a couple of distractions so we could move on our main target, you and McGarrett’s son. I really have nothing against either of you but you have the misfortune of being important to McGarrett.”   

“My Dad will figure this out and then you’ll pay.” 

“So confident. So foolish. No matter, we’ll be on our way before your father will ever get here and then he will never find you alive.” 

Tani started to wake up but didn’t move so she didn’t alert the other two gunmen. She had to distract the lead gunman to give Jackson and Danny a chance to get out of the classroom. 

***********

Steve and Junior speed towards the location of Charlie’s phone, which continued to move albeit at a very slow pace. 

“Sir, I think I see Charlie and it looks like he’s with another kid. Wait, it looks like his friend…the one we rescued with him over the summer.” 

“I see them too. What are they doing?” 

Steve pulls up next to the boys who are walking slowly on the sidewalk. They looked so tired. He honks his horn to get their attention. The boys turn to see both men in Steve’s truck. 

“SuperSEAL…” Charlie could barely speak he was so tired. 

Steve parks the car and he and Junior approach the boys. Steve immediately picks up Charlie and hug him. 

“Charlie. What are you doing so far from school?” 

“Something bad happened at my school. There was a spolsion and I had to get to my Danno. He needs me. I just know it.” 

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Charlie was so worried about his father that he was actually trying to walk to his father’s work. This kid was too much. 

“Charlie, you should have stayed at your school and waited for someone to get you. You had me scared.” 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to be brave like you and Junior so Alika and I were going to find my Danno.” 

“That was very brave of you Charlie, but you should have called me and I would have come for you.” 

“SuperSEAL…Danno is in trouble. You have to get to him before it’s too late.” 

“Charlie, why do you think Danno’s in trouble? Junior heard from Tani and she said everything at the university was ok.” 

“I just know…you gots to believe me.”

“Ok, Charlie. Let’s get you back to Five-0 and then I’ll check on Danno. Is that ok?”

“No! You gots to go now! Please.” 

“Ok, but first, I need to get you two someplace safe.” Steve makes a call and within minutes an HPD officer pulls up next to his truck. 

“Charlie, this is Officer Kai. He’s going to take you back to Five-0 and will stay with you until we get back.” 

“Hi, Charlie. I’m Officer Kai but you can all me Pua. I’m going to hang out with you for a bit. How does that sound?” 

“Ok.” Charlie smiles and then looks at Steve. “SuperSEAL, please go get my Danno.” 

“We’re on our way. Be good for Pua and we’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, SuperSEAL.” 

Steve and Junior race away with flashing lights and siren on making their way to the university. 

************ 

“McGarrett!” 

“Steve! It’s Grace. You need to get to the university now! There’s three gunmen who took my Dad’s class hostage. The entire campus is on lockdown. Hurry!” 

“Grace, we’re on our way. I don’t want to scare you but there were explosions at both your brother’s schools. I found Charlie and he’s back at Five-0. JD and Nahele are barricaded in the principal’s office with the HPD officers that were assigned to their school. Adam and Lou are there now and they are taking control of the scene. There was a gunman so it’s still an active shooter situation.” 

“Oh my God! This is so crazy. Is this all because of the person trying to get to you?” 

“I’m afraid so. I’m so sorry, Grace.” 

“Just protect my family, Steve.” 

Steve sensed that Grace was scared and a bit upset with him for getting her family into this situation. “We’re almost there but I need you to stay in your room. I’ll call you when it’s safe.” 

“OK. Just hurry!”   

Steve ends the call and can’t hold in his emotions. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

“Sir, please calm down.” 

“Junior, whoever is behind this has taken Danny’s class hostage. They’re after my son and Danny to get to me. This is all my fault.” 

“Sir? Steve? You can’t blame yourself. You didn’t force this person to go after your family.”

“I can’t? Then who can I blame?” 

“You can blame the asshole who’s behind all of this madness. However, for now, we need to get to the university. 

***********

Tani looks around and sees her bag on the floor about a foot from where she fell to the ground. Her backup gun is in there and if she can just reach it she could take out the two gunmen in the back of the room. She slowly moves closer to her bag without making any noise. The gunmen are focused on the front of the classroom so this was her chance. She reaches out, grabs the bag, and gets her gun. Before the goons realize what’s going on, she gets off two rounds and takes out both gunmen. 

The lead gunman hears the two shots, panics, and takes aim at Jackson. Danny sees what’s about to happen and pushes Jackson out of the way taking a bullet in his abdomen. He feels a warm liquid on his stomach and then sees the blood seeping through his shirt and falls to the ground. 

Using this as a distraction, Jackson lunges for the gunman and gets him down on the ground. They struggle and the gun goes flying. They both get up and try to get to the gun. Jackson, does his best Steve McGarrett impression, punches the gunman, and then spins around landing a roundhouse kick, which knocks the goon into the wall. He grabs the gun and turns as the gunman is running towards him at top speed. Jackson aims the gun and shoots the gunman in the chest. It was a perfect kill shot causing the gunman to hit the floor. He drops the gun and runs over to Danny, who is bleeding all over himself and the floor. 

“Danny! Danny! Can you hear me? Please look at me.” Jackson puts pressure on the gunshot trying to stop the bleeding. Danny is moaning in pain. 

“Jackson, what happened? Why can’t I feel anything. I’m so cold.” 

“Danny, don’t you dare die on me. My father will never forgive me. Why did you jump in front of that bullet?” 

Danny coughs and knows he doesn’t have long. “Please tell my kids I love them…tell your father that I’m sorry I wasn’t brave enough. I love him so much but I needed more time.” 

“Danny, don’t talk. Save your energy.” 

“Jackson, I’ve called the EMTs. They’lll be here in a few minutes. Keep pressure on the wound.” 

Danny continues to cough and moan in pain. “Take care of my kids…they’ll be all alone. Aaron, I’m sorry I didn’t protect our kids.” Danny was crying and started to ramble not making sense. 

“Tani, what’s wrong with him?” 

“I’m afraid he’s going into shock. He’s losing too much blood.”

“Where’s that ambulance? Dammit! Danny! Stay with me. Don’t you dare die. You have to live. You’re kids need you. My Dad needs you…we all need you. Please fight.” Jackson was now begging Danny not to give up. Danny could hear Jackson but he was so tired and felt like sleeping. He then heard Aaron’s voice telling him to fight. He was sure he was imagining it and he didn’t want to give up, but the pain was too much. He needed to sleep. He closed his eyes and then there was only darkness.

************

Steve and Junior arrive at the University and he drives directly to the building where Danny’s class was held. He didn’t care that the parking lot didn’t extend to that building. He drove over the grass and slammed the truck into park when he reached their destination. His phone started to ring. 

“McGarrett.” 

“Ah, Commander McGarrett. It’s so nice to talk to you again.” 

“Who the hell is this? I’m in the middle of a situation and don’t have time for games.” 

“Oh, I know you’re busy but you’re going to want to talk to me. It’s not like there’s much you can do now anyway. You’re boyfriend and son are probably already dead.” 

“Who the fuck is this? What do you want?” 

“Well, if my men did what ordered I’ve already started to get what I want, which is to take everything you love away from you. You ruined my life and now I’m ruining yours. If you had just kept out of my business I wouldn’t have had to take such drastic measures.” 

“You bastard. Who are you? What have you done to Jackson and Danny?”

“All in good time, Commander. For now, I’m sorry for your loss…although, you should get used to hearing that since I’m not done taking away the ones you love just yet.” 

“I’m going to find you and kill you. Do you hear me?” 

“As much fun as this conversation has been, I really need to get going. You’ll be hearing from me soon.” 

The call ends and Steve sees an ambulance racing towards the building. 

“Sir, Tani just called. Danny was shot and it doesn’t look good. He’s losing a lot of blood.” 

Steve barely hears Junior finish what he was saying when he’s running at full speed to the classroom. He runs inside to see his son on his knees next to Danny’s bloody body. 

“Jackson!” 

“Dad! Hurry!”

“Boss, Danny pushed Jackson out of the way and took a bullet for him.” 

“Dad, he saved my life and now we have to save him.” 

“Jackson, keep pressure on the wound. The ambulance is here and will take over when they get inside.” Steve looks at Danny and can’t believe that he might lose another person that he loved. “Danny, can you hear me. I’m here now and the paramedics are going to take care of you. Please hang on and don’t give up.” 

The EMTs arrived and raced down to Danny. They asked everyone to move away so they could work. They took his blood pressure, put an oxygen mask over his face, and then tightly wrapped the wound. 

“We need to get him to Queens asap. He’s lost a lot of blood, his BP is dropping, and his pulse is weak.” The EMTs get Danny on the backboard and strap him down and then carry him to the ambulance with Steve following right behind them. He jumps into the ambulance to take the ride to the hospital. 

“Jackson, I’m going with Danny. Get Grace and bring her to Queens. Tani, find out if Adam and Lou have secured the high school and then get JD and Nahele to the hospital. Junior, head to Five-0 and get Charlie. He should be at the hospital with all of us. Hurry.” 

Jackson, Tani, and Junior watch as the ambulance drives off hoping that Danny makes it and they don’t have to tell his kids that their father died.  


	24. The Aftermath

Jackson watched the ambulance speed away and still couldn’t believe that Danny took the bullet that was meant for him. Nobody has ever done anything like that for him before and he didn’t know how he could ever thank for what he did. Jackson prayed he made it so he’d have a chance to thank him. 

Jackson walks back toward the school and sees Mal walking in his direction. “Mal, are you ok.?” 

“Jackson! That was fucking crazy! How is Grace’s Dad?” 

“They just took him to the hospital. My Dad went with them and wants me to get Grace and take her to Queens.” 

“Ok, she’s in her dorm. Let’s go get her.” 

“Jackson and Mal arrive at Grace’s door and knock. 

“Grace! It’s Jackson and Mal. Let us in.” 

Grace answered the door and sees the blood on Jackson’s shirt, and knows it’s her fathers. 

“Oh my God! Is that my Dad’s blood?” 

“Yes, but he’s still alive. My Dad is with him in the ambulance and they’re on the way to the hospital. We need to get there now. C’mon, we’ll take my car.” Jackson offers. 

The three friends run to Jackson’s car and speed towards the hospital. 

***********  

In the ambulance, the EMTs continued to work at stabilizing Danny, which was quite the challenge. As they headed towards the hospital, Steve could no longer hear the heart monitor beeping, there was only a steady tone, indicating Danny’s heart had stopped. This can’t be happening.

The paramedics grabbed the defibrillator, hooked it up to Danny’s chest, and shocked him, but nothing changed. The heart monitor continued to play a steady tone. They paramedics yell ‘clear’ and shock Danny again. This time the heart monitor starts to beep. Steve moves closer to Danny. 

“Sir, you need to give us some space. He’s still not out of the woods and we need to stabilize his vitals.” 

“Danno, you better not leave me. Fight like you’ve never fought before. Fight for your kids…fight for me…for us. We can’t make it without you.” 

The EMTs continued to work on stabilizing Danny as Steve watched helplessly. He wished there was something he could do but he had to trust the paramedics and trust that Danny was going to fight. 

*************

They arrived at the hospital and Danny was immediately taken into surgery. Because he had lost so much blood and his heart had already stopped once, the doctors needed to act quickly. They’ve been working on Danny for thirty minutes and Steve was on edge waiting to hear about Danny’s condition.   

“Steve, where’s my father?” Grace approached him with tears in her eyes. She was followed by Jackson and Mal. 

“Grace, he’s in surgery. It looks bad. He lost a lot of blood and the paramedics had to revive him once in the ambulance. When they took him away he was holding his own but I just don’t know.” 

“What the hell happened? I thought your team was watching us and would keep us safe. Now, my father is fighting for his life. I want to know why, Steve!” Grace yelled. 

“Grace, Mal and I were there when it happened. Your Dad jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for me. The gunman was about to shoot me but your Dad acted and before I knew it, he was on the ground bleeding. I’m sorry; I should be the one fighting for my life, not your father.” 

“You’re saying my Dad saved your life by taking a bullet meant for you?” 

“Grace, your Dad was amazing the entire time. He even tried to cover for me by telling the gunman that I wasn’t in the class today. He was willing to take a bullet for me and then actually did. I’m going to owe him big time when he gets better.”

Mal jumped in. “Grace. I saw the whole thing. I couldn’t believe it when Danny took the bullet meant for Jackson. I was even more surprised when Jackson went after the gunman. He punched and kicked him and he went flying into the wall. He got the gun and then shot the guy dead.” 

“That’s incredible. Sounds like you’re a chip off the old block.” Grace smiles at Steve and Jackson. “I hope my Dad pulls through because I don’t know what my brothers and I will do if he doesn’t make it.” 

Mal pulled Grace into his arms and tried to comfort her. “It’s just like my Dad to try and protect others. That’s what he and Dad used to do all the time back in Boston. Of course, there were no bullets involved in the work they did.” 

“Grace, I’m so sorry. We thought we had enough people watching all of you but whoever is behind this was one step ahead of us. I’m sorry I failed you and your brothers.” 

“Steve, please stop. You and your team did everything they could to keep us safe. How could you know that any of this would happen? We need to stop placing blame and focus on being ready to help my Dad once he’s out of surgery.” Grace walked over and gave Steve a hug. “Did they say when we might hear about Danno?” 

“No, but he’s been in there for a while. They said we’d be updated as soon as there was news.” 

“I’m going to check with the nurses.” Grace walked over to the nurse’s station and spoke to the head nurse.  When she finished, she turned and saw her brother who looked like he’d been crying. 

Grace hugged her brother. “JD! Please calm down.” 

“Gracie! Where’s Danno? I need to see him. Please tell me he isn’t dead. Oh my God! Is he dead?” 

“JD, look at me and listen. Danno’s in surgery. The doctors are working on him now. I just spoke to one of the nurses and they located the bullet and are trying to remove it. The main concern is the amount of blood he lost so they’re trying to stop the bleeding. The doctor should be out here soon.” 

“Gracie, Danno can’t die. What are we going to do? We can’t lose both our Dads.” JD hugs his sister and then sees Steve in the waiting room. “Grace, let me go.” 

“JD, what are you doing? You need to calm down.” 

JD walks over to Steve. “Why the hell are you here, huh? Haven’t you done enough already? I told everyone that you couldn’t protect us but noooo….I was just hushed and told you and your team were the best. Well, if this is your best I’d sure as fuck would hate to see your worst.” 

“Please calm down, JD. This is not helping anything. You’re upset, I get it, but this is not the way to handle things. Dad wouldn’t want you to lash out at Steve.” 

“I don’t care, Grace. Do you know what I’ve been through today because of him? Huh? Well, there was an explosion at my school and then gunmen opened fire. We had to barricade ourselves in the principal’s office not knowing whether we were going to live or die. This is not normal. Dad should never have gotten involved with him.” JD stares at Steve. 

“JD, I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please know that I love your father and you kids and it’s killing me that Danny’s in surgery fighting for his life.” 

“Those are really nice words but save them for someone who buys your crap.” Steve pulls JD into a hug to tries to calm him down but he starts to punch Steve’s chest with his balled up fists.

“I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. My Dad might die because of you.” JD was crying and yelling and Steve just continued to hold him allowing him to exhaust himself until he became limp in Steve’s arms.  

Grace moves to comfort her brother but Nahele waves her off and Steve gently eases him into his son’s arms. “Ssshhhh…I’ve got you. Just let it out. It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m here.” Nahele continues to comfort his boyfriend. “How about we go somewhere private? Maybe wash your face?” 

JD looks at Nahele and nods. One of the nurses saw and heard what was going on and wanted to help. “Boys, follow me and I’ll take you to an empty room where you can have some privacy.” 

Nahele smiles and thanks the nurse who then shows them to the empty room.

Grace sighs and can’t believe how freaked out her brother was about everything. Sure, he was upset when Aaron died, but this was on a completely different level. She felt bad for him and for Steve because JD shouldn’t have yelled at him. “Steve, I’m sorry about JD. He shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” 

“It’s ok, Grace. He’s upset and I’m an easy target. This isn’t the first time he’s lashed out at me so it wasn’t a surprise and I do understand why he’s upset. I hope Nahele can calm him down.” 

“Thank you for understanding. I’m sure once he’s calmed down he’ll apologize for his behavior. He’s always prone to act out, think about what he did, and then feel bad.” 

“It’s really ok, Grace. I know someone else who has a similar temperament.” Steve looks at Jackson. 

“What? Are you talking about me?” Jackson plays innocent. “Yeah, ok, maybe I am like JD in that way. He’s really a good guy so it’s hard to see him so upset.”

“Yeah, but we need to all pull together. Danno is going to need us and we need to show him a united front.” Grace looks at Steve. “Where’s Charlie?” 

“Junior went to get him from Five-0. They should be here any minute.”

“OK. I’m glad he wasn’t here to see JD break down like that. It would have really upset him.” 

Steve was about to say something when they saw the doctor walking into the waiting area. 

“Grace Williams-Taylor?” The doctor called out. He was dressed in scrubs and looked very serious. 

“Yes, that’s me. How’s my father?” 

“Your father is lucky that the EMTs arrived when they did, otherwise we’d be having a different conversation right now. As far as how he’s doing, it was a challenging surgery, but your father is very strong. We were able to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. Thankfully, the bullet didn’t hit any vital organs. However, he has lost a lot of blood and he’s still in serious condition. Therefore, the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are critical. We will continue to monitor his vitals and if they remain stable, I’m optimistic he will make a full recovery.” 

“When can I see him?” Grace asks. 

“He needs to spend a little more time in recovery and if everything looks good, we’ll move him to a room in the ICU. I’ll make sure a nurse lets you know when he’s settled in his room. In the meantime, I’ll let you know if anything should change.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” Grace replies. 

“Doctor, I’m Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-O task force. I’d like to assign some officers outside Danny’s room. The person who was responsible for this is still out there and I want to make sure Danny has around the clock protection. We will also need a list of all authorized personnel who will be looking after Danny.” 

“That’s fine. I’ll let the nurse manager know so she can inform her staff and get you the required information.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” Steve grabs his phone to call HPD to make arrangements for Danny’s protection.

“Steve, before you make that call I’d like to thank you for arranging for my Dad to have protection while he’s in here.”

“You’re welcome. I know how much your father means to you and this is the least I can do.” 

“Well, thanks.” Grace looks at Steve. “Hey, I know how much you love my father and you being here means a lot to me. I know Danno will want to see you when he wakes up.” 

“I hope so, Gracie. He and I weren’t exactly on the same page before this happened and I’m afraid him getting shot will be why he no longer wants to be with me.” 

“Steve, let’s just think positive thoughts right now. Danno is going to need all of us so no negative thoughts, ok?” 

“Ok. I’m going to set up Danny’s security detail. Charlie should be here shortly.” 

************* 

“JD, how are you feeling? Any better?” 

“Not really. Things are a mess. Danno can’t die. I can’t lose both of my fathers.” 

“Danny’s still in surgery so don’t give up on him. I’m sure he’s fighting to get back to all of you.” Nahele continues to hold his boyfriend. “Would you like me to find out if there’s any news on your Dad?” 

“Yes, but I want to go too. I need to hear it myself. Plus, I need to apologize to Steve for my behavior. It seems that I’m making a habit of going off on him lately. He must think I’m a baby.” 

“Stop. I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re a baby. Steve is very understanding and knows how hard this is on you.”

“I hope you right. Sometimes I just can’t contain my emotions and then I react without thinking.”

“You just have such a caring heart that sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you. I’m sure you’ll learn how to handle things over time. Until then, give yourself a break. You’ve had to deal with a lot over the last year so nobody blames you.”

“Thanks, Nahele. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You’re the best boyfriend. I love you.” JD was surprised at what he said and hoped that Nahele didn’t freak out.

Nahele wasn’t expecting to hear what JD just said, but something about it just seemed so right. He looked JD in the eyes, smiled, and then pulled him closer. “I love you too.” 

They continued to hug when they heard someone enter the room. 

“Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to hear about Dad.” 

“Yes, what’s the latest?” 

Grace proceeds to update JD and Nahele on what the doctor told Steve and her. Both boys were relieved at the news. JD was even starting to feel a bit better about the entire situation but wasn’t looking forward to apologizing to Steve. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it; he just didn’t like having to apologize for his poor behavior again. He hoped Steve would understand and forgive him. 

************* 

“SuperSEAL! Where’s Danno?”

“Hey little man. Why don’t you come and sit next to me and I’ll update you on Danno.” 

Charlie walks over to Steve and then hops up on the chair next to him. Junior walks over and takes the sit next to Charlie.

“Charlie, Danno was hurt this afternoon by some very bad men. They were trying to shoot my son Jackson and Danno jumped in front of him and got shot.” Steve could see the worried look on Charlie’s face. “Danno had to have an operation to stop the bleeding and he’s in the recovery room now. That means that he’s ok and we’ll get to see him soon. Would you like that?” 

“Yes! I want to see Danno…sounds like he was a hero just like you and Junior. My Danno is the best!” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at Charlie’s assessment of the situation, which wasn’t incorrect. 

“Yes, Charlie, your Danno is the best. He was very brave and got hurt saving my son. You should be very proud of him.” 

“I’m always proud of Danno. He’s the bestest Dad in the whole world.” 

“I agree…and because he was so brave, I didn’t get hurt, and I will forever be grateful to your Dad for his actions.” Jackson smiles.

“My Danno loves both of you like he loves Gracie, JD, and me so ‘course he would get hurted helping you. That’s what Dad’s do…they protect the people they love.”

“Charlie, how did you get to be so smart?” 

“I dunno…just lucky I guess.” Charlie smiles. 

“I think we’re the lucky ones to have you, little man. Now, can I have a hug?” 

Charlie jumps up into Steve’s arms and gives him a big hug and then a kiss on his cheek. 

“What was that for?” 

“Cause I love you, SuperSEAL.” 

“….and I love you too, Charlie.” 

************

Grace, JD, and Nahele walk back into the waiting area and see Charlie sitting with Steve, Junior, and Jackson. Tani, Lou, and Adam have also arrived and are talking on their phones trying to track down any leads. 

Charlie looks up and saw his brother and sister enter the room then ran over to them. “Gracie! JD!” All three kids embraced each other. 

“Hey, Squirt!” JD ruffles the hair on Charlie’s head. 

“Hi, Charlie. I’m glad you’re here. Danno will be happy to see you when he wakes up.” 

“SuperSEAL tolded me that Danno was a hero and saved Jackson’s life.” 

“Yes, that’s right. Dad was very brave and now we have to be brave so when he wakes up we can make sure that he gets better.” 

“I’m gonna take care of Danno like he takes care of me when I’m sick.” 

“He’s going to love that, little man.” Steve adds 

JD looks at Steve and feels embarrassed by his behavior but knows he needs to apologize. “Um, Steve, can I talk to you alone?” 

“Sure. Let’s go to that room you used earlier.” Steve looks at the rest of the group. “JD and I will be right back. Please come get us if you hear anything.”  


************ 

Steve followed JD into the room and then closed the door behind him. He looked at JD and could tell he was nervous. He tried his best to look relaxed in order to help JD feel calm. 

“Steve, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I said some hurtful things to you and I feel terrible.” 

“JD, it’s ok. I know you’re worried about your father and just acted out of fear.” 

“Actually, it’s not ok. This is the second time I’ve lashed out at you and you don’t deserve it. You’ve been nothing but supportive of me and my family and I’ve been acting like a baby.” 

“First, you’re not acting like a baby. Second, I love your father as well as you, Grace, and Charlie so of course I support all of you. Ever since I met your father and you kids my life has changed for the better. I never thought I’d find someone after Catherine died but fate had other ideas. Now, I don’t want to imagine my life without your family in it. So, if you need to use me as a punching bag from time to time, that’s ok because it’s nothing compared to how much I’ve been beating myself up.” 

“Thank you for saying all that, Steve. I know we’ve all come to love you as well. I’ll try not to take things out on you anymore but I can’t promise I’ll always get it right.”

“That’s ok JD, and please know that I won’t always get things right either. I’m just hoping that your father still wants to be with me when he wakes up. He’s really had to deal with a lot over the past two days and I know he’s scared and concerned for the safety of his family.” 

“I hope so too because he needs you in his life. Hell, we all do. Things have just been so much better since you and Danno started dating. I’d hate for him to throw that away.” 

“You and me both.” Steve looks at JD and contemplates his next move. “Would it be too much to ask for a hug?” 

JD smiles and then embraces Steve. “Thanks again for putting up with me.” 

“It’s all good, JD. Now, let’s go back out before your sister comes to find us.” Steve laughs. 

************* 

Charlie was hungry so Tani and Junior take him to the hospital cafeteria while Lou and Adam continued to work on the case. The three other kids walked outside to have a conversation. 

“So, how do you think things are going with JD and my Dad?” 

“Well, we didn’t hear any yelling so I think it’s ok.” Grace smiles. 

“JD was really upset when he got here. I know you said he gets like this when he’s upset.” 

“Yeah, ever since he’s been a little kid he takes everything so seriously. I’m not sure why he’s like that but we’ve learned to give him space when he gets that way. Eventually, he calms down and everything goes back to normal.”

“Well, I hope he and Steve can work things out. It might do JD some good to have another father figure in his life.” Grace gives Nahele a strange look. “I’m not suggesting that Steve can replace your Dad, Aaron, just give him some extra support and guidance.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it would help provided Danno doesn’t decide that being with Steve is too much for him to handle and ends their relationship.” 

“Yesterday, I was hopeful that they’d work things out but after today, all bets are off. Getting shot is a lot to take in.” Jackson adds. 

“I’m sure Danno never thought he’d get shot because of his boyfriend’s enemies. So yeah, who knows what he’ll think once he wakes up. I certainly hope he doesn’t end things with Steve but that’s his call.” Grace sighs. “Let’s get back inside. I want to be there when they tell us we can see my Dad.” 

************* 

“Sir, I’ve got some bad news. Three of our men are dead and none of our targets were eliminated.” 

“What!?!?” How the hell did that happen? I thought you said everything was set up exactly as I planned!” 

“We didn’t take into account that the boyfriend would sacrifice himself for McGarrett’s kid. Apparently, he jumped in front of the bullet meant for the kid and then that bitch on McGarrett’s team, took out our two other men. The kid then took out our main guy.” 

“What about the other kids?” 

“They all lived too. Both of the schools were prepared but our men weren’t able to find the kids after the explosions. All these new protocols schools have in place for active shooter situations made it difficult to carry out our plan.” 

“Incompetent! You’re all incompetent!” The boss grabs his gun and shoots the goon in the head killing him instantly. “Now, which one of you is going to take this idiots place? Who can do what needs to be done?” He looks around at the men in the room. “No one? Not one of you is brave enough to carry out my orders? Fine! I’ll do it myself.” 

The man grabs his phone and places a call. 

*************

Steve, his team, and the kids are all waiting to get word from the doctor as to when they could see Danny. It’s been over an hour since they heard from the doctor and they were getting restless. Steve is about to talk to one of the nurses when his phone rings.

“McGarrett.” 

“Hello, Commander. So nice to talk to you again.” Steve signals to Lou to get a trace on his call. 

“Who is this and what do you want?” 

“Commander, I’m hurt you still don’t remember me. Such a pity that your poor boyfriend’s paying the price for your bad memory.” 

“Stop playing games and tell me who you are or don’t you have the guts?” 

“What fun is there in telling you who I am when I’m having so much fun playing this game with you? It’s just too bad that my men weren’t able to kill your brat but at least they got to shoot up your boyfriend. How is he doing by the way? I hope he’s not in too much pain.” The man laughs. 

“You bastard. When I find you, I’m going to make you pay. You’re not going to get away with what you’ve done.” 

“My my, such a temper. I take it you didn’t like my little explosions? I rather liked them myself. I was hoping more people would have been hurt but there’s always next time.” 

“There’s not going to be a next time. I’m going to find you and kill you, you son of a bitch.” 

“I can see that there’s just no way to have a civilized conversation with you so I’m going to hang up now. I hope your boyfriend survives. It will make it that much more enjoyable when I actually kill him myself. Until next time.” 

“Dammit!” Steve slams the phone down on the chair next to him. “Lou, did you get anything?” 

“Sorry, nothing. He’s bouncing the signal all over the place and we can’t get an lock on his location.” 

“We need to find this bastard!” 

“Steve, we’ll find him. Let us take care of it. You stay here. Danny’s going to need you when he wakes up.”

“Yeah, ok. Get back to HQ and work with Jerry and Toast to see what you can find out. Reach out to Chin, Emma Warren at NCIS, and any of our other contacts to see if they can help us track down who’s behind all of this.” 

“We’re on it. Let us know if anything changes with Danny’s condition.” 

“Thanks, Lou.” 

Steve’s team heads back to Five-0 HQ to work on the investigation while he and the kids wait to see Danny. He hoped they would hear from the doctor soon because Danny’s kids were starting to get anxious as they waited to see their Dad. The team needed to find whoever was behind the attacks and the sooner the better. Until the threat was eliminated, no one he loved was safe.


	25. Recovery and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos. They really motivate me to keep going. There's only a chapter or two left so hang in there.

The alarms on the medical equipment attached to Danny Williams-Taylor started to beep alerting the medical staff that he was in distress. They ran to the room and saw that the patient’s blood pressure dropped extremely low, he was having a hard time breathing, and there was blood in his urine. The doctors quickly assed the patient and determined Danny was suffering from internal bleeding. It was critical that they rush him back into surgery in order to stop the bleeding or they could lose him.   

************

Several hours have passed since they heard anything about Danny’s condition and Steve and the kids were starting to get worried. They had hoped Danny would’ve been moved to the ICU and that they’d be able to see him, but that was not the case. Thankfully, Charlie had fallen asleep while in Steve’s lap, JD was cuddled up next to Nahele, and Grace, Mal, and Jackson were playing a trivia game on Grace’s tablet while talking about their current situation. 

“Jackson, your Dad looks good with Charlie cuddled in his lap.” Grace commented. 

“Yeah, he does, doesn’t he? He really loves your brother.” 

“Well, that’s good because Charlie’s quite taken by him too.” Grace smiled. “I’m glad too. Charlie was so confused and sad when our Dad died and couldn’t understand why his daddy wasn’t coming home. In fact, he even refused to sleep in his bed and would only sleep in bed with Danno. It was so hard on him and he cried himself to sleep almost every night for a week.” Grace looks lovingly at her brother. “It was surprising when he let Steve call him little man and then let him tuck him in and read him a story. Those were things that he only allowed Aaron to do for him.” 

“It sounds like he saw something in our Dad that made him feel safe. I’m glad he could do that for Charlie. He really is a great kid.” 

“He really is. I hate to think about what might happen if Danno died. Charlie’s been through so much.” 

“Grace, you’ve been through a lot too.” Mal squeezes her hand. 

“I know, but Charlie’s just so young. He’s already lost one father he can’t lose another.” 

“I have faith that Danny’s going to be ok…but if not, you have all of us. My Dad will be here for you, JD, and Charlie.” 

“Thanks, Jackson. I appreciate that, but you’re right, we need to have faith that he’ll be ok.”  

*********** 

“Lou, can you come and take a look at this?” 

Lou walked over to the smart table where Tani and Junior have been working. “What you got, rook?” 

“It looks like we might have a lead on the guy who’s after Steve. We pulled up this surveillance camera from the school and look at this person standing just off to the side. He’s definitely not a student so we ran facial recognition, but nothing’s come back yet.” 

“Do you think he’s our guy?”

“Well, if he’s not our guy, I bet he’s working for him. Let’s hope we get a hit on facial recognition. If we can figure out who he is, maybe he can lead us to who’s in charge.” 

“Ok, keep working on the facial recognition. Adam, have you found anything in our old case files that points to someone who might have a grudge against McGarrett?” 

“Steve really pissed off a ton of people over the years. So it's going to take time to narrow down suspects. Any one of these perps could be after him.” 

“True, but not all have the means to pull off a coordinated attack like we saw today. Narrow down your search to anyone who might have the money to arrange these types of hits.” 

“You got it.” Adam replies. 

“Sir, have you heard anything from Steve on Danny’s condition? Do we know if he’s out of recovery yet?” 

“I haven’t heard anything yet, Junior. I’m hoping no news is good news. I really don’t want to deal with McGarrett if Danny doesn’t make it. You all remember how he was after Catherine was killed when we were taking down Morozov? If we hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed the guy with his bare hands…Wait a minute…Tani, pull up the Morozov case.” 

“Here you go.” Tani locates the case and puts it up on the screen. 

“So, Morozov captured Steve and Catherine and tried to get information out of them. When they wouldn’t spill, he tied them up and tossed them in the water. That’s when we arrived but it was too late for Catherine.” 

“That was a hard day for all of us but especially for Steve.” 

“What was Morozov involved in, was it illegal firearms?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, he was running shipments out of Honolulu to terrorist organizations around the world. Five-0 dismantled his business and he went to Halawa. I heard Morozov’s wife and kids were tortured and then killed by one of his customers who never received his shipment because we arrested him. Sounds like something Morozov would blame Steve for…having his family killed is a great reason to want revenge against Five-0, and since Steve is the head, he’s the target.” 

“Definitely sounds like someone who’d be motivated to seek revenge. Isn’t he in maximum security at Halawa?” Junior asked. 

“Yes, and that’s too good for that bastard. He should be rotting in a hole somewhere.”   

“Hey, guys! Look at this…it looks like Morozov escaped from Halawa.” 

“What? That can’t be right. Why weren’t we notified?” Lou barked. “I have to make some calls. The rest of you try to figure out where Morozov might be hiding. See if he’s accessed any of his seized accounts. He must be getting money from somewhere.” 

“We’re on it, Lou.” 

*********** 

Steve is tired of waiting to hear about Danny’s move to the ICU and wanted answers. He decided to walk over to the nurse’s station to get an update. 

“Excuse me. I’m Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0 and we’ve been waiting for quite some time to get word about Danny Williams-Taylor’s move to the ICU. His children are worried and would like to see their father.”

“Sir, are you immediate family?” 

“No, but I’m his boyfriend and those are his children.” Steve points to Grace, JD, and Charlie. “Please, his kids are very concerned.” 

“I’m sorry but I thought someone told you, Mr. Williams-Taylor had to be rushed back into surgery.” 

“What!? We were told everything went well with the first surgery and that we’d get to see him soon!” 

“Sir, while he was in recovery his blood pressure crashed, he was having difficulty breathing, and they detected blood in his urine. The doctors had to take him back into surgery because he was bleeding internally.” 

“Why wasn’t his family told about this?” 

“The doctors had to act fast or they might have lost Mr. Williams-Taylor. As I said, I thought his family was informed. I apologize that they didn’t know.” 

“This is unacceptable. I want to talk to your supervisor or the doctor in charge.” 

“I’ll get my supervisor right away.” 

“Good, you do that.” Steve stares at the nurse. 

“Steve? Did I hear correctly? Danno had to go back into surgery?” 

“Grace, I didn’t see you there.” Steve smiles. “Yes, they detected some internal bleeding after the surgery so they needed to go back in and stop the bleeding.” 

“Why weren’t we informed? We’ve been waiting for hours with no updates and this entire time he was back in surgery? What the hell kind of hospital is this?” 

“Gracie, I know you’re upset and so am I. The nurse is getting her supervisor so we can get to the bottom of this obvious screw up.” 

“Grace, what’s going on? Why can’t we see Dad?” 

“Apparently, he had to be rushed back into surgery but no one bothered to tell us. This hospital is a joke.” Grace said loud enough for the other people in the waiting room to hear as well as the nurse Steve spoke to earlier. 

“Sir, this is Mrs. Jenkins the hospital administrator.” 

“Hello. Commander is it?” 

“Yes, Commander Steve McGarrett of the governor’s special task force. Can you explain to me why Danny Williams-Taylor’s family wasn’t told he was rushed back into surgery? They were told that things went well with the first surgery and they could see him hours ago. As you can imagine, his children are quite upset with this hospital’s lack of communication skills.” 

“Commander, I was just made aware of the situation and I apologize that we’ve upset Mr. Williams-Taylor’s family. Yes, he was rushed back into surgery but his family should have been updated on the status of their father. I’ve spoken with the doctor in charge and he needed to address some internal bleeding that started after the first surgery. They were able to take care of the problem and Mr. Williams-Taylor is now in recovery. His family will be able to see him after he’s been moved to a room in the ICU. I’ll personally see to it that his family is updated from now on. I sincerely apologize for upsetting his family.” 

“Thank you.” Steve looks at Danny’s two oldest kids. “Grace, JD, do you have any questions for Mrs. Jenkins?” 

“I just want to know when we can see him. It’s been hours and my brothers and I are worried.” 

“Understandable. I’ll go check with the doctors now. Again, I am sorry that the staff failed to inform you of your father’s situation. You should be hearing back from me shortly. In the meantime, I’ll have one of the nurses show you to a private family waiting room where you’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Thank you.” 

Mrs. Jenkins walks away and Steve, Grace, and JD walk back to the waiting area and update Jackson, Nahele, and Mal on the latest information on Danny. After about five minutes, a nurse shows them to the family waiting room. Inside, there are a couple of sofas, a twin-sized bed, a table with some chairs, and a TV. Steve lays Charlie down on the bed, JD and Nahele take one sofa, Grace and Mal take the other, and Steve and Jackson sit at the table. Thankfully, there is coffee, soda, and juice along with some small food items for them to have as it has been hours since they’ve last eaten. 

“Steve, do you think our Dad will be ok?” 

“JD, I can’t say but your father is strong and I know he’s going to do everything he can to get back to you. So, we just need to have faith that he will pull through.” Steve gets up and sits next to JD on the sofa and pulls him into a hug. “The last thing your father wants is to leave you, Grace, or Charlie so I know he will be ok. Besides, who will rant about how pineapple on pizza is an abomination?” JD smiles and then rest of the room laughs. 

“Excuse me.” Mrs. Jenkins interrupts. “I just spoke to the doctors and it looks like you’ll be able to see your father shortly. The nurses are getting him settled in the ICU as we speak. If you don’t hear from anyone in ten minutes, please call me at this extension. You can use the phone on the desk.” 

“Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins.” Grace replies. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart…and please call me Loretta. Remember, call me if you don’t hear anything in ten minutes.” Mrs. Jenkins smiles and then leaves the room. 

“Ok, looks like we’ll get to see Danno soon. They’ll probably limit the number of people who can see him at one time. Grace and JD, why don’t you go first and then I’ll take Charlie after. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good. Thanks for staying with us, Steve. We really appreciate it and I’m sure Dad will be happy to see you.” 

Steve smiled at Grace and hoped that she was right. Even if Danny wanted to end things with him after all of this, he still needed to see him and make sure he was ok. Knowing that he would recover and be able to take care of his kids again is all that he wanted. 

***********

“Lou, it looks like Morozov was reported missing two days ago but has actually been out for several weeks. 

“How is that possible? Don’t they check on their prisoners nightly?” 

“The warden says he had help from several of the guards who haven’t reported for work in a few days. Apparently, Morozov was in solitary and then each of the dirty guards rotated duty shifts and reported that he was in his cell each night. The prison staff didn’t figure anything out until the three guards stopped showing up for work.” 

“It sounds like Morozov is most likely our man. Adam, has there been any activity on his accounts?” 

“It looks like one of his offshore accounts was accessed, which shouldn’t have happened. He must have had someone on the inside clearing the way for him to get his money.” 

“Sir, I checked all outgoing flights for the past month and I haven’t been able to locate anyone matching Morozov’s description leaving the island. He might have gotten off by boat but something tells me he’s still here.” 

“You’re probably right, Junior. Get me a list of all his known places of business before his stint in Halawa. He has to have set up a base of operations in order to pull something off of this magnitude.” 

“On it, Sir.” 

“Jerry, get a hold of Toast and see if he can check the dark web for any chatter about Morozov. Someone provided him with guns and explosives and maybe if we can find who that was, we can lean on them for info on Morozov.” 

“Will do, Lou.” 

“I’m going to call Steve to let him know what we’ve learned. He’s going to want to know what we’ve found out, so let’s get him proof.” 

The team goes about getting the proof that Morozov is behind the attacks on Steve’s loved ones. Lou steps into his office to call Steve and update him on the latest. 

***********

Steve and the kids are all relaxing waiting to hear when they could see Danny. It had been ten minutes and they still haven’t heard anything. Grace was about to call Mrs. Jenkins when someone opened the door to their private waiting room. 

“Mrs. Jenkins, can we go see my father now?” 

“That’s why I’m here. Your father’s settled in the ICU and is awake. He’s been asking to see Commander McGarrett. In fact, he’s insisting on seeing him right away.” 

“Is everything ok?” 

“Yes, Commander, he’s just very insistent and way more talkative than someone who’s just endured being shot and having two surgeries should be. The nurses are all commenting on how much he’s talking.” Everyone in the room starts to laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Well, if you knew our Dad you wouldn’t be surprised by all the talking. My Dad’s a professor at UH and loves to talk whether at school or at home.” 

“Well, based on all the talking he’s doing in the ICU he must be feeling much better than anticipated.” 

“Oh, Danno can talk regardless of how he’s feeling. However, if he’s asking to see Steve, then I think he needs to go in first.” JD looks at Grace. “What do you think, sis?” 

“I think you’re absolutely correct. Steve, you go first and then I’ll take JD and Charlie when you get back.” 

“OK. Mrs. Jenkins, will you show me the way?” 

“Of course. Follow me.” 

Steve hugs the kids before he heads over to see Danny. He’s relieved that Danny seems to be ok but he’s worried as to why he insisted on seeing him first and not his kids. As they approached Danny’s room in the ICU, Mrs. Jenkins told him to take it easy and he should only stay five minutes so he didn’t wear Danny out. Steve walked into the room and saw Danny lying in bed with his upper body slightly elevated. He was connected to a heart monitor and had a nasal cannula for oxygen. His hair was matted down and he looked tired. Steve saw that his eyes were open but they we definitely not the bright blue he was used to seeing. 

“Steve, it’s ok to come closer. I’m not contagious.” Danny smiled. 

Steve walked to the side of the bed and sat in the guest chair. He wanted to take Danny’s hand in his but didn’t know if he should. He looked at Danny and didn’t know what to say. 

“Steve, you look like you’re about to be punished. What’s going on?”

“Danny, I’m so sorry that you got hurt. I never thought anything like this would have happened to someone that I love. If I had known, I would have personally watched over you. I was so scared and I thought I was going to lose you. If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I understand. I only want you and your family to be safe.” Steve knew he was rambling but he just couldn’t stop. 

“Steve, stop. You need to take a breath.” Danny tries to give a small smile but he’s overcome by pain in his abdomen from the surgery. “Ok, I know you never meant for anything like this to happen. This wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you. I’m sorry that you and the kids had to worry about me, but as you can see, I’m going to be fine.” 

“But Danny, you could have died.” 

“But I didn’t, so stop beating yourself up about it, ok? Besides, I’m the idiot who jumped in front of a bullet. What was I thinking?” 

“You were trying to save my son you crazy selfless idiot. Thank you by the way.” 

“No thanks necessary. You would have done the same for any one of my kids.” 

“Yeah, I would have but that’s my job…to save people. Your job is to educate people and help them grow as individuals.” 

“True, but Steve, he’s your son so I couldn’t let him die.” Steve smiles. “Now, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. I get it and I’ll be ok. I can’t say that I’m not disappointed but your kids come first.” 

“Steve, would you just be quiet for a minute? Steve nods. “When I saw that bastard about to shoot Jackson I didn’t even think twice about jumping in front of him. I saw what was about to happen and in that split second I realized that because I loved you, I loved him too and I wasn’t going to let him die. In that moment, it was like he was my son too. So, I had to save him no matter what happened to me.” Danny looked at Steve who now had tears running down his face. “Steve, what I’m trying to say is that I love you and I don’t want to break up with you now or ever. You and both your boys are now in my heart and I’m not going to just give up on you or us. Life is too short and I don’t want to lose you. So, stop being so noble and ok with us breaking up. You see, that is not going to happen, Commander.” Danny smiles at Steve and then takes his hand in his and squeezes it. “Now, get your ass over here and give me a kiss.” 

Danny and Steve kiss for several minutes until Danny ends the kiss. “Ok, as much as I’m enjoying kissing you I’m still having a bit of trouble breathing.” 

“Danny, I’m so sorry. I didn’t….” 

‘Steve, it’s fine. I’m ok but we should probably take it easy on the kissing until I’ve healed from surgery.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense. But you’re just so kissable.” 

“Yes, I am aware of that fact.” Danny smiles. “You know what I’d really like?” 

“What’s that, Danno?” Steve grins. 

“Not that you Neanderthal!” Danny laughs. “What I’d really like is to see my kids. Can you get them? I know they’ve probably been worried sick.” 

“Yes, it was a bit crazy over the past few hours but everything is ok. I’ll be right back. They kids will be so happy to see you.” 

Steve heads to the private waiting room to get Grace, JD, and Charlie. 

“Steve! You’re back. How’s Danno?” 

“He’s doing well, all things considered and he’s very anxious to see you.” 

“Dad, can Nahele and I see him too? I know we can’t all go at the same time but I really need to see him and thank him for what he did.” 

“Yes, you can see him too but let’s let Grace, JD, and Charlie see him first, ok?” 

“No problem. They should see him first.” 

“SuperSEAL, let’s go! Danno needs to see me so I can makes him all better.” 

“Yes, sir! Steve salutes Charlie and he laughs. 

************ 

“Danno!” Charlie runs into the room and jumps on the side of the bed. 

“Whoa, little man. Remember what I said, you can’t jump on Danno because he had an operation and is still sore.” 

“I ‘member, SuperSEAL. I won’t hurts my Danno. I promise.” Charlie sits at Danny’s side and doesn’t move closer. “Danno, I was so scared for you. Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, Dad. Are you really ok?” JD asked hesitantly. 

“Grace, JD, Charlie…I’m fine. Honestly. Now, give your old man a hug.” 

All three kids give their father a hug trying their best not to hurt him. While the kids are spending time with Danny, Steve’s phone rings and he excuses himself from the room. 

“I wonder what that’s about.” Danny comments. 

“Steve’s been on the phone with his team on and off all night working on the case and trying to figure out who’s behind all of the explosions and your shooting.” Grace shared. 

“Ok, that makes sense. I thought I saw some police officers outside my room. They were walking by when I woke up earlier.” 

“Yes, Steve thought it was necessary to have officers posted just to be safe.” JD mentioned. 

“Got it. How are you three holding up? I know you were worried.” 

“Danno, SuperSEAL took care of us and made us feel safe. He’s the best.” 

“Yeah, Dad. Steve’s been great through all of this. He’s really great.” 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Danny looks at JD. “You’ve been very quiet. Are you ok?

“Dad, I’m afraid that I didn’t handle things well. I yelled at Steve and said some mean things to him. I’m sorry but I was so worried that we’d lose you and I was scared.” 

“JD, come here.” Danny pats the bed letting JD know to sit next to him. He takes his son’s hand in his. “Son, I know you were upset so you don’t have to apologize. What you’ve all been through was scary and it’s understandable that you’d react as you did. I’m sure Steve wasn’t upset. He really loves you kids and he knows how upset you were.” 

“Yeah, I did apologize to Steve and he was really great about it. I really hope you don’t break up with him.” 

“I agree with JD. You can’t break up with Steve. He’s good for you and for us.” 

“Yeah, Danno don’t breaks up with SuperSEAL.”

“Ok, ok. I know things have been crazy the last couple of days but you don’t have to worry. Steve and I spoke earlier and you’ll be happy to know that we’re not breaking up.” All three kids cheer and Danny smiles. “I guess you all approve.”

“I think I can speak for all three of us and say yes, we approve.” Grace, JD and Charlie all smile. 

“Well, then I’m glad.” Danny winks at his kids. 

Grace, JD and Charlie continue to talk to their father and they’re starting to feel a bit better now that Danny is awake and not breaking up with Steve. They were enjoying their time as a family when Nahele and Jackson entered the room. 

“Hi, Danny. I know we’re not supposed to be in here but we couldn’t wait any longer. I hope it’s ok.” Jackson smiled. 

“Sure, the more the merrier. Just be prepared to scatter if the nurses catch you in here.” They all laugh. 

“Hey, Nahele! Guess what? Dad and Steve aren’t breaking up.” 

“That’s great news, JD.” Nahele hugs his boyfriend. 

“I agree. I’m glad you and Dad have decided to stay together. I’m starting to like our little makeshift family.” Jackson laughs. “Danny, I want to thank you for jumping in front of that bullet. I still don’t know why you would do that for me, especially after the way I’ve behaved.” 

“Jackson, I’ll tell you the same thing I told your father. Because I love him that means I love you and that’s why I did it. So, when all of that was happening it was like you were my son too and I couldn’t let you die. That’s what parents do…they put the needs and the safety of their children first.” Danny looks at Jackson who had tears in his eyes.

“Danny, I’m so sorry for being a jerk about you dating my Dad. I was being a spoiled brat.” 

“It’s water under the bridge. All is forgiven. Now, get over here and give me a hug.” 

Jackson walks over to Danny’s side and leans down to give him a hug. “Thanks again for saving me.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, enough with all the emotional stuff. Can someone find that crazy boyfriend of mine and tell him I need to see him?” 

“Sure, Danno. I’ll be right back.” 

Grace leaves the room to look for Steve while the boys stay behind to keep Danny company. Things weren’t perfect but after some time to rest and heal, Danny would be back to normal and hopefully they could put this whole ordeal behind them. Now, it was up to Steve and his team to catch whoever was responsible for all of this chaos and put them away for life. 

************

“What are you saying, Lou? Is Morozov responsible?” 

“It’s definitely looking that way, Steve. I have the team hunting down some leads and I’m hoping we’ll get confirmation soon. We also have some information on where he might be hiding out.” 

“Ok. I want to know when we have a location and I’ll be leading the team to take down that bastard.” 

“I figured as much. Oh, and I’m glad Danny is awake and doing well. That must be a relief.” 

“Thanks, Lou. Yes, it’s great news and even better is the fact that this situation hasn’t scared him off dating me.” Steve laughs. “However, we need to get this bastard before he can hurt anyone else that I love.” 

“Agreed. I’ll call you the minute we know more.” 

Lou ends the call and Steve turns to see Grace staring at him. 

“Grace, is everything ok?” 

“Yeah, Dad wants to see you.” Grace hesitates. “Do you know who did this to Danno?”

“My team has a lead on who might be responsible. They’re looking into it now, but it’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“I hope you get the guy and make him pay for what he did.”

“Grace, you have my word that we’re going to get whoever did this to your father and the schools…you can count on that.”

“Good! Now, let’s go see Dad before he starts to worry about his daughter and boyfriend.” Grace smiles. 

“So, he told you we’re not breaking up?” 

“Yep, and we’re all very happy about that too. At least there’s been something good that’s come from this situation.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Grace and Steve hug and then walk back towards the ICU to see Danny.


	26. The Birth of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, which is the last. Unfortunately, hurricane Dorian caused a lot of concern here on the east coast of Florida. Thankfully, we were spared but my heart and prayers go out to those in the Bahamas who took a direct hit.

Danny looked up and saw Steve and Grace enter the room. The smile on Steve’s face made him so happy and he was glad that things were working out for them.

“Hey, Danny! Grace said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Yes, I do.” Danny smiled. “Kids, could you give Steve and me some time alone?” 

“Danno, I just gotted in here to see you. I don’t want to go.” 

“Charlie, let’s go get some ice cream and let Steve and Danno talk. Ok?” 

“Ok, JD. Buts I’m coming back after ice cream. Ok, Danno?” 

“I’ll look forward to it, buddy.” Danny mouths ‘thank you’ to JD. 

The kids leave the ICU so Danny and Steve can talk. 

“Ok, spill.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Steven, I see you smiling but I can tell there’s something going on. It’s something about who’s behind all this chaos, right?”

“How the hell can you tell all that just from looking at my face?”

“Because you, my lovely boyfriend, are an open book. Now, talk.”

“That was Lou on the phone and they think they know who’s responsible for the bombings and your shooting.” 

“Ok…are you going to tell me who or do I have to guess?”

“Based on what my team has been able to learn, it looks like the guy who caused Catherine’s death set all of this up. Apparently, he’s seeking revenge against me for dismantling his illegal gun running operation, which led to the death of his wife and son.” 

“Fuck! I guess he’s pissed and now he wants to even the score.”

“It looks that way.” Danny had a worried look on his face. “Danny, my team is on this and you don’t need to worry. I’ve got guards stationed outside your room and some guys positioned outside.”

“Ok, I know you’re doing all you can to keep me and the kids safe and I also know you’re going after this madman.” Danny looks at Steve. “Please be careful. I don’t want lose you.” 

“Danny, I’m always careful.” Danny didn’t seem to buy Steve’s response. “I’ve been trained for these types of situations so you please don’t worry. Besides, I’ve got a lot to live for and I’m not going to take any chances…but know one thing, Morozov is going to pay for what he’s done.” 

“Oh, I know…just come back to me.” Danny smiles. 

Steve’s phone starts to ring and he sees that it’s Lou. “Danny, I need to get this…it’s probably about Morozov.”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon.”

“You know it.” Steve leans down and gives Danny a kiss on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Danny watches as Steve leaves his room hoping that Steve gets Morozov and gets back to him unharmed. 

************ 

“McGarrett!” 

“Hey, Steve! We have a lead. One of our CIs says he spotted Morozov enter and abandoned building down by the docks. I pulled some drone footage and it’s him.” 

“Ok, send me the location and have the team meet me in fifteen.” 

“Will do. Do you need your gear or do you have it with you?” 

“I’ve got it with me.” 

“Great! See you in fifteen.” 

The team heads to get their tac gear and suit up to go take down Morozov. If Tani grabbed some extra weapons and other items to take down this animal, who could blame her?

************ 

Danny woke up and noticed a male nurse had entered his room. As he approached Danny’s bed something didn’t seem right. Danny grabbed the call button but before he knew it, the nurse pulled a gun on him. Shit! 

“Hello, Professor.” 

“Morozov or one of his cronies, I presume?” 

“I see McGarrett has kept you informed.” 

“So, Morozov?” 

“In the flesh.” Morozov grins. “You see, sometimes it’s best to take care of things myself…sometimes a personal touch is what’s needed.” Morozov walks next to Danny’s bed and looks him up and down then smiles. 

“Gee, should I be flattered?” 

“It really doesn’t matter, professor. You’ll be dead soon enough anyway.” 

Danny worried that his luck would run out and Steve wouldn’t get there in time. He heard Morozov’s phone beep, which caused the man to smile. Why the hell was he smiling? This can’t be good.   

“Ah, your Commander tripped the sensor at my base of operations, which tells me he’s too far away to save you. Pity that I have to kill you. I bet you’d be a lot of fun in bed. Although I don’t normally swing that way, the thought of fucking McGarrett’s boyfriend and then killing him is quite exciting.” Morozov runs his free hand down Danny’s side and along his uncovered leg. 

“Fuck you! I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on the planet.” 

“Just as well, I didn’t come here for that anyway.” Morozov smiles. “How about we call your Commander and have a little fun?” Morozov laughs then grabs his phone and places a call.    

************ 

The team arrived at the location where they suspected Morozov was hiding based on the intel from their CI and the drone footage, which showed Morozov entering the building less than thirty minutes earlier.

Once inside, they split up and searched for Morozov. Steve and Adam heard talking in one of the rooms and let the other team members know where to meet them. As they approached the room, they drew their weapons and entered. The room was empty except for several monitors on the wall that displayed a live image of the hospital where Danny and the kids were. 

“Dammit! He’s not here!” Steve sees the hospital on the screens and then his phone rings. 

“Commander, I hope you’re enjoying the little show I set up for you. The monitors in front of you are displaying a live stream of the hospital where your boyfriend and son are currently located.” Morozov pushes a button on his phone and changes the image on the screen. Steve and the team see Danny’s room and Morozov standing next to his bed. “I do have to say that the professor is a lot better looking in person, even laying in a hospital bed. Gives me all kinds of dirty thoughts.” Morozov laughs. 

“You sick bastard! You’d better not touch him!” 

“Now now Commander, you’re hardly in a position to make threats. Would you like to say goodbye to your boyfriend before I put a bullet in his skull?” 

“Morozov! I swear I’m going to kill you.” Steve motions to his team and they run back to their vehicles. Lou calls Duke and tell him to get the SWAT team over to the hospital ASAP. 

Morozov hands the phone to Danny. “Steve, I really hope you get here soon and put this bastard down like a dog.” 

“Danny, fuck, I’m about ten minutes out. We were following a lead that turned out to be a misdirect by Morozov. I’m sorry. Try to keep him talking until reinforcements can get there. I love you.” 

“I love you too and I’ll see you soon.” 

Morozov grabs the phone from Danny’s hand. “Commander, once I’ve eliminated your boyfriend, your son is next. In the future, I hope you’ll think twice about ruining someone else’s life.” 

“You won’t get away with this…I’ll find you and kill you…you bastard! 

“Blah blah blah…you sound like a broken record and now I’m bored.” Morozov laughs. Well, I’ve got some killing to do…I’ll be seeing you soon, Commander.” Morozov ends the call and turns his gun towards Danny. 

************* 

“Fuck! Did you send reinforcements to the hospital, Lou?” 

“Yeah, but they won’t get there for five more minutes.” 

“Dammit! We have to get there otherwise Danny and Jackson are dead.” 

The team races towards the hospital with sirens blaring and lights flashing. They had to get there before it was too late and if Steve had to break all the rules to get there. 

************* 

“Ok, professor, where were we? Oh yes, the little matter of your death.” 

“You know, you don’t have to do this. Wouldn’t you rather have money? I’m sure Steve could arrange something. Maybe wire some money to an offshore account.” 

“Ha! Money won’t bring back my wife or son. So, no, I don’t want money. What I want is to see McGarrett suffering knowing that he was the reason his boyfriend and kid are dead.” 

Danny looked up and saw Jackson entering the room, who then saw Morozov holding a gun on him. Jackson backed out of the room unnoticed and then a fire extinguisher came flying into the room. Morozov turned to check out the noise and Danny twisted around in the bed, used both of his feet to kick the psycho, and sent him into the wall. Morozov’s gun went flying out of reach as Jackson watched from the doorway. He ran back into the room and started punching Morozov. 

Danny looked down and saw blood on his hospital gown. He must have opened up the stitches when he kicked Morozov. He grabbed the sheets, put them over his incision, and put as much pressure on it as he could hoping to stop the flow of blood. 

Jackson landed punch after punch as Morozov tried to defend himself. His self-defense training as well as fight experience was definitely paying off. “Fuck you, you bastard. This is for my mother and for Danny. You don’t deserve to live!” Jackson was laying into Morozov and seemed to have the upper hand until the bastard threw in a kidney punch leaving him breathless. Morozov used the opportunity and kicked Jackson in the knee sending him to the ground.

Morozov saw the gun on the ground, raced over, and picked it up. “Well well…isn’t this perfect, little McGarrett trying to defend his mother’s honor and his father’s boyfriend. You’re just as pathetic as your father.” Morozov laughs. “Now, who wants to die first?” Danny and Jackson don’t reply. “No volunteers? Ok, I’ll choose.” Morozov lines up his gun with Jackson’s head. “Say hello to your mother for me.”

Two loud cracks filled the room and Morozov fell to the ground. Danny saw that a bullet ripped through the side of the bastard’s head and blood poured out of the exit wound. He then saw Steve standing in the doorway to his room, but before he could say anything, he ran over to his son who was shot in the leg. Morozov must have gotten off a shot before Steve ended him. Several doctors and nurses ran into the room and saw Steve trying to take care of Jackson. 

“Steve, is Jackson ok?” 

“Danny, oh my God! You’re bleeding. Did you get shot?” 

“No, I popped my stitches when I kicked Morozov into the wall.” Steve looks at Danny quizzically. “I’ll tell you all about it once I know Jackson is ok.”

“Dad? When did you get here?” 

“Jackson, you were shot in the leg. The doctors need to take care of this right away.” 

“Danny! Where’s Danny? Tell me he’s ok?”

“I’m right here and I’m ok. What were you thinking you crazy kid? You’re as bad as your father.” 

“I saw that guy holding a gun on you and I had to stop him. No one was going to hurt my Dad’s boyfriend or the person who took a bullet for me.” Jackson smiles. “I guess we’re even now.” Jackson laughs and Danny smiles. 

“Sir, we need to take your son into surgery to remove the bullet and close up the wound.” 

“Jackson, they’re going to take care of you and we can all talk afterward.” 

“Ok. Thanks, Dad.” 

“You bet.” Steve looks at the medical staff. “He’s all yours. Now, someone please look at Danny’s incision. He popped his stitches.” 

“We’re on it, Sir.” 

************** 

Jackson was moved to a bed and then wheeled out of the room and into surgery to remove the bullet. The hospital staff covered Morozov’s lifeless body waiting for the CSI team to get there. Steve was talking to his team and the doctors. Danny’s kids wanted to see him but they weren’t allowed to enter because it was a crime scene. However, Steve arranged for Danny to be moved to another room in the ICU so they kids could visit him after the doctors attended to his stitches. 

************* 

“Danno!” Charlie ran into the room and sat on the bed next to his father. 

“Hey, Charlie!” 

“Danno, I’m so glad that you are ok.” 

“Me too, Charlie.” Danny pulled his son into a hug as JD, Grace, Mal, and Nahele all entered the room. 

“Dad, are you ok?” JD was obviously very shaken. 

“Yes, JD. I’m even better now. Come here and give me a hug.” JD sits on the bed and gives his father a hug. 

“Danno, we were so scared. I can’t believe what Jackson did…that was crazy.” 

“Yes, it was, Gracie. I think he takes after his father.” 

“He is definitely a McGarrett.” Nahele added. 

“Well, I’m just grateful he was here and was able to help. I heard you were a bit crazy yourself, Dad.” Gracie looked at Danny who felt her unhappiness at his antics. 

“Well, I didn’t do anything too crazy. Just took advantage of the distraction Jackson provided. It really wasn’t much.” 

“Like hell it wasn’t! It was damn heroic and a bit crazy.” Steve had returned to the room and was obviously proud of Danny. “Just don’t go doing anything like that again.” 

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.” Danny laughed. “How’s Jackson?”

“He’s out of surgery and I told them to bring him in here after recovery. I hope that’s ok?” 

“It’s definitely ok.” 

“So, how about we let your father rest for a bit and go grab some food?” 

“SuperSEAL, Danno doesn’t need to rest. Plus, I’m the best medicine for him.” 

“I’m sure you are, little man, but Danno needs some rest. We can come back after we eat.” 

“C’mon, squirt. Let’s get some food.” 

“Ok, but I’m coming back.” 

“I can’t wait, Charlie.” Danny smiles. 

“Kids, wait outside for me. I’ll just be a minute.” Steve watched the kids leave the room and then sat on the bed next to Danny. 

“Danny, I was so scared when I saw Morozov on the monitor standing next to you. I can’t believe he was able to get to you. I feel like I failed you again.” 

“Steve, you didn’t fail me. You got here in time and took him out like you said you would. Oh, and because you and Catherine trained Jackson to handle himself, he was able to buy you the time you needed. I have to say, he was amazing. Steve, you should be proud of him. He didn’t hesitate for a minute to protect me from Morozov.” 

“Thanks, Danny. You and Jackson definitely gave me the time I needed to get here.” Steve looked at Danny. “I’m so proud of Jackson for protecting you. As you know, he hasn’t handled my coming out and our relationship well, but I’m so glad he was here and that he stepped up the way he did.” 

“He’s a great young man and I can’t wait to see what he does with his life. Plus, I’m pretty sure he’s over all his hang-ups about you and our relationship.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Steve heard the sound of an orderly bringing Jackson into the room. He wheeled the bed next to Danny’s and then made sure Jackson was set up. 

“Looks like my roomie has arrived.” 

“Yes, sir. He will be out of it for a bit. The nurses will be in shortly to make sure he’s ok.” 

“Thank you.” Steve shook the orderlies hand and then he left. “Ok, I should go take the kids for some food and check in with my team. Once Jackson wakes up, we’ll get both of your official statements.” 

“Sounds good. Now, go..oh, and bring me back something to eat. This hospital food is terrible.” 

“Yes, Danno. You get some rest.”

“Aye aye, Commander.” Danny mock salutes Steve as he leaves the room. 

************* 

Danny woke up to the sounds of someone groaning and then remembered that Jackson was in the bed next to his. He looked over and saw his eyes starting to open. 

“Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” 

“Honestly, like crap. My mouth is so dry.” 

Danny carefully got out of his bed and grabbed the pitcher of water on the table next to their beds and poured some into a plastic cup. “Here, drink this.” Jackson takes the cup and drinks the water. 

“Thanks, Danny.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s the least I can do considering you saved me from that psycho.” 

“Well, like I said, we’re even…not that either of us were keeping score. There was no way I was going to let that bastard hurt you. Not after you took a bullet for me. Plus, you make my Dad happy.”

“Well, then let’s just say we’re even and leave it at that.” Danny smiled. “Oh, just so you know, your Dad is very proud of you. For that matter, so am I. The way you took on Morozov was amazing.”

“To be honest, I really don’t remember a lot of what happened other than I saw him standing there pointing a gun at you and then it was all instinct. I’m just glad my Mom and Dad gave me all those lessons on how to defend myself.”

“Yeah, me too. You’re definitely a McGarrett and you’ll make a great cop someday.” 

“How did you know that’s what I wanted to do? I haven’t really told anyone my plans.” 

“Well, you’re in my criminal justice class, which you took because of the mix up with your intro to forensics class, so I kinda figured you were going into law enforcement. Does your father know?” 

“No, I haven’t told him yet. I wasn’t one hundred precent sure I was going to go into law enforcement, but this entire ordeal has helped me make my decision.” Jackson looks at Danny wondering what he was thinking. 

“Well, based on what I’ve seen over the past couple of days, I think you’ll be an excellent police officer or agent in whatever area of law enforcement you end up.” 

“Thanks! I know I have a lot of work to do but I’m ready to do what is necessary. Maybe I’ll go into the FBI or HPD and eventually Five-0 like my Dad.” 

Danny turns and sees Steve standing in the doorway to their room with a huge smile on his face. “I’d be honored to have you join Five-0, but you’d also make a damn fine FBI agent too. It’s your choice son and I’ll support you no matter what.” 

“Dad! I didn’t know you were there. Thanks for your support. I think this is the right path for me.” 

“I agree. Your mother would be so proud of you…just like I am.” Steve walks over and hugs his son and Danny sees tears in his eyes. 

“Well, look at that…Navy SEAL Steve McGarrett getting all emotional.” 

“You be quite, Danno. Like you’re one to talk.” Steve jokes. 

“Yes, but me getting emotional isn’t a surprise.” Danny laughs. 

“Why is everyone laughing? SuperSEAL, are you crying?” 

“No, it’s allergies, little man. Now, come over here and give me a hug.” Charlie races over to Steve and jumps into his arms. 

“Hey, guys. Hope you weren’t too worried about me?” 

“I wasn’t worried at all, you big jerk!” Nahele gives Jackson a light punch in his arm. “Just don’t go doing anything like that again. Ok?” 

“Nahele, I can’t promise that but I’ll do my best.” 

“I think he’s just trying to get out of Danny’s class. He’s afraid he can’t hack it.” Mal teased. 

“You know it, bro.” Jackson laughed. 

“Jackson, thanks for helping save my Dad. Sorry you got shot and I’m glad you’re ok.” JD said.

"Yeah, thanks for protecting my Danno." Charlie added.

“You're welcome. Your Dad saved me so I owed him.” Jackson grinned. 

Danny looked at his daughter. “Gracie, you’ve been very quiet.” 

Without a word, Grace walked over to Jackson, leaned down, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jackson was surprised by Grace’s actions but didn’t pull away. Grace ended the kiss and then smiled. “Thanks for saving my Dad. Now, don’t do anything stupid like that again you total idiot.” 

“I love you too, Grace.” Jackson laughed. 

“Well, aren’t we a weird little pseudo-family?” Danny said sarcastically.

“I don’t know, Danno. I kinda think we make the perfect family.” Steve replied. 

“I think SuperSEAL is right, Danno.” The rest of the kids all agreed. 

“I guess we are, aren’t we?” Danny smiled and the room erupted in laughter.   

Now that Morozov was dead, Steve and Five-0 will have to complete their investigation. Jackson and Danny needed time to heal from their wounds and the rest of the kids needed time to process everything that happened. Life wasn’t perfect for this newly formed family, but the future was definitely looking good.

*************

**Epilogue**  

It’s been almost a year since Danny met Steve at the grief support group and it seemed like a lifetime ago. He could have never imagined anything like what happened in that year – meeting Steve, falling in love, Charlie going missing, drama with the kids, starting his new job, getting shot, and then surviving a second attempt on his life. Danny was now healed from his gunshot wound and was enjoying a day on the beach with Steve and the kids. These were the times that made him appreciate the peacefulness and beauty of Hawaii. 

“Hey Danny, what are you thinking about?” 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, the kids, and even Eddie.” Danny smiles. 

Steve reaches for Danny’s hand and squeezes it. “It’s really been a crazy ride this past year, huh?” 

“You can say that again. I’m just glad that after everything we all made it through more or less unscathed.” 

“No worse for wear at least.” Steve laughed. 

“Yeah. The fact that the kids still got through the school year is amazing. Grace and Jackson finishing their first year of college. Nahele graduating at the top of his class and heading to UH in the fall. JD finishing his junior year with honors and Charlie finishing first grade. Our kids are quite resilient.” 

“Our kids? I like the sound of that.” Steve gave Danny a big goofy smile. “I also think having us attend counseling together with the kids was a good idea. It really helped us work through the whole Morozov situation.” 

“I really didn’t think you or the kids would go for that idea but I’m glad we did. It’s made us face our fears and helped all of us to move forward.” 

Danny looked at the kids and smiled as they played volleyball on the beach. He was happy and looked forward to the future.   

“So, Danny…” 

“Yes, Steve?” Danny sees Steve stand up, get down on one knee, reach into his pocket, and pulls out a ring. 

“Danny, when we met a year ago I never thought I would find someone who I’d want to share the rest of my life with, but I was so wrong. I love you with all my heart and I know that love will continue to grow every year we are together. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there through all the ups and downs we’ve experienced over the past year. I adore you and your kids and I cannot imagine my life without all of you in it. So, Daniel Williams-Taylor, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and joining your family with mine?”

“Say yes!” Danny heard his kids and Steve’s all chime in with their approval. 

“Steven, of course I’ll be your husband. Nothing would make me happier than to marry you.” 

Steve slides the ring on Danny’s finger and then kisses him passionately on the lips. Ever since Catherine and Aaron died, neither man thought they would be here, but fate has a funny way of bringing you where you’re meant to be. As they continued to kiss, Eddie started to bark and their kids clapped and cheered. Their family was now complete…and life was good. 

The End?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really fallen in love with this family and I think they deserve more adventures. So, I will be adding to this story at some point in the future. As of right now, the next installment will cover the time after the incident at the hospital and the epilogue and will primarily focus on JD and Nahele.


End file.
